Por Trás de Uma Farsa
by Gabione
Summary: Ele achou fácil passar a vida atrás de uma máscara.Teve medo de sofrer novamente.Teve medo de fazêla sofrer.Mas máscaras caem.Foi então que constatou, que ser ele mesmo doía de mais.Principalmente quando colocou tudo a perder. Draco e Hermione
1. O Início

_Ele achou fácil passar a vida atrás de uma máscara..._

_Teve medo de sofrer novamente._

_Teve medo de fazê-la sofrer._

_Mas máscaras caem..._

_Foi então que constatou, que ser ele mesmo doía de mais..._

_Principalmente quando colocou tudo a perder._

_Ele desejava tê-la novamente em seus braços, mas podia ser tarde demais/i _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Por Trás de Uma Farsa_**

_"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

_**Costumava existir uma torre cinza sozinha no ****mar.**_

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_**Você se tornou à luz no meu lado escuro. **_

_Love remained a drug, gets me high enough to kill..._

_**O amor me lembrou uma droga, me eleva o bastante para curar".**_

_..." There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_

_** Existe tanta coisa que um homem pode dizer a você, tanto que ele pode dizer. **_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain..._

_**Você me lembra, meu poder, meu prazer, minha dor... ** _

_Baby, to me you're like an old addiction that I can't deny..._

_**Querida, Para mim você é como um velho vício que eu não posso negar... **_

_Won't you tell me, is it healthy, baby?_

_**Você não me dirá se isso é saudável, querida?".**_

_Kiss From A Rose_

_Seal_

_**

* * *

**_

_**1- O Início**_

**Início do Flashback**

_Era uma noite fria. Draco era puxado por Snape depois do ataque de Hogwarts, o loiro não tinha idéia de para onde estava sendo levado. Os acontecimentos passavam por sua cabeça o tempo todo, já estava tonto. _

_Draco e Snape chegaram em um lugar parecido com uma floresta, tudo o que conseguiu fazer depois de ver o corpo inerte de Dumbledore foi se deixar levar pelo professor._

_Estavam nesta floresta em frente a uma cabana. Ele estava muito tonto, o ano fora exaustivo. Draco estava com uma aparência doentia, sua pele estava mais branco-acinzentada do que o normal, ele tinha emagrecido cinco quilos e seu rosto estava encovado. _

_Ao ver a cabana, sua idéia era entrar nela, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ele desmaiou._

_Ele acordou com Snape olhando para ele preocupado, quando ele se recuperou, Snape e ele foram para a cabana. Snape chamou, porém ninguém respondeu. Decidiram entrar e ao entrar se depararam com uma cena que jamais sairia da sua cabeça. Seu pai havia sido brutalmente torturado e depois disso enforcado. A cena era bizarra. Lúcio estava nu e coberto com hematomas. Seu corpo era marcado como se tivessem escrito nele, depois de algum tempo, Draco descobriu que fizeram com que seu próprio pai escrevesse nele mesmo, como Umbridge havia feito com Harry no 5º ano de Hogwarts. As palavras que estavam escritas no pai fizeram com que uma lágrima caísse dos olhos de Draco__**O preço por criar um traidor.**_

_O rosto de Lúcio estava tomado de total pavor. Os olhos estavam arregalados e a falta de vida nos olhos, ainda abertos, do pai, tornou a cena mais pavorosa. O pescoço de Lúcio estava inclinado para a esquerda. Atrás do corpo do homem, havia uma mensagem escrita com sangue, e Draco se lembrou dos ataques durante o 2º ano no colégio._

_**Você já sabe o caminho a seguir **_

_Draco ficou olhando para a cena por um longo período. Como o desgraçado sabia para onde ele ia? _

"_O Lord já sabia que eu ia falhar, merda!"_

_Depois de se martirizar o bastante com a cena, Draco notou marcado na parte de cima da mão do pai algo diferente, havia algo escrito, mas não era a mesma frase que cobria o resto do corpo inerte, forçou os olhos para ler uma letra pequena... **lembranças, titia**. **Belatriz. **_

_Draco sentiu a raiva tomar conta dele, a fúria fez com que seu corpo esquentasse rapidamente. _

_De repente a voz de Snape cortou seus pensamentos._

_- Você terá que se unir a Ordem. – a voz de Snape saiu como se aquela fosse a proposta mais comum do mundo._

_- Você ensandeceu? – perguntou Draco, irritado – É tudo o que eles querem, pois assim, será mais fácil ter a minha cabeça._

_- Não seja tolo Draco, é a sua única chance – Snape retrucou, friamente – ou você acha que se você se reapresentar ao Lord das Trevas ele irá passar a mão na sua cabeça e entender que você não matou Dumbledore, por ser apenas um garoto de dezessete anos._

_Draco abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, então Snape continuou._

_- Ele com essa idade já tinha matado pessoas. Não espere compreensão da parte dele, porque você será morto. – Snape parecia desnorteado._

_- Então eu tenho que sumir. – falou Draco pensativo._

_- NÃO SEJA UM MALFOY TÃO COVARDE QUANTO O SEU PAI FOI! VOCÊ AINDA TEM CHANCE... E SUA CHANCE – abruptamente Snape abaixou a voz com ressentimento – ... sua chance é a Ordem. Potter viu tudo, sabe que você não matou Dumbledore, ele vai querer fazer o que Dumbledore queria, vai acabar te ajudando._

_- Por que você está dizendo isso? – perguntou Draco, intrigado. Nunca virá o professor agir daquela maneira "desesperada"._

_- Você terá de deixar ser arrogante – Snape disse isso com desprezo -, você dependerá da piedade dos outros, assim como eu já dependi tantas vezes... _

_Draco viu então, uma lágrima escorrer no rosto do professor._

_- ... mas para o seu azar, você não terá Dumbledore para lhe amparar._

_Draco sentiu que aquela era a oportunidade de perguntar algo que estava em sua cabeça desde que chegaram àquela floresta._

_- Por que o senhor me ajudou? Por que matou Dumbledore em meu lugar? – o loiro perguntou, amedontrado. IMG http://i131. sorriu sem alegria, um sorriso de desapego._

_- Porque fiz um Voto Perpétuo com sua mãe. – Snape olhou para o horizonte e prosseguiu – Eu não teria me importado em morrer por isso, mas eu contei a Dumbledore e ele me forçou a fazer um Voto Perpétuo com ele, com o mesmo intuito que sua mãe, mas Dumbledore queria que eu o matasse e não permitisse que fosse você._

_- Por quê? – Draco estava preso na ranativa do mestre, mas queria entender mais._

_- Porque não queria que você sujasse a suas mãos de sangue. – Snape olhou para Draco – Ele sempre acreditou em você._

_- Mas... mas você não tinha opção?_

_- Teria sim, trair a confiança dos dois e morrer. – Snape balançou freneticamente a cabeça fazendo um gesto negativo, e Draco percebeu que ele ainda queria falar – Eu não teria me importado em morrer por trair sua mãe, mas não poderia jamais trair única pessoa que sempre me ajudou, não poderia trair Dumbledore._

_Draco não falou mais nada, agora entendia tudo. Snape matara Dumbledore por ordem do próprio Dumbledore. Ele não queria ter feito isso. Ele não questionou mais nada, já sabia o caminho a seguir._

**Fim do Flashback**

Ele não sabia se estava com mais raiva por amá-la e não tê-la ou por ela ter se casado com o seu maior rival, porque mesmo depois de ter se tornado grande amigo de Harry os dois alimentavam uma competição saudável.

Ela sempre conseguia deixá-lo louco de alguma maneira e dessa vez sequer pareceu proposital. E como isso o irritava. Ela sempre teve poder sobre ele, o poder de fazer dele o que ela bem entendesse. Mas porque ela tinha que sair naquela reportagem com aquele babaca?

Draco estava tomando seu café da manhã e lendo o Profeta Diário como fazia todos os dias. Nenhuma notícia importante, desde que a guerra foi vencida por Harry. O jornal não era mais tão interessante, mas como tinha o costume, lia sempre. Gina Weasley era a editora chefe do Profeta, ela dificilmente publicavas matérias suas no jornal, mas quando se tratava dos amigos ou dos irmãos, ela fazia questão de escrever.

O que mais o incomodava era quando via receitas, fofocas ou notícias de trouxas, não que ainda sentisse todo aquele ódio por trouxas, mas o que importava saber se um trouxa tinha se jogado na linha do trem? Francamente!

Tomava suco de abóbora quando leu algo que o fez cuspir tudo.

_** Os Senhores da Guerra **_

_O Senhor e a Senhora Potter voltam à mídia._

"_Os Senhores da Guerra", junto com o Sr. Ronald Weasley, goleiro da seleção inglesa de quadribol e o "sumido" Draco Malfoy, são intitulados assim, por desvendar os mistérios mais obscuros, prender os principais comensais durante a guerra e por simplesmente, ser o casal mais badalado do mundo mágico. Afinal, são inteligentes, corajosos e lindos. O que mais podem querer?_

_O fato, é que depois de tantos anos após a guerra, o casal encontrou algo que pode ser uma nova horcrux._

_O Senhor Potter, em entrevista informou que não há o que temer e que tudo está sobre controle. Procuramos os assessores do Ministério, e fomos informados que o objeto (que não foi revelado), está sendo estudado incansavelmente e que qualquer novidade, o Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley, informará a comunidade bruxa sem rodeios._

_O medo volta a assombrar nossas casas. Esperamos que dessa vez, o Ministério tome medidas imediatas caso seja constatado o pior, ou então, uma terceira guerra pode surgir._

_ Virgínia Weasley _

No lado esquerdo da reportagem tinha uma foto de Hermione e Harry em um momento um romântico. O que incomodou mais ainda Draco.

Draco socou a mesa de vidro irritado. A mesa estourou e sua mão começou a sangrar imediatamente, mas ele não estava preocupado com isso.

Como ela pode fazer aquilo com ele? Se casar com o Potter? Ele tinha ouvido boatos sobre isso, mas não quis acreditar.

O pior para Draco, era saber que a culpa era dele, afinal, se ele não tivesse fugido eles estariam juntos agora. Nem ele entendia o porque tinha feito aquilo, tinha sido tão difícil se aproximar dela...

**Início do Flashback**

_Draco estava em um quarto, o banho deu a ele um novo ânimo._

_Depois de enterrar seu pai, Draco ficou dois dias na cabana sem comer ou tomar banho, o que conseguiu fazer só depois de ir até Hogwarts, quando pediu à ajuda oferecida por Dumbledore. Ele sabia que apesar de tudo, Harry Potter ia querer que à vontade do professor fosse realizada, e se Potter ficasse do seu lado, seria mais fácil. Ele pode se sentir novamente limpo e seu estomago não fazia mais barulhos estranhos._

_Como ele esperava, Minerva McGonagall, o ajudou, ele estava em um quarto da sede da Ordem não sabia onde estava localizada. A professora deu a ele um sonífero para levá-lo até lá. _

_O quarto onde estava era azul royal, muito clássico e frio, com móveis antigos parecidos com os de sua casa. Draco imaginava um ambiente menos pesado para os membros da Ordem, foi só então que percebeu que a guerra não afetará somente a ele, mas todos que nela estavam._

_Ele já havia jantado, um elfo levou comida para ele. Minerva já tinha avisado que após o jantar faria uma reunião com os membros da Ordem para ver se ele teria apoio ou perdão. Ele estava deitado em sua cama quando o elfo que o serviu veio chamá-lo._

_- Senhor Malfoy, a Senhora McGonagall está esperando pelo senhor na sala._

_Ele ficou desnorteado, achou que ela o buscaria e desceria junto com ele, e não que ele apareceria do nada na sala repleta de pessoas que queriam vê-lo morto. Draco respirou fundo e foi em direção a escada, quando ouviu a tão conhecida voz da professora, que, para sua surpresa, nessa noite suava ligeiramente insegura._

_- Como disse a vocês mais cedo, temos algo muito importante para decidir hoje. Quero deixar bem claro, que se tratava do último desejo de Dumbledore, caso contrário, eu sequer estaria aqui agora. – Minerva respirou fundo, era observada por muita gente, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gina, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos, Neville, Padma e Parvati Patil, Lilá Brown, Dino, Simas, Lupin, Tonks, Luna, Gui, Carlinhos e os Srs. Weasleys, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Ernesto Mcmillan, Cho, Zacarias Smith, Cátia Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, os irmãos Creevey, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Ana Abbott, Antônio Goldstein, Miguel Córner e Terêncio Boot, todos a olhavam com total atenção. – Todos nós sabemos como Alvo era e que morreu por confiar de mais. – ela limpou uma lágrima e viu a Molly fazer o mesmo. – Porém, uma coisa é confiar em alguém como Snape que já matou e fez parte de uma guerra e outra é confiar em um garoto sem rumo. _

_No fundo, todos já sabiam de quem Minerva falava, só podia ser dele, mas faltou coragem de falar. Até Hermione questionar:_

_- Professora, de quem exatamente a senhora está falando?_

_Minerva respirou fundo e agradeceu em pensamento por Hermione ter facilitado as coisas._

_- Do senhor Malfoy, srta. Granger._

_- Onde a senhora o encontrou? – perguntou a castanha, exasperada._

_- Ele está aqui srta. Granger._

_Todos falavam, a sala virou uma bagunça, até depois de um tempo Minerva ouvir Arthur perguntar:_

_- Onde?_

_Draco decidiu que era a hora de aparecer. Ele desceu as escadas, tentou parecer o mais seguro possível, não queria demonstrar fraqueza, não era dele. Chegou à sala e se colocou ao lado da professora, estava com medo, não sabia para onde olhar, ou se deveria falar alguma coisa, encarou Harry até ouvir uma voz que conhecia bem, mas dessa vez muito descontrolada._

_- Professora, a senhora tem que me perdoar, mas a senhora enlouqueceu? Como pode trazer esse maldito Comensal para a nossa sede? Como pode confiar nele?_

_- Srta. Granger, contenha-se – McGonagall replicou, rígida. – ele não sabe onde está exatamente, não mostrei o caminho para ele. Definitivamente, eu não enlouqueci. Apenas não pude dizer não sem tentar fazer o desejo de Dumbledore._

_Draco fitava Hermione, ela estava abatida e com olheiras, com certeza, por passar noites em claro tentando descobrir pistas ou em missões pela Ordem. Porém estava diferente, mais mulher talvez, ela vestia uma calça jeans preta certa no corpo com uma blusinha vermelha com detalhes em dourado, que se não fosse tão grudada ao corpo, pareceria com o uniforme da Grifinória. Hermione estava com um rabo de cavalo, estava mais alta e a roupa permitia que visse os quadris e pernas bem delineadas da castanha, pela blusa dava para notar os seios bem torneados da agora, mulher. Draco saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu Hermione falar novamente._

_- O professor Dumbledore errou, não deveria confiar em pessoas como **ele**. – ela fez questão de falar com o máximo de desprezo à palavra ele – Morreu por isso, não podemos colocar tudo a perder agora._

_Draco não sabia como ela conseguia falar daquela maneira, soou tão frio para ele a forma com que falou de Dumbledore, ele sentiu um arrepio forte ao perceber o ódio que tinham de Snape, eles não sabiam o motivo que o professor tinha matado Dumbledore. Todos a olhavam atentos, muitos por pensar igual a ele._

_- Eu sei disso, srta. Granger – retrucou secamente – por isso, sugiro uma votação._

_- Malfoy, você não tem nada a dizer? – era Neville. Todos olharam para ele impressionados, o garoto não costumava falar muito. Draco viu cair sobre ele todos os olhares da sala._

_- E eu deveria? – ele perguntou, confuso._

_- Claro, ou espera conquistar votos pela sua beleza? – era Gina, ela continuava com um jeito meio "moleca" de ser, tinha crescido muito também e estava tão abatida quanto Hermione, mas ainda tinha um olhar maroto, ainda era um pouco menina. Todos os Weasley repreenderam a ruiva com o olhar pelo comentário. Draco olhou para os pés e sorriu de lado._

_- Não Weasley, até porque já tive dias melhores. – Draco levantou os olhos e encarou Gina – Mas de qualquer maneira, estou aqui porque preciso de vocês. Meu pai foi morto, minha mãe também, conforme acredito que tenham lido no Profeta. – o loiro rolou os olhos para todos na sala e voltou-se para a ruiva. – E seguindo o ciclo, o próximo sou eu._

_- E o que te faz pensar que nós te ajudaríamos? – perguntou Rony, friamente._

_- Tenho tanto desejo de vingança em meu corpo que seria capaz de me suicidar enfrentando aquele desgraçado que se intitula de Lorde, sozinho. – Draco crispou os lábios – Pelo visto Potter, nós temos algo em comum agora, o assassino dos nossos pais._

_Narcisa Malfoy foi encontrada morta no dia seguinte ao assassinato de Lúcio, no mesmo estado que o marido. Draco só soube depois de falar com Minerva, foi quando soube também que a mãe havia abandonado o lado das Trevas, onde só entrara por causa do marido._

_Harry e Draco se encararam por algum tempo, era nítido o ódio nos olhos dos dois, já não era mais uma competição sem fundamento, infantil, era raiva, desejo de vingança, sentimentos que crianças não sentem, um sentimento único, que os unia de alguma maneira._

_- Acho que o desejo de Dumbledore tem que ser cumprido. – respondeu Harry seco._

_O burburinho voltou e com exceção de Fred, Jorge, Lupin e Hermione todos concordaram com Harry._

_- Não me importa o que dizem, não confio nele e para mim é tão desprazível quanto Snape ou Voldemort, não presta e quer nos enganar, sou capaz de garantir que ele tem um plano. – Hermione ainda estava fora de si e ao terminar de falar, virou a costa e saiu, ela parecia chorar..._

**Fim do Flashback**

Draco tornou-se medibruxo, viveu na França por 12 anos, estava agora com 30 anos de idade e mais bonito do que nunca. Apesar de seus olhos terem perdido o brilho que tinha aos 18 anos. O que era compreensível, afinal havia passado por muitas coisas, mas mesmo assim havia se tornado um homem belo. Era alto e estava em forma, seu corpo estava na melhor fase, o que mais chamava a atenção das mulheres para Draco era o seu jeito irresistivelmente misterioso e sedutor, os olhos dele diziam muito mais do que seus lábios pronunciavam e poucas mulheres resistiam a isso. Era um dos maiores curandeiros de todos os tempos, ele escolheu não saber nada do que acontecia em Londres. Sabia que não gostaria de conhecer que destino ela tinha tomado. Sabia que não ficaria sozinha depois de tudo.

Ele tinha todas as mulheres se jogando aos seus pés, e ele ficava com muitas delas, porém nunca conseguiu sentir com ninguém o que sentiu com Hermione Granger.

**Início do Flashback**

_Desde a sua chegada, Draco se sentia cada vez mais encantado com Hermione._

_Era incrível como ela era forte sem deixar de ser feminina e delicada, o como ela era dedicada, como parecia não cansar de procurar por respostas o como ela queria ser forte e não podia deixar de reparar em como estava mais bonita a cada dia. Como ela fazia os olhos falarem por ela, ou como ela se segurava para não se dar por vencida e rir de algo que ele tivesse falado, quando ela fazia isso, ela olhava para baixo e dava um meio sorriso, querendo parecer irritada, Draco ficava realizado quando ela ficava assim, era lindo vê-la sorrir. O fato, é que mesmo bastante abatida com a guerra, à castanha estava cada dia mais bonita, mais mulher._

_Hermione estava na sala, adormeceu enquanto lia. Todos os membros da Ordem estavam fora, as mulheres, exceto Hermione, decidiram fazer compras para relaxar, e os homens estavam jogando quadribol. Draco não quis ir, estava cansado, tinha chegado de uma missão naquela manhã e preferiu ficar em casa._

_Ele achou engraçado quando Gina insistiu com Hermione para que saísse para relaxar e ela respondeu:_

_- O que me relaxa é ler, Gina. Divirtam-se, até porque a sede não pode ficar sozinha, e como os garotos vão jogar quadribol, você sabe né? Eles perdem completamente a noção de tempo... – Gina desistiu. Ele sorriu ao ter a prova de que ela era determinada demais para cair em contradição._

_Ele olhava para ela, analisava cada parte de seu rosto, como era perfeito! Os lábios faziam o formato de um coração, o nariz arrebitado, os cílios cumpridos, as sobrancelhas pareciam desenhadas a mão, mas o mais belo daquela cena era a tranqüilidade que o rosto dela emanava, ela estava em outro mundo, pela sua expressão, era um mundo bom, disso ele tinha certeza._

_Draco estava tão perdido em Hermione que levou um susto quando ela falou olhando ameaçadoramente para ele._

_- O-que-você-está-fazendo-aqui? – ela falou palavra por palavra bem devagar._

_- Nada, apenas olhando._

_- Olhando o que? – perguntou irritada, crispando os lábios._

_Draco sorriu, teve vontade de zombar dela, "o que você acha sua tonta, eu estou olhando para você!", mas não achou que seria conveniente._

_- Estou olhando o livro que está nas suas mãos, só isso. – Draco fez a cara mais inocente que conseguiu._

_- Preste atenção, Malfoy, não importa o que me digam, eu simplesmente não confio em você. Por tanto, não tente me enganar com esse seu jogo barato – o loiro ficará sério – Eu não vou me importar em te azarar._

_- Você acha que minto tão bem assim? Já faz seis meses que eu estou aqui._

_- Acho que você está concentrado em um plano para satisfazer aquele seu Lorde dos infernos, é isso o que eu acho. _

_Draco se aproximou dela que se colocou em pé, e pode sentir o perfume de rosas, ele respirou fundo e se concentrou na discussão, pois se fosse em outra ocasião, ele a agarraria._

_- Eu não faria isso, desejo tanto quanto você ou Harry que aquele desgraçado morra. Realmente acredita que ficaria do lado dele depois dele matar meus pais? – Draco estava se aproximando._

_- Não só acredito, como acho que você o ajudou – alfinetou-o. – Simplesmente, fazia parte do plano. – ela não se afastou e falou com todo desprezo que pode._

_Ela enlouqueceu, não tinha alternativa, como podia falar ou pensar aquilo?_

_- Para o seu governo Granger, eu JAMAIS faria isso, porque NUNCA matei NINGUÉM e não começaria com MEUS PAIS. Mas eu não espero que você entenda, você não vê nada que você não quer. Vive no seu mundo perfeitinho, com amigos perfeitinhos, sendo perfeitinha, onde tudo tem que ser do jeito que VOCÊ acredita que é certo. Cuidado Granger, cristais quebram!_

_Draco virou as costas e saiu pesadamente da sala. Ele sentia um misto de raiva e dor com um certo... desejo. Sim ele desejava que ela acreditasse nele, desejava agarrá-la. CHEGA! Como podia estar se sentindo assim com ela? Ela é a Granger!_

_Demorou uma semana para Hermione criar coragem e pedir desculpas a Draco._

_- Malfoy._

_Draco virou para olhá-la, ele estava no jardim da casa dos Black, a essa altura já sabia onde estava e era considerado por "quase" todos um membro da Ordem, já tinha inclusive, participado de missões._

_- O que? – perguntou ríspido._

_Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele e olhou para a lua, que era onde Draco olhava antes dela interromper._

_- Eu lhe devo desculpas pelo outro dia._

_Draco fitou-a curioso. Era no mínimo engraçado ver alguém tão orgulhosa como Hermione pedir desculpas._

_- O fato de eu não suportar você não me dá esse direito. – ela olhou para ele algum tempo, mas depois de ver os olhos azuis compenetrados nos dela, decidiu olhar para a lua novamente._

_A presença de Malfoy sempre incomodou Hermione, mas era pior nos últimos tempos, porque ela sentia seu coração disparar todas vezes que o via ou as pernas ficarem bambas por ouvir a voz dele, ou então ficar tonta pelo perfume que ele emanava. Era irritante estar perto dele e desejar ficar por mais tempo._

_- Foi você ontem? – ele perguntou, sério._

_- Eu o que? – perguntou a castanha ruborizando, ela sabia do que ele estava falando._

_Ele pareceu não querer continuar o assunto e Hermione entendia perfeitamente o porque._

_- Não importa, mas por que me odeia tanto? – Draco olhava para ela, não importava se ela gostava ou não, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Afinal, ela estava especialmente bonita essa noite. Era verão e Hermione vestia um vestido azul turquesa simples até os joelhos, tinha um decote em v, ele tinha alguns bicos e detalhes em rosa claro que faziam contraste com as bochechas da castanha que estavam rosadas também, ela estava com o cabelo preso em um coque comum, com alguns cachos soltos na frente. Ele sabia de alguma maneira, que ela tinha prendido de qualquer jeito o cabelo, mas estava perfeito._

_- E você ainda pergunta? – perguntou incrédula – Você me infernizou durante seis longos anos em Hogwarts, e..._

_- E você me culpa pela morte de Dumbledore. – ele completou, antes que ela pudesse terminar._

_- Sim, eu te culpo. _

_Hermione encarou Draco, que abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para a grama._

_- Ok, eu esperava por isso... sabia que se sentia assim... – Draco procurava palavras, mas não tinha como se desculpar ou se inocentar de algo que ele também acreditava. Hermione percebeu o embaraço do loiro e por algum motivo que ela desconheceu, tentou ajudá-lo._

_- Esqueça Malfoy, não vim aqui brigar ou julgar você, vim te pedir desculpas, e como já fiz, posso ir embora._

_Hermione levantou decidida, já estava de costas quando sentiu alguém segurar seus braços, fazendo com que ela se virasse. Os dois ficaram se encarando. Estavam próximos e a respiração de ambos estava ofegante. Hermione olhava desconfiada e curiosa, mas por algum motivo que Draco desconhecia, ela estava ruborizando intensamente. Draco notou em como ela ficava ainda mais linda iluminada pela luz da lua._

_Hermione enrijeceu, o toque de Draco fez com que cada pêlo de seu corpo arrepiasse, sentiu um frio na barriga e sua respiração ficar mais ofegante._

"_Que efeito é esse que Malfoy causa em mim?"._

_Quando a castanha ameaçou abrir a boca, Draco se adiantou:_

_- Eu realmente sinto muito. – falou sinceramente._

_- Mas infelizmente isso não muda nada. – replicou Hermione, friamente._

_- Pelo visto, para você, não muda nada mesmo. – respondeu no mesmo tom, soltando a garota._

_- Malfoy, não espere compreensão da minha parte, você só perderá seu tempo._

_Draco olhou Hermione, de repente um calor o invadiu, estar ali conversando com ela, estavam tão próximos, sem brigar, sem ofender. Além do mais, o rosto dela o estava tirando de órbita. Ele não estava em sã consciência. O perfume dela estava deixando o loiro tonto, ele não pensou duas vezes._

_- Talvez eu esteja disposto a perder esse tempo. – sem pestanejar Draco puxou Hermione pela cintura e a beijou. No início a castanha tentou inutilmente empurrá-lo pelo tórax, mas aos poucos ela foi cedendo e o beijo se aprofundou._

_Draco sentiu todo seu desejo reprimido por mais de seis meses. Ele a beijava com paixão e ao que parecia, Hermione estava gostando, porque correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão e intensidade que Draco. Ele estava com uma das mãos no cabelo da garota e a outra a passeando pelas costas dela. Ela estava com os braços entrelaçados no pescoço do rapaz, as línguas se procuravam, era praticamente um duelo entre elas. IMG http://i131. não entendia como lábios de aparência tão fria podiam ser tão quentes, pois o beijo de Draco estava fazendo Hermione queimar por dentro._

_Não demorou a Draco descobrir que os lábios da castanha não eram apenas convidativos, mas muito calorosos também. Ele poderia passar a vida a beijando. _

_Com as mãos, Draco a trazia para ele, sentir a pele macia dela, os lábios com gosto de morango. Como era bom senti-la. Draco teve uma sensação em seu estômago como se estivesse voando alto e descesse a toda velocidade, era perfeito, estavam entregues. Não existia nada além deles._

_De repente, Hermione saiu do beijo. Ela o encarou sentindo os olhos marejarem. Draco esperou que ela lhe batesse, gritasse ou coisa do tipo. Mas ela falou lentamente segurando as lágrimas, **eu te odeio!** E saiu correndo._

_Draco sentiu seu coração ficar em pedaços, nada se comparava a beijar Hermione, mas o que ela disse e o jeito que ela falou, o feriu mortalmente._

**Fim do Flashback**

N/A: Bem a explicação sobre a pergunta de Draco a Hermione sobre se tinha sido ela na noite anterior, será explicada no próximo cap..


	2. Tudo Em Seu Lugar

Chegou o dia de att... rs  
Espero q gostem... nesse cap, naum tem mto D/Hr, eh mais uma explicação de como o futuro ficou... mas eu garanto q com pouco D/Hr tem esse cap e mais um assim... rs  
Ah... tem um personagem q aparece q eu tenho certeza q vcs vão gostar!!!  
BjauM!!!  
**_

* * *

_**

_**"... Amar não é ter que ter sempre certeza  
É aceitar que ninguém é perfeito pra ninguém  
É poder ser você mesmo e não precisar fingir  
É tentar esquecer e não conseguir fugir, fugir.**_

Já pensei em te largar  
Já olhei tantas vezes pro lado  
Mas quando penso em alguém é por você que fecho os olhos  
Sei que nunca fui perfeito, mas com você eu posso ser  
Até eu mesmo que você vai entender..."".

O Que Eu Também Não Entendo   
Jota Quest  


* * *

_** 2 – Tudo em Seu Lugar **_

Hermione estava na sacada de seu quarto observando seu marido e seus filhos jogando quadribol, era incrível como nenhum de seus filhos pareciam muito com ela, a não ser pela boca e a dedicação (que ela forçara desde muito cedo) aos livros.

Tiago Sirius Potter, o seu filho mais novo era a cara de Harry, tinha dez anos. O cabelo do garoto era extremamente desarrumado, os olhos verdes e usava óculos desde muito cedo, assim como o pai. Hermione tentara alguns feitiços para ajudar o filho, mas nada deu certo, mas ela achava um charme os óculos do garoto. Já Philip Alvo Potter, o filho mais velho, com onze anos, tinha os olhos azuis acinzentados e era tão loiro quanto o pai, Draco Malfoy, o queixo pontudo e o sorriso debochado, fazia que ele ficasse ainda mais parecido com Draco.

Ás vezes Hermione se assustava ao ver como seus filhos pareciam os pais. Philip não sabia que não era filho de Harry, que por sua vez o tratava como verdadeiro pai. Não foi uma única vez que Hermione viu Harry tomar partido de Philip e não de Tiago. Ela se perguntava como Harry conseguia separar as coisas. Porque mesmo tendo virado amigo de Draco durante a guerra, Harry havia ficado transtornado com que o loiro fizera a ela, e olhar para Philip e não lembrar de Draco era praticamente impossível.

**Início do Flashback**

_Hermione saiu correndo. Chorava descontroladamente, mas não tinha como pensar em controle depois do que tinha permitido acontecer. Ela estava há tanto tempo se mantendo distante dele, por mais difícil que fosse, pois ele sempre tentava mostrar que estava ali._

_"Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Me desculpar com Malfoy, ele que se dane, eu NÃO tenho que ser justa, não com ele"..._

_Hermione sentia raiva dela, sentia raiva dele, sentia raiva de todos. Afinal, por que o aceitaram? Ela não o queria desde o início!_

_Ela entrou pela sala para subir para o seu quarto, encontrou Gina, Harry, Rony e Neville conversando animadamente na sala. Todos param a conversa e olharam para Hermione que passou quase correndo sem olhar para ninguém. Gina e Rony levantaram-se imediatamente para ir atrás da amiga, mas Harry colocou o braço na frente dos dois e falou calmante._

_- Acredito que ela queira ficar sozinha, caso contrário, teria parado para falar conosco._

_E Harry estava certo, o que Hermione menos queria naquele momento era explicar o que tinha acontecido, até porque, não tinha exatamente o que dizer._

_O que diria?_

"_Então, pessoal depois de ir contra aquele leite azedo do Malfoy, eu o beijei". _

_Ou então:_

"_Eu estava tentando me segurar esse tempo todo, mas não resisti e beijei o Malfoy". _

_Quem ele pensava que era para beijá-la daquele jeito? Ele não tinha o direito!_

_Também não tinha o direito de beijar tão bem!_

_Hermione sentou-se em sua cama e passou com os dedos nos lábios, ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Malfoy, ainda sentia o cheiro dele em sua pele e o corpo dela ainda estava fora de controle._

_Ela não sabia, como exatamente, Malfoy podia ter feito aquilo com ela. _

"_Quando foi que eu me interessei por aquele trasgo?"._

_Ela não entendia como isso estava acontecendo, porque mesmo que negasse, ela não achava Malfoy asqueroso há algum tempo, ele até era engraçado e era com certeza, muito bonito, principalmente quando sorria, ela tentava não olhar para ele quando ele sorria, para não dar na cara o quanto ela achava àquilo encantador._

"_Mas por que sentiu tudo aquilo apenas com o toque de Draco?"._

"_Ou por que nunca sentiu todas aquelas sensações beijando outras pessoas?"._

_Talvez ela já não achasse Draco tão culpado pela morte de Dumbledore, afinal, ele não tinha matado o professor. Segundo Harry, se não tivessem chegado mais comensais da morte, provavelmente Draco não teria feito nada, como não fez. Mas ela tinha que culpar alguém, e já que ele estava por perto, quem melhor que ele?_

_Ela tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes vira o loiro sozinho na sala durante a madrugada. Desde que a guerra explodira, ela não dormia muito bem e como tinha o costume de beber muita água a noite, sempre ia a cozinha. Então, na noite anterior, estava descendo as escadas e ouviu alguém chorar, olhou para tentar ver quem era e viu Draco Malfoy, sentado no chão, aos prantos. Ela nunca o tinha visto assim, queria confortá-lo, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer._

_Achou melhor voltar para o seu quarto, não queria perguntar o motivo do choro. Afinal, eles não eram amigos e ela não queria se comover, mas se comoveu. Então, no dia seguinte foi pedir desculpas ao loiro pelo que falara e o desgraçado a beijara. Mas quando estava subindo para o quarto, tropeçou em um degrau e fez barulho. Viu Draco levantar a cabeça para ver quem é, mas como ela já estava na volta da escada (**N/A:** escada é em L) e estava muito escuro, achou que ele não tinha visto que era ela._

_Hermione dormiu pensando em Draco, ora no beijo, no perfume, no toque e ora nos piores xingamentos e azarações para Draco. _

_Ela sonhou com ele naquela noite, sonhou que eles se casavam e tinham filhos, foi um sonho feliz._

_No dia seguinte, ela acordou de mau humor e Gina parecia querer ajudar ela ficar pior, por que mal tinha aberto os olhos e deparou com a ruiva sentada na sua cama._

_- Tudo bem Mi? – perguntou, ansiosa._

_Hermione deu um longo suspiro e respondeu que sim com a cabeça._

_- Você quer me contar o que deu em você ontem?_

_- Não! – respondeu, com simplicidade._

_- E você acha justo eu, sua melhor amiga, quase irmã, não saber o porque você estava chorando? – Gina falou de maneira que pareceu estar ofendida._

_- O que eu não acho justo é você tentar me chantagear emocionalmente. – respondeu, impaciente. – Mas de qualquer forma, estamos em uma guerra onde tudo pode acontecer. E ontem tive vontade de chorar! – a castanha tentou parecer calma._

_- Uhm, compreendo. Então, não aconteceu nada? – Gina fez uma última tentativa, já ciente da resposta._

_- Pela última vez Gina, não! – Hermione fez um gesto deixando clara a sua impaciência._

_- O.k., eu já entendi. Vamos tomar café, estão todos lá embaixo!_

_Hermione pensou seria a primeira vez que veria Malfoy depois do beijo, talvez pudesse esperar até que todos saíssem da cozinha, mas uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos._

_- Hem, hem, licença meninas, mas venham tomar café da manhã, estamos esperando por vocês. – era Harry. – E você Mione, como está?_

_- Bem!_

_- Ótimo! Então, vamos! – ela agradeceu mentalmente por ele não insistir._

_Hermione não conseguiria falar não ao amigo._

_Ao chegar na cozinha encontrou todos a mesa, procurou não olhar para onde Malfoy estava sentado, não sabia o que ele faria ou falaria. Mas ele pareceu não estar disposto a tocar no assunto, parecia muito preocupado com outra coisa e pouco depois que Hermione chegou, ele saiu da mesa._

_- O que ele tem? – Gina sussurrou para Rony, querendo saber o que aconteceu com Draco._

_- Recebeu uma carta ontem, parece que Vol... Voldemort quer tanto a cabeça dele quanto à de Harry, se é que você me entende. – comentou sobriamente?_

_- E quem disse isso a ele?_

_- Ao que parece, foi Snape._

_- Como? Ele mandou uma carta para cá? – Hermione parecia perplexa._

_- Exatamente. Todos nós sabemos que Snape sabe onde estamos, mas se ele sabe porque simplesmente não veio com os comensais e nos atacou?_

_- É isso que estamos tentando entender. – respondeu Harry, atento. – De qualquer maneira, já disse a ele que se ficar nessa paranóia vai pirar. – Harry tentou sorrir._

_Bichento passou pelos pés de Draco ronronando. O loiro olhou para aquela bola de pêlos laranja e sorriu, não pode deixar de pensar em Hermione. Esse pensamento fez com que seu coração se acalmasse. E então, abaixou-se e pegou o gato no colo, que não demorou a se aconchegar._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Hey, melhor vocês irem tomar banho, o jantar está ficando pronto e o pessoal logo chega!

Hermione chamou os filhos e o marido, sentiu uma lágrima escorrer, lembrá-lo era dolorido demais para ela.

- Vamos meninos, mais tarde continuamos. – falou Harry aos filhos, vendo a cara de desapontamento deles, ele sabia o motivo. Harry só tinha tempo de jogar quadribol com os filhos nos finais de semana, e nesse final de semana em especial estivera cansado de mais, por isso, quase não tinham aproveitado. Para ver se conseguia animá-los, Harry completou. – Vou marcar um jogo com Rony, Fred, Jorge, Gina, Neville e cia para amanhã, tenho certeza que eles viram.

Harry acompanhou seus filhos irem correndo para os seus quartos para se arrumarem e foi voando até a esposa que estava na varanda. Ela estava amaciando o cabelo, ainda molhado, pois tinha acabado de sair do banho. Estava linda como sempre, como ele se sentia feliz em tê-la.

- Você não se incomoda se amanhã vier um "pessoalzinho" aqui jogar né? – perguntou, acariciando o rosto da esposa.

- Claro que não, vou adorar vê-los a semana inteira como era em Hogwarts para variar. – afinal, Hermione encontrava com os Weasley quase todos os dias, com o Rony que todos os dias passava no ministério para vê-los na hora do café, com a Gina no almoço e freqüentemente os gêmeos nas visitas que Harry e ela faziam para acompanhar o negócio, já que Harry se tornara sócio da loja de Logros, mesmo com as muitas reclamações de Hermione.

- É melhor o senhor ir tomar banho, pois logo eles chegam e você está aqui ainda. – Hermione acariciou o rosto do marido.

- Você podia jogar com a gente amanhã! – Harry pediu, animado.

- Hum... vou pensar. – Hermione fez uma cara marota.

Harry concordou, mas antes de sair deu um beijo carinhoso na esposa e fez como fazia freqüentemente disse:

- Você sabe que eu te amo? – perguntou, sério.

- Sei sim, e eu também te amo. – respondeu, com um sorriso sincero.

A primeira a chegar, como sempre era a Gina, ela estava com Dino Thomas, eles se casaram e tiveram uma filha, Rebeca, com 10 anos. A garotinha era a cara de Gina, um pouco mais morena.

- Olá, como está querida?

- Bem Mione, e você?

- Bem também. Ansiosa por Philip, ele já vai para Hogwarts, me parece tão cedo.

- Não consigo imaginar como será quando a Beca for também. – Gina passou a mão carinhosamente no cabelo da filha.

- Mas entrem. Oi Dino, tudo bem?

Dino cumprimentou Hermione.

- E o beijo da minha afilhada mais linda? – perguntou Hermione, abrindo os braços.

E Rebeca correu em direção a Mione e deu um forte abraço e a encheu beijos.

- Mas e o meu afilhado? – perguntou Gina.

- O Philip está se arrumando, os meninos estavam jogando quadribol com o Harry, você sabe como é? Não queriam parar!

- Imagino. – Gina sorriu.

Quando Hermione teve Philip, Rony deixou claro para amiga que talvez não conseguisse separar o fato da criança ser filho de Malfoy. Ele não tinha aceitado o que Draco fizera a Mione. Então, Hermione e Harry decidiram que Gina seria madrinha do menino junto com Dino, que além de marido de Gina, era um grande amigo dos dois.

Quando teve Tiago, Harry e ela não tiveram o que pensar, Rony e Luna foram seus padrinhos, por mais engraçado que fosse, os dois haviam se casado e tinham filhos também. Rony parecia decidido a seguir os passos dos pais e já tinha quatro filhos. Mary Lovegood Weasley tinha 12 anos, ela era ruiva como o pai, mas com os olhos azuis da mãe, muito simpática e avoada, como todos os filhos do casal.

Arthur Lovegood Weasley tinha a idade de Philip, 11 anos, era o único filho loiro do casal, e talvez o mais atento também, tinha os olhos verdes e a mesma habilidade de jogar xadrez bruxo que Rony, Harry e Hermione eram padrinhos do garoto.

Thomas Lovegood Weasley, nome dedicado a um jogador famoso da seleção inglesa, tinha nove anos, e era a cara de Rony, mas vivia no mundo das nuvens, como a mãe.

Clarisse Lovegood Weasley era a cópia da mãe, mas com cabelos ruivos, tinha três anos e um ar sapeca, muito parecido com o dos seus tios, Fred e Jorge. E para ajudar, Jorge era junto com Alicia padrinhos da garota.

Fred e Jorge também tinham filhos, Fred tinha um casal de gêmeos com Alicia, Rory e Dean, com 12 anos.

Já Jorge, tinha quatro filhos com Angelina, dois gêmeos e duas gêmeas, os meninos, Brad e Ryan, 11 anos e as meninas, Melissa e Melaine, 10 anos.

Hogwarts continuava lotada de Weasley e no ano letivo que iniciaria, seria o ano com mais Weasley reunidos em Hogwarts, principalmente no segundo ano, afinal estudavam juntos na Grifinória, Rory, Dean, Mariah, filha de Gui e Mary, que mesmo sendo a mais tranqüila dos quatro, aprendera muito com os primos.

Aos poucos todos foram chegando, Rony e Luna, Fred e Alicia, Jorge e Angelina, Neville que era casado com Padma e tinha um filho, Marcos com 9 anos, a mesma idade de Tiago, ele era a cara do pai. Gui e Fleur, com dois filhos, muito bonitos, Clark, de 13 anos e Mariah de 12 anos. O senhor e a senhora Weasley, Minerva, o senhor e a senhora Granger, Tonks e Lupin, com seus filhos, Lucas, com 11 anos, também ia a Hogwarts, Emily, 5 anos e Sophie, 3 anos, e Hagrid e Madame Maxime, o primeiro filho, Alvo Dumbledore, com 3 anos, ele era meio gigante, e já tinha a altura de uma criança de 10 anos. Carlinhos chegou com uma nova namorada, o único Weasley ainda solteiro, o nome da moça era Lúcia.

Enquanto Hermione, Gina, Luna, Alicia, Angelina, Padma, Molly, Minerva e Tonks terminavam de preparar o almoço e arrumavam a mesa, os homens conversavam animadamente na sala, enquanto as crianças brincavam no jardim.

Mas ainda faltava uma pessoa, que não tardou a chegar. Harry ficou realmente satisfeito em vê-lo.

- Sirius, só faltava você!

* * *

_E ai galera, td blz???_

_Espero q estejam gostando da minha fic... alguns reviews naum fariam mal, né... :-D_

**Lika Nightmare**, fico mtoooooooo feliz q tenha gostado...

qnto a Mione, logo, logo vc vai entender o motivo dela ter se casado com o Harry e não com o Draco...

BjauM!!!!!! E espero q vc goste...


	3. O Retorno

**_"...Se fosse só sentir saudade  
Mas tem sempre algo mais  
Seja como for  
É uma dor que dói no peito  
Pode rir agora que estou sozinho  
Mas não venha me roubar..."_**

"**_...Vai ver que não é nada disso  
Vai ver que já não sei quem sou  
Vai ver que nunca fui o mesmo  
A culpa é toda sua e nunca foi..." _**

_**Angra dos Reis **_

_Legião Urbana_

_

* * *

_

**_3 – O Retorno _**

**Início do Flashback**

_- Harry, Harry. – Hermione o chamava, ansiosa._

_- O que aconteceu Mione? Por que está assim tão agitada? – perguntou Harry, preocupado._

_Hermione desceu correndo as escadas para ir ao encontro de Harry na sala, ele estava com Neville, Rony, Lupin e Draco, conversavam sobre a última batalha._

_Draco e ela tinham decidido, não tocar no assunto do beijo. Na verdade, se Draco tentou, Hermione não permitiu, sempre estava acompanhada de alguém e se não estivesse e avistasse Draco chegando, ela começava a falar com alguém sem um motivo aparente. Depois de duas semanas tentando falar com a castanha sem sucesso, Draco pareceu ter desistido._

_- Talvez... – ela tremia. – talvez Sirius não tenha morrido._

_- O que está dizendo, Hermione? – perguntaram Harry e Lupin em uníssimo._

_- Acho... realmente... há chances... de ele estar... vivo... – o rosto dela se iluminou. Os homens a encaravam sem saber como agir, então Lupin decidiu tomar a frente._

_- Querida, não há como. – disse, calmamente. – Você deve estar cansada, apenas isso!_

_- Remo, apenas me escute, o.k.! _

_Todos a encararam, ela tinha enlouquecido! Estava estranha há semanas, mas pensar que era realmente loucura, era cruel de mais._

_- Antes de tudo, estou com meu juízo perfeito. – Hermione retrucou impaciente, ela pareceu adivinhar o pensamento deles. – Agora vou explicar. Passei anos tentando descobrir o que era realmente aquele véu, e não tinha encontrado em nenhum livro a resposta. Mas depois de procurar muito, encontrei um livro, que sinceramente, não sei como não tinha lido ainda, "Os Mistérios do Ministério...". – Hermione fez uma cara de incrédula. – Bem, foi lendo que descobri para que aquele véu serve._

_- Hermione, se você não se importa, pode ir direto ao ponto. – era Harry, ele estava muito agitado._

_- Calma. – Hermione tomou ar antes de continuar a falar. – Bem, lembra que você e Luna ouviram vozes de dentro do véu, Harry?_

_- Claro! – Harry estava impaciente._

_- Então, as pessoas são presas lá dentro e não mortas. As pessoas que vão parar lá por terem entrado sozinhas, por curiosidade, como você ia fazer, caso eu não tivesse te tirado de lá – Hermione olhou para Harry repreendendo-o. –, não têm como voltar, já as que foram induzidas ou empurradas para lá, como é o caso do Sirius, podem ser retiradas. Isso se não tiverem sido mortas ao serem empurradas para lá._

_- COMO? Por que nunca ninguém me falou? – Harry perguntou exasperado._

_- Porque poucos sabem desse fato. – Hermione respondeu, pacientemente._

_- Como o tiramos de lá, Mione?_

_- Aí entra a parte difícil - ela pensou na melhor maneira de dizer, então decidiu que seria direta. –, temos que matar quem o empurrou para lá._

_- E isso é difícil? Seria o maior prazer ver Belatriz morta. – Harry retrucou, com um sorriso triste._

_- Mas ela não é exatamente fácil de matar. Além do mais, tem que ser morta pelo mesmo feitiço que lançou em Sirius para empurrá-lo para lá. Mas pelo que você me disse ela não pronunciou o feitiço._

_- Não, não pronunciou, mas uma luz verde atacou Sirius._

_- Como um Avadra? – perguntou, temerosa. – Porque se for, então não haverá chances._

_- Acredito que sim. – Harry demorou a responder, uma tristeza o invadiu._

_Hermione ficou pensativa. – Não creio que há esperanças, então. – ela começou a chorar._

_Draco respondeu prontamente. – Não se enganem, se alguém aplicar um Avadra Kedrava sem pronunciar, a vítima dificilmente morrera, a não ser que quem lançou o Avadra seja Voldemort._

_- Claro, como pude me esquecer. – Hermione se animara e limpou os olhos._

_- Você tem razão Hermione. – Lupin levantou a cabeça, animado. – Temos que pegá-la!_

_- Mas antes temos que ter um plano. – falou Hermione, prudente._

_- O plano é matá-la. – respondeu Harry, que o rosto estava muito vermelho._

_- Mas não deveríamos pegá-la com muitos comensais por perto, quero dizer, daria muita dor de cabeça. – Rony tinha pensado alto de mais._

_- Você tem razão Rony, seria trabalhoso de mais. – Draco falou, sério._

_- Mas onde ela pode estar? – perguntou Neville, parecendo atordoado._

_- Talvez eu saiba. – todos voltaram à atenção para Draco, que continuou a falar. – Meus pais, compraram uma casa em Liverpool, sem o conhecimento de quase ninguém, era um lugar escondido, caso precisassem. Talvez ela esteja lá, já que ela conhecia o lugar._

_- Em Liverpool? – Rony perguntou, exasperado._

_- É. Escolheram lá por ser longe de Londres. – respondeu Draco, com simplicidade._

_- E põe longe nisso! – reclamou Harry._

_- Mas quando vamos procurá-la? – Neville estava pensativo._

_- Agora! – respondeu Harry, como se fosse óbvio. _

_-Não creio que seja conveniente, Harry. – replicou Hermione, calmamente. – Temos que fazer com calma, para não dar nada errado._

_- Então, quando? – bradou Harry._

_- Vamos sexta-feira. – respondeu Hermione, pensativa._

_- Mas ainda é domingo!_

_- Por isso, assim temos mais tempo._

_Harry ficou contrariado, nunca quisera matar tanto alguém como queria matar Belatriz e Snape, mas todos tinham decidido fazer daquele jeito, ele não ia discutir, não queria nada dando errado._

_Na sexta-feira, as 2:00 da manhã, já estavam na cozinha, Harry, Rony, Draco, Lupin, Tonks, Neville e Hermione, tinham decidido que resolveriam sozinhos, apenas Tonks sabia, porque Lupin a contara._

_- Não podemos ir todos. Até porque não creio ser necessário. – Harry estava ansioso._

_- Exatamente, creio que três de nós é o suficiente. – respondeu Lupin._

_- Eu vou. – Neville estava decidido, não era de esperar menos. Afinal, era por culpa de Belatriz que seus pais estavam em St. Mungus, com danos irreparáveis. Ninguém se atreveu a contestar._

_- Então somos dois. – Harry não era uma dúvida todos sabiam que ele ia._

_- Então para fechar, vou eu. – falou Lupin, tinha desejo de vingar o amigo e tantos outros._

_- Se me permite Lupin, gostaria de ir. – Draco pediu, gentilmente._

_- Mas por que? – Lupin ficou surpreso e irritado._

_- Ele tem as razões dele. – retrucou Hermione, que sabia que Draco, ao encontrar o corpo do pai, viu uma mensagem de Belatriz e que para ele, confessar isso seria doloroso de mais para o loiro._

_- Motivos tão fortes quantos os meus? – perguntou Lupin, desafiadoramente._

_- Não, Remo, motivos mais fortes do que os seus. – Hermione respondeu no mesmo tom e encarava Lupin sem piscar. Todos se surpreenderam, Hermione defendendo Draco! Justo ela!_

_- Espero que tenha mesmo. – Lupin encarava Draco agora, que olhava atônito para Hermione._

_- Creio que Hermione poderá explicar a vocês enquanto saímos! – Draco não tirou os olhos da castanha, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça._

_Harry, Neville e Draco chegaram a Liverpool. Eles aparataram na rua Carmeron e pelas instruções de Draco, tinham que entrar na rua Ling, que estava a três travessas. Preferiram ir a pé até o local, para ver como estava o movimento, caso a casa 25 da rua Ling estivesse movimentada eles teriam de esperar._

_A noite estava fria e a neblina cobria o céu. Os três homens estavam bem agasalhados, com cachecol, toca, luvas._

_O vento cortante e a neblina aumentavam cada vez, dificultando muito a visibilidade. Ao entrarem na rua Ling, apertaram o passo, os três ansiavam pela chegada, todos desejavam a morte de Belatriz. Estavam em frente a casa 23, os três olhavam atentos para a casa 25, tinha uma luz acesa, mas não havia barulho. Eles decidiram entrar. Harry comprara um canivete igual ao que Sirius tinha lhe dado, o canivete se desfez no ministério, quando tentaram abrir a uma porta, mas como Harry achava o canivete muito útil comprou outro._

_Quando se aproximaram da casa, Harry tirou o canivete do bolso e passou pela porta, quando ia se adiantar para entrar, Draco o parou._

_- Devo entrar primeiro, essa casa tem um feitiço que só aceita visitantes mestiços caso entre acompanhado de um sangue-puro, se é que me entende! – Draco explicou gentilmente, referindo-se ao fato da mãe de Harry não ser sangue-puro, tornando-o assim, mestiço._

_Harry assentiu com a cabeça e deu passagem para Draco._

_A casa, por fora, era velha, e nada parecida com a famosa mansão Malfoy. A parede externa era amarelo desgastado e descascavam, a porta era feita de uma madeira velha e estava descascando também. A parte interna da casa era diferente, clássica, com um tom salmão, o hall da entrada estava com velas acesas, tinha uma lareira e algumas poltronas confortáveis. Passaram pelo hall e chegaram na sala, que mantinha o tom salmão, o ambiente era mal iluminado com velas espalhadas pelo cômodo, os móveis eram todos de mogno, a decoração da sala era em verde musgo, muito elegante._

_Draco estava à frente do grupo, pois era o único que conhecia a casa. Ele logo se dirigiu para a escadaria à direita na sala, que levava ao segundo andar. Os três subiram fazendo silêncio. Era possível ouvir a respiração e o coração descompassado de cada um deles._

_No andar de cima, chegaram em um corredor, com quadros vivos, como os da casa de Sirius e o escritório e Dumbledore. Harry viu que os quadros dos Black´s e dos Malfoy´s eram o mesmo, e lembrou-se do que Lupin lhe disse há alguns anos, que as famílias de sangue-puro eram ligadas, pois muitos bruxos se só se casavam caso o ou a parceiro (a) fosse sangue-puro também._

_Andaram pelo corredor e quando estavam na frente da terceira porta a esquerda, ouviram a voz de Belatriz._

_- Tem alguém ai? – a voz dela era temerosa._

_A voz dela estava a três portas adiante, eles se adiantaram com a varinha em punho._

_- Olá titia – Draco estava com um sorriso triunfante –, temos muito que conversar, você não acha?_

_Belatriz estava de costas e deu um pulo para olhar e apontar a varinha para Draco. E viu que o sobrinho não estava sozinho._

_- Ora, ora sobrinho, você trouxe amigos. Ninguém lhe ensinou que é falta de educação entrar em um lugar sem ser convidado, principalmente trazendo pessoas indesejadas? – Belatriz queria parecer segura, mas os garotos sentiram sua voz vacilar._

_- Acontece que isso não é exatamente uma visita, se é que me entende!? – Harry falou com desprezo._

_- Vejo que trouxe o garoto-cicatriz-que-sobreviveu e o Neville, meus pais são retardados e loucos, com você. A intenção é me divertir querido, enquanto mato um por um?_

_Como se tivessem combinado, Harry, Draco e Neville deram gargalharam maldosamente e Neville falou pela primeira vez:_

_- Veremos._

_Já era quase 5:00 da manhã e Hermione, Tonks e Lupin estavam na cozinha ansiosos. Enquanto Rony dormia em uma cadeira, Lupin estava sentado à mesa olhava para o vazio, Tonks encostada em um armário mexia freneticamente no cabelo, que estava muito parecido com o de Hermione, castanho e enrolado. Hermione não se lembrava de ter visto o cabelo dela tão comum, e Hermione andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha._

_- Você vai fazer um buraco no chão. – reclamou Lupin, sem olhar para a castanha, ainda estava irritado por não estar na missão._

_- Desculpem-me, mas estou muito nervosa. – Hermione parou de andar bruscamente e conjurou um copo de água._

_- Talvez uma cerveja amanteigada fosse melhor? – comentou Tonks, ainda mexendo no cabelo._

_- Eu ainda acho que deveria ter ido. – Lupin falou, como se não tivesse ouvido Tonks._

_- Você entendeu muito bem o porque de Draco querer ir. – retrucou Hermione, impaciente._

_- Mas eles são meninos, não sabem nada ainda! – Lupin alterou a voz já em pé e encarou Hermione. Rony tomou um susto tão grande que pulou da cadeira._

_- Você tem que parar com essa mania de achar que somos CRIANÇAS, Remo, já passamos por muita coisa, VOCÊ NÃO ACHA? – Hermione estava exasperada._

_- O que vocês estão querendo? – perguntou Tonks em um sussurro. – Acordar a casa inteira?_

_- Acho que têm sorte em estarem vivos! – respondeu Lupin, sem dar atenção novamente a Tonks._

_Hermione riu, Rony olhou assustado, ela largou o copo de água sobre a mesa e se aproximou de Lupin._

_- Não se engane, Remo, não é apenas sorte. É coragem, inteligência, astúcia, vontade e vingança._

_- Você se acha esperta de mais Hermione, eu demorei a descobrir, mas vou te dizer uma coisa, livros não são sinônimo de inteligência! E a coragem e a inteligência não costumam andar justas, pessoas muito corajosas, costumam agir antes da hora. E que agir impulsivamente também costuma ser coisa de criança. – retrucou Lupin desdenhoso._

_- Está me dizendo que os garotos não deveriam ter ido atrás de Belatriz hoje por que são crianças para isso? – Hermione estava impaciente, odiava quando algum antigo membro da Ordem insinuava que ela e seus amigos eram crianças, era demais ouvir isso._

_- Estou dizendo que eu deveria ter ido! – bradou Lupin._

_- OS DOIS, PAREM AGORA! ESTÃO LOUCOS? – Tonks tinha cansado de não ser ouvida e se fez ouvir._

_Hermione e Lupin estavam se fuzilando com o olhar, quando chegou uma coruja marrom molhada e entregou a Lupin um pergaminho, vindo do escritório de Quim Shacklebolt, membro da Ordem e funcionário do ministério._

_Todos ficaram com medo, o que teria acontecido? Harry, Neville e Draco estavam vivos?_

_Lupin olhou para Hermione, mas dessa vez como se esperasse um sinal de aprovação ou um incentivo._

_- Abra Remo, não estamos quase nos matando por não ter notícias? – Hermione tentou sorrir._

_Lupin abriu o pergaminho e leu em voz alta._

_**Remo Lupin,**_

_**Em nome do ministro da magia, estamos enviando essa carta para informá-lo que Sirius Black, tido como morto a três anos atrás, foi encontrado desacordado, mas vivo em uma sala do ministério.**_

_**Nós o enviamos para o hospital St. Mungus.**_

_**Respeitosamente.**_

_**Quim Shacklebolt**_

_- Eu... não...acredito! – Ron ficara pálido. – ELES CONSEGUIRAM!_

_Hermione e Lupin se olharam, e se um deles não estivesse vivo?_

_- Vamos, sejam otimistas, os dois! – falou Tonks, sorrindo._

**Fim do Flashback**

Sirius estava bonito, mesmo depois de tudo o que passara. Ele estava com os cabelos cumpridos, mas em um corte moderno e tinha agora, um semblante feliz e estava com Marieta Malfoy Black, ela era uma irmã de Lúcio, porém que poucos a conheciam. Ela tinha sido libertada junto com Sirius depois da morte de Belatriz, já que foi Belatriz que a empurrara no véu para que não soubessem de uma boa Malfoy. Eles estavam casados e ela esperava o primeiro filho, já estava de 5 meses. Marieta era tão bonita quanto uma Malfoy poderia ser, era loira, com olhos eram azuis acinzentados, lábios finos e um corpo muito bonito.

- Oi Harry, como vai? – Sirius abraçou forte o afilhado.

- Melhor agora.

- Então, quando me darão mais netos? – perguntou Sirius a Hermione, enquanto a cumprimentava na sala.

Sirius dizia que os filhos de Harry eram como se fossem netos, já que Harry, era como um filho.

Hermione corou na mesma hora. Sirius riu da vergonha dela.

- Não sei Sirius, por enquanto nós estamos satisfeitos com nossos dois meninos. – respondeu Harry, tentando ajudar Hermione.

- Ora Harry, você não imagina uma menininha com os cabelos ondulados, castanhos, pendurada em um livro e te enchendo de perguntas? Seria tão engraçado ver uma miniatura da Hermione. – zombou Sirius.

Todos na sala riram, inclusive Hermione, que mesmo sem graça, imaginou a cena.

- Sirius, eu ter uma menina não quer dizer que ela será idêntica a mim!

- Ah, aí seria mais engraçado, uma Hermione rebelde!!!!!! O que acham? Não seria fantástico!

- Querido, pare com isso. – Marieta sorria docemente para o marido. – Nosso filho está por vir, e eu estou desesperada em pensar que ele pode parecer com você.

- Por que? – perguntou Sirius, fingindo estar ofendido. – Sempre fui um bom rapaz! – ele concluiu com cara de coitadinho dando um selinho na mulher.

- O.k., esse assunto não vai nos levar a lugar algum. – Marieta sorria. – Como vai querida?

Marieta deu um forte abraço em Hermione, as duas eram amigas. Marieta era tia de Draco, mas nenhuma das duas tocava no assunto. Marieta sabia que Hermione não gostava. Marieta mostrava uma afeição diferente por Philip, por achá-lo muito parecido com Draco quando criança.

- Bem e você? – Hermione se afastou dela e a olhando-a por inteiro. – Está linda, mas esse barrigão te deixou deslumbrante!

- O Sirius me falou que eu estou linda grávida! – disse Marieta, corando. – Mas eu acho que ele está tentando me agradar.

- Não seja boba você está linda!

O almoço foi agradável, todos conversavam e riam muito, depois as crianças brincaram no quintal e os adultos conversaram na sala tomando cerveja amanteigada.

- Quero dizer, Rory, Dean, Mariah e Mary fizeram um estrago na sala de Feitiços. – Fred dizia orgulhoso. – Não negam o sangue que têm!

- Não acho que deveria se vangloriar disso, eles quase foram expulsos! – Minerva disse cerrando os dentes.

- Ah Minerva, me diga que você não se lembrou de Fred e eu? Sentiu saudades não foi? Até se lembrou do que fizemos com a Umbridge... vai confessa! – Fred brincara.

Minerva riu. – Lembrei-me sim, e por isso não os expulsei, mas não serei tão tolerante na próxima vez! – McGonagall tentava ser séria.

- Mas eles só estão no segundo ano, se foi à única chance nossos filhos não terminaram Hogwarts. – comentou Rony. – Não terão a menor chance. – concluiu rindo.

- O pior é que tenho que concordar. – falou Alicia. – Sem chances...

Todos riram.

Os garotos estavam jogando quadribol no quintal, quando ouviram um grito.

- Philip, NÃO!!!!!!!! – era Tiago.

Todos saíram imediatamente, ao chegar no aonde se encontravam os garotos em um círculo, Hermione viu Philip caído no chão desacordado. Ela sentiu um desespero tomar conta dela. Abaixou-se perante o filho, sendo acompanhada por Harry.

- Philip! Philip! – ela o chamava desnorteada. Levantara a cabeça do filho enquanto o chamava.

Todos olhavam para a cena preocupados.

- O que aconteceu, Tiago? – perguntou Harry, preocupado ao filho mais novo.

- Ele era o apanhador, quando viu o pomo, ele fez uma acrobacia e perdeu o controle da vassoura e caiu.

Hermione que tinha parado para ouvir a história, e chorava chamando pelo filho.

- Calma mamãe! Era só brincadeira. Olha, eu não me machuquei. – Philip sorria debochado.

Aquilo era demais, Hermione soltou o filho e ficou imediatamente vermelha, a raiva estava tomando conta dela. Era impossível não lembrar...


	4. A Brincadeira

_**" Quando essa boca disser o seu nome, venha voando  
Mesmo que a boca só diga seu nome de vez em quando**_

_**Posso enxergar no seu rosto um dia tão claro e luminoso  
Quero provar desse gosto ainda tão raro e misterioso do amor...**_

_**Quero que você me dê o que tiver de bom pra dar  
Ficar junto de você é como ouvir o som do mar  
Se você não vem me amar é maré cheia, amor  
Ter você é ver o sol deitado na areia.**_

_**Quando quiser entrar e encontrar o trinco trancado  
Saiba que meu coração é um barraco de zinco todo cuidado**_

_**Não traga a tempestade depois que o sol se pôr  
Nem venha com piedade porque piedade não é amor!".**_

**_Seu Nome _**

_Luiza Possi _

* * *

_**4 – A Brincadeira **_

**Início do Flashback**

_...Lupin abriu o pergaminho e leu em voz alta._

**_Remo Lupin,_**

_**Em nome do ministro da magia, estamos enviando essa carta para informá-lo que Sirius Black, tido como morto a três anos atrás, foi encontrado desacordado, mas vivo em uma sala do ministério.**_

_**Nós o enviamos para o hospital St. Mungus.**_

_**Respeitosamente.**_

**_Quim Shacklebolt _**

_- Eu... não...acredito! – Ron ficara pálido. – ELES CONSEGUIRAM!_

_Hermione e Lupin se olharam, e se um deles não estivesse vivo?_

_- Vamos, sejam otimistas, os dois! – falou Tonks, sorrindo._

_- Eles têm que chegar logo – falou Lupin, com desespero. – Os três, vivos!_

_Hermione sentiu uma lágrima cair. Seu coração estava apertado, a lembrança de Draco lhe veio à mente, o beijo, as ofensas, o toque, a dor, tudo._

_Ela foi tirada do transe ao ouvir a porta da sala, os três correram para lá._

_Harry e Neville traziam o corpo de Malfoy desacordado. Hermione correu em direção a eles._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_Ela chorava desnorteada ao lado do corpo de Draco, que estava desfalecido no sofá._

_- Belatriz quase conseguiu matá-lo, se não fosse por sorte, ele estaria morto agora. – Harry explicou._

_Todos olhavam atentos para Harry, esperando uma explicação. Hermione continuava de joelhos, olhando para Draco._

_- Draco quis tentar primeiro e até teve sucesso, mas Belatriz falou algo, que nem eu, nem Neville entendemos muito bem._

_- O que foi que ela disse? – perguntou Tonks, nervosa._

_- Nós não ouvimos muito bem, mas – Hermione estava em transe e não ouvia mais o que Harry falava –, seja lá pelo que for, Draco pareceu ter perdido as forças, e ela lançou crucio nele. Não antes de paralisar a mim e a Neville. – Harry, abaixou a cabeça. – Ele sofreu muito, Belatriz pode o tê-lo deixado louco, mas eu consegui me soltar com um feitiço não verbal. – o rosto de Harry se iluminou. – E nós acabamos com ela._

_- Mas e Sirius, vocês têm notícias dele? – perguntou Harry, nervoso._

_- Sim Harry, ele está em St. Mungus, vivo! – exclamou Tonks. – Mas e Draco?_

_Todos olharam surpresos para Hermione velando o corpo de Malfoy._

_- Vamos levá-lo ao St. Mungus, assim vemos Sirius também. – Rony falou, ainda estranhando a reação da amiga._

_Todos se assustaram, Draco pulou e começou a rir, acompanhado de Harry e Neville. Eles gargalhavam. Demorou um pouco para que os três notassem que eram os únicos a achar graça daquilo. Draco se defendeu._

_- Foi só brincadeira!_

_Hermione que antes estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo do loiro, estava agora, com o rosto vermelho e em pé, ainda chorando, mas no momento, de raiva._

_- SEUS IDIOTAS! – vociferou a castanha. _

_- Calma Mione, foi só brincadeira. – Harry tentou acalmá-la._

_- Vai para o inferno Harry! Isso não é brincadeira. Eu achei que ele estava ferido. – Hermione sentia-se traída. – Estou cansada de vocês! _

_E sem mais aviso, Hermione aparatou. A casa tinha feitiços para ninguém aparatar para dentro dela, mas para sair era liberado._

_Ficou um clima pesado na sala, até Tonks falar:_

_- Ela deve ter ido ver Sirius. – ela olhou repressora para Harry, Neville e Draco – Vocês não deviam ter feito isso! Não é coisa com que se brinque, tivemos uma noite terrível à espera de notícias._

_Os três se calaram. E foram tomar um banho rápido._

_Depois que os garotos voltaram, Lupin escreveu um rápido bilhete a senhora Weasley explicando onde estavam, para que ela não ficasse muito preocupada e aparatou sendo seguido por todos._

_- Sirius?_

_- Hermione, querida! Como você está?_

_Sirius parecia estar bem. Seus cabelos estavam mais longos que o de costume e as barbas cobriam o rosto bonito do homem._

_- Eu? – ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ótima, mas quem importa é você. Como você está?_

_- Nossa, do jeito que você fala parece que eu fiquei muito tempo longe. – falou Sirius, displicentemente._

_Hermione perdeu a fala por um momento, então falou:_

_- Você ficou ausente por três anos._

_- Não... não é possível. Quero dizer, me lembro de tudo como se fosse ontem. O ministério, Harry, Monstro. – Sirius estava sério. – Hermione, não brinque com isso!_

_- Você acha que eu seria capaz? – perguntou Hermione, calmamente._

_Sirius ficou boquiaberto, mas antes que pudesse falar seu quarto foi invadido por Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Draco, Neville e Rony._

_- Sirius! Graças a Deus!_

_Harry abraçou o padrinho que estava sentado na cama do hospital._

_- Harry, o que Hermione disse é verdade? – perguntou relutante._

_Harry olhou para a amiga que fechou a cara na mesma hora. Ele sabia que ela ficaria brava, mas não entendeu o porque ficou tão nervosa. Nem queria imaginar se eles tivessem feito o que pensaram inicialmente, onde Harry era o ferido._

_- Não sei. O que Hermione falou? – perguntou gentilmente. – Mas não acredito que a Mione tenha mentido, ela não é de fazer isso. – Harry acrescentou rapidamente, não queria Hermione brava com ele por mais motivos. A castanha bufou, a tentativa de Harry em agradá-la não surtiu o efeito certo, a deixara mais nervosa._

_- Ela disse que me ausentei por três anos! – exclamou Sirius._

_Todos se entreolharam. Quando Lupin tomou a iniciativa:_

_- Quanto tempo você acha que ficou fora?_

_- Não sei – Sirius abaixou os ombros -, creio que dois ou três dias._

_- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é Sirius?_

_Todos olharam para a cama ao lado de Sirius. Nela havia uma mulher bela, loira, com olhos acinzentados, mas bastante abatida. Sirius sorriu sarcasticamente._

_- Nem você, não é mesmo Marieta, sempre se metendo onde não é chamada._

_A loira bufou. Lupin então se lembrou, aquela era Marieta Malfoy, irmã de Lúcio. Ela era do mesmo ano que ele e seus amigos em Hogwarts, mas estava na Corvinal. Todos acharam estranho, uma Malfoy que não tenha caído na Sonserina, mas como Marieta era muito inteligente, os comentários cessaram, até porque, a loira não era muito de conversa. _

_- Como você é grosso! – exclamou Marieta._

_Lupin tentou acalmar os ânimos._

_- Vocês não podem parar de brigar?_

_Agora ele se lembrara bem, Sirius e Marieta sempre brigavam em Hogwarts, Tiago e Lílian, de quem Marieta era amiga, brincavam que eles teriam o mesmo destino do casal. Mas após o término do colégio, nunca mais ouviram falar de Marieta. Lupin até tinha esquecido que Malfoy tinha uma irmã._

_- Você estava lá, não estava? Estou me lembrando. – Sirius estava desnorteado. – Era você quem estava sentada no chão, fazendo riscos idiotas. Como não percebi?_

_- Ufm, você sempre incapaz de somar um mais um. – replicou Marieta, irritada. – E os riscos idiotas, me fizeram ter noção do tempo, coisa que você, que só pensou em perturbar, gritar e reclamar, não teve._

_- O que você está sugerindo? – perguntou Sirius, desafiadoramente. – Que contou o tempo com aqueles **riscos**? – ele terminou a frase com desprezo._

_Parecia um jogo de tênis, era dá lá, dá cá, e os "torcedores" ora olhavam para Sirius, ora para Marieta._

_- Estou sugerindo, que de um lado eu marcava os minutos, no meio as horas e do outro lado o número de dias que eu estava lá. – respondeu vitoriosa._

_- Muito esperta. – comentou Sirius, pensativo – Você passou o tempo todo **contando?**_

_- Exatamente._

_- Haja saco! – replicou Sirius, bufando._

_- Pelo menos eu sei que não fiquei apenas **dois ou três dias **– Marieta falou com uma voz infantil -, eu sei exatamente o tempo que fiquei lá._

_- E quanto foi? – perguntou Sirius, relutante._

_- 21 anos. – Marieta abaixou a cabeça enquanto uma lágrima silenciosa caiu sobre o seu rosto._

_- Marieta Ma... Malfoy? _

_Todos voltaram à atenção para Draco, ele deu alguns passos em direção a mulher que o fitou impaciente._

_- Sim, por que? Quem é você?_

_- Sou Draco, Draco Malfoy, seu sobrinho._

_- Meu o que? – perguntou incrédula – Você é filho da cobra do meu irmão?_

_- Creio que sim._

_- E onde ele está? – bradou Marieta._

_- Morto! – Draco a encarou e pode notar que a mulher não lamentou a morte do irmão. Pelo contrário, ela sorriu:_

_- Foi tarde! Merecia, aquele... – ela estava vermelha de raiva._

_- Hey, tenha bons modos, eu tenho visitas aqui. – brincou Sirius, agora sorrindo gentilmente para a loira que retribuiu o sorriso. – Mas nos conte, o que aconteceu nesse tempo todo?_

_Harry explicou brevemente os acontecimentos._

_- Dum... Dumbledore morto? Não pode ser! – Marieta começou a chorar._

_- Maldito Snape! Eu sempre desconfiei! Terei o prazer de matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos! – vociferou Sirius._

_- Entre na fila, então! – brincou Rony._

_- Bom, eu vou indo – Hermione não queria mais ficar perto nem de Harry nem de Draco, ela não estava com raiva de Neville, ele não participou da palhaçada, se omitiu, mas não participou – fiquei de ver meus pais hoje._

_A castanha se adiantou para se despedir de Sirius, que segurou sua mão._

_- Muito obrigado Hermione, se não fosse pela sua dedicação e pela determinação desses três – comentou olhando para onde estavam Harry, Neville e Draco –, ainda estaria preso no véu._

_Hermione corou. _

_- Não por isso Sirius. Fiz o que era necessário. Agora eu vou indo!_

_Hermione chegou à sede da Ordem e encontrou o pessoal que tinha ficado na casa, pronto para ir ao hospital._

_- Como vocês nos esconderam isso? – a Sra. Weasley estava furiosa._

_- Não queríamos que a notícia se espalhasse para não ter erros._

_Hermione os viu sair ouvindo as reclamações de Molly que eles eram irresponsáveis e sem coração._

_Ela respirou fundo quando viu que todos tinham saído. Poderia finalmente descansar._

_Hermione ia para a cozinha comer alguma coisa, quando ouviu a porta da sala abrir._

"_Ah não, quem voltou?"._

_- Eu sabia que você não ia a lugar nenhum._

_Aquela voz arrastada, como ela conhecia bem. O desejo de atacá-lo cresceu e quando Hermione virou e viu Draco sorrindo debochado e triunfante, voou para cima do rapaz. IMGhttp://i131. Seu idiota!_

_Ela estava socando o peito do loiro que tentava se esquivar. Ele ainda sorria. Afinal, quando Hermione achou que ele estava ferido ficou ao lado dele, chorou por ele. Ela não o odiava._

_- Imbecil!_

_Os socos estavam ficando mais fortes, não que estivessem doendo, mas ela não podia ficar batendo nele daquele jeito. Ele tentou segurá-la._

_- Babaca! Me solta! – vociferou ela._

_Como ele a segurou pelos braços, ela tentava chutá-lo. Isso fez com que Draco parasse de rir._

"_E se ela acertasse lugares impróprios?"._

_- Hermione, você tem que se acalmar. – ele pediu, calmamente._

_- Vá para o inferno._

_Sem opção, Draco a virou, deixando-a de costas para ele e prendeu a castanha contra o seu corpo._

_Por um momento nenhum dos dois fez mais nada. Ficaram imobilizados. A proximidade estava incomodando Hermione que podia sentir o corpo de Draco colado ao seu. O perfume, o cheiro do creme pós-barba, o hálito de menta. A proximidade não estava sendo boa._

_- Está mais calma agora? – o loiro perguntou, docemente._

_Hermione não respondeu._

_- Escute, eu quero soltá-la, mas preciso saber se você não vai tentar me matar de novo!?_

_A respiração de Hermione estava ofegante e ela conseguia sentir o coração de Draco bater acelerado._

_- Eu te odeio, Malfoy._

_Draco a virou para que eles ficassem cara-a-cara, ele continuou segurando ela pelos braços._

_- Odeia nada! Eu vi como ficou quando achou que eu tinha me ferido. – replicou bravo. _

"_**Por que ela tem que ser tão orgulhosa?**"._

_- Você está louco! – bradou ela, sem muita confiança._

_- Louco por que? Por achar que você também sente algo por mim? – perguntou sorrindo sedutoramente._

_- Como ousa?_

_- Como ousa você! – Draco não a soltou e não deixou a distância entre eles aumentar, ele a segurava firmemente – Você realmente achou que ia conseguir fugir de mim a vida inteira depois daquele beijo?_

_- Abusado! Eu... eu... não te beijei. – ela retrucou, tentando ser convincente._

_- E por um acaso eu fiquei beijando sozinho? – perguntou ele debochado._

_Ela abaixou os ombros e suspirou fundo._

_- Não, mas eu não o beijei eu correspondi ao seu beijo e isso é completamente diferente!_

_- Ah sim, agora entendo! – Draco sorriu zombeteiro – Quer dizer que me beijar, você não pode, já corresponder ao meu beijo, não tem problema?_

_Ele permitiu que existisse uma certa distância entre os dois._

_- Claro – respondeu ela olhando para o chão -, corresponder há um beijo é absolutamente normal._

_- Ah sim, e por que você fez isso? – ele sorriu maroto._

_- Francamente! – ela tentou parecer ofendida, quando viu que ele não pararia até ela responder e concluiu – Porque sou mulher, ora!_

_- E isso explica tudo. – afirmou ele sorrindo, estava adorando vê-la sem saber o que fazer. Isso magnífico, nunca vira Hermione assim._

_- Claro! – ela estava muito vermelha – Quero dizer, estamos aqui, em guerra há tanto tempo e... e eu não sou de ferro. E você me pegou desprevenida. – ela concluiu._

_- Então – ele voltou a se aproximar sorrindo maroto -, quer dizer que se eu beijar você de novo, você vai me corresponder._

_- Não! – exclamou ela, exasperada – Eu estou prevenida agora. _

_Hermione estava ofegante, tinha que se afastar de Draco, ou todo esse tempo o evitando não teria mudado nada._

_- Sim, isso é verdade – ele estava a encurralando na parede. -, mas o fato é que você também quer. Hermione, eu vi como você ficou hoje mais cedo._

_Ela tentava se afastar, mas percebeu que cada passo que ela dava para trás a encurralava, e isso era perigoso, então parou bruscamente, fazendo ele fazer o mesmo._

_- Granger para você, Malfoy. E é claro que eu fiquei... fiquei... bem fiquei daquele jeito, não é o tipo de brincadeira que se faça. – retrucou ela, irritada pelo fato de estar tão descontrolada._

_- Você tem razão, me desculpe, mas nós não achamos que a repercussão seria essa. Afinal, nós alcançamos o nosso objetivo, não é? – perguntou a ela sorrindo._

_- Você é um idiota Malfoy._

_- Você já me disse isso hoje. – ele deu mais um passo para frente e a segurou pela cintura, impedindo ela de se afastar._

_- O qu... o que você quer? – perguntou ela trêmula._

_Eu sei que você sabe, você é inteligente o bastante para saber. – ela estava tremendo muito e permanecia sem ação. – Mas já que quer se fazer de boba, eu respondo. – Draco continuou segurando Hermione com a uma mão na cintura dela e com a outra ele levantou o rosto dela, fazendo com que os olhos mais uma vez se encontrassem. – Eu quero você._

_Sem mais palavras ele a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado. Quando Hermione sentiu os lábios de Draco em seus lábios quentes, era como um choque térmico._

_O perfume dela, o calor, os lábios quentes, tudo que era dela o deixavam louco._

_Ele a prendeu na parede, Hermione não conseguia raciocinar, o beijo do loiro tinha esse efeito sobre ela, era forte demais, ela não conseguia se desvencilhar. _

_Eles se beijavam apaixonadamente, Draco a prendia seguramente, as mãos dele passeavam no corpo dela, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer._

_Era a primeira vez que Draco agia por impulso, desejo e paixão. Com as outras mulheres ele premeditava tudo, como tocar, onde tocar, mas com Hermione Granger isso era praticamente impossível, ela o deixava louco._

_Estavam se beijando a um bom tempo, Draco então, parou de beijar os lábios de Hermione e afastando o cabelo dela delicadamente com a mão, começou a beijar o pescoço da castanha. Ele ouviu ela gemer baixo quando ele deu uma mordida de leve do lado direito de seu pescoço. Hermione arranhou o pescoço de Draco quando ele fez isso._

_PUM! Ouviram um forte estampido na sala. Eles se afastaram ofegantes. Hermione tentou se arrumar rápido estava completamente desalinhada. Draco fez o mesmo._

_- Mione, Draco, o que fazem aqui? – perguntou Harry, intrigado._

_Hermione e Draco se afastaram. _

_- Pensei que você ia ver seus pais._

_- E vou! – afirmou ela – Mas eu passei aqui para..._

_- Tomar um banho... – continuou Draco e Harry ergueu a sobrancelha._

_- Exatamente. Mas eu decidi comer algo antes, estava com fome, muita fome. – ela gesticulava muito enquanto falava, estava muito nervosa._

_- Sim, e eu cheguei._

_- Isso, Malfoy chegou, com muita fome também._

_- MUITA fome. – confirmou Draco. Harry sorriu da situação em que se encontravam. Os dois estavam completamente desarrumados, o cabelo de Hermione e o de Draco bagunçados, a roupa de ambos, desalinhada. Era no mínimo engraçado._

_- Então... – Hermione tentou concluir._

_- Olha, vocês dois, só acho que vocês deveriam ser mais discretos. – Hermione e Draco arregalaram os olhos, não esperavam por isso – Eu sei como é, mas vocês não podem ficar se agarrando pela casa, poderia chegar outra pessoa._

_Hermione tentou protestar. – Harry não é o que você está pensando..._

_- E tem mais – continuou o moreno -, não dêem tantas explicações, isso faz com que vocês pareçam culpados. – ele concluiu displicente e pegou uma maça da fruteira. – Assim vocês se entregam._

_- Harry... – Hermione o chamou com uma voz fraquinha._

_- Sim, Mione. – ele sorriu vitorioso._

_- Você não vai contar a ninguém, não é mesmo!?_

_- Vou pensar no seu caso – e saiu sorrindo._

_Draco e Hermione ficaram por algum tempo na cozinha em silêncio, um silêncio perturbador._

_Ela virou para ele com raiva._

_- Você-viu-o-que-você-fez? – perguntou entre os dentes._

_- EU? – Draco foi pego de surpresa._

_- Se você não tivesse me agarrado, seu idiota, nada disso teria acontecido. – ela estava furiosa._

_- Você tem que parar de me xingar! – ele replicou, incomodado – E tem que parar de colocar a culpa só em mim. Você participou disso! – Hermione ia retrucar, mas Draco continuou – Além do mais, eu não me arrependo, faria de novo e de novo. E sei que se você também, e se não fosse tão orgulhosa, você admitiria isso._

_Hermione bufou, tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam. Estava com muita raiva. Então, virou a costa, e saiu a passos largos para a sala, onde aparatou para a casa de seus pais. _

**Fim do Flashback **

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Espero q tenham gostado desse cap...

**Lika Nightmare**mtooo obrigada pelo comentário... eu adoro!!! rs

Ainda naum deu, mas prometo q assim q eu puder, passo nas suas fics...

O Philip eh lindo... rs

BjauM!!!!!!


	5. Como Se Fosse A Primeira e a Última Vez

_"… You were my strength when I was weak _

**_Você foi a minha força quando estava fraca _**

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

**_Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar _**

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

**_Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver _**

_You saw the best there was in me _

**_Você viu o melhor que havia em mim _**

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

**_Me levantou quando não podia alcançar_**

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_**Você me deu fé porque você acreditou **_

_I'm everything I am _

_**Eu sou tudo que sou **_

_Because you loved me _

_**Porque você me amou**_

_**Because You Loved Me **_

_Celine Dion_

**

* * *

**

_ **5 – Como Se Fosse a Primeira e a Última vez** _

Hermione, que tinha parado para ouvir a história, chorava chamando pelo filho.

- Calma, mamãe! Era só brincadeira. Olha, eu não me machuquei. – Philip sorria debochado.

Aquilo era demais, Hermione soltou o filho e ficou imediatamente vermelha, a raiva estava tomando conta dela. Era impossível não se lembrar.

Harry notou a fúria da esposa, e imaginou o porquê dela estar assim. Ele mesmo não pode deixar de se lembrar, Philip e Draco eram parecidos demais.

- Hermione, – ele a chamou sério - acalme-se. Não é **ele. **Venha! – Harry levantou Hermione, que tremia de raiva.

- Nunca-mais-faça-isso! Você está me entendendo? – Hermione estava púrpura e Philip branco.

- Des... desculpe mamãe, eu não achei que ficaria assim e eu... eu caí mesmo, só não me machuquei. – Philip falou muito rápido, como se assim fosse mais fácil de ser compreendido.

- Tá tudo bem, Philip. – falou Harry – Mas não brinque mais assim, ok? Rony, você ajuda ele?

Rony também sabia o que estava acontecendo. Todos sabiam. O ruivo se adiantou para ajudar Philip, ele estava acostumado a lidar com pequenos acidentes do quadribol.

Harry e Hermione chegaram ao quarto deles, e Hermione começou a chorar furiosamente.

- Não é possível Harry...

- Acalme-se. Já está tudo bem. – ele acariciava o cabelo dela, enquanto ela estava com o rosto encaixado em seu peito.

Aos poucos Hermione se acalmou e, secando os olhos falou a Harry:

- Harry, obrigada, mas é melhor você descer, temos visitas e será grosseiro se nós ficarmos aqui. Eu vou em seguida.

- Eles não vão se importar. – ele respondeu, paciente.

- Mas eu sim, não é correto deixá-los lá esperando. E eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha. – ela falou delicadamente.

- Se é assim, tudo bem! Mas você sabe que estou aqui, não é mesmo? – ele acariciou o rosto dela.

- Claro que sim. – ela tentou sorrir.

- Então eu já vou descer.

Harry saiu e deixou Hermione sozinha.

Ela não tinha se permitido lembrar daquele dia, mas o que Philip fizera trouxe tudo de volta.

- Mamãe...

- Sim, Philip.

O garoto bateu na porta e Hermione fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

- Sabe, mamãe, eu vim... vim me desculpar. – falou o garoto olhando para o chão.

Hermione se aproximou do filho e fez com que ele olhasse para ela.

- Philip, está tudo bem, mas nunca mais faça isso, eu fiquei realmente muito preocupada.

Os dois se abraçaram felizes, e Hermione se afastou do filho.

- Philip, a mamãe também te deve desculpas, eu fiquei muito – ela respirou fundo – desesperada e nervosa. Sinto muito.

Ele sorriu e respondeu.

- Tudo bem, mas não faça novamente, ok?

Os dois riram gostosamente e voltaram para a sala.

_Toc, toc_

- Entra. – falou Harry com sono.

- Papai...

- Philip, querido, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione sentando na cama.

O loirinho estava com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Posso ficar com vocês hoje?

- Claro, mas o que aconteceu filho? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

Philip se sentou entre os pais na cama. E desabafou.

- Eu estou com medo, não sei se quero ir a Hogwarts e ficar longe de vocês.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, sorrindo. E Harry falou:

- Filho, eu tenho certeza de que você vai adorar, mas, se mesmo depois de conhecer Hogwarts, ainda assim, não quiser ficar lá, nós vamos compreender.

O garoto olhou aflito para do pai para a mãe:

- Mas então eu não poderia ser um bruxo?

- Na verdade, você não teria autorização para usar magia, o que acaba sendo a mesma coisa. – respondeu Hermione, calmamente.

O garoto fechou a cara, parecia que ia chorar.

- Filho, o fato de seu pai e eu sermos bruxos não te obriga a ser um, quero dizer seus avós, não são.

Harry olhou-a contrariado.

- Mas eu quero ser bruxo. – respondeu prontamente.

- Filho, nos veremos no natal e nas férias. Eu sei que é pouco, mas será fantástico para você, eu garanto. Quando eu estudava em Hogwarts, não queria nunca voltar para casa. – Harry sorriu – Espero que isso não aconteça com você.

- Mas e vocês e meu irmão?

- Seu irmão, a partir do próximo ano, estará em Hogwarts também, e nós estaremos sempre aqui, querido. – respondeu Hermione, carinhosa.

- Tem mais uma coisa que me preocupa. – continuou Philip, aflito.

- E o que é? – perguntou Hermione.

- E se eu não cair na Grifinória?

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione o cortou.

- Qual seria o problema de você cair em outra casa? – perguntou Hermione, tentando parecer que não estava preocupada com aquela questão.

- Qual seria o problema? Mamãe, francamente, todos os meus amigos estão lá, e você e o papai estudaram lá... Eu não quero cair em outra casa. – concluiu o garoto, emburrado.

- Filho, tanto sua mãe como eu, quase fomos para outras casas, mas sabe o que acontece? O chapéu seletor sabe exatamente o que fazer. Então, não fique em pânico. Vai dar tudo certo.

Hermione sorriu satisfeita, ela sabia o quanto a idéia de Philip ir para a Sonserina incomodava Harry, afinal, a incomodava também.

- Está certo. – disse Philip – Mas posso ficar com vocês hoje?

- Claro que pode! – respondeu Harry, acariciando o cabelo do filho. – E filho, quero te pedir uma coisa. – começou Harry, relutante.

- Pode falar pai.

- Você promete que assim que terminar a seleção você nos envia uma coruja?

Hermione e Philip encararam Harry intrigados. - Sim, papai, eu mando e digo o que aconteceu.

O assunto ficou mais leve depois disso e os três estavam conversando animadamente na cama, quando:

_ Toc, toc _

- Entre. – ordenou Harry, já sabendo quem era.

- Papai, mamãe.

- Fale Tiago. – Hermione pediu, chamando o filho com as mãos.

- Eu quero ficar com vocês três, porque vou sentir muita falta do meu irmão.

- Tudo bem filho. – respondeu Harry.

- É, moleque, vou sentir sua falta também. – Philip falou, sem graça.

Dormiram os quatro, juntos.

Na manhã seguinte Harry e Hermione se lembraram de quando passavam as férias com os Weasley e tinham que sair correndo para pegarem o trem para Hogwarts. Acordaram atrasados por terem ido dormir tarde, e Hermione adiantava os três, que ainda estavam muito moles.

Tiago tinha pedido para levar Philip até o Expresso de Hogwarts. Sendo assim, perderia a primeira aula na escola. Hermione relutou muito para aceitar isso, mas no final das contas, acabou concordando.

hr

Todo dia 1º de setembro, Draco se lembrava de como era bom na época em que ele ia para Hogwarts, rever alguns amigos e poder azucrinar as pessoas, especialmente os grifinórios. Era irresistível não se lembrar de Hermione. Riu ao se recordar de um acontecimento do sexto ano, acontecimento que mais tarde ele descobriu, e que mais tarde descobriu que Hermione jamais contou a ninguém.

**Início do Flashback**

_Draco havia acabado de chegar ao Expresso de Hogwarts, estava ansioso. Tinha que parecer seguro e confiante. Avistou Pansy, foi cumprimentá-la e no caminho viu o Potter, o Weasley e a Granger. Estavam acompanhados com da outra Weasley, e seus pais. "Quantos Weasley no mundo! Imagine quando os filhotes começarem a procriar!?"– pensou ele._

_Olhou para Hermione._

"_Não é que a nojentinha está bonita?"– ele sorriu, mas logo voltou a si. – "Não seja tolo, Draco. Ela é a sangue-ruim amiga do" garoto-cicatriz."._

_Voltou seu trajeto e encontrou Pansy, que não demorou a lhe agarrar, mas logo se desvencilhou, pois tinha que ir à cabine dos monitores. Não que aquilo fosse importante, não sabia nem se iria se formar._

_Ao chegar, a única pessoa que lá se encontrava era Hermione. Parou na porta, sem saber ao certo se deveria entrar. Abriu a porta num rompante:_

_- Ora, ora, se não é a amiga "sangue-ruim" do "garoto cicatriz"..._

_Hermione se virou para ele, impaciente._

_- Mas como eu sou azarada. Tanta gente para chegar e você tem que ser o primeiro!_

_- Cadê o pobretão do Weasley? Seu namoradinho te largou?_

_- Vai se danar Malfoy!_

_Draco se aproximou dela, não tardou a perceber que foi um erro. Hermione puxou a varinha das vestes, apontou diretamente para o peito dele e falou ameaçadoramente:_

_- Não me provoque Malfoy, não estou muito disposta hoje._

_Draco riu._

_- Eu no seu lugar, também não estaria. – dizia ele com a voz arrastada e debochada – Imagine só, se toda vez que eu me olhasse no espelho visse a sua cara. Ficaria indisposto todos os dias. Não te culpo por isso, Granger. – terminou ele, com ar arrogante._

_Ele percebeu Hermione respirar fundo, tentando ter paciência. Aquilo foi engraçado, estava se divertindo. Ela já tinha abaixado a varinha e ele voltou a se aproximar:_

_- Apesar de que, Granger, - ele estava próximo, com a voz rouca – o tempo tem lhe feito bem, seus cabelos estão menores e seus dentes também, enquanto todo o resto... – ele olhou para Hermione a despindo – como posso dizer, está bem melhor. – ele sorriu cínico._

_Hermione levantou a mão para lhe bater e ele a segurou:_

_- Não Granger, não de novo._

_Segurando o braço dela, ele se aproximou, e suas bocas estavam bem próximas., Hermione estava muito ofegante e não reagia. Ele percebeu que ela pensou que ele fosse beijá-la e murmurou em seu ouvido:_

_- Eu jamais te beijaria, Granger. Você me dá nojo._

_Dessa vez Hermione acertou, deu um belo tapa na cara dele: um tapa que ficaria marcado por algum tempo se alguém não tirasse aquela marca dali. Foi quando Rony chegou._

_- Ah Mione, te ach... – Rony ficou vermelho e Hermione sabia que era de raiva – O que está acontecendo aqui?_

_Draco e Hermione se afastaram. E ele respondeu:_

_- Seu namoradinho chegou agora, Granger. E não pense que isso ficará assim dessa vez._

_Draco virou as costas e saiu._

**Fim do Flashback**

Ele não sentia orgulho das coisas que tinha dito ou feito a Hermione, mas se lembrar dela, de seu sorriso dela, de sua cara de brava e até da expressão que fez quando achou que ele ia beijá-la, davam lhe prazer, e ele sorriu.

Draco estava no St. Mungus, fora contratado como medibruxo chefe. Ele era um curandeiro extremamente conhecido, e isso fazia com que recebesse esse tipo de proposta de hospitais bruxos no mundo todo. St. Mungus já havia lhe oferecido o cargo antes, mas ele não tinha aceitado, pois não queria encontrá-la; ainda não tinha coragem.Então, há um mês, recebeu novamente a proposta, e dessa vez Draco aceitou, queria revê-la, comprovar pessoalmente se era verdade que ela havia se casado com o Harry. Foi duro para ele quando tomou conhecimento deste fato, bem como de que ela tinha dois filhos com Potter.

Como diretor geral da equipe de acidentes especiais, seus turnos eram muito puxados, aconteciam muitas coisas no mundo bruxo. E já tinham lhe avisado que, com a volta das aulas, o serviço aumentaria, pois os casos mais graves, que a Madame Pomfrey não pudesse resolver na enfermaria, seriam encaminhados para St. Mungus.

hr

Harry e Hermione esperavam ansiosos por notícias de Philip.

Já era tarde quando finalmente, Margie, filhote de Edwiges, chegou.

**_Queridos pai e mãe,_**

**_Como prometi, envio essa carta para dizer em que casa eu caí._**

_**Bem, não vou falar de cara... rs**_

_**Confesso que o chapéu seletor ficou bastante indeciso, fiquei mais de dez minutos com ele na cabeça.**_

_**Ele estava em dúvida entre Grifinória e Sonserina.**_

_**E adivinhem...**_

_**ESTOU NA GRIFINÓRIA!!!! Ainda estou muito eufórico por isso... **_

_**Como já esperávamos, Arthur, Brad, Ryan e Lucas ficaram na Grifinória também. **_

**_A "diretora" McGonagall, quero deixar claro que é muito estranho ter que chamá-la assim, nos chamou para uma reunião junto aos outros Weasleys, pedindo que eles seguissem o exemplo de Clark e Mariah, não ficássemos perdendo pontos da Grifinória, mas sim que ganhássemos. Foi uma cena muito engraçada._**

_**Bem, é isso.**_

_**Estou com saudades.**_

_**Philip**_

Hermione e Harry sorriram aliviados ao terminar de ler a carta. Philip não tinha caído na Sonserina.

* * *

Faltava uma semana para Philip chegar de Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione e Tiago estavam jantando e conversando animadamente, muito felizes em rever o loirinho.

Após o jantar, Tiago foi se deitar e Harry e Hermione ficaram arrumando a cozinha.

A castanha estava terminando de coordenar a lavagem da louça com a varinha, quando Harry a abraçou fazendo-a se virar para ele. Um estampido muito forte foi ouvido. Três pratos e dois copos quebraram, e alguns talheres se espalharam pelo chão. Ela sentiu a tristeza nos olhos do marido.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? – perguntou confusa.

- Não sei, eu sinto que vou te perder. – ele respondeu, encarando os olhos dela.

- Não diga bobagens! – exclamou Hermione carinhosamente. – Não há meios, a não ser que você tenha encontrado outra pessoa.

Harry e Hermione tinham se casado por amizade, e por isso prometeram um ao outro que, se encontrassem alguém e se apaixonassem, não haveria ressentimentos da outra parte. Foi Hermione foi quem deu essa idéia, pensando em Harry, para que ele não se sentisse preso, já que ela sabia que nunca mais sentiria por ninguém o que uma vez sentiu por Draco.

- Não, é claro que não. Hermione, há tempos eu só tenho olhos pra você! – Harry acariciou o cabelo da esposa, que sorriu para ele.

- Não vai acontecer nada, Harry, foi só um pressentimento ruim. Já vai passar.

Hermione beijou delicadamente os lábios do marido, tentando acalmá-lo. Então, voltaram a arrumar a cozinha; Hermione arrumou a bagunça que estava no chão, consertando os pratos e copos, enquanto Harry coordenava a retirada de pó.

Harry continuava pensativo. Quando foram se deitar ele beijou Hermione apaixonadamente.

- Mione, algo muito ruim está me dizendo que vou te perder. – ele acariciava o rosto da esposa com a parte de trás da mão.

- Já te disse, não vai acontecer nada. – respondeu Hermione, pacientemente.

Harry ignorou a resposta de Hermione, ele estava sentindo algo ruim, era como se aquela fosse a última vez que teria a mulher nos braços.

Ele a beijou apaixonadamente e com uma ferocidade que Hermione desconhecia naquele homem, era uma mistura de desejo e medo. Ela não podia negar que estava muito bom. Hermione sentiu que esse beijo "perdido" de Harry era uma prova de amor inominável, ele realmente tinha medo de perdê-la.

O beijo se aprofundou, e os dois fizeram amor, como se fosse a primeira e a última vez.

Depois eles tomaram banho juntos e Harry adormeceu no colo de Hermione.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione deixou que Harry dormisse até um pouco mais tarde, mas não demorou a se levantar. Tiago já tinha saído para o colégio. Não era comum que filhos de bruxos freqüentassem colégios trouxas, mas Hermione fizera questão que os dois filhos o fizessem, ela achava muito importante e Harry não se contrapôs.

- Bom dia! – ele deu um breve selinho nela – Então você me abandonou, não é?

Harry ainda estava de pijama.

- Ainda com essa idéia de abandono, Harry? Apenas achei que você gostaria de dormir até mais tarde. – ela o fitou mais séria – Mas já está tarde e é melhor você ir se arrumar para irmos trabalhar.

- Não quero ir trabalhar hoje, nem quero que você vá! – ele pediu manhoso.

- Harry, não tem cabimento, vamos!

- Eu estou falando sério, Mione. Eu acabei de mandar uma coruja ao Ministério dizendo que nós não poderemos ir hoje, porque temos que resolver alguns problemas.

Hermione estava incrédula. Ele não podia ter feito isso.

- Você está brincando, não é? – perguntou Hermione, com a voz mais aguda do que o normal.

- Não. Estou falando sério. Quero ficar com você hoje. – Harry respondeu, sério.

- Você não podia ter feito isso! – exclamou ela, irritada.

- Nós nunca faltamos! Custa ficar um dia comigo? – pediu Harry, nervoso.

- Não é isso, você não pode tomar uma decisão assim, sem me comunicar. – retrucou ela, irritada.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e a abraçou.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. Eu fui um idiota mesmo. Vou mandar outra carta dizendo que já resolvemos tudo.

- Não. – respondeu ela depressa – Já está feito, não? – perguntou ela sorrindo marota.

Antes que pudessem começar a curtir o dia juntos, uma coruja marrom entrou pela cozinha e deixou cair um pergaminho, que parecia ser de Hogwarts.

Harry e Hermione se fitaram, e Harry abriu.

_**Sr. e Sra. Potter,**_

_**Sinto em informá-los, que seu filho, Philip, se envolveu em um acidente e se encontra gravemente ferido. Ele foi enviado para o hospital St. Mungus.**_

_**Quero tranqüilizá-los dizendo que, segundo informações dos curandeiros, o caso será resolvido em aproximadamente três dias.**_

_**Encontrem-me na sala de espera do hospital assim que receberem essa carta e eu lhes explicarei exatamente o que aconteceu.**_

_**Perdoem-me pela notícia.**_

_**Sinceramente.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Diretora de Hogwarts**_

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, honestamente, eu axei esse cap. chatinho, mas como disse a minha beta, esse eh um momento de transição da fic... como vcs imaginam, Draco vai voltar no próximo cap.  
Q eu naum prometo qndo posto, mas vou tentar postar semana q vem... já mandei para a minha beta!!!!!!!!!!!  
BjauM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lika Nightmare, mtooooooo obrigada, q bom q vc gostou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Foi um bom amasso msm neh... rs**

**O Draco eh um show! E a Mione uma lerda... kkkkkkkk**

**BjauM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. O Reencontro

_**"**__**Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber  
**_

_**Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer  
**_

_**Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
Que eu já nem preciso**__**.  
**_

_**Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo,  
Tá ruim pra disfarçar **_

Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos

No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra-mão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada

E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro

Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida

Eu procurei  
Qualquer desculpa  
Pra não te encarar

Para não dizer  
De novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar

Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Porque eu já nem preciso

E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro

Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida_**."**_

_**Quem de Nós Dois**_

_Ana Carolina _

_**

* * *

**_

_**6 – O Reencontro **_

_**Senhor e Senhora Potter,**_

_**Sinto em informá-los, que seu filho, Philip, se envolveu em um acidente e foi enviado para o hospital St. Mungus.**_

_**Quero tranqüilizá-los dizendo que, segundo informações dos curandeiros, o caso será resolvido em aproximadamente três dias.**_

_**Encontrem-me na sala de espera do hospital assim que receberem essa carta e eu lhes explicarei exatamente o que aconteceu.**_

_**Perdoem-me pela notícia.**_

_**Sinceramente.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Diretora de Hogwarts**_

- Eu não acredito, eu não acredito!

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha de sua casa.

- Eu vou para lá. Agora! – bradou ela.

- Acal.. acalme-se Mione, deixe-me trocar e vamos juntos.

- Harry, eu vou indo e você vai depois, não consigo esperar. Não compreendo o que aconteceu ao Philip que Madame Pomfrey não pudesse tê-lo curado.

- Então vá! Eu vou em seguida.

- Você tinha previsto... já sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer...

Ele deu um selinho na castanha, que partiu. No fundo, Harry sentia que aquilo seria apenas um começo.

* * *

- Minerva, Minerva. 

Hermione chamou histericamente a professora, que se encontrava em pé conversando com uma enfermeira (N/A: Não sei se é assim q eles as chamam no mundo da magia!) - Hermione, acalme-se querida, está tudo bem!

- Como assim, Minerva? – a castanha estava fora de controle – Meu filho está no St. Mungus e você diz que i _está tudo sobre controle?! _/i - retrucou Hermione, com ira na voz.

- Exatamente. – respondeu Minerva, com impaciência na voz – Se me permitir lhe explicar, você entenderá o que eu quero dizer!

Hermione respirou fundo e fez um sinal para que a professora prosseguisse.

- Bem, acontece que Philip, Arthur (filho do Rony), Brad, Ryan (filhos do Jorge) e Lucas (filho do Lupin), decidiram pegar algumas vassouras no colégio e foram treinar vôo na Floresta Proibida. – Hermione soltou um gritinho e o abafou com a mão - Como você sabe, está nevando, e fazendo muito frio também. Parece que Ryan se desequilibrou e os outros tentaram-no ajudar. Porém, com a neve caindo, eles perderam a visão e Philip e Arthur se perderam dos outros... – Minerva fez uma expressão pensativa. – Potter e Weasley, só podia! – Hermione a fitou de forma reprovadora e a professora retomou sua narrativa. – Bem, a sorte é que Lucas e Brad conseguiram retornar ao colégio e encontraram Clark (filho de Gui), que voa muito bem e está acostumado a voar com neve. Clark pediu que os outros dois fossem procurar ajuda enquanto ele ia tentar encontrar Philip, Arthur e Ryan.

Minerva suspirou longamente.

- Quando o senhor Clarck os encontrou, Philip já estava caído. Ele e Arthur avistaram Ryan no ninho do antigo Aragogue. Para ajudar Ryan, Philip se colocou entre o garoto e uma aranha e acabou sendo mordido. Clark chegou bem na hora de ampará-los e afastar as aranhas.

Hermione estava boquiaberta.

- Mas por que ele teve que vir ao St. Mungus? A mordida foi muito intensa? O veneno se espalhou rapidamente? – perguntou Hermione, desesperada.

- Madame Pomfrey não tinha o antídoto pronto, e ele leva dois meses para ficar pronto. Ela tinha um mais fraco, que deu a ele para que o veneno não se espalhasse, mas não fazia efeito por muito tempo. Sorte que a Papoula agiu rápido, senão – Minerva suspirou novamente, fazendo não com a cabeça -, não sei o que teria acontecido.

Hermione colocou a mão na cabeça e então olhou para a enfermeira que estava observando a ela e a Minerva.

- Onde Philip está?

- No andar de problemas com criaturas mágicas, no quarto 12.

- Quero ver meu filho!

- Sinto muito senhora, mas agora não será possível. Ele está com o medibruxo. – respondeu a mulher gentilmente.

- Pouco me importa com quem ele está. Quero ver meu filho agora!

Sem mais aviso, Hermione tomou a frente e entrou no elevador, seguida da enfermeira e de Harry, que tinha chegado a tempo de ouvir a história.

A enfermeira tentava deter Hermione, em vão. Ao chegar ao andar, ela avistou rapidamente o quarto onde o filho estava e seguiu a passos largos para lá.

- Senhora, por favor, não!

Ela abriu a porta bruscamente, dizendo:

- Eu vou ver o meu filho.

- Não...

- Deixe-a entrar! – ordenou uma voz. Aquela voz, Hermione a conhecia. Havia um homem, com o cabelo loiro platinado sentado de costa para a porta, segurando o pulso de Philip. Aquilo definitivamente não poderia estar acontecendo.

* * *

Aquela madrugada tinha sido corrida para Draco. Na verdade, estava sendo extremamente cansativa. Ele queria ir embora. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro atrás de seus pacientes. 

Era apenas 5:00 quando chegou um aluno de Hogwarts.

"O primeiro aluno de Hogwarts que eu vejo por aqui!", pensou Draco.

O garoto tinha sido mordido por uma aranha extremamente venenosa. Draco foi chamado para cuidar do caso, já que era especialista no assunto.

Quando viu o garoto, notou que o menino devia estar no primeiro ano. Draco ficou impressionado. "Como ele se parece comigo!".

Cuidou do menino. Não teria muitos problemas. Como sempre, Madame Pomfrey tinha tomado todas as precauções de emergência, e logo o garoto seria liberado. No entanto, sentiu uma apreensão tomar conta dele. Aquele menino era muito pequeno para já estar ali.

Passada a ansiedade, Draco se voltou para ver o garotinho que estava acordado, ansioso, esperando pelos pais. Draco deu-lhe uma poção para que adormecesse lentamente.

- Eles vão me matar, eles vão me matar. – repetia o garoto.

- Acalme-se, eles não iram te matar não. – falou Draco gentilmente – Mas como você foi parar na Floresta Proibida? – perguntou curioso. Draco estava fascinado pelo menino.

O garoto contou a história.

- Você não deveria ter se arriscado dessa maneira. Aprenderá a voar com neve no momento certo.

- Meus pais nunca me deixaram voar com neve – comentou o garoto emburrado -, e eu tenho que aprender. Quero ser apanhador, como meu pai. – o garoto já aparentava cansaço.

Draco sorriu: - Ainda tem tempo. E seus pais têm razão para não permitir que você voe na neve, é muito perigoso, ainda mais na sua idade. Eu demorei muito para pegar o jeito. Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

O garoto não respondeu, apenas dormiu, a poção já tinha feito efeito.

O loirinho dormia tão tranqüilo, que Draco não pode evitar de sorrir ao se lembrar dele mesmo em Hogwarts. O garoto vestia o uniforme da Grifinória.

Draco se sentou ao lado do menino para tirar o pulso dele, sem desviar o olhar de seu rosto.

"Ele poderia ser meu filho! Mas não tem como, eu não poderia ter um filho dessa idade, só se fosse com...". "Não, não, nem pensar!".

Mas uma coisa era verdade, tinha gostado do menino, queria protegê-lo, sentiu algo diferente. Sentiu necessidade de ver o garoto feliz.

Ele saiu dos seus pensamentos e percebeu que cuidara do menino e nem sabia o nome dele.

Com a mão livre pegou a prancheta e leu **Philip Alvo Potter**. "Não é possível!".

Uma voz invadiu o quarto.

- Eu vou ver o meu filho.

- Não...

- Deixe-a entrar! – ordenou uma voz. Aquela voz, Hermione a conhecia. Havia um homem, com o cabelo loiro platinado sentado de costas para a porta, segurando o pulso de Philip. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

* * *

Hermione parou abruptamente e sentiu o coração parar junto com ela. Harry parou ao seu lado e a enfermeira pediu licença e se retirou. 

Draco se levantou e se virou para encarar Hermione.

- Esse garoto... ele é mesmo seu filho? – perguntou ele nervoso, estava tremendo.

- Na... não se aproxime dele! – ordenou ela. A voz saiu trêmula.

- É meu filho também, Malfoy. – falou Harry, dando um passo à frente.

Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, a quem você pensa que engana, Harry? – Draco ficou descontrolado. – Esse garoto é meu f...

- NÃO SE ATREVA! – berrou Hermione, que estava vermelha e aos prantos.

O grito acordou Philip.

- Mamãe, papai, me perdoem? Por favor! Eu... eu...

- Não diga nada filho.

Hermione foi até o filho, passando por Draco e o abraçou com força.

Draco olhava para a cena, enquanto Harry encarava Draco.

- Como você está? – perguntou Hermione, chorosa.

- Bem mamãe, graças ao senhor Malfoy. Vocês tinham que ver, ele foi muito legal! – contou o menino, animado. – Aliás, senhor, como lhe disse, quero ser apanhador, como meu pai. Ele foi o mais novo jogador do século!

Algo nas palavras daquele menino o feriram. Ele idolatrava o pai. Ele idolatrava Harry. Draco sentiu um ciúme novo dominá-lo. Aquele menino tinha que adorar a ele e não a Harry. Draco sentia que Harry tinha lhe tirado tudo o que era seu por direito, e mais uma vez se sentiu um adolescente invejoso, alguém que queria ser outra pessoa. E novamente aquela outra pessoa era Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.

Draco esboçou um sorriso, mesmo sem saber porque, e sentiu uma lágrima solitária rolar em seu rosto.

- Nos dê licença, Malfoy! – Harry tentou pedir, mas o tom de sua voz era mais parecido com uma ordem.

- Quero deixar bem claro que eu mando aqui e que vocês sequer deveriam ter entrado. – tinha amargura na voz – Mas vou deixá-los a sós com o garoto.

Draco saiu do quarto e foi direto para a sala de seu consultório. Deu um soco forte na mesa, como se aquilo fosse diminuir a dor que sentia.

"Tenho um filho com a Hermione! Eu tenho! E nunca soube!".

Draco começou a chorar compulsivamente. Até alguns minutos atrás ele tinha cometido um erro que lhe valera o amor da única mulher que ele realmente amou, mas agora, seu erro o tinha feito perder muito mais.

* * *

- Philip, a diretora nos contou o que aconteceu. O que deu na sua cabeça para fazer o que fez? – perguntou Harry, tentando acalmar os ânimos. 

- Papai, eu queria ser como você! – respondeu o garoto, baixinho.

- Filho, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que os jornais, as revistas e os livros, não mostram o quanto eu me arrisquei. Você poderia ter morrido. Aquelas aranhas são perversas.

Hermione estava imóvel. Não parecia capaz de dizer nada. Ver Draco lhe trouxe novas lembranças, lembranças duras que a feriam, ela achava que eram as melhores e as piores lembranças de sua vida.

Ela não deixaria barato. Iria falar o tudo o que sempre quis para ele. Aquela era a sua chance. Saiu do quarto e pediu a Harry para ficar com Philip, e ele, muito hesitante, concordou.

Ela estava cega, tomada de ódio, de raiva e ele sofreria por isso.

Perguntou onde era a sala dele e entrou sem bater, com uma enfermeira em seus calcanhares.

Draco, que ainda chorava, limpou as lágrimas e pediu para que a mulher se retirasse e o deixasse a sós com Hermione.

- Por que você nunca me contou? – ele perguntou, chateado.

Hermione não agüentou a ousadia. "Como ele ousa me perguntar isso depois de tudo?".

- Eu achei que você tivesse cérebro embaixo dessa cabeça oxigenada! – ela retrucou, irônica – Vai ver não te contei porque quando fiquei sabendo que estava grávida, você já tinha IDO EMBORA! – ela alterou a voz.

- En... então foi logo após o término da guerra? – perguntou ele, receoso.

- Uau, você é um gênio, Malfoy! Como adivinhou? – perguntou ela sarcástica.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM COMIGO! – berrou ele, nervoso também.

Hermione o fitou. Não estava acreditando naquela situação. Draco se sentou em sua cadeira e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa apoiando a testa com a mão, pensativo.

- E por que eu não deveria falar assim com você, Malfoy? – ela perguntou desafiadoramente.

Ele a encarou e não respondeu.

- RESPONDA! – ordenou.

Draco se levantou e foi para perto dela, a encarou alguns segundos até responder:

- Porque eu sou o pai do seu filho. – ele falou, segurando Hermione pelos braços, tentando fazer, assim, com que ela o entendesse.

Ela ficou incomodada de repente, sentiu-se como uma jovem de 18 anos novamente. Nada mudara, o simples toque de Draco ainda fazia com que todo o corpo dela reagisse, o toque dele ainda a fazia perder o rumo.

Hermione riu, uma risada sem felicidade, uma risada fria e rancorosa. Precisava se vingar do que estava sentindo.

- Até parece...

- Não tente negar! Seria hipocrisia de sua parte, eu não sou tão burro assim!

Hermione parou de rir e o encarou, séria

- Negar? Não! Não posso negar que você ajudou a gerar i _meu /i _filho, mas isso não o transforma em pai dele! O pai dele é o Harry, o homem que Philip admira e em quem ele se espelha. Graças a Deus, não é você. Não é um covarde. – ela concluiu com desprezo na voz. Seu peito subia e descia violentamente. O desgraçado pagaria. Ela sabia o quanto a palavra covarde mexia com o ego do loiro.

Ele a soltou bruscamente. Ela sabia feri-lo, sempre soube.

Draco encarou a janela de sua sala, procurando palavras, mas elas lhe faltaram.

- Você está certa – falou ele finalmente –, Potter tem coragem, mas eu ainda sou o pai de Philip e...

- E O QUÊ? – ela estava transtornada. Era só o que lhe faltava, ele achar que tinha direitos sobre o menino. – escute bem, Malfoy, preste bastante atenção no que eu vou dizer, porque vai ser uma única vez: não se aproxime do meu filho ou eu não respondo por mim. – ameaçou – Até porque ele já vai ter bastante contato com animais da sua espécie em Hogwarts, ele estudará vermes algum dia.

- O que aconteceu com a Hermione que eu conheci? – ele perguntou, chateado. – Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Porque eu odeio você!

- Isso é mentira! – retrucou.

- Como se atreve!? – Hermione deu um tapa na cara dele.

Draco respirou fundo. "A mão dela já foi mais leve!". Ele colocou a mão na face, ainda quente por causa do tapa, aquilo ficaria marcado.

- Tudo bem, eu mereço. Mereço por tudo que eu te fiz passar, mereço pela minha covardia. Mas isso não muda nada, você não me odeia, Hermione, mesmo que tente, você não consegue, pois se me odiasse, não reagiria assim. – ele falou amargurado.

- Desgraçado! – ela o xingou.

Hermione fez que ia sair da sala, já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando Draco a puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela parasse bruscamente. E com a outra mão, segurou a porta fechada.

- Me diga que já não sente mais nada!

Ela o encarava, chorosa.

- Sinto nojo!

- Deve sentir mesmo. Mas me diga que sua pele me repele, me diga que seu corpo não reage ao sentir meu toque, que o seu coração não acelera ao ouvir minha voz. Me diga que seus instintos não ficam aguçados ao sentir meu cheiro. – ela não respondia – VAMOS, ME DIGA!

Hermione fechou os olhos, estava começando a chorar de verdade. Ela não queria dar esse gosto a ele, mas era mais forte do que ela.

- Me fale que você não se lembra do que passamos juntos, que você não se lembra das noites em que nos ama...

- JÁ CHEGA! CALE A BOCA!

Hermione chorava copiosamente.

- Vou te falar do que eu me lembro, me lembro de que quando eu mais precisei de você, você teve uma crise de existência, de covardia e partiu, me lembro o quanto chorei, do quanto sofri e me lembro também, o quanto eu lamentei o MEU filho ter nascido tão parecido com você! É disso que me lembro.

Hermione se soltou de Draco e saiu da sala, correu para fora do hospital. Teve a sensação de alguém lhe chamar, provavelmente era Minerva, mas ela precisava sair dali. Draco tinha feito com que ela se lembrasse de coisas que ela passou a vida repudiando, coisas que ela passou a vida tentando se esquecer.

* * *

**Lika Nightmare**, "... mas ele vai voltaaaar... aaaaaaa"... kkkk

Voltar sim, e melhor do q nunca... rs

Eu gosto de H/H, mas sou mtoooooooooooo mais D/Hr... nem tem comparação... rs

O Philip eh uma loucura, imagina, criado pelo Harry, destemido, filho do Draco, encrenqueiro e filho da Mione, metida a sabe tudo... kkkkk ele vai dar oq flar... rs

O lance familiar ficou fofo msm... fico mtooooooo feliz q tenha gostado...

Obrigada!

BjS!

**Brianna Granger**, obrigada, fico feliz q tenha gostado... espero não decepcioná-la...

BjauM!!!!!!!

* * *

Galera, aki vai o trailer do próx. cap... posto entre amanhã e domingo... T+! 

b Encontros pela noite... /b  
i - Você me assustou. O que faz aqui?  
- Eu... eu... – "merda, o que eu respondo?" – eu vim lhe devolver seu gato, ele foi para o meu quarto. – Draco sorriu.  
/i  
b podem ser agradáveis... /b  
i - Vai ver, eu não sou tão mal assim! – se defendeu.  
- É vai ver. /i 

b ...e cheio de surpresas que serão reveladoras. /b i  
- Eu estava sonhando com você.  
- E você estava me matando, me azarando ou me torturando? Porque só essas três coisas justificam o fato de você intitular um sonho onde eu esteja, de sonho bom.  
- Na verdade – ela sorriu –, eu estava te beijando. /i

b Ela tentou raciocinar, mas... /b i  
"Por que diabos ele está chegando tão perto? Assim fica tão difícil!". /i 

b Era a segunda vez que ela não pensava para falar... /b i  
- E... eu... eu não tenho o porque mentir para você, Draco!...  
- Nunca foi tão bonito ouvir alguém dizer o meu nome antes.  
- Draco, não... /i 

b O fato é que ele a deixava sem controle, e o inevitável aconteceu... /b i  
"Que se dane! Não quero que pare!".  
"Vem!!!  
...Te despirei com a minha boca e meus pensamentos.  
Tomarei teu corpo por inteiro e por horas irei governá-lo,  
Tornando submisso aos meus caprichos  
Invadirei tua alma, dominarei seus medos e suas fraquezas..."

Querem mais???????  
Não percam no próximo cap. b "A Melhor e a Pior Lembrança /b ... hahahahaha, como eu sou má! /i /color


	7. A Melhor e a Pior Lembrança

**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
E que me deixa louca quando me beija a boca  
A minha pele toda fica arrepiada  
E me beija com calma e fundo  
Até minh'alma se sentir beijada  
**

**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
Que rouba os meus sentidos, viola os meus ouvidos  
Com tantos segredos lindos e indecentes  
Depois brinca comigo, ri do meu umbigo  
E me crava os dentes **

Eu sou sua menina, viu? E ele é o meu rapaz  
Meu corpo é testemunha do bem que ele me faz

O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
De me deixar maluca quando me roça a nuca  
E quase me machuca com a barba mal feita  
E de pousar as coxas entre as minhas coxas  
Quando ele se deita

O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
De me fazer rodeios, de me beijar os seios  
Me beijar o ventre e me deixar em brasa  
Desfruta do meu corpo como se o meu corpo  
Fosse a sua casa**.  
**_**O Meu Amor **_

_Chico Buarque_

_**"Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo  
Depois te amo mais  
Teus pêlos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo  
Que não me deixa em paz..." **_

_**Quase Um Segundo **_

_Paralamas do Sucesso _

* * *

_**7 – A Melhor e a Pior Lembrança **_

**N/A: Essa lembrança começa onde parou aquela em que o Harry pega a Mione e o Draco juntos, na cozinha. Espero que não fique confuso. Quem estiver perdido, eu estou falando do finalzinho do cap. 4.**

**A música desse cap. é I Don´t Want To Miss A Thing, e do Aerosmith, do filme, Armagedoon. É linda!**

**OBS: Gente tem NC17 nesse cap. Quem não gosta, é melhor não ler... não é nada vulgar ou coisa do tipo, é uma demonstração de amor, como algo sublime.**

Hermione soltou-se de Draco e saiu da sala, correu para fora do hospital. Teve a sensação de alguém lhe chamar, provavelmente era Minerva, mas ela precisava sair dali. Draco tinha feito com que ela se lembrasse de coisas que ela passou a vida repudiando, coisas que ela passou a vida tentando esquecer.

**Início do Flashback**

_Hermione bufou, tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam. Estava com muita raiva. Então, virou a costa e saiu a passos largos para a sala, onde aparatou para a casa de seus pais. _

_Na hora do jantar, todos conversavam animadamente sobre a "volta" de Sirius, todos menos Hermione e Draco. O loiro tinha passado a tarde no hospital com Harry, enquanto Harry ficou com Sirius, Draco ficou com a sua tia, Marieta, que segundo ele e Lupin, era a única Malfoy, além de Draco, que prestava._

_Já fazia duas semanas que Sirius estava no St. Mungus, todos estavam muito cansados. Estavam se revezando para ficar com Sirius e Marieta, todos simpatizaram com ela, e adoravam vê-la se "pegando" com Sirius._

_Na quinta-feira, Hermione terminou o jantar e foi se deitar, não estava bem humorada e não queria estragar o humor de ninguém._

_Ela e Draco não se falaram mais, quase não tinham se visto, pois ele vivia no hospital e ela em missões pela Ordem, tinha pouco tempo para ir ao hospital, mas ela não podia negar, estava encantada com o jeito que Draco cuidava da tia. Ele era carinhoso e gentil._

_Estava cansada e não demorou a pegar no sono._

_A noite estava muito quente e a castanha vestiu-se com uma camisola rosa, delicada, que ia até os joelhos. Estava deitada gostosamente na cama, fazia muito calor, mesmo com a janela aberta, o calor não cessava._

_Hermione dormiria sozinha em seu quarto essa noite, pois Gina estava revezando com Harry e ia dormir com Sirius no hospital._

_

* * *

__Draco estava tentando dormir em sua cama, mas era praticamente impossível, ele não parava de se lembrar do beijo, o segundo tinha sido PERFEITO. Para ajudar, Bichento, o gato de Hermione, não saia do pé dele, fazendo ele se lembrar mais ainda dela. Nesse momento, o gato estava deitado no peito de Draco, dormindo um sono profundo. Ele teve uma idéia, mexeu na cabeça de Bichento, atrás da orelha do gato, que acordou de mau humor, então ele avisou._

_- Vamos! Vou devolver você a sua dona._

_Já era madrugada quando Draco pulou a janela de Hermione com Bichento. O gato não estava contente. Draco o segurava para ele não pulasse em Hermione enquanto ele estivesse ali._

_Ele entrou fazendo o menor barulho que podia, não queria acordá-la, ela era tão linda enquanto dormia._

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **_

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping **_

_Ver você sorrindo enquanto dorme_

_**While you're far away dreaming **_

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender **_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa entrega doce_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever **_

_Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre_

_**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure **_

_Todo momento que eu passo com você é um momento que eu prezo_

_/center _

_Ela parecia tão tranqüila enquanto dormia, parecia um anjo._

_Draco sentou-se lentamente na ponta da cama dela, segurando Bichento. Ele poderia passar a noite inteira ali, apenas olhando para ela, a admirando._

_Aos poucos foi sentindo o sono chegar, então ele sacudiu a cabeça para se manter acordado. Não queria perder aquele momento._

_**I Don't wanna close my eyes **_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_**I Don't wanna fall asleep **_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_**'Cause I'd miss you baby **_

_Porque eu perderia você, baby_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

_E eu não quero perder nenhum detalhe_

_**Cause even when I dream of you **_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_**The sweetest dream would never do **_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_**I'd still miss you baby **_

_E eu ainda perderia você, baby_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing **_

_E eu não quero perder nenhum detalhe_

_Ele continuou a observando, ele estava preso naquela imagem._

_Ela devia estar tendo um sonho bom, porque ela sorria e ela ficava mais linda quando fazia isso. Teve vontade de beijá-la, mas se segurou, não queria terminar com aquilo. Queria ficar ao lado dela, mesmo que ela não aprovasse, por isso, não queria acordá-la. Ele sorriu imaginando a cara que ela faria se o visse ali._

_Ele sentia o tempo voar com ela, mesmo com ela dormindo. Tudo o que ele queria era ficar ali para sempre._

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating **_

_Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming **_

_E imaginando o que você está sonhando_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing **_

_Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo_

_**Then I kiss your eyes**_

_Então eu beijo seus olhos_

_**And thank God we're together**_

_E agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos_

_**I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever **_

_Eu só quero ficar com você neste momento para sempre_

_**Forever and ever **_

_Para todo o sempre_

_Hermione se mexeu na cama, e sua perna esquerda, encostou-se a Draco, fazendo com que Bichento acorda-se e pulasse em cima dela._

_Ela se espreguiçou gostosamente, quando ela abriu os olhos viu Bichento._

_- Você! Achei que tivesse me abandonado! – ela acariciava o gato que ronronava._

_Em seguida ela viu Draco, a expressão dela mudou imediatamente, não estava exatamente furiosa, ela sentou-se na cama puxando o lençol para cobrir o corpo e olhou para Draco, surpresa._

_Ele esperou que ela brigasse, gritasse ou coisa do tipo, mas ela respirou fundo._

_- Você me assustou. O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela, arrumando o cabelo._

_Ele não esperava a reação calma dela._

_- Eu... eu... – "merda, o que eu respondo?__**" **__– eu vim lhe devolver seu gato, ele foi para o meu quarto. – Draco sorriu._

_Hermione sorriu também. Ela parecia calma, até feliz._

_- Bichento seu traidor. - ela falou para o gato, mas o seu tom era de brincadeira. Draco sentiu-se aliviado. Bichento saiu do colo da dona e saiu pela janela. Hermione voltou seu olhar a Draco que a fitava sem piscar._

_- Bem, pelo visto meu gato prefere você a mim, não é mesmo?_

_- Não, não acredito. – ele respondeu._

_- De qualquer maneira, Bichento sabe escolher com quem anda. Já se livrou de uma pessoa asquerosa. Me espanta ele ir atrás de você. – provocou ela, ainda zombeteira._

_- Vai ver, eu não sou tão mal assim! – se defendeu._

_- É vai ver. – ela se espreguiçou de novo. Como era lindo vê-la fazer aquilo._

_- Você estava tendo um sonho bom, não é mesmo?_

_Ela o encarou e pensou para responder, então, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça._

_Ele, animado em ter uma conversa sem brigas, continuou falando._

_- Eu gostaria muito de saber com o que sonhava ou com quem. Adoraria saber o que ou quem tem o dom de te deixar assim, feliz!_

_- Gostaria mesmo? _

"_Por que diabos eu estou sendo simpática? E que tipo de pergunta é essa para eu fazer ao Malfoy?".  
_

_Draco se espantou, não esperava por aquela resposta. _

_Hermione estava sonhando com Draco, um sonho bom. Sonhava com o último beijo dele. E quando acordou ele estava ali, em pé diante da cama dela. O sonho tinha sido tão bom que ela acordou calma, feliz. Aquele beijo a acompanhava, até em seus sonhos._

_- Cla... claro que sim. – respondeu ele nervoso._

_Ela sorriu e o encarou._

_- Eu estava sonhando com você. _

"_Eu pirei! Me queimem na fogueira! Por favor!"._

_- Co... comigo? – gaguejou ele._

_- Sim com você. – ela respondeu calmamente._

"_Por que eu fico assim perto dele? Normalmente, eu pensaria e depois responderia, mas com Draco não, eu respondo e depois penso!"._

_- E você estava me matando, me azarando ou me torturando? Porque só essas três coisas justificam o fato de você intitular um sonho onde eu esteja, de sonho bom. – ele perguntou zombeteiro._

_- Na verdade – ela sorriu –, eu estava te beijando. _

_**I don't wanna miss one smile **_

_Não quero perder um sorriso_

_**I don't wanna miss one Kiss **_

_Não quero perder um beijo_

_**I just wanna be with you**_

_Eu somente quero ficar com você_

_**Right here with you, and just like this **_

_Aqui com você, e somente como assim._

_**I just want to hold you close **_

_Eu só quero te segurar forte_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine **_

_Sentir seu coração se fechando no meu_

_**And just stay here in this moment **_

_E somente ficar aqui neste momento_

_**For all the rest of time **_

_Por todo o resto dos tempos_

"_Por Merlim, o que eu acabei de dizer? Ter uma conversa civilizada com ele tudo bem, mas isso já é demais! O que eu faço agora?"._

_Draco estava desconcertado. Hermione tinha sonhado com ele, e eles estavam se beijando. E mais o mais estranho, Hermione contou isso a ele. Viu a castanha corar._

_Hermione corou._

_- Eu... eu estava brincando. Não me diga que você acreditou?! – ela tentou sorrir sarcástica, mas estava vermelha e visivelmente não sabia o que fazer._

"_Burra, burra, burra!"._

_- Não me diga que quer que eu acredite nessa sua mentira de que é brincadeira? – perguntou ele debochado._

_- E porque não seria? – ela estava desconfortável, mas tentou parecer debochada também._

_- Porque você não sabe mentir, Hermione. – a voz dele estava mais rouca do que de costume e ele foi se aproximando dela._

_- Quem te disse isso? – Hermione tentava se desvencilhar, indo para trás – Além do mais, já falei que para você, é Granger. – ela estava com a respiração descompassada. Ele estava perto de mais, o perfume dele começava a deixá-la tonta._

"_Por que diabos ele está chegando tão perto? Assim fica tão difícil!"._

_- Não seja tola! Todo mundo sabe que você não é boa mentirosa. – ele estava perto demais, ela não tinha como se afastar mais, apenas se levantasse, mas não iria demonstrar insegurança, na verdade ela não queria se afastar. Os lábios estavam tão próximos... _

_- E... eu... eu não tenho o porque mentir para você, Draco! – ela respirava rapidamente, como se pudesse pegar mais ar, pois o mesmo, estava lhe faltando, parecia rarefeito._

_Ele colocou a mão no rosto dela e acariciou-a, sorrindo. _

_- Nunca foi tão bonito ouvir alguém dizer o meu nome antes._

_- Draco, não... – pediu Hermione, com a voz fraca, como uma suplica._

_Mas era tarde, Draco a puxou delicadamente para si e a beijou, e como sempre, Hermione perdeu o rumo._

_As línguas se confundiam, se entrelaçaram, havia desejo, havia necessidade, havia ardor, era um beijo apaixonado. Os dois sentiram o corpo em chamas, não podiam parar._

_Ela desistiu de tentar recuperar a sanidade, não queria mais recuperá-la. Não queria mais fugir dele._

"_Pronto! Acabou! Quer saber, que se dane, já fiz merda mesmo!"._

_Uma nova sensação invadia o peito de Draco, beijar Hermione era fantástico, mas beijá-la sem ter que segurá-la, sentir que ela não relutaria era magnífico, era novo! Uma sensação que ele não queria esquecer nunca mais. Não queria que aquele momento terminasse! Sentir o perfume que ela emanava, o gosto dos seus lábios, sentir seu toque, sua pele macia, as mãos dela em seu cabelo, em sua nuca. Tê-la era tão perfeito._

_Ele a abraçou mais forte, queria senti-la por inteiro._

_Os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente, e a cada momento o beijo era mais intenso. Não queriam que existisse espaço algum entre seus corpos. Ele beijou o lóbulo da orelha dela e sentiu ela arranhando suas costas com excitação._

_Draco estava com a mão nas costas de Hermione, ele a acariciava com segurança e com delicadeza. Aos poucos, eles se deitaram na cama. A situação estava irresistível e Draco desceu a mão para as pernas dela. Tentando não cometer um erro e assim, perdê-la, ele parou de beijá-la e perguntou ofegante:_

_- Você quer parar?_

_Dava para ver o peito dela subir e descer, ela estava tão envolvida quanto ele._

_Seu cérebro estava fora de funcionamento, à única coisa em que ela pensou, foi:_

"_Que se dane! Não quero que pare!"._

_- Não ouse parar agora! – respondeu ela sorrindo, sedutoramente._

_Draco voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez com mais calma. Ele beijava e dava leves mordiscadas no pescoço dela. Hermione soltava gemidos baixos._

_Delicadamente, o loiro abaixou a alcinha da camisola e passou a beijá-la na região do ombro, indo em direção aos seios dela._

_Hermione o parou._

_- Draco... – ela o chamou, ofegante – tenho que te dizer uma coisa._

_Draco a encarou, sentiu-se mergulhado nos olhos dela e desejou voltar a se perder nos lábios e no corpo dela, mas tinha que esperar._

_- Sim. Pode falar... – ele tentou parecer calmo, mas estava eletrizado por ela._

_- Eu nu... nunca, nunca estive com uma pessoa assim antes. – Hermione ficou muito vermelha. Draco sorriu e acariciou o rosto da castanha com a costa da mão._

_- Mione, vamos fazer assim, se em algum momento, quero dizer, em qualquer momento, você quiser parar, você me fala, está bem._

_Hermione sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo._

_Hermione estava deitada e Draco, aos poucos parou de beijá-la e desceu para os pés dela. Ela não esperava por aquilo, Draco começou a beijar os pés dela e foi subindo, então passou a beijar as coxas de Hermione, que até então, tremia muito, com o tempo ele passou a beijar a virilha dela, aprofundando sua língua. Isso estava a deixando louca, e Hermione soltava mais gemidos enquanto segurava a cabeceira da cama. _

_**Vem!**_

_**Que preciso abraçar-te com todas as forças do meu ser**_

_**Como se fosse a primeira, a única, a derradeira vez...**_

_**Preciso afagar teu rosto com doçura**_

_**e navegar nestes olhos que me espreitam com ternura...**_

_Nada mais poderia mudar aquele momento, onde os dois eram apenas um._

_O que estavam fazendo não era apenas sexo, era amor. Algo fantástico, um desejo guardado, reprimido. _

_A respiração e os batimentos cardíacos de ambos estavam fora de controle._

_Ele não perdeu a delicadeza nos beijos, mas havia muito desejo, muita paixão._

_**Vem!**_

_**Já não suporto os apelos da tua boca tentadora**_

_**quero que me roubes um beijo, a princípio, brando**_

_**Mas neste beijo quero sentir voz de comando**_

_**E desfalecer só de antever o gozo de outras carícias arrebatadoras...**_

_Draco havia despido Hermione, beijava-lhe novamente a boca, enquanto ela arrancava a camiseta branca que ele estava vestindo. Quando ela conseguiu tirar a camiseta dele, ficou olhando para o tórax definido do rapaz._

_Então, ela virou e ficou por cima dele. Draco ficou sem reação por um momento e antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais, Hermione beijava seu tórax. _

_Draco não agüentou e delicadamente puxou o rosto de modo que assim, voltasse a beijar os lábios dela. Os beijos a cada momento mais intensos e os corpos cada vez mais necessitados de desvendar os limites um do outro._

_**Vem!**_

_**E traz contigo as duas metades**_

_**a metade humana e a metade fera.**_

_**Arranca-me de vez do meu insulamento**_

_**Rola comigo por desconhecidas ribanceiras.**_

_**Desperta a esquecida mulher, à tua maneira.**_

_**Explora sem pudor todas as fendas**_

_**que fores capaz de encontrar dentre as minhas esferas...**_

_Ele virou, ficando por cima novamente, e voltou a beijar o pescoço dela até chegar aos seus seios. Primeiro, ele tocou com as mãos, brincando com os bicos do seio dela e quando ele não agüentou mais começou a beijar, chupar e mordiscar. Hermione não conhecia sensação como aquela, era simplesmente fantástico, ela estava louca de prazer e a cada mordida que Draco lhe aplicava ela enfiava mais as unhas nas costas dele, o excitando mais. Sem mais espera, Draco terminou de despir Hermione. _

_Ambos estavam nus. Não havia mais controle ou sanidade que os segurasse. _

_No primeiro momento em que Hermione sentiu Draco dentro dela, ela gemeu de dor. Mas aos poucos foi se acostumando e a dor se tornou um prazer inenarrável. Draco, por sua vez, estava sendo muito carinhoso e educado._

_Parecia que ele conhecia cada partícula de seu corpo._

_**Vem!**_

_**Que o tempo urge**_

_**E uma mulher assim abrasada... não espera!**_

_Agora era só querer... desejo... paixão... tesão..._

_Ela o prende com força entre as pernas._

_E entre carícias e beijos os dois se amavam loucamente._

_**Vem!!!**_

_**Te despirei com a minha boca e meus pensamentos.**_

_**Tomarei teu corpo por inteiro e por horas irei governá-lo,**_

_**Tornando submisso aos meus caprichos**_

_**Invadirei tua alma, dominarei seus medos e suas fraquezas.**_

_**Beberei teu néctar saboreando cada gota de sua essência.**_

_**E como uma abelha faminta, irei saciar meu apetite.**_

_**Seremos dois corpos mergulhados em perfumes, suor e prazer.**_

_**Tua boca minha busca e teu corpo meu refúgio.**_

_**Definir nosso amor será meramente impossível.**_

_**Minhas mãos te guiarão por sensações nunca antes vividas por mortais.**_

_**Conhecerás de perto a verdadeira razão de meus desejos e caprichos.**_

_**Experimentando verdadeiramente em meu ser**_

_**o universo infinito de minhas fantasias.**_

_Não havia mais nada, apenas eles dois. E o amor, que a partir de agora, se concretizara._

_Eles precisavam um do outro assim como precisavam de ar para viver._

_A cada toque, a cada beijo, eles eram mais íntimos, eram mais ligados._

_Ainda embalados no mesmo ritmo, e sem parar de se beijar um só instante, quando não na boca, era no pescoço, na orelha, beijos e mordidas distribuídas pelos corpos, Draco e Hermione, soltavam gemidos e sussurros, "te quero!", "te desejo!"... Embalados com um sincronismo eletrizante eles chegaram ao êxtase final._

_**Fecho os olhos**_

_**e te sinto chegar devagarzinho...**_

_**E, com um beijo apaixonado,**_

_**vou me perdendo aos seus carinhos.**_

_Estavam abraçados já havia uma meia hora, Draco brincava com os cachos de Hermione, que deitada em seu peito, acariciava seu tórax._

_Não haviam conversado, era algo novo, mas não queriam estragar o que tinham vivido._

_Hermione então, começou a beijar o tórax de Draco._

_- Hermione, você está brincando com o fogo... – avisou ele, sorrindo maroto._

_- Eu sei, mas eu estou disposta a me queimar. – ela respondeu, sorrindo._

_- Não sabia que você era tão insaciável! – retrucou ele, trazendo o rosto dela para mais perto._

_- Algum problema? – perguntou ela fazendo cara de inocente._

_- Sim, você fala demais!_

_E os dois voltaram a se amar._

_**Olhar sedutor,**_

_**boca sedenta de amor,**_

_**cheiro de prazer,**_

_**vontade de te ter!**_

_**Vou me perdendo nos teus beijos,**_

_**me aquecendo nos teus braços,**_

_**me inspirando nos teus desejos,**_

_**me entregando às fantasias.**_

_E novamente não havia barreiras ou incertezas. Estavam como queriam estar._

_Não havia mais erros ou acertos. Só desejo, paixão e amor._

_Dançavam novamente sem música alguma, uma dança compassada, embalada pelo que ambos sentiam naquele momento._

_Mãos, bocas, olhos, tudo... entrelaçados e unidos, se confundindo, se perdendo e se esbaldando. No ritmo do prazer._

_**Sinto tuas mãos quentes deslizando pelo meu corpo,**_

_**tua respiração ofegante...**_

_**Sinto meu corpo tremer**_

_**e passo a delirar de prazer!**_

_Eles eram um único ser, nada poderia separá-los._

_Se desejavam, se queriam, se amavam._

_Ao olhar nos olhos de Draco, Hermione sentia-se perdida em um mar, cheio de ondas que estavam dispostas a afogá-la, e ela queria se afogar, naqueles olhos azuis._

_Ela estava deitada no peito dele, enquanto ele acariciava o cabelo dela. _

_Gostaram de ficar assim, entregues, sem medo, sem preconceitos, sem problemas. Era tão tranqüilizante, era como se nada pudesse dar errado, como se nada pudesse acontecer._

_- Hermione – ele a chamou._

_Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e sorriu._

_- Sim..._

_- Eu te amo!_

_- Oh Draco, eu... eu também te amo!_

_Eles voltaram a se beijar._

_**Gosto desse teu jeito calmo, sossegado,**_

_**com que te encostas em meu peito**_

_**e te deixas ficar**_

_**entre ternuras e embaraços,**_

_**como se tudo ficasse, de repente, parado,**_

_**e teu mundo pudesse ser demilitado**_

_**pelos meus braços.**_

_**Gosto de ti assim, pequenina, macia,**_

_**quando te aperto contra mim e te aperto contra mim**_

_**e te sinto minha**_

_**(inteiramente nua)**_

_**e tens um ar abandonado, como quem caminha**_

_**sonâmbula, por um estranho caminho**_

_**feito de céu e de lua...**_

_**Gosto de ti desesperadamente:**_

_**dos teus cabelos de tarde**_

_**onde mergulho o rosto,**_

_**dos teus olhos de remanso**_

_**onde me morro e descanso;**_

_**dos teus seios de Ambrósia,**_

_**brancos manjares trementes**_

_**com dois vermelhos morangos**_

_**para as minhas alegrias;**_

_**de teu ventre - uma enseada**_

_**- porto sem cais e sem mar - **_

_**branca areia à espera da onda**_

_**que em vaivém vai se espairar;**_

_**de teus quadris, instrumento**_

_**de tantas curvas, convexo,**_

_**de tuas coxas que lembram**_

_**as brancas asas do sexo;**_

_**- do teu corpo só de alvuras**_

_**- das infinitas ternuras**_

_**de tuas mãos, que são ninhos**_

_**de aconchegos e carinhos,**_

_**mãos angorás, que parecem**_

_**que só de carícias tecem**_

_**esses desejos da gente...**_

_Eles adormeceram ali, juntos. Esqueceram-se que o amanhã viria, se esqueceram que o mundo existia, lembravam-se apenas de que estavam unidos para sempre, e que se queriam mais que tudo._

_

* * *

__Gina chegou cansada do hospital e tudo o que ela queria era se jogar em sua cama, enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir._

_Quando a ruiva chegou, a Sra. Weasley ofereceu-lhe café da manhã, mas ela. Ela subiu as escadas e quando foi entrar no quarto a porta estava trancada. Ela enfiou a mão na bolsa para pegar a chave, já estava acostumada com Hermione, ela sempre trancava a porta para dormir._

_Ao entrar no quarto se deparou com Hermione dormindo aconchegada em Draco, ambos cobertos apenas com o lençol._

_- Ai Meu Deus! – ela exclamou alto. – Hermione, o que está acontecendo aqui?_

_Hermione acordou assustada. Ela não sabia o que dizer._

_- Gin... Gina, eu... eu... _

_- Ora Gina, não é tão difícil assim de adivinhar, não é!? Você se importa de fechar a porta? – Draco pediu, nervoso._

_Draco tentou assumir o controle da situação, quando viu que Hermione não conseguiria._

_Gina encostou a porta e continuou: - Claro que eu imagino, ou melhor, eu sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas é justamente isso que eu não entendo. Mione, você e Draco?_

_- Eu... eu... bem, eu posso explicar... – Hermione estava muito vermelha e não parecia ter o que falar._

_- Gina, o fato é que nós estamos namorando, ok! E não somos mais crianças, e aconteceu! – respondeu Draco, calmo._

_- NAMORANDO? – perguntaram Gina e Hermione juntas._

_- Shhhiu, sim, mas se vocês não se incomodam – ele olhou feio para Hermione –, eu não acho que seja conveniente que a Ordem toda descubra isso por encontrar a Mione e eu nesse estado! _

_Hermione olhou significantemente para o loiro e sorriu._

_- Nós estamos namorando? – perguntou, tímida._

_- Se você aceitar... – Draco também estava tímido._

_Hermione corou mais, coisa que não parecia ser mais possível. E deu um selinho em Draco._

_- Isso é um sim?_

_- E você ainda tem dúvida?_

_Os dois tinham estavam sem jeito, já tinham se esquecido que a ruiva estava ali também._

_- O.k., para mim, chega! Vocês têm que parar com isso na minha frente. – Gina também ruborizou – E se vocês não querem ser descobertos, é melhor você ir para o seu quarto Draco, pois todos já estão se levantando. O que você vai dizer a Harry ou Rony se eles acordarem e não te virem lá?_

_- Você tem razão! Tenho que ir. _

_E Draco fez menção em se levantar. Hermione o segurou rápido, enquanto Gina tapava os olhos e soltou um gritinho "Ai, meu Deus!"._

_- Ehr... é Gina, você se importa em virar? – perguntou ele sem graça, fazendo gesto com a mão para ela se virar._

_- Está bem, está bem._

_Draco se vestiu e foi escondido para o quarto dos meninos, onde logo após que ele deitou na cama, Rony acordou._

**Fim do Flashback**

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas queimarem seu rosto. Ele tinha razão, não dava para esquecer. Aquela era sem dúvida, a melhor e a pior lembrança que ela tinha. Algo que a seguiria até o fim de sua vida.

* * *

**Lika Nightmare**, novamente mtooooooooo obrigada!

Fico mto feliz q vc tenha gostado, o cap. passado eu adorei escrever, adoro qndo eles brigam... principalmente qndo se entendem depois... rs

Espero q goste desse novo cap...

BjauM!!!!


	8. Tirando a Limpo

_**N/A:** Pessoal me desculpe o atraso, mas minha vida está meio atribulada... além do mais minha beta me entregou esse cap. anteontem... eu ia postar ontem q era meu niver, mas naum deu... sorry!!!_

_Espero q gostem... _

* * *

**_Você foi o maior dos meus casos_**

**_De todos os abraços o que nunca_**

**_Esqueci Você foi dos amores que eu tive_**

**_O mais complicado e o mais simples pra mim_**

**_Você foi o melhor dos meus erros_**

**_A mais estranha história que alguém já escreveu_**

**_É por essas e outras que a minha saudade_**

**_Faz lembrar de tudo outra vez_**

**_Você foi a mentira sincera_**

**_Brincadeira mais séria_**

**_Que me aconteceu_**

**_Você foi o caso mais antigo_**

**_O amor mais amigo_**

**_Que me apareceu_**

**_Das lembranças que eu trago na vida_**

**_Você é a saudade que eu gosto de ter_**

**_Só assim sinto você bem perto de mim_**

**_Outra vez_**

**_Esqueci de tentar te esquecer_**

**_Resolvi te querer por querer_**

**_Decidi te lembrar quantas vezes eu tenha vontade_**

**_Sem nada perder_**

**_Ah! Você foi toda felicidade_**

**_Você foi a maldade_**

**_Que só me fez bem_**

**_Você foi o melhor dos meus planos_**

**_O maior dos enganos_**

**_Que eu pude fazer_**

**_Das lembranças que eu trago da vida_**

**_Você é a saudade, que eu gosto de ter_**

**_Só assim, sinto você bem perto de mim_**

**_Outra vez_**

**_Outra Vez_**

**_Roberto Carlosi_**

**_8 – Tirando a Limpo_**

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas queimarem seu rosto. Ele tinha razão, não dava para esquecer. Aquela era sem dúvida, a melhor e a pior lembrança que ela tinha. Algo que a seguiria até o fim de sua vida.

Hermione não sabia exatamente para onde ir, então, por mais humilhante que aquela decisão parecia ser, afinal Draco poderia vê-la, ela decidiu que ficaria no jardim em frente ao hospital. Ela sentou em um banco e colocou as mãos no rosto, como se suas mãos pudessem escondê-lo por inteiro. Não queria que ninguém a visse naquele estado, que ninguém a reconhecesse.

- Hermione? – chamou uma voz hesitante.

"Inferno, as pessoas não podiam me dar uma trégua?".

Hermione não levantou o rosto, talvez assim, a pessoa compreendesse que não era o momento adequado para conversar e se retirasse sem importuná-la. Mas a pessoa, que tinha uma voz conhecida, não entendeu.

- Mione? – chamou, novamente.

Hermione mexeu com a cabeça negativamente, impaciente, sem tirar as mãos do rosto ou olhar para a pessoa.

- Sabe, você poderia ser mais educada. – perguntou Gina, emburrada – Eu quero saber do Philip, como ele está?

Como ela era tola, ou como ficava tola por causa daquele loiro insuportável, aquela voz que a chamava era de Gina. Hermione sentiu raiva de si ao notar que, mais uma vez lá estava Draco em seus pensamentos. "Infeliz!". Aos poucos ela levantou a cabeça e encarou Gina. O que diria a ela?

"Gina, mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu ainda tremo quando vejo o Draco!".

Ou então:

"Gina, eu sou uma cretina! Tenho um marido maravilhoso, mas, ainda assim, não consigo tirar Draco Malfoy de minha cabeça!".

Ela não diria nada disso, Gina nem devia saber que Draco estava ali. Então, Hermione respirou fundo.

- Ele está bem Gina, obrigada! – respondeu, controlando o choro.

- Está? Então por que você está assim? – perguntou Gina, ansiosa.

- Isso não é óbvio? – respondeu Hermione, seca. Sentiu como se Gina soubesse de algo. Aquilo era sensação de culpa. – Meu filho quase morreu e não faz nem um ano que ele está em Hogwarts. Imagina como serão os próximos!

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Mione, o que importa é que ele está bem. – a ruiva falou carinhosamente, colocando as mãos nos ombros da amiga. – Mas o que realmente aconteceu? O Rony me avisou pela lareira sobre o acidente e me falou que apenas Philip se machucou.

- É, é eu sei! – a castanha respondeu, nervosa. – Olha Gina, eu não estou legal agora. O Harry está com o Philip no andar de Acidente com Criaturas Mágicas, no quarto 12, pode ir lá que o Harry te explica tudo.

- Mione, se eu não soubesse pelo que essa sua cabeça metódica deve estar processando agora, eu diria que algo mais te incomoda... – comentou Gina com desconfiança.

Hermione respirou fundo. "Merda de ruiva que me conhece tão bem!".

- Não é nada que não deveria ser... Vá com o Harry, eu já vou, preciso beber algo, estou com sede.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo a contragosto, e saiu.

"Preciso beber alguma coisa! Francamente, só se for vinho ou wisky de fogo! Maldito Malfoy!".

Era muito difícil reconhecer que Draco ainda mexia com ela, e por esse motivo, ela decidiu que simplesmente não admitiria.

"Dane-se o que eu senti! Ninguém vai se importar mesmo!".

Hermione decidiu que iria para o quarto, queria estar lá, com o filho.

Ao chegar no quarto, deparou-se com Gina dando uma dura em Philip.

- ... portanto, Philip, nunca mais faça isso, ou eu vou tratar de fazer o que seus pais nunca fizeram e vou te dar umas palmadas.

- Você está ameaçando meu filho, Gina? – perguntou Hermione com um meio sorriso – Não se preocupe, se houver uma próxima vez, eu me encarregarei pessoalmente em terminar o trabalho das aranhas.

- Ma... mamãe... você está melhor? – perguntou Philip, hesitante.

- Estou sim, filho. – Hermione olhou ao redor do quarto e não encontrou Harry. – Onde está seu pai?

- Ah, disse ao Harry que você estava bebendo algo e ele me pediu que eu ficasse um pouco com o Philip. Disse que tinha que acertar as contas... Ainda bem que dinheiro não é problema, não é mesmo Mione?

Hermione sentiu vontade de dar um tapa na cabeça de Gina para ver se algum neurônio daquela cabeça vermelha funcionava de fato. Mas ela se segurou. Gina não sabia de nada. Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça, nervosa. O que Harry estaria fazendo agora? Estaria com Malfoy? Bem, ela não poderia fazer nada e no fundo sabia que Harry não mataria Draco, ele era sensato... Era?

* * *

"Ele vai pagar, ah vai!". "No fundo eu sabia que algo ia dar errado hoje, mas nunca imaginei que seria isso!". 

Assim que Gina disse que encontrou Hermione no jardim, Harry soube de uma coisa, se ela esteve com Malfoy, já não estava mais, e por isso, ele iria até o imbecil dizer boas verdades a ele... ah diria... E dependendo de tudo, algumas porradas ajudariam também... tsc, tsc, tsc, nada de varinhas. Seriam socos mesmo, socos bem dados, bem distribuídos, ele merecia. Ele não precisava de varinha alguma para quebrar aquela cara pálida.

Harry se informou de onde ficava a sala de Draco e foi até ela. No início, uma enfermeira tentou barrá-lo, mas antes que ele abrisse a porta, a enfermeira recuou. Provavelmente entendera que aquele casal iria poder entrar aonde quisesse no hospital.

Ao entrar, Harry se deparou com Draco sentado na cadeira, com cinco dedos vermelhos bem desenhados em seu rosto. O moreno sorriu "Hermione esteve aqui!".

- Ora, ora, ainda apanhando de mulheres, Malfoy? – perguntou ele, sarcástico.

- Digamos que Hermione goste de me bater às vezes. – respondeu amargurado.

- A senhora Potter, você quis dizer, espero!

Harry se aproximou de Draco. Os dois se olhavam raivosamente. E nenhum deles quebrou o contato visual. Então, Draco se levantou.

- Quem diria... você e Hermione! Demorou quanto tempo depois que eu fui embora para vocês decidirem se casar? Vinte minutos? – perguntou com a sua típica voz arrastada e debochada. – Sempre desconfiei. – concluiu com desdém.

- Como você se atreve? VOCÊ ABANDONOU HERMIONE! – vociferou Harry – FOI UM COVARDE E A ABANDONOU!

- Pelo visto vocês combinaram o que diriam... muito "gracioso" da parte de vocês.

- Ora seu...

E Harry foi para cima de Draco, que não recuou, onde aquilo ia parar eles não sabiam, mas uma coisa era verdade, de nada aqueles dois homens lembravam os adolescentes que se tornaram tão amigos durante a guerra...

**Início do Flashback**

Draco e Hermione assumiram o romance no mesmo dia para todos na Ordem.

No café da manhã, desceram de mãos dadas. Todos olharam surpresos. Gina, a única que realmente sabia, ficou dormindo no quarto.

Ninguém falou nada, Draco e Hermione se sentaram um ao lado do outro.

- Amor, me passa a geléia de abóbora, por favor. – Draco pediu a Hermione. Tinham decidido que não iam informar nada formalmente, afinal, não estavam se casando. Agiriam normalmente, como um casal.

- Claro. – ela passou a geléia e eles deram um selinho.

Todos estavam boquiabertos. Draco e Hermione juntos, se tratando como "amor" e se beijando... Harry foi o primeiro a falar.

- Hem, hem, Mione... Draco... acho que todos queremos entender o que está acontecendo...

- Eu acho que não é tão difícil assim compreender o que está acontecendo... – começou Draco, mas Hermione o cortou.

- Bem... bem... é eu acho que dá para compreender... Draco e eu estamos... – Hermione estava completamente sem jeito.

- Estamos namorando. – concluiu Draco.

Ninguém falou mais nada. Rony parecia que tinha recebido um soco no estômago. Harry, mesmo tendo visto os dois na cozinha, estava surpreso, parecia ter descoberto que na verdade ele não era bruxo e tudo o que ele tinha vivido até então, não passava de um sonho.

IMG src http://i131. o tempo, todos se acostumaram com a idéia. O único problema era que a Senhora Weasley não dava paz ao casal, sempre que os via sozinhos, chamava um ou outro para ajudá-la em algo. /img

Molly, que sempre tratara Hermione como filha, tinha agora um carinho muito parecido para com Draco. Ela tratava o loiro como tratava Harry, Hermione ou qualquer um de seus filhos. Tinha se tornado comum ouvi-la dar conselhos para Hermione ou Draco.

- Meus queridos, vocês compreendem que têm que ir com calma – dizia a senhora Weasley enquanto preparava o almoço –, nessa idade é tudo muito complicado, os hormônios estão à flor da pele. Vocês têm que entender isso. Confio em vocês. Sei que você é uma garota responsável Hermione – ela fitava Hermione, que a cada palavra ficava mais rubra –, sei que é. Não façam como Gui e Fleur, eles deram muita sorte de se casarem tão novos e se entenderem tão bem.

Geralmente nesses "sermões", Harry, Gina, Rony, Luna, Tonks, Fleur, Gui e os gêmeos ficavam mais quietos do que o comum, para depois caírem na risada, enquanto Hermione e Draco ficavam sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

Hermione conversava muito com as garotas sobre Draco. Na verdade, era uma espécie de clube da Luluzinha.

Era uma noite de quarta-feira, e Draco e combinou de esperar por Hermione, que estava tomando banho, na sala. Quando chegou lá, encontrou Harry sentando em uma poltrona, de frente para a lareira, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Algum problema, Harry? – perguntou, acomodando-se em uma poltrona ao lado dele .

- Os de sempre. – Harry respondeu, evasivo.

- Hum... isso tem cara de ser coisa de mulher. – afirmou Draco. Harry o encarou.

- É, você tem razão. Mulheres, sempre elas.

- Gina, não é mesmo?

- É...

- Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Acho que não. – respondeu Harry, olhando novamente para a lareira.

- O.k. então.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por menos de um minuto, quando Harry começou a falar:

- Por que ela não pode me compreender? É tão difícil para ela entender que ficar comigo agora é perigoso demais?

Draco não falou nada, percebeu que Harry ainda queria falar.

- Sabe, se Voldemort descobrir que eu estou com ela, ela vai correr mais riscos do que já corre. E eu não me perdoaria se isso acontecesse. – desabafou.

- Eu te compreendo Harry, mas entendo Gina também. Ela é apaixonada por você, e não entende o fato de você querer protegê-la. Isso faz com que ela se sinta... como vou dizer... criança. E ela não gosta disso, afinal, ela sempre se sentiu assim ao seu lado.

- Eu sei, mas é necessário.

- Não exatamente, Harry. Você pensa que eu não temo por Hermione? Afinal, ela não satisfeita em ser namorada de um comensal traidor é amiga do garoto que sobreviveu, o currículo dela definitivamente a condena.

Harry continuou encarando Draco, não entendia onde ele queria chegar.

- Mas sabe o que acontece? Eu não consigo mais ficar sem ela. Não imagino meu dia sem tê-la ao meu lado, não consigo mais viver sem poder beijá-la, sem poder abraçá-la. Não consigo imaginar como seria se eu não pudesse ficar com ela. É como se... não existisse mais vida sem ela.

- Mesmo sabendo dos riscos?

- Mesmo assim. Vamos lá Harry, você acha que Voldemort não tem informantes na Ordem? Ou pelo menos alguém próximo a nós? Ele tem e eu te garanto, não sei quem é, mas sei que existe. Ele sabe o que acontece aqui. Sabe sobre Hermione e eu e sobre você e Gina, não ficar com ela só será ruim para vocês, pois ela já corre todos os riscos que poderia correr. – explicou Draco, calmamente.

- Mas como você diz isso assim? Com essa calma? – perguntou Harry, exasperado.

- Porque você me disse uma vez que se eu não levasse as coisas mais na boa eu iria pirar...

- E também... – era Hermione quem descia as escadas, tinha ouvido boa parte da conversa – porque ele sabe que eu o mataria se ele fizesse comigo o que você faz com a Gina. – Hermione abraçou Draco por trás e lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Sabe Harry, essa sua história está ficando repetitiva. Se você realmente gosta da Gina, páre de bobagens e diga isso logo a ela.

- Não perca mais tempo, Harry, estamos em guerra, não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Já parou para pensar se depois da guerra um de vocês não estiver mais aqui? Nunca terão ficado juntos.

Hermione olhou feio para Draco, ele não precisava falar aquilo.

- Harry, não perca tempo. Gina me falou que se depois da guerra você for falar com ela, ela não vai nem te ouvir...

- Mas por quê?

- Ela disse que não é um brinquedo que você... – Hermione passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, não deveria ter dito aquilo – Esqueça!

- Eu já entendi. – respondeu Harry, triste, mas parecendo decidido – Ela está acordada?

- Sim, Dino está falando com ela.

Harry bufou. – Então **amanhã** falo com ela. Boa noite a vocês. – ele olhou maroto para Draco e Hermione e sorriu – E comportem-se, porque senão chamo a senhora Weasley.

- Atreva-se! – provocou Draco.

- Ah, Malfoy. – Draco olhou assim que Harry o chamou, fazia tempo que não chamavam de Malfoy.

- Faça a Mione sofrer e eu não respondo por mim.

Draco sorriu: - Não se preocupe. Eu morrerei antes disso.

Depois que Harry subiu, Hermione se sentou no colo de Draco e perguntou:

- Tudo o que você falou ao Harry é verdade?

- Claro que é, sem você não há mais vida, Mione. Pelo menos não para mim.

- Para mim também não há vida sem você, meu amor.

Hermione beijou Draco intensamente.

**Fim do Flashback**

Draco e Harry estavam se acertando. Harry tinha acertado um soco no nariz de Draco, enquanto Draco acertou um na boca do estômago de Harry. Os dois davam socos e chutes para tudo quanto era lado. Quando ficaram finalmente exaustos eles pararam, ofegantes pela briga.

Eles se afastaram sagrando e com hematomas pelo corpo.

- Por que você voltou, Malfoy?

- Porque senti que precisava.

- Não acha que é tarde de mais para voltar?

- Talvez pela Hermione sim, mas pelo meu filho, não. Tenho certeza que...

Harry se aproximou de Draco e o segurou pelo colarinho.

- Não ouse dizer que Philip é seu filho, porque ele é MEU FILHO com Hermione. Não se aproxime dele Malfoy.

- ELE É MEU FILHO, NÃO TEM COMO NEGAR! EU SOU O PAI DESSE MENINO!

- Eu sei que seu pai não lhe deu uma boa noção do que é ser pai de verdade, mas já que é você o pai dele, vamos lá... Qual foi a primeira palavra que ele falou? – Harry estava transtornado. – Qual dia ele começou a andar? Do que ele tem medo? Qual o pior pesadelo dele? O que ele gosta de fazer? Como é na escola? Quais livros e desenhos que ele mais gosta? E por fim, qual é o maior sonho dele?

Draco o encarou e amargurado respondeu: - Não preciso conhecê-lo bem, para saber que o maior sonho dele é ser como você.

Harry o encarou mais calmo.

- Entenda uma coisa, nem perder a Hermione acabaria comigo como perder o Philip. Eu amo esse garoto desde o dia em que soube que ele existe.

- Eu não quero tirá-los de você, só quero poder conhecê-lo melhor, poder ficar com ele às vezes.

Harry encarou Draco e viu que ele estava sendo sincero.

- Entenda uma coisa, Malfoy, Philip é apenas uma criança, se você aparecer para ele dizendo que é seu pai e depois sumir, como você já fez antes, ele pode se sentir rejeitado, e ele vai sofrer demais com isso.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Você já me disse isso e não cumpriu. Eu não confio em você.

- Agora é diferente.

- E por quê?

- Porque já sou um homem. Não sou mais um garoto cheio de medos e inseguranças. Compreenda uma coisa, Harry, no momento em que Philip entrou aqui, eu tive a sensação de que daria minha vida para salvar a dele. Foi algo forte demais.

- Eu sei como é, eu me sinto assim com ele também. Mas... veremos... vou pensar no seu caso, enquanto isso não se aproxime do meu filho.

- Não tem como, eu sou o único medibruxo especializado no caso dele aqui.

- E como ele está? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Bem agora, a Madame Pomfrey como sempre, fez um excelente trabalho.

- Ótimo! Até mais então, vou ver o Philip agora.

Harry parou de falar e pegou o celular.

- Tiago?

- Papai, como está o Philip? A tia Luna me contou... eu quero ver ele...

- Calma, filho, o seu irmão já está bem, não se preocupe. – respondeu Harry, paciente.

- Mas eu quero vê-lo!!!

Harry suspirou fundo.

- Seu tio Rony está aí?

- Sim.

- Chame ele para mim então.

- TIO RONY, O PAPAI QUER FALAR COM VOCÊ!

Harry esperou até Rony falar do outro lado.

- HARRY, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?

- Rony, não precisa gritar, quantas vezes vou ter que te falar isso... – falou impaciente.

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem, aliás, obrigado por buscar o Tiago para mim no colégio.

- Imagina, foi muito legal! – disse, entusiasmado.

- Legal? – perguntou Harry, preocupado. – Como você foi buscar o Philip?

- De carro... levei um cara, policial trouxa, me deu um papelzinho, acho que ele falou que era uma multa... joguei fora...

- Ai Rony, só você mesmo. Posso te pedir mais um favor?

- Claro.

- Traga o Tiago para cá.

- Claro, eu estava indo mesmo.

- Como você vai vir?

- Aparatando, oras!

- Rony, traga meu filho i inteiro /i , está bem?

- Hey, não se preocupe. Seu casamento com a Mione está afetando o seu cérebro. – respondeu ele, irritado.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Apenas não demore!

- Está bem, estamos chegando.

- Vou indo, Malfoy. Meu outro filho está chegando.

- Até mais.

* * *

**Mickky**, puxaaaaaa mtoooooooooo obrigada!!!!!!!!!

Fico mto feliz com o comentário... obrigada msm!

BjS!

**Lika Nightmare**, hahahahaha... ficooo hipeeeeeeeeeer feliz de vc ter gostado, msm sem ter lido td... o objetivo era esse msm, querer estar no lugar da Mione... rs

Eu para ser franca naum ia querer estar no lugar da Gina, maaaaaaaaas... rs

Obrigada!

BjauM!

**Brianna Granger**, mto obrigada... q bom q vc gostou!

Desejo q vc continue gostando!!!!!!!!

BjauM!!!!!!!!!


	9. Os Convidados de Natal

_**Mudaram as estações e nada mudou**_

_**Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu**_

_**Está tudo assim tão diferente**_

_**Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar**_

_**Que tudo era pra sempre**_

_**Sem saber**_

_**Que o pra sempre,**_

_**sempre acaba!**_

_**Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou**_

_**Quando penso em alguém**_

_**Só penso em você**_

_**E aí então estamos bem**_

_**Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está**_

_**nem desistir, nem tentar**_

_**Agora tanto faz**_

_**Estamos indo de volta pra casa**_

_**Por Enquanto **_

_Renato Russo_

_**

* * *

**_

_**9 - Os Convidados de Natal **_

Quando Harry voltou ao quarto, Rony, Gina, Tiago e Hermione estavam lá com Philip. O loirinho estava acordado e bastante animado.

Hermione não conseguia encarar Harry nos olhos.

Não saberia encarar o marido ainda, ele havia lhe dito que algo ruim aconteceria, mas ela nunca pode imaginar que fosse aquilo, que Malfoy fosse voltar.

Harry sabia que a volta de Malfoy alterava tudo. No fundo, ele sabia que Hermione ainda amava o loiro, mesmo que ela não aceitasse isso.

* * *

Draco, por sua vez, aproveitava depois do horário de visitas, quando Philip ficava sozinho, para ir ficar com o garoto. 

Ele ficava contente em somente velar o sono do filho, oois no horário que ele ia ao quarto, o garoto já estava dormindo.

Na última noite em que o loirinho ficou no hospital, Draco ficou na mesma cadeira de sempre sentado, assistindo o filho dormir. Como era possível o garoto ser tão parecido com ele?

Draco fitava o menino, e começou a acariciar seu rosto, e depois o cabelo. Era tão bom. Quando ele estava perto de Philip, sentia o coração se encher de felicidade, esperança e amor. Era como se o mundo fosse um lugar melhor, era algo novo, que ele nunca tinha sentido antes.

Ele estava preso naqueles pensamentos, quando uma voz arrastada chamou por ele.

- Senhor Malfoy...

- Philip – Draco olhou para o garoto assustado –, pensei que você estivesse dormindo.

- Eu notei, e notei que o sr. veio aqui anteontem, ontem e hoje, mas gostaria de entender o porquê.

- É... bem.. Philip eu venho ver como você está. – afirmou Draco, sem muita convicção.

- Francamente, eu não sou burro! – Draco sorriu, aquela era uma frase digna de Hermione.

- Está bem, você está certo. Venho aqui porque gosto de você. – respondeu francamente.

O garoto ergueu a sobrancelha: - Por quê?

- Ora, Philip, sei lá eu o porquê. – respondeu Draco, sorrindo jovialmente – Talvez seja porque eu conheço seus pais há muitos anos. – concluiu balançando os ombros.

- Só por isso? – perguntou o loirinho desconfiado.

Aquele garoto não negava, era filho dele com Hermione, com ar mandão e sempre desconfiado. Draco sorriu ao se dar conta que estava conhecendo melhor o filho.

- E porque você se parece muito comigo quando eu tinha a sua idade. – acrescentou.

- Faz tempo, então. – Philip sorriu debochado, e Draco o acompanhou. Aquilo era fantástico.

Os dois ficaram bastante tempo juntos, conversando, brincando, se conhecendo. Já era tarde quando Draco insistiu que o garoto tinha que dormir.

- Se seus pais descobrirem que você ficou acordado por minha causa, eu estou perdido!

- Está bem então! Boa noite, senhor Malfoy.

- Boa noite, Philip.

Draco foi até o garoto e lhe beijou a testa, antes de sair.

* * *

Depois de duas horas, veio uma enfermeira os informar que o horário de visitas tinha acabado, e que eles realmente tinham que ir embora. Hermione protestou muito, mas acabou cedendo. 

No hall do hospital, Harry e Hermione agradeceram a Rony e Gina e se despediram. Deixaram Tiago dormindo em casa e decidiram ir até Hogwarts agradecer Madame Pomfrey e McGonagall por tudo o que fizeram. Então, aparataram em Hogsmead e seguiram para o colégio.

Como podiam esperar, McGonagall os recebeu imediatamente. Harry e Hermione a agradeceram e depois foram até a enfermaria fazer o mesmo à Madame Pomfrey.

Já era mais meia noite quando retornaram para casa.

- Ainda bem que pedi licença do serviço hoje... – comentou Harry, se largando no sofá.

- É, ainda bem mesmo. – ela se jogou ao lado dele, exausta.

- Mione – ele se endireitou no sofá, olhando para ela –, como você está?

Ela olhou para o chão.

- Não sei direito, Harry. Aconteceram muitas coisas.

- Hum, hum, entendo. Mas viu como eu tinha razão... – ele esboçou um sorriso triste – algo ruim aconteceu.

Hermione respirou fundo para responder.

- Harry, o fato de o Malfoy ter voltado, não significa que eu vou embora, não quer dizer que eu vá me jogar nos braços dele. – ela retrucou, irritada.

- Eu estava falando do Philip, mas pelo visto você ainda...

- EU AINDA NADA... – ela ficou de pé e começou a chorar – EU NÃO TE ENTEDO HARRY. EU JAMAIS ME INTERESSARIA NOVAMENTE POR AQUELE... POR AQUELE, COVARDE! Além do mais, caso você tenha se esquecido, eu sou SUA ESPOSA!

Harry a encarou triste, aquela reação apenas provava o quanto ela ainda sentia algo por Draco.

- Hermione, acalme-se, o.k? Não precisa falar assim comigo. Se você está dizendo, eu te entendo. Mas tenha cuidado, pois não é a mim que você está enganando! – respondeu, impaciente.

Harry se levantou e foi tomar banho, deixando Hermione sozinha na sala.

"Droga! O Harry não podia ter me dito isso!".

Hermione esperou o tempo de Harry dormir e foi tomar banho também.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Hermione se deparou com Harry sentado na cama, esperando por ela.

- Harry, me desculpe pelo modo que falei com você.

Harry sorriu.

- Está perdoada, desde que você me perdoe também, eu peguei pesado.

- Ok!

- Venha aqui comigo, estou muito cansado hoje e com muita vontade de te abraçar.

Hermione se jogou na cama ao lado de Harry, e o abraçou.

- Oh Harry, o que será agora?

- Olha carinho, eu realmente não sei, mas posso te garantir uma coisa, vou estar com você para qualquer coisa. Sempre estarei ao seu lado. – Harry acariciava o cabelo de Hermione.

- É tão bom ter você.

- Eu sei que sou o máximo. Mi, nós temos que contar a verdade aos meninos, principalmente ao Philip.

- Isso não, Harry.

- Será necessário, Mione. Compreenda, cedo ou tarde, ele vai saber. Se não for por nós poderá ser pelo Draco ou...

- E eu o mato!

- ... ou por qualquer outra pessoa. – completou Harry, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Harry, isso não pode acontecer!

- Isso _deve _acontecer. Nós temos que contar Mione, por que senão, nosso filho ficará sabendo por outra pessoa e nunca mais nos perdoará.

- Por que tem que ser assim?

- Porque nós deveríamos ter contado isso ao Philip desde o início, tenho certeza que teria sido mais fácil.

- Nós fomos tão maus por querer o melhor a ele?

- Não é isso, fizemos o que achávamos certo e erramos por isso, por querer protegê-lo, acontece!

- Eu estou com medo. – Hermione afundou o rosto no tórax do marido.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou com você.

* * *

Philip passou mais dois dias no St. Mungus, depois foi direto para casa, já que o natal estava próximo, McGonagall o liberou. 

Nos dias passados no St. Mungus, Hermione não cruzou com Draco. Ela tinha certeza de que o loiro não queria cruzar com ela também. Ela só estranhou quando, no último dia, Harry tinha sumido por algum tempo e quando voltou estava com cara de quem tinha aprontado algo. Ela perguntou, mas ele não respondeu. Como ela conhecia bem o moreno deixou para lá, não ia conseguir tirar nada do homem.

Nem foram para casa, já haviam arrumado todas as malas para irem para a casa de campo. Harry e Hermione decidiram ir de carro, não quiseram aparatar com os meninos, para poderem curtir a viagem, que durou uma hora e meia. Eles cantaram e brincaram o caminho inteiro.

Quando lá chegaram, os caseiros os informaram que todos os quartos estavam arrumados, conforme o pedido, inclusive os dois últimos que os patrões haviam pedido.

Harry e Hermione se olharam intrigados, pois cada um havia pedido um quarto, sem avisar o outro.

- Hermione, quem você convidou?

- Meg Madson, do Ministério. – Harry a encarou curioso – Você a conhece, uma moça alta com cabelos ondulados pretos e olhos azuis.

- Ah já sei, você tem conversado bastante com ela ultimamente.

- É, ela é muito simpática. Mas e você, quem convidou?

Harry sorriu maroto: - Sinto muito, mas é surpresa!

- Hey, isso não vale!

- Você não tinha me informado as regras do jogo! – ela o encarou, emburrada – Agora vamos, querida, ou os garotos destruirão a sala antes de nós entrarmos nela.

Hermione o acompanhou a contragosto.

Dois dias depois de terem chegado, os convidados começaram a chegar. Era uma sexta-feira fria e nevava muito.

Estavam todos sentados à frente da lareira, em confortáveis poltronas que lembravam muito Hogwarts.

- Hey Mione, por que você vai preparar o peru amanhã, se o meu é muito melhor? – perguntou Gina, zombeteira.

- Como você é abusada, o meu é mil vezes melhor do que o seu... Você vai fazer o tender, Gina!

- Isso tudo é uma grande bobagem... O MEU é muito melhor! – exclamou Luna.

- Eu acho essa discussão anual ótima, eu odeio mesmo cozinhar. – comentou Tonks, em tom de brincadeira e todos caíram na risada.

- Pois é! Bem, já que não falta mais ninguém chegar, eu vou dormir! – exclamou Minerva.

- Na realidade – começou Harry -, ainda falta uma pessoa, mas claro que você já pode ir dormir Minerva. – concluiu sorrindo.

- Harry, já está na hora de você me dizer quem é o nosso convidado ilustre, não acha? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.

- Ele já deve estar chegando, querida!

- Senhor Potter desculpe incomodar, mas o seu convidado chegou. – interrompeu o caseiro.

- Ótimo, ótimo, deixe-o entrar Geofrey.

- Sim senhor!

Todos ficaram olhando para a porta ansiosos, mas a expressão de todos mudou quando viram de quem se tratava. Ficaram boquiabertos. O silêncio foi quebrado por Hermione.

- O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI, MALFOY?

* * *

**Brianna Granger**, muito obrigada! 

Q bom q vc continua gostando...

BjauM!!!!!

T+!


	10. Um Natal Inesquecível

_** A poesia do meio da fic, "Eterno Tormento" é minha... rs**_

_**BjS!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo**_

" 

_**Que vontade que eu sinto**_

_**De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços**_

_**É verdade, eu não minto**_

_**E nesse desespero em que me vejo**_

_**Já cheguei a tal ponto**_

_**De me trocar diversas vezes por você**_

_**Só pra ver se te encontro**_

_**Você bem que podia perdoar**_

_**E só mais uma vez me aceitar**_

_**Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la**_

_**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?**_

_**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**_

_**Você só me ensinou a te querer**_

_**E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar**_

_**Vou me perdendo**_

_**Buscando em outros braços seus abraços**_

_**Perdido no vazio de outros passos**_

_**Do abismo em que você se retirou**_

_**E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho**_

_**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?**_

_**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**_

_**Você só me ensinou a te querer**_

_**e te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar**_

_**E nesse desepero em que me vejo**_

_**já cheguei a tal ponto**_

_**de me trocar diversas vezes por você**_

_**só pra ver se te encontro**_

_**Você bem que podia perdoar**_

_**E só mais uma vez me aceitar**_

_**Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la**_

_**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?**_

_**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**_

_**Você só me ensinou a te querer**_

_**E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar**_

_**Vou me perdendo**_

_**Buscando em outros braços seus abraços**_

_**Perdido no vazio de outros passos**_

_**Do abismo em que você se retirou**_

_**E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho**_

_**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?**_

_**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**_

_**Você só me ensinou a te querer**_

_**e te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar**_

_**Vou me perdendo**_

_**Buscando em outros braços seus abraços**_

_**Perdido no vazio de outros passos**_

_**Do abismo em que você se retirou**_

_**E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho**_

_**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?**_

_**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**_

_**Você só me ensinou a te querer**_

_**E te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar".**_

_**u Você não me ensinou a te esquecer /u /b **_

_**Caetano Veloso**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**10 – Um Natal Inesquecível **_

- O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI, MALFOY?

- Exatamente, O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? – Rony se levantou e ficou ao lado de Hermione. Os outros convidados da sala ficaram mudos, assistindo àquela cena.

Draco continuou mudo, ele apenas fitava Hermione. Observava aqueles olhos castanhos que ele conhecia tão bem, e se assustou ao notar que, além de fúria, o olhar daquela mulher trazia medo. "Medo de quê?". Ele ainda a conhecia como ninguém.

- Acalmem-se, Draco é meu convidado. – entreviu Harry.

Rony encarou o amigo, que observava Hermione ainda presa ao olhar de Malfoy. De repente, como se algo tivesse trazido Hermione à realidade, ela se voltou ao marido.

- Você enlouqueceu Harry?

- Calma, Mione, você sabe que é necessário.

Hermione fuzilava Harry com o olhar, enquanto Rony continuava sem ação.

- É melhor eu ir embora! – Draco falou, levantando a mala que trouxera – Foi um grande erro! Me desculpem!

- Ótimo Malfoy, vá embora! – brandiu Hermione.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, Draco. – Harry falou, calmamente – Ou melhor, vai sim. Geofrey acompanhe o senhor Malfoy ao quarto destinado a ele.

O empregado fez menção de obedecer, quando Draco tornou a falar:

- Eu realmente agradeço Harry, mas não acho conveniente.

- Não seja burro! É a sua chance! Quer perdê-la? – Harry retrucou impaciente, e Draco continuou em silêncio – Ótimo! Além do mais, até onde eu me recordo você não tem onde passar o Natal! – concluiu Harry sorrindo. Um sorriso que Draco retribuiu.

- Bem, já que todos se entenderam – Neville se levantou indo em direção a Draco –, senti sua falta, Draco. – e o abraçou.

Neville, Draco, Rony e Harry haviam se tornado muito amigos durante a guerra, e Neville, mesmo tendo ficado chateado com o que Draco fizera a Hermione, não conteve a vontade de saudar o velho amigo.

- Eu também, Neville. Como vão as coisas?

- Você sabe, como sempre. Mas vamos, eu acompanho você até o quarto e lá colocamos a conversa em dia.

Draco se sentiu aliviado por Neville estar sendo tão receptivo com ele, pois mesmo tendo sido amigos, o loiro não esperava por isso.

Todos saíram da sala, com a desculpa de irem dormir, deixando Harry e Hermione a sós.

- Por que Harry? – perguntou, tentando manter o controle.

- Nós dois sabemos que é necessário, Mione.

Hermione continuou o olhando com olhar reprovador e magoado.

- Não, não era!

- Mione, cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer. Quanto antes, melhor!

- Você podia ter me avisado. – ela respondeu, baixando a guarda.

- E você teria concordado? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Ela coçou a cabeça, nervosa: - É claro que não!

- Então...

- Então eu vou ter que agüentar essa doninha quicante durante o Natal. O.k., mas eu vou avisar uma coisa, se ele me irritar eu vou azará-lo!

Harry sorriu e abraçou a esposa, que ainda estava relutante.

- Sem problemas, eu vou adorar ver você fazer isso!

* * *

**ETERNO TORMENTO**

**Passei a vida me escondendo**

**Atrás de uma mentira.**

**Procurando esquecer**

**Tudo que eu sentia.**

**Passei a mentir**

**Sem me importar em como acabaria,**

**Mas não há como fugir**

**Se você não sai da minha vida.**

**Eu tentei te esquecer,**

**Tentei te odiar.**

**Mas como não te querer?**

**Me ensina a não te amar.**

**E agora você é**

**Tudo o que eu faço,**

**Tudo o que eu penso.**

**Por mais que eu tente**

**Não consigo parar com esse tormento.**

**E o pior de tudo**

**É que quanto mais eu tento te esquecer**

**Mais eu percebo que para mim**

**Não existe vida sem você!**

Hermione não conseguiu pregar os olhos naquela noite, já era aproximadamente três da madrugada, quando ela decidiu ir até a cozinha tomar um copo de água.

Draco estava ansioso e agitado. Por mais que não quisesse não pensar em Hermione, Harry estava sendo tão bacana, mas ele não conseguia. Já tinha tomado um banho para ver se relaxava, mas nada tirava Hermione de sua cabeça. Sem esperanças de dormir naquela noite, ele foi até a cozinha, ver se tinha algo gostoso para beliscar. Quem se importava com o horário? Ele não iria importunar ninguém!

Hermione chegou à cozinha e acendeu a luz. Ela ficou muito nervosa ao ver Draco sentado à mesa. Ele estava comendo um pedaço de uma torta de legumes que ela tinha feito.

Quando viu Hermione, Draco ficou com a boca aberta e se esqueceu de terminar de morder o pedaço de torta que ele levava à boca. Ela estava linda! Não estava exatamente sexy, mas linda. Ela vestia um pijama com uma calça larguinha, cor de rosa bebê, uma camisa manga longa da mesma cor com uma imagem de uma bonequinha cabeçuda (N/A: Hello Kyttie). O mais especial, é que ela parecia uma garota de 18 anos naquelas roupas. Além de que, como a malha era fina, seu corpo estava inteirinho demarcado.

- Droga! Nem tomar água em paz eu posso! – ela reclamou.

- Certos costumes não se perdem, não é mesmo, Hermione?!

- É! E você certamente não perdeu o costume de atormentar a minha vida. E é Granger para você! – retrucou, irritada.

- Que bom, assim posso te ver mais a vontade! Pensei que teria que te chamar de Potter agora! – ele replicou zombeteiro.

"Como eu sou IDIOTA!".

- Bem, exatamente isso, me chame de Potter, de senhora Potter. – ela ficou desconcertada.

Ela já tinha colocado água para beber, mas sentiu uma imensa vontade de provocá-lo.

- Você não deveria ficar andando de madrugada na casa dos outros. Não é educado!

- Não tive sono.

- Ficasse no seu quarto. Eu não sou obrigada a deparar com você porque preciso beber água!

- Não seja mais chata do que você já é, Hermione, quero dizer senhora Potter. – ele riu com desdém fazendo com que ela ficasse mais irritada.

Ela se aproximou dele e falou ameaçadoramente.

- Não me importa se você tem ou não sono, não gosto de saber que você está andando sozinho pela minha casa. Você não é confiável!

"Ela só pode estar de brincadeira!".

Ele se levantou e ficou frente a frente com ela, a menos de um palmo de distância.

- Por que não sou confiável? Porque você ainda tem medo de me agarrar se me encontrar andando sozinho por aí? – ele provocou – Nesse caso, _senhora Potter_, quem não é confiável aqui é a _senhora_! – frisado "senhora Potter".

O sangue de Hermione subiu. Ele não ia tratá-la daquela maneira na casa dela. Ah... não ia mesmo.

Sem pensar ela levantou a mão no que seria um tapa, mas Draco a deteve.

- Não, Hermione, não vou deixar você fazer isso. Porque se não, serei obrigado a te beijar! – provocou em tom de aviso.

- Ah você não se atreveria. – respondeu ela, vermelha de raiva.

- Tente! – desafiou.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes.

- Vá para o inferno Malfoy! – ela soltou seu braço da mão dele.

- É realmente uma pena que você não tenha me batido, assim não tenho desculpas para te agarrar. Da próxima vez, termine o que começou Hermione.

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas Draco a cortou.

- É melhor eu subir, pois estar frente a frente com a razão da minha insônia, certamente não irá me ajudar a pegar no sono. Boa noite, _senhora Potter!_

E saiu, deixando uma Hermione possessa e ofegante.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione se levantou e viu que Harry não estava mais na cama. Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram 9:00 horas, provavelmente todos já tinham tomado café.

Hermione tomou um banho, escovou os dentes, desceu as escadas e então viu Harry conversando animadamente com Meg na sala de estar.

- Bom dia! Harry, por que você não me acordou mais cedo?

- Ah, Mione, você demorou tanto a pegar no sono e quando acordei estava dormindo tão sossegada que eu achei melhor te deixar lá. Ia te chamar logo, mas eu e Meg começamos a discutir sobre quadribol e ai já viu, né?! – respondeu Harry, divertido.

- Todos já tomaram café da manhã?

- Não, todos nós acordamos mais tarde, Mi. Estamos de folga! – retrucou Meg.

- Exatamente, estão todos na mesa, acabaram de servir o café. Vamos! – chamou Harry.

Chegaram à cozinha, e Hermione viu Draco sentado entre Tiago e Philip. Na realidade, todos pareciam estar se divertindo com o que ele falava.

Hermione sorriu ao ver a cena, não que ela gostasse daquela aproximação, mas de fato, seria bem melhor que Philip descobrisse que Draco era seu pai se já gostasse dele.

Tiago parou de viu a mãe e correu para um abraço.

- Bom dia, mãe! – falou risonho.

- Bom dia, querido! Como passou a noite?

- Bem. Vem, mamãe, vem ouvir a história que o senhor Malfoy está nos contando. É muito boa.

Tiago arrastou a mãe para que ela se sentasse ao lado dele. Hermione sorriu sem jeito. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Hey, vamos jogar uma partida de snapes explosivos? – chamou Arthur (filho de Rony).

- Vamos sim! – responderam os jovens em uníssimo.

- Essas crianças!

- Ora Roniquito, você já se esqueceu quando foi uma criança? – perguntou à senhora Weasley, zombando.

A mesa explodiu em risadas enquanto Rony ficava vermelho do cabelo (como sempre!) aos pés. De fato, Hermione não se lembrava de ter visto a orelha do amigo tão vermelha como naquele momento, talvez apenas no dia do casamento dele com Luna.

- Pega leve, mãe! – reclamou ele num muxoxo.

- Fique calmo, querido, é Natal! – retrucou o senhor Weasley se servindo de outra torrada.

O café da manhã seguiu tranqüilo. Hermione se sentiu novamente uma adolescente, pois tanto ela quanto Draco estavam tendo à mesma reação que tiveram depois do primeiro beijo. Por que ele fazia com que ela se sentisse assim? Constantemente sem saber o que fazer!

Na realidade, não tinham nada a fazer. Nada tinha acontecido, afinal! Mentira! Tinha sim, eles não tinham se beijado, mas algo tinha acontecido e, como sempre, quando estava perto dele, ela perdia qualquer raciocínio. Como ela o odiava por ele a deixar naquele estado! Como ela o odiava por ele fazer com que ela se sentisse novamente uma garota insegura e perdida por estar perto dele! Como ela o odiava por ele a fazer ficar tonta com um simples toque! Como ela o odiava!

- Mione... você está aqui? – perguntou Gina, zombeteira.

- Ah sim, claro. O que foi Gina?

- Você vai jogar quadribol com a gente hoje!

- Isso é uma ordem? – perguntou à castanha, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Entenda como quiser, mas você vai jogar hoje. Vai ser engraçado.

- Você sabe que eu odeio jogar quadribol.

- Você diz isso porque não sabe jogar e você não gosta de fazer nada em que você não é perfeita!

Todos abafaram risos.

- Isso é verdade, Mione!

- Até você Harry, o que é isso? Uma conspiração? – perguntou indignada.

- É sim, Mione e você vai jogar. Estou precisando dar umas boas risadas.

- Ronald Weasley, não fale assim comigo! – ela falou com uma falsa irritação – Além do mais, você não vale jogar, você é goleiro da seleção inglesa.

- Eu vou jogar como artilheiro e o Harry como batedor. Resumindo, todos vamos mudar de posição. – respondeu emburrado.

Draco permaneceu quieto. Era incrível como a presença daquela mulher o intimidava. Enquanto a via ali, tão à vontade, se lembrou de todas as coisas que viveram juntos, das tantas sensações que o toque dela trazia a ele, do beijo. Ah o beijo, quando ele se lembrou do primeiro beijo que eles deram, ele teve a certeza de que sua vida tinha começado naquele instante e que, na verdade, se tivesse acabado ali, ele teria morrido feliz. E era duro se lembrar de um passado duro e envelhecido. Era muito difícil tê-la tão perto e não poder tocá-la, não poder senti-la, não poder envolvê-la em seus braços, não declarar seu amor. Como ele desejava tocá-la por mais um instante, abraçá-la por mais um minuto, beijá-la por mais uma hora, tê-la pelo resto de sua vida. Mas isso já não era mais possível e por culpa dele.

O jogo correu bem, como todos previam. Hermione foi uma lástima. Até mesmo Minerva, que era a juíza, ria das trapalhadas da castanha. Quando o jogo terminou, ela sorrindo zombou Hermione.

- Sabe querida, graças a Deus você não jogou pela Grifinória, ainda bem que arrumou outra maneira de ganhar pontos para a casa.

Hermione não sorriu, estava suja, com dor, cansada e furiosa. Quem inventou aquele jogo ridículo? E por que a tinham colocado como apanhadora? Era infernal ficar procurando aquela bolinha que não parava de escapulir. Para sua sorte a outra apanhadora era Luna, que estava mais preocupada em apreciar o céu do que pegar a maldita bolinha. Teve um momento em que Hermione achou que aquele jogo não terminaria, que nem ela, nem Luna tampouco, conseguiriam pegar o pomo, mas então ela o viu em cima das balizas e voou até ele. Foi tão rápido que, quando finalmente o pegou, bateu a cabeça em uma da balizas, e só não caiu com tudo no chão porque Draco a amparou. Como ele era IMBECIL! Não tinha o direito de salvá-la.

Depois Harry insistiu que ela deixasse Draco ver se tinha ficado algum dano da batida. Ela sabia que não tinha nada, mas como o Harry era teimoso...

- Acalme-se, não vai doer muito. – avisou Draco, Hermione não respondeu.

Quando Draco tocou na testa dela onde estava o machucado, os dois gelaram o contato entre as peles traziam sensações demais. Draco se afastou.

- Você vai ficar bem, pode ficar tranqüila.

- Eu sei!

Hermione levantou-se e foi tomar banho.

Depois do jogo, as mulheres, como haviam combinado, prepararam a ceia, enquanto bebiam cerveja amanteigada. A única que não bebia era Marieta, certamente por estar grávida.

Elas riram, brincaram e disseram besteiras. (N/A: muita mulher reunida não dá certo! Rs)

Enquanto isso os homens se dividiam pela casa.

Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez bruxo pela milionésima vez, já que Harry insistiu que só pararia de jogar quando ganhasse uma partida de Rony. Sirius e Lupin colocavam a conversa em dia e se divertiam muito com as bobagens que diziam. Os gêmeos contavam a Gui as travessuras que aprontaram em Hogwarts, e o irmão mais velho se matava de rir. Hagrid e Carlinhos conversavam sobre dragões. Neville e Dino conversavam sobre assuntos de serviço, enquanto Draco estava com as crianças. Ele estava se sentindo fantástico por poder estar ali com o filho.

Philip estava inconformado com o fato de Draco não conhecer cavalos. E mais inconformado ainda com o fato de o medibruxo não querer montar o animal. Draco tentava explicar que não tinha boas lembranças de animais desse porte, mas Philip não ouvia. Estava decidido a ajudar o "novo amigo" a perder aquele medo besta por cavalos. Afinal, ele voava em uma vassoura, não tinha lógica ter medo de um cavalo.

Draco montou muito receoso o animal, tinha muito medo de montar no bicho.

Hermione apareceu para chamar as crianças para tomar café da tarde. E então ela mirou Draco e Philip, era incrível como se pareciam. Ela riu quando Draco foi montar e passou direto pelo cavalo, indo parar do outro lado. Só então foi notada pelos meninos.

- Mamãe, que bom que está aqui, assim você ensina o senhor Malfoy a montar, ele é uma lástima.

Hermione ficou sem reação por alguns instantes e Philip continuou.

- Sabe senhor Malfoy, minha mãe é uma excelente amazonas, foi ela que ensinou a todos nós. – Philip comentou apontando as outras crianças.

- Não acho que seja uma boa hora filho, estou preparando o jantar.

- Por favor, mamãe. É rápido!

- É melhor deixar sua mãe, ela está ocupada.

- Por favor, mamãe. – Tiago fez um bico muito parecido ao de Harry e fez com que Hermione cedesse.

- Está bem, mas tem de ser rápido.

- Está bem!

Hermione foi até Draco e explicou a ele como montar. Ele era definitivamente uma lástima, não conseguia se equilibrar no animal.

- Calma Draco, ele não vai te machucar. – falou Hermione paciente.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto desses bichos.

Ela sorriu. – Não seja medroso.

- Agora de um toque no cavalo com a rédea, para que ele ande.

Ao fazer isso, o cavalo que Draco andava levantou as patas dianteiras e quase derrubou Draco no chão, por sorte ele se segurou.

- Já chega! Eu desisto!

Draco estava branco de medo.

- Me dê um espaço ai em cima. – mandou Hermione autoritária.

- Como? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Deixe-me subir.

Draco foi um pouco para trás e Hermione sentou na montou a frente dele.

- Segure-se em mim.

Draco não respondeu, a segurou pela cintura e engoliu seco com o contato. Hermione por sua vez se arrependeu por ter aceitado tudo aquilo, por permitir que ele se aproximasse tanto.

- Você não pode mostrar insegurança ao cabalo, ele deve confiar em você.

Draco não ouvia mais nenhuma palavra do que a mulher dizia. Sentia somente o perfume dela, a pele dela e o vento fazia com que o perfume cada vez mais impregnado nele. Ele estava extasiado.

- Draco, Draco! Você ouviu algo que eu falei?

Ela se afastou para olhá-lo.

- Desculpe-me, eu estava distraído.

- Ei, senhor Malfoy, agora eu vou mostrar como minha mãe é boa!

- Philip não faça nada!

Mas já era tarde, Philip deu um tapa no cavalo para que ele fosse mais depressa.

Hermione perdeu o controle do cavalo, não conseguia pará-lo.

Draco a segurava com muita força.

- Acalme-se Draco.

Ele não respondeu.

- Draco você está me puxando para trás, assim vamos cair os dois.

Hermione falou isso após Draco dar um puxão nela. De repente ele sentiu Draco a soltar e o viu cair.

- Draco, não!

Hermione conseguiu parar o cavalo para socorrê-lo.

- Draco, por favor, fala comigo! – ela dava tapinhas no rosto de Draco para acordá-lo. – Draco...

- É sempre bom ter você por perto.

Ele segurou a mão dela que estava sobre seu rosto.

- Adoro o contato com a sua pele, me deixa louco.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou nervosa.

Ele começou a beijar o braço dela, realmente o contato com os lábios dele a estavam tirando o rumo.

Sem mais, Draco a deitou e ficou sobre ela. Quando foi beijá-la, ela virou o rosto, então Draco passou a beijar o seu pescoço.

Ela quase que inconscientemente abriu espaço para ele beija-la levantando mais o pescoço. Draco colocou a mão por baixo da blusa de Hermione e começou a acariciá-la no ventre. Quando viu que ela estava entregue, voltou para beijá-la na boca, mas ela virou o rosto novamente.

- Vamos lá, você também quer!

Hermione permaneceu de olhos fechados, estava tentando recuperar o bom senso.

- Você também sentiu minha falta.

- Saia de cima de mim, Malfoy! – ela sibilou.

Draco a encarou e viu que era o melhor que tinha a fazer. Hermione se levantou e montou o cavalo.

- Suba logo!

Ele não discutiu, apenas obedeceu.

- Por que está me levando com você?

- Porque o Philip vai estranhar você não voltar junto. Agora cale a boca.

Hermione começou cavalgar rápido e Draco a segurou com mais força.

- Você pode ir mais devagar, pelo amor de Deus? – ele pediu em pânico.

- Está com medo, Draquinho? – ela perguntou zombando. – É melhor se segurar.

Hermione fez com que o cavalo cavalgasse o mais rápido possível, podia sentir o pânico do loiro pela força que ele a segurava.

Aos poucos ele foi ganhando confiança e então decidiu devolver a provocação.

Draco se aproximou do ouvido dela, ela sentiu as mãos ficarem um pouco frouxas.

- Vamos me diga que sentiu minha falta. – ele sussurrou no ouvido.

- Não me provoque ou posso causar um acidente.

- Eu te tiro tanto assim do rumo?

Ela não respondeu, sem mais nada, Draco roçou a boca no pescoço dela e em seguida o beijou novamente, sabia como ela era sensível naquela região.

As mãos dela afrouxaram-se um pouco mais.

Ela se segurou, não se daria por vencida, seguiu o caminho como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Draco chegou à conclusão de que era até gostoso andar a cavalo.

* * *

No dia do Natal as coisas correram mais normais do que o esperado. Harry e Meg estavam bastante entrosados, e Hermione sorriu ao imaginá-los juntos. Seria muito bonitinho. Os dois formariam um belo casal. Era engraçado, mas mesmo sendo casada com Harry há tanto tempo, Hermione nunca tinha sentido ciúmes dele, muito pelo contrário, sempre tentava arrumar alguém para ele, o que já tinha causado muitas brigas entre os dois, onde Harry a lembrava que ele era seu marido e não somente seu amigo.

Draco tinha dado a Philip uma Firebolt 3000 e a Tiago um uniforme autografado por todos os jogadores do Manchester, time do garoto, alegando que quando Tiago estivesse em Hogwarts daria uma Firebolt 3000 a ele também.

Hermione não gostou do presente, achava o filho novo demais. Mas depois de ganhar a vassoura, ele não abriria mão dela.

Todos beberam um pouco mais do que deveriam e ficaram até altas horas jogando conversa e baboseiras fora.

Já eram quatro horas da madrugada e na sala estavam apenas Hermione, Draco e Gina.

- Sabe Malfoy, você foi um grande idiota em ter largado a Mione. – exclamou Gina, rindo descontroladamente.

- Oras, só eu fui idiota? Até onde eu me recorde, você largou o Harry, Weasley!

- Uhm... é, de fato nós dois fizemos com que eles ficassem juntos. Não é mesmo, Mione?

"Aonde quer que aquela conversa chegue, não vai ser um bom lugar!". Pensou Hermione meio zonza.

- Não me irritem!

- Te incomoda falar no assunto, Hermione? Te incomoda assumir que bastou eu me afastar para você se jogar nos braços do Harry? – provocou com desdém. Ele não tinha engolido o casamento de Hermione.

- CALA A BOCA, SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!

- Então me conta! – retrucou com um sorriso afetado.

- VÁ PARA O INFERNO, SUA DONINHA RIDÍCULA! TUDO O QUE ACONTECEU, ACONTECEU PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI HOMEM O SUFICIENTE! – bradou extremamente vermelha de raiva.

Draco a encarou com tristeza. Ela acertou o ponto fraco dele. Gina tinha adormecido do nada na poltrona onde estava. "Melhor assim!", pensou Draco.

- Satisfeita em jogar isso na minha cara novamente?

- Não, ainda não!

- Engraçado, eu assumo a minha culpa nessa história toda, mas eu realmente não compreendo como você se casou com o Potter tão cedo.

- Você quer saber? – perguntou ela desafiadoramente. Draco acenou que sim com a cabeça – Então está bem, eu vou te contar. – a retrucou, enrolando a língua.

Se ela estivesse sóbria jamais contaria, ele simplesmente não merecia saber. Mas o álcool, misturado com o perfume dele, a estava deixando mais tonta do que de costume, e ela começou a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

** Início do Flashback **

"... _- Eu já entendi. – respondeu Harry, triste, mas parecendo decidido – Ela está acordada?_

_- Sim, Dino está falando com ela._

_Harry bufou. – Então amanhã falo com ela. Boa noite a vocês..."._

_** Amanhã, dia distante e incerto. **_

_**Fazemos planos para o amanhã, mas nunca sabemos o que de fato vai acontecer.**_

_**Quantas pessoas planejam mudar o mundo "amanhã" e ele jamais aparece? **_

_**Quantas vezes dormimos decididos sobre o que fazer "amanhã" e um instante muda tudo?**_

_**Foi isso que aconteceu a Harry, quando decidiu que falaria com Gina "amanhã"... Voldemort, junto com os Comensais, armaram uma emboscada e a batalha começou... e o amanhã, como ficou?**_

_A batalha tinha sido dura. Hermione lutava bravamente com _Antônio Dolohov_. Novamente aquele bruxo nojento do Ministério._

_E novamente ele quase a matara. De qualquer maneira, ela venceu e ele seria preso._

_Então olhou ao redor e viu Rony lutando contra o Mcnair e viu que Harry lutava contra Voldemort. Ela se sentia inútil, sem poder ajudá-lo, afinal apenas Harry poderia derrotar Voldemort. Pedro _Pettigrew, para surpresa de Hermione, estava parado observando a mesma luta que ela, a de Harry. Mas, de repente, um desespero novo a invadiu, Draco, onde ele estava?

_Ela se levantou cambaleando, estava com muita dor. Tinha muitos corpos no chão, um deles, Hermione reconheceu, Quim Shacklebolt. Ela continuou procurando, Draco não podia estar morto. Poucas batalhas ainda continuavam a maioria das pessoas já tinham vencido ou perdido e Hermione pode notar que o lado do bem tinha vencido mais do que perdido e isso há tranqüilizou um pouco, mas tinha que encontrar Draco. Então ela o achou, ele estava caído, ferido no chão, e o senhor Crabbe estava prestes a terminar o serviço, quando Hermione o estuporou. Draco conseguiu se levantar e continuar a batalha e mandou que Hermione se afastasse, ele não a queria ali, correndo riscos!_

_Ela não obedeceu, mas um feixe de luz verde rompeu o céu e vinha na direção de onde Harry estava. Ela virou desesperada e viu algo que jamais esperava. _Pettigrew havia tentado atingir Voldemort, e então o seu próprio lorde o matou, sem a menor piedade.

_Harry ficou sem reação, estava em choque. Também, não era para menos. Ele sabia que Rabicho tinha feito aquilo por ter uma dívida com Harry, quando o moreno salvou sua vida no terceiro ano. Tantas coisas se passaram em sua cabeça que Harry se esqueceu de onde estava no meio de uma batalha._

_Voldemort percebeu e ia se aproveitar, quando ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Snape apareceu e se colocou à sua frente. Agora foi a vez de Voldemort ficar paralisado. Ele confiava em Snape, ele já tinha lhe provado fidelidade, como pode ter feito isso?_

_Harry sentiu um ódio imenso, sentiu que todas as perdas em sua vida tinham sido por culpa daquele imbecil que se intitulava de lorde. Ele não gostava de Snape, principalmente depois da morte de Dumbledore, mas naquele momento, Harry não teve outra opção a não ser acreditar no que Draco dissera que Snape havia matado Dumbledore a pedido do próprio diretor. Antes que Voldemort voltasse à atenção à luta, Harry o venceu. E essa, foi à última coisa que Hermione viu antes de desmaiar._

_Quando a castanha acordou, ela estava no hospital St. Mungus e um medibruxo estava com ela. Harry esperou que ela fosse atendida e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama._

_- Olá, dorminhoca. – falou com um sorriso cansado._

_- Harry, o que aconteceu?_

_- Acabou Mione, nós vencemos. – Harry deixou uma lágrima rolar._

_Eles se abraçaram e choraram juntos por alguns momentos. Hermione sabia que Harry sofria por novamente pessoas morrerem em seu lugar, mesmo que tenham sido Rabicho e Snape._

_- E como estão todos? – ela perguntou um tempo depois._

_- Bem. Na verdade – ele deu um suspiro cansado – Percy faleceu. Goyle o matou, só depois Gui conseguiu aparecer e prende-lo._

_- Oh meu Deus! E como está Molly?_

_- Em choque, mas o curandeiro falou que ela vai ficar bem._

_- Puxa, que horror!_

_- É, é sim!_

_- E o Rony?_

_- Está bem. Tirando a perda do irmão. Está se recuperando de alguns cortes._

_- Hum... Harry você não parece feliz!_

_- E não estou Mione, estou cansado disso tudo e para completar... – Harry se calou._

_- Fala Harry, vai ser melhor._

_- Fui falar com Gina, eu tinha dito a você e ao Draco ontem, que faria isso antes da guerra, mas ela achou que eu só fui falar com ela porque a guerra tinha terminado..._

_- Como a Gina é orgulhosa, não se preocupe Harry, eu falarei com ela._

_- Não adianta Mione, ontem ela aceitou se casar com o Dino. – falou tristemente._

_- COMO? – perguntou indignada._

_- Pois é!_

_- Oh Harry, eu sinto muito._

_E Hermione o abraçou novamente. Ela permitiu que Harry chorasse silenciosamente em seu ombro. Depois de alguns minutos, ela perguntou:_

_- Harry, desculpe, mas eu estou preocupada, ainda não vi o Draco. Você o viu?_

_- Ah sim, como sou esquecido! – Harry falou, secando os olhos e pegando uma carta amassada da capa – Ele pediu que eu te entregasse._

_- Como ele é bobo! Porque ele mesmo não me entregou? _

_Harry chacoalhou os ombros enquanto Hermione abriu o envelope e começou a ler a carta de Draco. – Estou louca para falar com ele, tenho uma surpresa. – falou sorrindo._

_**Amada Hermione,**_

_**Acredite quando digo que para mim é muito difícil fazer o que vou fazer, mas é necessário!**_

_**Antes de tudo, quero que você saiba que a minha vida só começou a ter sentido quando te descobri, quando te encontrei, enfim, quando me apaixonei. Antes disso eu não vivia, apenas existia. Você trouxe luz ao meu céu, brilho aos meus olhos, música aos meus ouvidos, cor na minha vida. Você me ensinou o que é viver.**_

_**Como não dizer que só de pensar em você um sorriso bobo pinta meus lábios? Como negar que o som da sua voz me deixa atordoado? Como negar que cada vez que você me toca eu me sinto um rei?**_

_**Hermione, dizer tudo que eu sinto por você é uma insanidade, pois eu duvido que já tenham inventado alguma palavra capaz de explicar esse sentimento que explode em meu peito cada vez que eu sinto seu cheiro ou que eu encontro o seu olhar.**_

_**Tenho que ir logo ao assunto, Mione eu te amo muito, mas tenho que partir. E é com o meu coração despedaçado que eu te digo isso. O por quê? Bem, nem eu sei direito, mas hoje, depois de ver você lutando, senti muito medo de te perder. Mesmo quando estava em apuros você se levantou e venceu, já eu, quando estava em apuros me entreguei e, se não fosse por você, estaria morto agora. Acontece que eu tenho medo de te fazer... tenho medo de não te fazer feliz. E esse é o meu único desejo, te ver feliz.**_

_**Tenho medo de me acovardar novamente, como faço sempre, e te perder. Está bem, é isso que eu estou fazendo agora, mas sei, que agora sofreremos menos do que se demorar muito tempo. Pode me chamar de covarde, pois eu sou mesmo. Além do mais, alguns comensais ficaram livres, como sempre e esse Ministério é muito incompetente, talvez eu seja perseguido por ter traído Voldemort e não quero que você se envolva nisso. Se você morresse por minha causa... nem sei dizer como ficaria.**_

_**Cada dia da minha vida sem você não faz o menor sentido, não tem a menor razão. Mas eu só vou saber se sou merecedor do seu amor, quando eu ver que realmente mudei. E temo não descobrir isso. Temo que você me veja fraco e covarde como sou. Temo te perder para sempre.**_

_**Se com o que eu estou fazendo eu vou te perder, não me resta outra saída. Apenas desejo que você seja tão feliz quanto merece ser e que você saiba que ao partir hoje, eu morri e só vou poder renascer se algum dia nos reencontrarmos e eu te ver feliz. Pois o seu sorriso vale a minha vida. **_

_**Com amor, **_

_**Eternamente do seu Draco **_

_A raiva tomou conta de Hermione, ela chorava copiosamente. Harry tomou a carta das mãos trêmulas de Hermione, leu, e a ficou encarando._

_- Desgraçado! Como ele pode fazer isso, Harry? COMO?_

_- Calma Mione, tudo vai se acertar. Tenho certeza que ele vai pensar melhor e vai voltar._

_- NÃO HARRY, ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER!_

_- Mione, dê um tempo a ele... calma, ele deve estar confuso!_

_- EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO HARRY!_

_- Como assim? – perguntou ele preocupado._

_- Eu estou grávida do Draco._

_Harry se calou, não tinha o que falar, apenas abraçou a amiga e deixou que ela desabafasse em seu ombro, como ele tinha acabado de fazer no ombro dela. Depois de um tempo considerável, Harry se voltou para Hermione e perguntou:_

_- Mione, casa comigo? – pediu ele, decidido._

_- Como? – perguntou ela, confusa._

_- Case-se comigo. Prometo que vou cuidar de você e do seu filho, do nosso filho, quero dizer._

_- Harry, isso não faz sentido. Além do mais, você e a Gina podem se acertar._

_- Não, não podemos. Ela quis que fosse assim. – ele virou o corpo de Hermione de modo que ela o encarasse – Mione, nós nos casamos e continuamos amigos, não precisa acontecer nada que nós não quisermos._

_- Harry, isso é injusto com você. Você é novo e pode encontrar outra pessoa!_

_- Não me importo. Eu não quero. Até porque não me imagino dividindo a minha vida com outra pessoa senão você, que já conhece todos os meus defeitos e vice-versa. Vamos lá, Mione, é tão ruim assim casar comigo?_

_- Não, não é isso... _

_- Então? Isso é um sim?_

_- Harry eu preciso de tempo._

_- Não, não precisa! Temos que cuidar dessa criança, quanto antes assumirmos uma relação menos chateação teremos com os outros._

_Hermione respirou fundo e ponderou aquela era uma saída. Uma saída que talvez estivesse errada, mas o que ela ia fazer? Pelo menos Harry tinha uma solução._

_- Está bem, Harry, mas eu tenho uma condição._

_Harry sorriu: - Que esposa exigente eu estou arrumando!_

_- Sem brincadeiras Harry. – retrucou séria._

_- O.k., e qual é a condição?_

_- Que caso você encontre alguém, você não tenha medo de me dizer isso. Porque isso não estragará a nossa amizade. Caso você se apaixone, nós nos separamos! _

_Harry pensou._

_- Tudo bem, mas a recíproca também vale._

_Hermione sorriu triste, sabia que jamais voltaria a amar como amou Draco, mas concordou com o amigo. Eles se casariam, mesmo tendo a certeza de que não daria certo._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Feliz agora, Malfoy? – Hermione reuniu toda a raiva e amargura que sentia dentro dela para fazer aquela pergunta. Ele merecia.

- Então você descobriu a gravidez no dia que... – falou Draco, sem jeito.

- Sim, no dia em que o GRANDE Draco Malfoy foi embora! – cortou Hermione, ríspida. – E é por essas e outras que eu te ODEIO!

Hermione começou a chorar e Draco teve uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la para dizer que tudo tinha acabado, mas sabia que isso só a enfureceria mais.

- Hermione, eu nunca soube que tinha um filho. Se eu tivesse imaginado, eu...

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? O QUE VOCÊ FARIA? O QUE VOCÊ MUDARIA?

- Eu... eu não sei... mas certamente não teria partido.

- Ah não!? Nossa, sabe que eu acho o contrário, acho que você fugiria como fugiu ainda mais rápido!

- Não diga isso...

- Por quê? Te ofendo? Oh... sinto muito. – concluiu cínica.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR ASSIM, EU NÃO TERIA TE ABANDONADO SE SOUBESSE QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA GRÁVIDA.

- TERIA SIM!

- NÃO TERIA! ERA TUDO O QUE EU SEMPRE QUIS, TER UM FILHO COM VOCÊ, UM FILHO COMO O PHILIP!

- ESQUECE, ELE NÃO É SEU FILHO!

- É SIM HERMIONE, CHEGA DE HIPOCRISIA. O PHILIP É MEU FILHO E EU ME ORGULHO MUITO DISSO!

- COMO OUSA...

- O quê?

Draco e Hermione pararam de discutir e olharam para o topo da escada e lá estava um garotinho loiro com cara de dúvida e revolta.

* * *

**Lika Nightmare**, fez sim e tem mtaaaa gente estudando ele... cientistas e td... rs! Ngm entendeu... hahaha...

Naum morri naum... tem mta coisa para acontecer...

BjauM!

**Brianna Granger**, fuii suuuuuuuuuper rápida essa semana, hein!!!!! rs

Epero q goste!

BjauM!


	11. A Revelação

_**Pai, pode ser que daqui a algum tempo  
Haja tempo pra gente ser mais  
Muito mais que dois grandes amigos, pai e filho talvez  
Pai, pode ser que daí você sinta, qualquer coisa entre esses vinte ou trinta  
Longos anos em busca de paz...  
Pai, pode crer, eu tô bem eu vou indo, tô tentando vivendo e pedindo  
Com loucura pra você renascer...  
Pai, eu não faço questão de ser tudo, só não quero e não vou ficar mudo  
Pra falar de amor pra você  
Pai, senta aqui que o jantar tá na mesa, fala um pouco tua voz tá tão presa  
Nos ensine esse jogo da vida, onde a vida só paga pra ver  
Pai, me perdoa essa insegurança, é que eu não sou mais aquela criança  
Que um dia morrendo de medo, nos teus braços você fez segredo  
Nos teus passos você foi mais eu  
Pai, eu cresci e não houve outro jeito, quero só recostar no teu peito  
Pra pedir pra você ir lá em casa e brincar de vovô com meu filho  
No tapete da sala de estar  
Pai, você foi meu herói meu bandido, hoje é mais muito mais que um amigo  
Nem você nem ninguém tá sozinho, você faz parte desse caminho , que hoje eu sigo em paz !**_

_**Pai**_

_Fábio Júnior _

* * *

_**11 – A Revelação **_

... Draco e Hermione pararam de discutir e olharam para o topo da escada e lá estava um garotinho loiro com cara de dúvida e revolta.

- Filho, calma... – Hermione foi até o filho que já estava na sala. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o ombro do filho, que se soltou, deixando Hermione mais arrasada.

- Calma? Me diz que é mentira mãe. Fala que é tudo mentira o que ele disse.

Hermione começou a chorar, enquanto Draco não sabia o que fazer. Nesse momento, Harry desceu as escadas.

- Não filho, não é mentira. O Draco é seu pai. – falou o moreno, calmamente.

Philip virou para o pai no topo da escada, vendo o pai se aproximar.

- Então... então você não é meu pai de verdade?

- Hum... eu acho essa questão bastante relativa, sabe filho. O fato de eu não ser seu pai biológico muda alguma coisa para você?

O garoto estava confuso.

- Não estou te entendendo!

- O que quero dizer Philip, é que o fato de você não ter meu sangue não muda o fato de eu te amar incondicionalmente e de dar a minha vida por você.

- Eu... eu sei, mas eu estou confuso. Além do mais – ele olhou enfurecido para Hermione – ela te traiu! Te enganou!

Hermione escorregou pela parede com as mãos sobre o rosto, chorando copiosamente. Draco se aproximou para ampará-la, mas o olhar que ela lançou a ele fez com que ele se afastasse.

- Preste atenção no que eu vou te falar Philip, preste muita atenção, porque vou dizer uma única vez e se você tornar a repetir algo parecido a isso sobre sua mãe, eu nem sei o que vou fazer com você. – a voz de Harry era ameaçadora, ele falou entre com os dentes cerrados e com autoridade na voz. Philip continuou a encarar o pai com o olhar superior e de repente, como se nunca tivesse percebido isso antes, Harry viu diante de si um pequeno Malfoy.

- Sua mãe jamais me traiu, jamais me enganou. E EU NÃO ADMITO QUE PENSE ISSO DELA!

- O que quer que eu pense então?

- Não creio que seja conveniente você me desafiar Philip, não depois do que falou.

Philip engoliu seco, jamais vira o pai naquele estado. – Então quer dizer que o senhor sabia que eu... que eu não era seu filho?

Harry continuou sério, mas baixou a guarda.

- Claro que sabia filho. E como você pode perceber isso nunca me incomodou, pois te amo do mesmo jeito. – Harry tentou manter a calma.

- Por... por quê? – gaguejou Philip. – Por que mentiram para mim?

- Porque mesmo que você não acredite filho, tanto eu quanto sua mãe, cometemos erros e esse foi um deles.

Gina acordou meio desnorteada. "O que estava acontecendo?".

- EU NÃO CONSIGO ENTENDER!

- Filho, calma... – pediu Hermione se levantando e se aproximando do filho.

- FICA LONGE DE MIM!

Philip correu pelas escadas e bateu a porta do quarto.

- O que eu faço agora? – perguntou Hermione, chorando.

- Calma a gente vai resolver juntos. – falou Harry a abraçando.

- Bom, acho que já chegou à minha hora. – disse Draco, depois de algum tempo.

- Vai fugir de novo, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, irônico.

- Não é isso...

- Deixa ele ir Harry, ele já estragou demais a nossa vida!

- NÃO! Você fica! Se for embora agora, não te darei mais apoio.

- Então está bem, eu fico, mas e o Philip? Ele não vai gostar.

- Com ele eu me entendo, Malfoy!

- Eu vou me deitar. – disse Hermione, olhando com desprezo para Draco.

- Eu também vou, e se fosse você, iria também, amanhã será um longo dia.

Os três se retiraram sem falar mais nada. Gina esperou que todos saíssem para ir dormir também.

A manhã seguinte foi tensa.

Philip não olhava para a mãe ou para Draco e dificilmente encarava Harry.

Após a bebedeira, Gina finalmente compreendeu o que tinha acontecido e decidiu ir conversar com o afilhado.

Ele estava sentado à beira do lago, jogando pedras.

- Se importa se eu me sentar? – o loirinho chacoalhou os ombros, mas não respondeu. – Você não quer conversar, não é mesmo?

Ele apenas a encarou com uma expressão de que aquilo que ela tinha falado era óbvio.

- Sabe seu pai, o Draco, ele é um cara legal!

Philip a encarou irritado, mas não respondeu.

- É sim, ele te deu um presente legal, não acha?

- COMO ELE SE ATREVEU A FICAR AQUI? ELE NÃO VAI ME COMPRAR COM VASSOURA ALGUMA, ALIÁS, VOU DEVOLVÊ-LA A ELE! – bradou o garoto.

- Não faça isso, Philip!

- E por que não? Ele nunca esteve por perto mesmo!

- Não faça isso, porque não é o que você quer fazer.

Philip a encarou novamente, como se tivesse descoberto algo.

- Você sabia né? Todos sabiam! Como eu sou idiota!

- Idiota por quê? Você não teria como saber. Sequer o conhecia. – Gina sorriu. – Mas quem conhece Draco Malfoy, não pode negar que você é filho dele.

- Por quê? – perguntou o garoto, exasperado.

- Porque você é muito parecido com ele. – Gina viu Philip emburrar. – E não é apenas esse cabelo platinado e seus belos olhos azuis, você se parece muito com a personalidade dele.

- Que inferno! Não vou perdoar minha mãe por isso!

- E por quê? Como seu pai, o Harry, te explicou ontem, sua mãe jamais o enganou, ele sempre soube. E na época em que ela estava com o Draco, os dois eram namorados e não amantes.

- Ela nunca contou a ele que tinha um filho! Por isso não vou perdoá-la.

- Você já perguntou a ela o porquê ela escondeu isso?

- Não!

- Então, talvez seja a hora!

Philip encarou a madrinha por algum tempo e depois voltou a olhar para o lago.

- Vamos entrar Philip. Eu estou morrendo de frio.

O garoto se levantou e saiu com a madrinha, sem perguntar mais nada.

Os dias passaram lentamente e Hermione era mais formal com Draco do que de costume, afinal, era como Harry havia lhe falado: "Se o Philip ver você maltratar o Draco, ele vai querer fazer o mesmo!".

No penúltimo dia das férias, depois do jantar, Philip decidiu ir conversar com a mãe.

Hermione estava conversando com Tonks, Gina e Meg coisas de serviço quando Philip pediu a ela para que fossem ao escritório. Harry os acompanhou.

- Fala filho, o que você quer saber? – perguntou ela, receosa.

- Quero saber o que realmente aconteceu. – o garoto respondeu, sem enrolar.

Hermione respirou fundo, tinha passado os últimos dias pensando no que diria ao filho quando ele perguntasse isso, mas de repente, toda e qualquer resposta sumiu da cabeça dela e Hermione não teve outra opção ao não ser responder o que realmente achava. Harry ia começar a falar quando Hermione começou.

- Philip, o que aconteceu foi que Draco e eu nos apaixonamos em um momento da nossa vida, um momento muito complicado por sinal, estávamos em meio à guerra e ele, junto com seu pai era perseguido por Voldemort e seus seguidores, claro que todos nós da Ordem éramos perseguidos também, mas no caso dele, por ser um traidor...

- Como assim? – perguntou o garoto, afoito.

- Deixe-me terminar, o.k, depois você pergunta mais. Bem, como eu estava dizendo, ele era perseguido por Voldemort e pelos Comensais. Nossa vida estava de pernas para o ar, então nós nos apaixonamos, e eu te garanto Philip, que isso não nos ajudou muito, já que éramos inimigos desde os tempos de escola. – Hermione parecia lembrar de alguma coisa, pois seu olhar estava distante. – Quando a guerra acabou todos nós surtamos de alguma maneira, e seu pai, quero dizer Draco, achou que seria melhor ir embora, já que alguns Comensais ainda o perseguiam pela traição. Nós éramos muito jovens e já tínhamos passado por tantas coisas ruins, é natural sentir medo. – ela voltou a encarar o filho. – Philip tenho certeza de que não existe ninguém no mundo que sinta mais pelo que ele fez do que o próprio Draco. – Philip abriu a boca para falar algo, estava carrancudo, mas Hermione o cortou novamente. – E antes que você me pergunte, a resposta é não. Ele não sabia que eu estava grávida, Philip. Eu fiquei sabendo no dia em que ele foi embora.

Philip abaixou a cabeça, era muita informação para ele.

- E você e o papai, como foi?

Harry se sentou em uma poltrona, atrás da mesa e continuou assistindo à conversa.

- Seu pai e eu sempre fomos grandes amigos e ele estava lá quando soube que seu pai tinha partido. – Hermione encarou Harry, para saber se podia falar e recebeu de Harry um olhar de aprovação. – Ele também tinha perdido a pessoa pela qual ele era apaixonado, e quando ficou sabendo que eu estava grávida me pediu em casamento.

- Não quero que faça um mau juízo filho, eu não a pedi em casamento só porque ela estava grávida, a pedi porque sua mãe e eu sempre nos amamos como amigos e eu pensei que já que nós dois tínhamos perdido as pessoas que amávamos, deveríamos nos unir, já que a gente se amava de alguma maneira. – Harry tirou os olhos de Philip para Hermione. – E eu não me arrependo em nenhum momento por isso, eu não teria conseguido viver com outra pessoa que não fosse sua mãe Philip. – ele acrescentou sorrindo, voltando o olhar para o filho.

Philip sentara em uma cadeira em frente à mesa que Harry estava. Ele estava atônito.

- Eu já compreendi muita coisa, não que eu tenha aceitado – completou ele rapidamente –, mas eu compreendi. Mas falta uma coisa, por que vocês me esconderam isso?

Harry e Hermione ficaram por algum tempo sem falar, então Hermione respondeu.

- Por que queríamos o seu bem. Nós queríamos que você sofresse com isso.

- É, mas pelo visto não deu certo. – retrucou o garoto, triste.

- E nós sentimos muito por isso, filho. – respondeu Hermione, chorosa.

- Acontece filho, que nós também erramos. – completou Harry.

- É eu sei! – Philip deu um sorriso triste e olhou para a mãe. – Mamãe você me perdoa pelas coisas que eu te falei?

- Claro filho. – Hermione já estava aos prantos. Philip se levantou para abraçar a mãe, que abaixou para ficar da altura do menino e o abraçou por um longo momento, como se aquele abraço pudesse trazer Philip para dentro de seu ventre novamente, onde ele era protegido, como se aquele abraço fosse apagar tudo, a dor e a raiva do filho. Mas ela se esqueceu que ele era um Malfoy.

Philip pediu então, para a mãe servir a ele um pedaço de torta de abóbora, pois fazia dias que ele não comia direito e os dois saíram do escritório felizes, como mãe e filho.

Harry ficou onde estava, naquela poltrona, ele estava perdido em alguns pensamentos, Hermione nunca tinha dito aquelas coisas antes, ela havia tirado de Draco toda a culpa que ela mesma sempre fez questão de ressaltar que era dele.

"Talvez ela tenha finalmente entendido!".

"Ou talvez ela sempre soube, mas se sabia, por que então ela insistia em culpá-lo?".

"Claro, como sou burro, ela o culpava porque queria odiá-lo, mas não conseguia... Então quando se sentia fraca e sua raiva passava, ela o julgava ainda mais!".

"Mas se isso for verdade, ela ainda o ama. Será possível?".

Quando Hermione e Philip chegaram à cozinha, Draco estava lá, comendo também um pedaço da torta de abóbora.

Draco ficou sem jeito quando os viu chegar, era uma situação muito complicada. Mas logo ele viu o rosto de Hermione, ele estava iluminado. Então, Draco compreendeu, os dois tinham se entendido.

Hermione pegou um prato e serviu ao filho, que encarava Draco, o pedaço de torta que ele havia pedido.

- Fico feliz que vocês tenham se entendido. – Draco tentou cortar o silêncio.

- Perdi a fome. – falou o garoto, irritado.

- Philip, vamos, não seja imaturo. Você está com fome e vai comer! – Hermione ordenou sem querer ser muito autoritária.

- Eu não quero comer com esse cara aqui.

Draco já estava saindo quando Hermione respondeu mais seca do que da outra vez.

- Mas você vai, porque o Draco não vai sair daqui!

Ela então, encarou Draco séria para que ele ficasse onde estava. E ele parou.

- Quer mais torta Draco? – perguntou, calmamente.

Draco a encarou por algum tempo como se quisesse armazenar tudo o que estava acontecendo, por isso demorou a responder.

- Ah, não, obrigado!

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

- Você quem sabe, estou perguntando por que sei que é um de seus pratos preferidos.

Philip olhou feio para Draco, afinal, era um dos pratos preferidos dele também.

- Talvez eu queira mais um pedaço sim, Hermione. Obrigado!

Hermione o serviu e sentou a mesa com os dois.

Muitos já estavam dormindo na casa, aquele tinha sido um dia cansativo.

Hermione encarou Draco, como se dissesse a ele para que ele tentasse se aproximar.

- Está ansioso para voltar às aulas?

- Você nem imagina o quanto – Philip encarou Draco com desdém. – porque assim, não terei mais que olhar para a sua cara.

Hermione ia interferir, quando Draco a olhou pedindo que não o fizesse.

- Imagino! – respondeu sem dar importância à hostilidade do menino. – Mas me diga, deve estar ansioso para mostrar sua nova vassoura a seus amigos. – perguntou ansioso, afinal, tinha certeza que o filho tinha adorado o presente.

- Na verdade não me importa, falei aos meus pais que queria devolvê-la, mas eles não permitiram. E eu não vou levar a vassoura, caso você não saiba, é proibido para alunos do primeiro ano.

Hermione estava ficando furiosa, mas novamente, Draco fez com que ela ficasse de fora.

- Ah é, sou muito desatencioso mesmo, como pude me esquecer! – Draco ignorou novamente a grosseria do menino e continuou parecendo animado. – Então, hoje eu fui andar novamente a cavalo, o Harry me ajudou, acho que estou pegando o jeito!

- Uma pena, assim diminuem os riscos de você cair do cavalo. – respondeu irônico.

- JÁ CHEGA! – bradou Hermione. – Você não pode tratá-lo assim, e não é só porque ele é seu pai que eu estou te falando isso, é porque Harry e eu te demos educação e não foi essa, peça desculpas Philip.

Philip ficou encarando a mãe, sem responder.

- AGORA! – Ele a tinha tirado do sério.

- Não precisa Hermione. – Draco tentou intervir.

- E você cale a boca. Estou de dando uma ordem Philip!

- SABE O QUE É? ELE QUER SE FAZER DE BONZINHO, MAS EU NÃO VOU CAIR NESSA. NO FUNDO ELE SÓ É UM COVARDE QUE TE ABANDONOU MAMÃE QUANDO VOCÊ MAIS PRECISOU. E DE QUEBRA ME ABANDONOU TAMBÉM. ELE NÃO VAI ME COMPRAR COM PRESENTES E GENTILEZAS, NÃO VAI! – Philip estava chorando.

- Philip, nós já falamos sobre isso. Volte aqui.

Mas o garoto já tinha saído.

- Droga!

- Desculpe, parece que eu sempre estrago tudo mesmo!

- Pare de se fazer de coitadinho Draco, isso já está me tirando do sério! – e Hermione deixou a cozinha também.

As férias tinham chegado ao fim, e todos foram se despedir na plataforma ¾.

Com o tempo, a vida de todos voltou ao normal. A única diferença era que tanto Harry quanto Hermione davam notícias a Draco sobre Philip.

Quando chegaram em casa, Harry e Hermione acharam que era a hora de contar a Tiago o que estava acontecendo. E depois de contar tudo o garoto encarou os pais, com a testa franzida e perguntou:

- Então ele tem dois pais?

- É, é mais ou menos isso, filho. – respondeu Hermione, receosa com a reação do filho.

- Mas isso não é justo, porque eu só tenho um pai!

Harry e Hermione não puderam deixar de rir.

- Então não está satisfeito apenas comigo, quer mais um pai? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo.

- Não papai, estou satisfeito sim! Só não acho justo ele ter dois pais e eu só ter um! – Tiago respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Como eu gostaria que seu irmão pensasse assim. – comentou Hermione.

- Como mamãe?

- Esquece querido.

- Olha, pode deixar que eu falo com Draco sobre você querer dois pais, o.k?

Tiago ficou pensativo.

- Mas ele é bravo?

- Por quê?

- Porque se ele for eu não quero ele de pai não!

Harry e Hermione riram mais e abraçaram o filho forte. Aquele garotinho era tão diferente do "rebelde" Philip e aquilo era tão tranqüilizante.

* * *

**Brianna Granger**, nossa... então alcancei o meu objetivo!!!! huahauhauhauhuahuahua

Eu gostei mtoo de escrever esse cap... dá para ver pelo tamanho dele, neh?!?!

Vlw... epero q goste desse tbm... BjauM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mickky**, traumatiza msm... uma coisa eu te garanto, mtaaaa coisa tah para acontecer... Aguarde!

BjauM!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. O Fim?

**N/A:** Mtooo obrigadaaaaaa pelos coments...

Oq dizer? A torcida do Harry cresceu mtooooo... uma loucura... mas era esse msm o objetivo, assim como eu disse a uma leitora, a Mione terá q escolher entre dois homens normais... com defeitos e qualidades... aiaiai... quem será q ela vai escolher... logo mais (naum agora, pq se naum o Harry ganharia disparado) vou fazer uma enquete... vamos ver quem ganha... hauhauhauhuahhauhua... BjauM!

**_

* * *

_**__

Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos

Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
Eu já não me importo comigo  
Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos

Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos...  
São só garotos...

Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem

Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher

****

_**Garotos II - O outro Lado**_

_Leoni_

* * *

**_12 – O Fim? _**

Já fazia três meses que Draco voltara à vida de Hermione e, assim como ela imaginou, ele deixou tudo de cabeça para baixo.

Ele trazia muitas lembranças a ela, lembranças que ela tanto lutou para esquecer.

Draco tentava acreditar que a única coisa que ele desejava era que seu filho confiasse nele, mas no fundo ele sabia que isso era mentira. Cada dia, cada minuto perto de Hermione ele se sentia mais atraído por ela. Hermione já não era mais uma garota de dezessete anos, mas sim uma mulher de trinta e três. Era incrível como ela estava mais interessante, mais bonita, mais sensual, mais atraente, mais inteligente, mais tudo!

Ele se sentia apenas um garoto perto dela.

Hermione tinha tido uma semana longa e cheia de problemas no Ministério. Tiago, cada vez mais ansioso para ir para Hogwarts, Philip ainda duro em relação à Draco e ela, e como se não bastasse, Harry haviam criado uma linha imaginária entre eles, pareciam novamente apenas amigos. E para completar, tinha Draco, que para saber do filho, estava cada vez mais próximo. Ela sentia arrepios quando ele passava e se sentia tonta com o perfume dele. Como ela o odiava por ter esse poder sobre ela!

Era sexta-feira, já estava perto da hora de ir embora, quando Hermione decidiu fazer algo que não fazia desde o nascimento de Philip.

Ela abriu a gaveta inferior do lado esquerdo de sua escrivaninha. Aos poucos, uma folha já envelhecida do tempo, com marcas de dobras, por ter sido muito lida. Lá estava, a carta de despedida de Draco, onde ele dizia que não podia mais ficar com ela.

Pela primeira vez, depois de muitos anos, Hermione se permitiu chorar ao reler aquela carta, pois ela representava tanta coisa, tantas mudanças, era tão difícil.

Hermione nunca conseguiu compreender por que guardara aquela carta, mas seu inconsciente dizia que era para não deixar adormecer a raiva que sentia de Draco.

Harry ia chamar Hermione para ir embora, ele não tinha costume de bater na sala dela para entrar, mas sempre abria a porta devagar para não assustá-la. Quando ia entrar, ele viu Hermione chorando com algo na mão que parecia uma carta .Ele conhecia o seu conteúdo, e aquilo o feriu por dentro. Harry, então, voltou atrás em seu caminho. Depois de dez minutos, sua esposa veio chamá-lo para ir embora.

- Hei, vamos trabalhar até amanhã? – ela perguntou sorridente.

- Não, estava só te esperando. – ele respondeu sério.

- Aconteceu algo, Harry? – ela perguntou mudando a expressão. Conhecia ele, alguma coisa estava errada.

- Não, nada.

Hermione não insistiu, não adiantaria, então decidiu conversar em casa.

- Vamos!

* * *

Tiago já estava dormindo. Harry e Hermione estavam sentados na sala vendo televisão, afinal, os dois foram criados com essa maravilha trouxa e não viam motivos para se desfazerem dela. E Harry adorava ter o controle, que ele chamava carinhosamente, de poder, nas mãos. 

- Harry, podemos conversar?

- Claro.

Harry desligou a televisão e voltou sua atenção a Hermione.

- Eu sei que há, por tanto, não adianta dizer que não tem nada te incomodando.

Harry a encarou sério.

- Hoje eu fui te chamar para irmos embora do Ministério. – Hermione empalideceu na mesma hora, a carta. Harry baixou os olhos por um momento até conseguir encará-la novamente – Não sabia que você guardava aquilo.

Hermione não tinha o que dizer. Harry continuou.

- Então, eu me vi obrigado a encarar a triste realidade, uma realidade que eu sempre soube, mas que quis esquecer ou fingir que não existia, você nunca deixou de amar o Draco.

- Harry, não...

- Não negue, Hermione. Só vai me machucar mais, não negue um fato, que mesmo que você queira ocultar de si mesma, você sabe ser real.

Hermione sentiu então as lágrimas começarem a rolar em seu rosto, ela não ia negar, ele estava certo. Harry também chorava. Hermione foi quem cortou o silêncio.

- Eu nunca quis te enganar, eu nem ao menos sabia. – ela constatou, no meio dos soluços.

- Eu sei Mione, eu sei!

Harry então a abraçou e colocou sua cabeça sobre o seu peito, sentiu a sua camisa ficar molhada pelas lágrimas, e então se deixou chorar também.

O fato é que ele não havia perdido Hermione, pois não há como se perder o que não te pertenceu, e Hermione nunca havia pertencido de fato a ele.

Hermione dormiu no abraço de Harry, que a levou para cama.

Na manhã seguinte, eles avisaram que chegariam mais tarde no Ministério, levaram Tiago ao colégio e decidira conversar.

- O que vai ser agora? – ela perguntou a ele.

- Você sugere algo? – ele perguntou, carinhosamente.

- Não sei, simplesmente não faço a menor idéia em como agir.

- Ok, então eu te digo, vamos fazer a coisa certa, vamos nos separar, Mione.

- O QUÊ?

Ela sabia que isso provavelmente aconteceria, mas aceitar era tão estranho. Hermione adorava Harry e tudo que ele representava: a segurança, a amizade, o companheirismo; ficar sem isso seria difícil demais.

- Mione, não há outra solução, nós prometemos que faríamos isso caso encontrássemos outra pessoa.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Escute, nós prometemos também que não deixaríamos de ser amigos.

- Mas Harry...

- Hermione, não faça isso, por favor, está sendo muito difícil para mim também. – ele pediu com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Oh Harry, como eu gostaria de ter me apaixonado por você!

- Eu sei.

Naquela manhã mesmo Harry saiu de casa, alugou um quarto em Hogsmead. Ele e Hermione pediram a McGonagall uma autorização especial para falarem com Philip em Hogwarts, e depois que Tiago chegou do colégio, foram até lá.

Tiago não sabia de nada, só pensava em admirar Hogwarts, estava encantado com o lugar. Ele acompanhou a McGonagall, que fora buscar Philip.

Enquanto ficaram a sós na sala de McGonagall, aguardando Philip chegar, eles voltaram a conversar.

- Talvez não seja o momento adequado para fazermos isso, Mione. – Harry estava nervoso.

- Graças a Deus, Harry. Os meninos não iam entender nada. – Hermione sorriu.

- Vamos dar mais um tempo a eles.

- Está bem!

Os dois ficaram aliviados. Tinham vivido tanto tempo como marido e mulher que seria muito estranho, de repente, voltarem a ser apenas amigos.

- Papai, mamãe! – Philip, que entrou na sala de McGonagall de mãos dadas com o irmão, correu para abraçar os pais. – Que bom que vieram, estava com saudades. Oi baixinho!

Tiago respondeu sorrindo.

- Bem, eu vou deixá-los a sós então.

McGonagall saiu da sala.

- Mas o que fazem aqui?

Harry e Hermione ficaram sem saber o que falar, afinal tinham acabado de mudar de idéia.

- Viemos mostrar Hogwarts a seu irmão. – respondeu Harry de supetão.

- Só isso!? – perguntou Philip, incrédulo.

- É claro que não! Viemos te ver também querido, estávamos com saudades. – e Hermione abraçou o seu filho mais velho.

- Então vamos, vou mostrar ao baixinho o dormitório da Grifinória.

- Isso não é permitido, Philip. – informou Hermione, prontamente.

- Por que, mamãe?

- Porque não querido. E se você não cair na Grifinória? Você não vai poder saber como é outra sala comunal.

Tiago emburrou. – Mas eu vou cair na Grifinória!

- Muito provavelmente, filho, mas sua mãe sabe o que está falando. Ás vezes ela ainda se sente como a monitora-chefe daqui.

Brincou Harry, ele estava aliviado.

- Não seja bobo, Harry. Você sabe que eu tenho razão.

- Como sempre, querida!

- Está bem, mas o que nós vamos fazer então?

- Não me diga que você conhece apenas a sua sala comunal? Esse colégio tem tantos lugares a serem explorados. Tem um mapa, eu vou te...

- Você não vai nada, não comece Harry! – falou Mione em tom de aviso. – Vamos dar uma volta por Hogsmeade, tenho certeza que Minerva não vai se incomodar.

Tiveram uma tarde como há muito tempo não tinham, pareciam novamente a família feliz que todos conheciam.

* * *

Harry e Hermione deixaram Tiago nos pais de Hermione e decidiram conversar, afinal de contas, mudaram de idéia na hora de contar aos filhos que se separariam. 

Foi Hermione quem iniciou a conversa.

- E então?

- Bem, parece que nós mudamos de idéia em cima da hora.

Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos de Harry, era como se o fato de Hermione parecer feliz em não ter terminado lhe trouxesse novamente esperanças.

- Então eu acho que está na hora de você voltar para a casa, Harry.

- É eu acho...

Estavam novamente juntos, de uma maneira diferente, mas ainda sim, juntos.

* * *

Algum tempo já havia se passado da "separação" entre Harry e Hermione. Os dois estavam cada dia mais próximos e mais amigos, mesmo com Draco por perto. 

O ano letivo já estava terminando, o que significava que em breve Philip entraria de férias e Tiago se preparava para ir para Hogwarts. Hermione já estava ficando doida por antecipação. Mas havia algo que a deixava intrigada, Harry e Draco. Eles estavam... estranhos. Harry, que sempre demonstrou tranqüilidade em relação ao outro, já não parecia mais tão "indiferente". E Draco, que a princípio se mostrou "respeitoso" com o fato de Hermione ter se casado com Harry, parecia ter se esquecido completamente o fato da castanha ser casada, o que, por sinal, estava tirando Harry do sério e fez com que o moreno fosse tirar satisfações com o loiro.

Harry entrou revoltado no consultório de Draco e o segurou pelo colarinho.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, MALFOY?

- Não lhe dei o direito de entrar em meu consultório assim, nunca fiz isso com você, Potter. Você deveria ser mais educado. – Draco fez com que Harry o soltasse.

- Não me provoque, Malfoy, eu não estou com muita paciência para você.

Draco riu sarcástico.

- É agora que eu começo a tremer?

- Seu desgraçado! – Harry foi para cima de Draco, que o segurou.

- O que você faz aqui, Potter? – Draco então o soltou.

- Quem você pensa que é para dar em cima da minha mulher?

- O homem que ela amou, ama e sempre vai amar...

- Você me paga! – Harry voltou a avançar sobre Draco, que novamente o segurou.

- Não me atreveria se fosse você.

- Você não presta mesmo. Eu estou ajudando você com o Philip e é assim que você retribui?

- Não seja hipócrita, Potter. Nós dois sabemos o porquê você me ajuda com o Philip. Não se faça de santo para mim.

Harry não respondeu, apenas olhou para o chão.

- Não faz menos do que a sua obrigação.

- Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma. Você a abandonou!

- Isso não muda nada.

- É claro que muda...

- Então você não se importaria se eu contasse à Mione a verdade?

- Você não faria isso...

Draco não respondeu imediatamente, antes encarou Harry por longos segundos.

- Nós dois sabemos que eu não vou contar. Existe uma promessa.

Harry suspirou aliviado.

- Pensei que você tivesse se esquecido.

- Eu nunca me esqueço de nada que é relacionado com a Hermione.

- Ótimo!

- Agora você pode fazer o favor de sair daqui, eu tenho que trabalhar...

Harry de repente se lembrou o motivo pelo qual estava ali.

- Não vou permitir que você dê em cima da minha mulher.

- Eu não lhe pedi autorização.

- Ela nunca vai te perdoar.

- Talvez você esteja certo, mas isso não me impede de tentar.

- Nos deixe em paz!

- NÃO! – Draco se exaltou. – Eu sempre amei a Hermione, e você sabe disso como ninguém. É o único que sempre soube o real motivo por eu ter ido embora... o único. E o que você fez? Se casou com ela. Roubou a mulher da minha vida de mim.

- Ela estava desesperada...

- Não me diga que foi só por ela que você se casou, me diga que em momento algum você pensou em você!?

- Eu me apaixonei pela Mione.

- SAIA DA MINHA SALA, POTTER, ANTES QUE EU ACABE COM VOCÊ!

- Eu só vim te dar um aviso, deixe minha mulher em paz. Ou...

- Ou o quê???

- Ou eu não respondo por mim...

Harry saiu do consultório de Draco com um sentimento ruim no peito, o sentimento de culpa.

* * *

Draco estava muito cansado, aquelas semanas no hospital haviam sido extremamente puxadas. 

Sem contar que não tinha tido notícias do filho, desde que Harry e ele discutiram, e se não fosse Harry mandar notícias ele certamente não as teria, pois Hermione raramente falava com ele. Aliás, ela parecia feliz em ignorá-lo. Por mais que ele insistisse em se aproximar dela.

A discussão com Harry reacendeu uma raiva antiga. Ele e Harry eram ligados por um acordo, acordo aquele que tinha dado um novo rumo à sua vida.

Era o primeiro dia de folga dele em duas semanas. O dia estava bonito, era uma bela quarta-feira de verão.

Draco estava decidido a ficar em seu apartamento descansando. Não estava com nenhuma vontade de sair dali.

Estava tomando seu café da manhã quando uma coruja entrou pela sua janela. Sem saber exatamente o porquê, Draco sentiu algo ruim no peito.

Assim que desprendeu o papel da coruja, esta saiu voando rapidamente, indicando que a pessoa não esperava resposta.

Ele demorou um pouco para abrir o papel, por mais ilógico que aquilo fosse, ele estava com medo. Afastando os pensamentos ruins, finalmente desenrolou o pergaminho:

**_Draco, _**

**_Você pensou que eu jamais descobriria que você sujou o sangue da nossa família? _**

**_Seu tolo. _**

**_Mas eu vou resolver esse problema. Não haverá um Malfoy bastardo. Eu acabarei com ele. _**

**_Lembranças, _**

**_Papai _**

Agora Draco entendia o porquê de ter se sentido tão mal com a chegada daquela carta, mas não tinha tempo para lamentar. Ele tinha que agir, e agir rápido, afinal era a vida de seu filho que estava em risco. Estava na hora de Hermione conhecer a verdade.

* * *

**Mickky, **uma das poucas pessoas com dó do Draco... isso me deixa aliviada... hauhauahauhau 

Mas eu tenho mais dó da Mione msm... pode ter certeza... kkkkk

BjauM!

**Brianna Granger**, mtooooooooo obrigada... e me desculpe por te fazer chorar...

Continuo sim... pode deixar...

BjauM!


	13. A Promessa

_**Se eu ainda soubesse  
Como mudar o mundo  
Se eu ainda pudesse  
Saber um pouco de tudo  
Eu voltaria atrás do tempo**_

_**Eu não te deixaria  
Presa no passado  
E arrumaria um jeito  
Pra você estar ao meu lado de novo  
Eu voltaria no tempo**_

_**Pra voltar pra ontem  
Sem temer o futuro  
E olhar pra hoje  
Cheio de orgulho  
Eu voltaria atrás do tempo  
Eu voltaria atrás  
Atrás do tempo**_

_**Os nossos erros  
Seriam apagados  
Nossos primeiros desejos  
Ressuscitados  
E de novo eu voltaria no tempo**_

_**Eu não te deixaria desistir tão fácil  
E não te negaria nenhum abraço  
De novo  
Eu voltaria no tempo**_

_**E a gente fez  
Nosso futuro  
Quase quebrando  
O nosso mundo  
O nosso mundo  
Nosso mundo**_

_**Nosso Mundo**_

_Barão Vermelho_

* * *

_**13 – A Promessa**_

Hermione estava revisando alguns documentos importantes sobre alguns comensais que estavam em Azkaban quando Draco invadiu a sua sala, acompanhado de sua secretária.

- Eu preciso falar com ela!

- A senhora Potter não quer recebê-lo, por favor...

A moça olhou amedrontada para Hermione, que estava sentada.

- Desculpe-me senhora Potter, mas ele não me ouviu...

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Draco falou sério.

Hermione o encarou séria, havia uma expressão de desespero no rosto de Draco, uma expressão que Hermione desconhecia.

- Pode deixar Cris, obrigada.

- Espero que o que você tenha a dizer seja realmente importante para entrar assim em minha sala.

- E é... Mas eu não sei exatamente por onde começar...

- Pelo começo Malfoy.

Draco permaneceu quieto.

- Você está me deixando nervosa, fale logo!

- Hermione, meu pai está vivo. – Draco falou praticamente em um sussurro.

Hermione o encarou por algum tempo. Até conseguir falar.

- Ou isso é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto ou você realmente enlouqueceu. Francamente, você mesmo viu seu pai morto, não seja idiota.

- Eu não brincaria sobre isso! E não estou louco. – Draco respirou fundo, o que ia contar a Hermione, naquele momento, era o real motivo por ter partido, era o real motivo por tudo ter dado errado em sua vida. – Meu pai me enganou junto com o Voldemort, o objetivo deles era me mostrar o que acontecia com quem falhava com o "mestre", o que eles não imaginaram é que o tiro sairia pela culatra. E eu mudei de lado, passei para o lado do bem.

Hermione caiu sentada na cadeira, sem reação. Draco a encarava e ficou mudo também.

- Você está bem?

- O que você acha, Malfoy? – ela perguntou irônica. – Há quanto tempo você sabe disso? – a voz dela saiu trêmula.

Draco baixou os olhos.

- HÁ QUANTO TEMPO DRACO?

- Desde o fim da guerra.

- Ah... Muito revelador! Isso deve explicar muita coisa, ou não? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Você sabe que sim...

- DROGA!

Hermione pegou a xícara que estava em sua mesa e jogou contra a parede.

- Esse foi o real motivo por eu ter ido embora.

- CALE A BOCA MALFOY! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER!

- Não seja teimosa, Hermione, deixa eu...

- MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA, VOCÊ FOI EMBORA PORQUE É UM COVARDE, SEMPRE FOI E SEMPRE VAI SER!

- VOCÊ NÃO ACHA MESMO QUE EU FUI EMBORA POR MEDO NÃO É? – Draco se exaltou também. Finalmente estava dizendo o que estava preso em seu coração e em sua garganta há tanto tempo.

- FOI NO QUE VOCÊ QUIS QUE EU ACREDITASSE, NÃO FOI?

- MAS NÃO FOI POR ISSO. – Draco respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar. – Eu fui embora porque meu pai ameaçou te matar caso eu ficasse com você, e eu não aceitaria te perder fácil assim.

- Muito inteligente, Malfoy, mas me perdeu de qualquer maneira, não foi? Só por curiosidade, você parou para pensar se era o que eu queria?

- Hermione eu não queria te por em risco.

- RISCO!? Ah sim, eu não sei o que é risco... – Hermione se aproximou com o dedo apontado na cara de Draco e continuou. – Desde que eu me tornei uma bruxa eu corro risco de vida, você parou para pensar que quando eu aceitei me relacionar com você eu já sabia dos riscos? Acha que eu não sabia o que me esperava? Se eu não estivesse preparada ou disposta você acha que eu ficaria com você? VÁ PARA O INFERNO, MALFOY!

Ela se virou de costas para ele. Tinha que se afastar, pois estava com vontade de bater, xingar, acabar com ele. Draco, por conhecê-la, esperou que ela desabafasse, coisa que não aconteceu.

- Eu não me orgulho disso, tá legal? Mas agora é tarde...

Hermione voltou a encará-lo atônita, certamente nunca teve tanta vontade de matar alguém como naquele momento. Quem ele achava que era para definir assim o que era um risco que ela poderia ou não enfrentar? E por que diabos ele estava contando aquelas coisas agora?

- Tente me entender... Eu nunca fui capaz de enfrentar o meu pai. Ele sempre me viu como inferior. Quando eu tinha as melhores notas da sonserina, eu ainda não tinha as notas mais altas do que a suas, se eu fui campeão de quadribol, eu ainda não havia vencido o Harry. Ele nunca sentiu orgulho de mim...

- Oh, você quer que eu sinta pena de você agora? – perguntou irônica. – Sinto pena do meu filho, que foi obrigado a viver uma mentira a vida inteira e agora é obrigado a viver com uma verdade bem mais dolorosa, que o homem que mais admira no mundo não é de fato seu pai. Dele sim eu sinto dó. Agora você... – ela fez um sinal com a mão de descaso e bufou.

- Você pode não sentir nada por mim, até porque não espero a sua pena, e tampouco a quero, ainda sou um Malfoy e tenho orgulho próprio. Estou apenas tentado te explicar que... – Draco pareceu mais confiante, sua postura havia mudado, não aceitaria ninguém com pena dele.

- Explicar o quê? Que o seu papai era mal? Não preciso disso, Draco, eu sempre soube.

- Eu não gosto dessa pessoa na qual você se transformou.

- Agora você me magoou! – Hermione colocou a mão no peito sarcasticamente. – POUCO ME IMPORTA DO QUE VOCÊ GOSTA.

- O Potter te fez mal!

- Não abra a boca para falar do Harry! – ela estava vermelha de raiva e novamente com o dedo na cara dele. – Isso é pura inveja porque o Harry sempre foi melhor do que você!

- Não quero falar do Potter, não vim aqui para isso. Além do mais, ele não é tão bom como você pensa! – Draco ficou enfurecido. Estava cansado de ter sempre que ouvir todos se referirem ao Harry como o "Santo Potter".

- Invejoso! – retrucou com desdém.

- Você não conhece o seu marido tão bem quanto pensa!

- Ah, cale essa boca! Mas o que seu paizinho está armando agora? Me eliminar de vez? Diga para ele vir, _i nunca /i _tive medo dele. Ele não passa de um cara arrogante que se acha mais importante do que realmente é.

- Ele quer matar o Philip.

- O QUÊ?

- Isso o que você entendeu. – respondeu com impaciência, ele havia se irritado com o fato do Potter ter entrado no meio da conversa. – Disse que eu sujei o sangue da família e que ele não vai permitir isso.

- Ele te falou isso e você o deixou partir? – perguntou atônita.

- Ele me mandou uma coruja Hermione, o que você pensa que eu sou para alguém partir depois de ameaçar a vida do meu filho? Porque caso você não se lembre, é do meu filho que estamos falando!

- Quer mesmo saber o que eu acho que você é? – retrucou sarcástica.

Draco bufou.

- Por quê? Isso vem ao caso? Achei que estávamos tratando da nossa vida do nosso filho e não da nossa vida pessoal. – retrucou irônico, estava cansado de ser bonzinho.

Hermione ficou sem resposta e aquilo a deixou extremamente irritada, esse maldito poder que ele tinha sobre ela. Foi quando, de repente, uma coruja entrou na sala de Hermione, deixou cair um pedaço de pergaminho sobre ela e se foi, tão sorrateiramente quanto veio. Era escura também, mas diferente da que levou o "aviso" a Draco.

A mão em que Hermione segurava o pergaminho estava trêmula. Sem bem saber o por quê, ela já tinha noção do conteúdo. Como se procurasse força, encarou Draco antes de abrir.

_**Sangue Ruim nojenta,**_

_**Você e os seus pagarão pelo seu erro.**_

_**Não pense que ficará impune a sua tentativa de sujar o sangue da família Malfoy.**_

_**Será uma sensação sem igual eliminar um sangue-sujo e um Potter.**_

_**Sem mais.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy **_

Hermione respirou fundo, aquilo não era apenas um pesadelo, ela não ia acordar.

- Educado como sempre.

Draco sorriu torto.

- Pelo visto o tempo que passamos juntos te deixou mais irônica.

- Não enche, Malfoy.

Hermione se sentou novamente, nunca tinha se imaginado em uma situação dessas... Ela, como uma "inominável", já tinha resolvido muitos casos de lunáticos como o Malfoy, mas seus filhos nunca estavam envolvidos.

- E agora? Tenho que pensar em algo.

- Eu não pensei em nada ainda, por mais que eu tenha tentado, não consigo achar uma solução, por isso fui a...

- Como se eu esperasse algo de você. Além do mais, é melhor você não pensar mesmo, suas soluções acabam sempre dando errado.

Draco bufou.

- Cuidado, assim vai acabar tão educada quanto o meu pai.

- Malfoy, se você soubesse... eu estou tão perto de realizar o meu primeiro assassinato.

- Sempre achei que você tinha um lado obscuro, sabe, Hermione.

- Você é tão ridículo. – Hermione respirou fundo. – Preciso do Harry.

- MAS QUE SACO! EU ESTOU AQUI, CASO VOCÊ NÃO ESTEJA VENDO!

- Isso nunca fez muita diferença, Malfoy, pois sempre que precisei você não estava.

- Quer saber? Estou cansado disso! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que o Potter não é nenhum tipo de santo? Quantas vezes?

- Não, ele não é santo mesmo, eu nunca pensei isso dele. Mas ele é o que é, e não esconde seus erros atrás dos outros. – respondeu triunfante.

- Deve ser por que ele não conta os erros dele. – o tom de Draco foi desafiador.

- Não seja estúpido!

- Se você é cega em relação a ele, não sou eu quem vai te abrir os olhos.

- Oras, não! Me diga você o que o Harry fez de tão grave que ele me oculta? Vamos, me DIGA!

Draco encheu os pulmões de ar. Ele não faria aquilo. Havia um compromisso, uma promessa.

- Esqueça.

Hermione se aproximou dele e falou provocando.

- Você é tão deprimente Malfoy.

Ela não estava agindo bem fazendo aquilo. Ele nunca tinha sido muito bom em resistir à aproximação dela.

- E você tão tola. – respondeu em um sussurro próximo ao ouvido dela.

Hermione viu o que havia feito e se afastou. Ficou de costas para ele, tentando esconder que tinha ficado rubra e ofegante com a aproximação.

- Então você me escondeu que seu pai estava vivo por doze anos?

- Acredite você em mim ou não, foi para te proteger.

Hermione riu.

- Bela maneira. Ele continua vivo e agora ameaçando a mim e aos meus filhos. Você deve ter se achado muito nobre ao fazer isso, não?

- PARE DE ME JULGAR UM POUCO! Eu errei, mas foi tentando acertar.

- PRO INFERNO VOCÊ E AS SUAS BOAS INTEÇÕES. – ela estava cansada daquela discussão, de repente o foco havia mudado. Seus filhos corriam risco e ela tinha que agir. – Eu não sei por que estou perdendo o meu tempo com você. Eu vou procurar o Harry.

Ela se dirigiu à porta e ele a puxou pelo braço.

- ESTOU CANSADO DISSO! O HARRY NÃO PODE RESOLVER TUDO. ELE NÃO É PERFEITO. QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE FALAR ISSO PARA VOCÊ ACREDITRAR EM MIM?

Nesse momento a porta da sala de Hermione foi rompida e ela respirou aliviada por Draco tê-la afastado dela..

- EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ FARIA ISSO MALFOY! -

Harry estava transtornado, praticamente cuspiu as palavras, parecia um bicho. Hermione nunca o viu assim. Draco, surpreso, soltou o braço de Hermione.

- Harry, calma...

Harry avançou em Draco e, segurando-o pelo colarinho, continuou.

- VOCÊ É UM COVARDE SEM PALAVRA. ONTEM MESMO FALOU QUE NÃO CONTARIA NADA.

- É melhor você se conter, Potter, ou vai realmente fazer uma burrada. – Draco falou com dificuldade.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz de Hermione não foi ouvida.

- O que aconteceu com "Nós dois sabemos que eu não vou contar. Existe uma promessa"? Seu babaca!

Hermione passou por eles, fechou a porta e colocou um feitiço para que ninguém pudesse ouvir o que acontecia, a "leve discussão" estava chamando a atenção de muitos.

- CALE A BOCA, POTTER, OU VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER!

- NÃO ME AMEACE! QUAL É O SEU PRÓXIMO PASSO, AGORA? SE FAZER DE VITÍMA E RECUPERAR A HERMIONE PARA VOCÊ? ESTÁ CONTENTE AGORA QUE ELA SABE QUE EU JÁ SABIA QUE O SEU MALTIDO PAI ESTÁ VIVO?

- O QUÊ?

Harry parou abruptamente e encarou Hermione.

- Mione, você tem que me ouvir, eu... eu... tudo o que eu fiz foi por você.

- Eu acho que não entendi direito...

Harry voltou a encarar Draco e depois Hermione, a expressão dela era de completa confusão.

- Co... como assim você não está entendendo nada?

- DROGA, HARRY, VOCÊ QUER QUE EU DESENHE?

Harry voltou a encarar Draco.

- Vo.. você não...

- Eu te avisei que você estava fazendo uma burrada, mas você não me ouviu. – respondeu Draco.

- Eu juro por Merlim, está é a última vez que eu pergunto o que está acontecendo AQUI?

- Mione, eu posso explicar...

- É bom que possa, Harry, é bom que possa. Que história é essa de você saber sobre o Lucius? – Hermione sentiu os olhos queimarem e, em seguida, as lágrimas começarem a cair em seu rosto.

- Olha Mione, eu preciso que você saiba que tudo que eu fiz, eu só quis te proteger...

**Início do Flashback**

_- Draco, como a Mione está?_

_Harry entrou no quarto em que Hermione estava. Ela ainda dormia. Ele ficou contente em ver Draco ali, pelo menos Hermione ainda teria com quem contar, Draco estaria ali com ela._

_- Está apenas dormindo. O medibruxo falou que logo ela acorda._

_Draco estava com uma expressão pesada, parecia ter chorado. Não que fosse algo incomum naquele dia. A guerra tinha terminado, mas havia muitas baixas e Draco havia se voluntariado, junto com um grupo, para reconhecer os corpos. Como ele conhecia muita gente dos dois lados, seria muito útil._

_- Você está bem?_

_Draco suspirou e respondeu negativamente com a cabeça._

_- Acalme-se, Draco, o que nós passamos aqui acabou. Agora temos que recomeçar._

_- Recomeçar..._

_- Sim e você ainda tem a Mione, e eu que não tenho ninguém? A Gina aceitou se casar com o Dino._

_- Ela ainda vai mudar de idéia Harry, relaxa!_

_Draco estava derrotado, Harry nunca o tinha visto assim._

_- Mas melhore essa cara, a Mione não vai gostar de ver você assim._

_- A Mione não vai me ver mais._

_- Como assim Draco? O que está acontecendo?_

_Draco começou a chorar, um choro silencioso._

_- Meu pai está vivo Harry._

_- O quê? Como assim?_

_- Eu estava reconhecendo os corpos e ele apareceu do nada. Me disse que ele e Voldemort armaram a morte dele para que eu soubesse o que acontecia com quem falhava com ele. – Draco pegou ar para continuar. – E, para terminar, disse que vai matar a Hermione caso eu continue com ela._

_- E você não fez nada?_

_- Eu fui pego desprevenido. Fiquei sem reação._

_Harry suspirou fundo._

_- E agora, o que você vai fazer?_

_- Eu não tenho escolha. Não vou arriscar a vida dela. Primeiro vou procurar o meu pai e depois eu volto. Eu sei que ela vai ficar chateada, mas depois vai entender tudo._

_- Draco, é melhor você ficar, a gente pode te ajudar. Não vai acontecer nada com a Mione se nós estivermos por perto._

_- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! ELA CORRE RISCO DE VIDA SE EU FICAR COM ELA! _

_Draco voltou a chorar furiosamente. – Eu conheço o meu pai, ele não vai desistir, Harry. Eu não posso permitir._

_Harry ficou calado, não tinha o que responder._

_- Você cuida dela enquanto eu estiver fora? Por favor! Eu... eu não vou demorar a voltar._

_- Claro Draco... Mas ainda acho que isso é uma burrada._

_- Obrigado Harry. Posso te pedir mais um favor?_

_- Claro._

_- Entregue essa carta a ela, por favor? Aqui eu digo que a deixei porque tive medo... medo de não ser digno dela._

_- Ela vai te odiar, você está louco?_

_- Por enquanto é melhor assim, pelo menos ela não vai atrás de mim se estiver me odiando._

_- Ainda acho que você é louco, mas vou te ajudar mesmo assim._

_- Obrigado. _

_- Bom, é melhor eu partir agora, antes que ela acorde._

_Draco então se aproximou de Hermione e a beijou ternamente._

_- Eu te amo tanto e estou morto por dentro nesse momento. Adeus!_

_Draco se despediu de Harry sabendo que Hermione estaria segura com ele longe e Harry por perto. _

_Quando Hermione acordou e contou a Harry que estava grávida, ele pensou no casamento. Assim ele poderia cuidar dela como havia prometido a Draco. Afinal, se Lucius soubesse do casamento dele com Hermione, consequentemente saberia que Draco não estava mais com ela e, por outro lado, a ajudaria com a criança. Logo Draco voltaria e então ele e Hermione se separariam... Nada daria errado... _

_Depois de Hermione aceitar o pedido, eles decidiram que contariam apenas ao Rony o real motivo do casamento. Não foi difícil para Harry convencer os amigos de que estava apenas tentando ajudar a amiga, tanto que nem Rony e nem Hermione imaginavam que havia um acordo entre Harry e Draco._

_- Eu não concordo com isso, vocês dois piraram! _

_- Olha Rony, estamos te contando porque você é nosso amigo, mas não estamos pedindo a sua aprovação._

_- Não seja mal criado Harry, apenas estou dizendo que isso não vai dar certo. O que vocês vão dizer aos outros se essa criança nascer a cara do Draco? Pior, o que vocês vão dizer a ela? "Amorzinho, você é a cara de um parente muuuuuito distante.", honestamente, isso é errado._

_- Acho que ele tem razão Harry._

_- Mione, vamos lá, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso._

_Hermione olhou para Rony novamente, a cara do ruivo era de desgosto, ela procurava algum tipo de apoio e ele sabia disso._

_- Bem, eu não estou dizendo que não ficarei ao lado de vocês, como sabem, podem contar comigo para tudo, mas ainda assim não concordo._

_Quando voltou a olhar para Harry, Hermione viu que ele esperava algum tipo de resposta. Ela meditou, não tinha por que não tentar._

_- Então aceita ser o nosso padrinho Rony?_

_Harry suspirou aliviado e abraçou a amiga. Rony fez um suspirou derrotado e respondeu:_

_- Aceito, fazer o quê? Mas vocês já pensaram que terão que se beijar?_

_Harry e Hermione se encararam, não tinham pensado naquilo. Os dois riram da idéia. Rony continuou._

_- Não, porque vocês terão que convencer os outros desse amor repentino de vocês. Afinal, a Mione está grávida e não sei se vocês sabem, mas bebês não são entregues pela cegonha. – zombou o ruivo._

_Harry encarou Hermione, que estava com uma expressão de confusão no rosto._

_- Claro que já Rony. Posso Mione?_

_Hermione não esperava por aquilo, foi pega de surpresa, nunca uma conversa entre ela e os meninos tinha acabado com um deles pedindo um beijo a ela, bem, nunca a tinham pedido em casamento também. Ela respondeu que sim com a cabeça e Harry se aproximou, ela não fechou os olhos, ele também não. Quando tocou os lábios dela, Harry se afastou. _

_Os dois ficaram se encarando e só voltaram à realidade quando ouviram Rony dizer em meio às gargalhadas._

_- Estou abismado... Como vocês estão apaixonados... kkkkkkkkkkkkk. Desse jeito nem o Bichento vai acreditar em vocês... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

_Harry de repente se sentiu extremamente ofendido, aquilo não tinha graça. Então ele olhou para Hermione, ela também estava rindo._

_Sem mais, ele a puxou pela nuca e a beijou de verdade. Ela ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas correspondeu ao beijo e Rony parou de rir._

_Não foi um beijo de tirar o fôlego ou coisa do tipo, foi na verdade estranho. Ela nunca tinha se imaginado naquela situação, beijando Harry._

_Quando terminou o beijo Harry perguntou cinicamente para Rony:_

_- E agora, convencemos alguém?_

_- Bem... assim sim. – o ruivo respondeu sem graça._

**Fim do Flashback **

Hermione ficou em estado de choque, já não chorava mais. Harry sempre soube da verdade e omitiu, deixou que ela acreditasse em uma mentira, ele permitiu que ela vivesse uma mentira.

- Mione eu não sabia o que fazer...

Harry falou colocando as mãos nos ombros dela.

- TIRE AS MÃOS DE MIM!

Hermione afastou Harry bruscamente.

- Tente me entender.

- Ah sim, você não sabia o que fazer então decidiu MENTIR para mim.

- EU NÃO MENTI!

- MAS OMITIU, O QUE É A MESMA COISA NESSE CASO.

- EU FIZ UMA PROMESSA AO DRACO, O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE? QUEBRASSE A PROMESSA?

- Não se faça de inocente, Harry, você não devia simplesmente ter prometido NADA!

- Mas ele estava desolado Mione.

Hermione ficava cada vez mais possessa.

- Então é isso? Você chegou a pensar em como eu ficaria? Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos, Harry? E você me enganou por uma promessa IDIOTA QUE FEZ AO MALFOY! – Hermione respirou fundo. – Eu nunca vou te perdoar, Harry, NUNCA!

Harry estava desesperado, não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Eu só quis te proteger. – choramingou.

- PRO INFERNO VOCÊ E A SUA PROTEÇÃO! Você era a pessoa que eu mais confiava no mundo e tudo não passou de um acordo...

Hermione estava ferida, estava se sentindo traída, enganada.

- Não foi bem assim, o casamento de vocês não estava no acordo. – retrucou Draco com mágoa na voz.

Ela o encarou incrédula.

- Ah então teve alguma coisa na MINHA VIDA que não foi planejada ou acordada entre vocês dois? – ela andava de um lado para o outro. – Fico satisfeita por isso. – respondeu sarcástica.

- Não foi bem assim Hermione...

- CALE A BOCA DRACO... eu não estou falando com você. Isso não me surpreenderia se você estivesse só nessa história, eu sempre soube que me envolver com você seria... seria o pior erro da minha vida. – nesse momento uma lágrima solitária rolou em seu rosto, mas Hermione limpou rapidamente, não mostraria fraqueza naquele momento. Voltou-se ao Harry novamente. – Mas do Harry... eu nunca esperei algo assim...

Draco ficou mudo, ela o ferira e sabia disso.

- Eu nunca quis te magoar...

- Mas magoou muito mais do que você pode imaginar.

- Mione, eu me apaixonei de verdade...

- Não me fale de paixão Harry... eu não acredito em uma palavra do que você diz...

- Hermione o Harry não teve culpa, a culpa é toda minha.

Quando os olhos de Hermione encontraram os de Draco, o loiro se assustou, nunca tinha visto os olhos castanhos de Hermione tão frios.

- Você é péssimo nisso, caso ainda não tenha percebido.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você não tem o menor dom para ser herói, então pare de tentar bancar um.

Draco novamente se calou, ela parecia ser feita de pedra naquele momento, seria inútil tentar.

- Eu vou pedir para a minha secretária cuidar da papelada do divórcio hoje mesmo, Harry.

- As coisas não precisam ser assim Hermione, vamos conversar com calma.

- Não se atreva a me pedir calma. Eu realmente espero que você não dificulte as coisas

Harry se sentia sem ar, mas puxou todo o que restava e respondeu:

- Será como você quiser.

- Ótimo. Agora eu vou tomar algumas providências quanto ao Philip e ao Tiago.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Pergunte ao seu amigo Draco, Harry, ele saberá te responder.

- Hermione espere! O que você está pensando em fazer?

- Não te interessa Malfoy.

Hermione virou as costas para sair, mas parou. Olhou para a mão direita e tirou de seu dedo anelar a aliança. Olhou para um móvel perto dela e a colocou nele, e então saiu.

* * *

Chegou a Hogwarts muito nervosa, pela primeira vez na vida não tinha a menor idéia de como agir. Seu cérebro estava trabalhando furiosamente. Tinha sido enganada, traída, ameaçada e, para completar, os seus dois filhos estavam correndo risco de vida. 

Enquanto esperava Minerva chegar um pensamento invadiu sua cabeça, Draco teve um motivo real para tê-la abandonado. Isso o tornava menos culpado?

- Hermione, querida, eu já te esperava.

McGonagall tirou Hermione de seus devaneios.

- Já me esperava, por quê? Aconteceu algo com o Philip? – perguntou levantando da cadeira onde estava.

- Acalme-se, ele está ótimo. Aliás, eu mesma estou cuidando para que ele esteja o mais protegido possível.

- Você já sabe?

- Draco passou aqui antes de ir falar com você. Me pediu que eu ficasse mais atenta ao Philip.

Hermione se sentou novamente.

- Eu estou completamente perdida, Minerva, aconteceu tanta coisa.

- Hermione, vamos nos concentrar em proteger o Philip primeiro, depois nos preocupamos com o resto.

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Eu sempre imaginei que havia um motivo maior para o Draco ter partido. – comentou Minerva, vendo a cara de desconsolo da ex-aluna.

- Ele foi tão ingênuo. O Lucius jamais chegaria a mim naquele momento, a guerra tinha acabado de terminar, estávamos todos a postos. Certamente se soubéssemos da existência dele naquele momento ele não teria a menor chance.

- Talvez Draco tenha temido isso. – Minerva prosseguiu ao ver a expressão de curiosidade em Hermione. – Pense, Hermione. Você era a mulher que ele amava e o pai dele estava te ameaçando. Se ele tivesse ficado com você teria corrido dois riscos. O primeiro, Lucius concluir o que prometeu e matar você, segundo, o pai morrer na tentativa. Provavelmente ele achou que se afastando estaria protegendo os dois, mesmo que indiretamente.

As palavras de Minerva mexeram com Hermione, sua antiga mestra podia estar certa, mas não, ela não pensaria naquilo agora, não o protegeria.

- Mas Harry não tinha nada que ter participado disso, se ele não tivesse feito a promessa tanta coisa seria diferente.

Hermione concluiu a frase um tanto sonhadora.

- Mas o que Harry tem haver com isso?

Hermione contou o que se passou a Minerva, que ficou atônita, mas ponderou.

- Creio que ele só quis te ajudar, minha querida. Convenhamos, o Harry nunca foi muito bom em decisões difíceis. Sempre foi você quem colocou juízo na cabeça dele, isso é, quando você conseguia. Lembra-se do ocorrido com Sirius? Se ele tivesse te ouvido naquele dia, nada teria acontecido. – lembrou Minerva.

Novamente as palavras da antiga mestra mexeram com Hermione, ela sabia que Harry nunca quisera seu mal, mas não ia se concentrar nisso agora.

- Minerva a única coisa que me interessa é a vida dos meus filhos. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Bem, eu estive pensando em algo que será bom para todos.

Hermione continuou a olhando atenta.

- Sabe o convite que há anos venho te fazendo? Talvez esteja na hora de você aceitar. Afinal, esse ano está no fim, tem apenas mais duas semanas de aula e no ano que vem seus dois filhos estarão aqui.

Hermione ficou pensativa. Era uma boa idéia. Talvez a única saída.

- Eu aceito Minerva.

McGonagall sorriu satisfeita.

- Será uma honra ter você como a professora de Transfiguração de Hogwarts no ano que vem Hermione.

- Será um prazer para mim também. – respondeu sorrindo, parecia ter encontrado uma solução, estando em Hogwarts ela poderia cuidar melhor dos filhos.

- Mas tem que me prometer que ficará o ano inteiro, mesmo que resolvamos esse problema antes, está bem?

- Claro.

- Bem, menos um problema. Agora faltam apenas seis professores.

- Como assim? Por que faltam tantos professores.

Minerva respirou fundo antes de responder.

- DCAT troca de professor todos os anos mesmo, transfiguração desde que eu saí, não encontrei ninguém a altura, até agora. – completou sorrindo, mas logo a sua expressão endureceu. – e tirando Hagrid, Sibila, Firenze e Sinistra, todos os outros professores se aposentarão neste ano. Até o professor Bins.

- Nossa não sabia! Mas sendo assim, já contratou mais um professor além de mim.

- Pois é. Mas eu sinto que logo resolverei esse problema, pelo menos provisoriamente.

E foi assim que Hermione saiu de Hogwarts, com tantas novidades e coisas na cabeça. Precisava descansar, aquele dia tinha sido péssimo.

Quando chegou em casa, Tiago a esperava, ela não tinha pensado no que falaria ao filho. E então disse que Harry passaria a noite fora, no dia seguinte, com mais calma lhe diria a verdade.

* * *

**Brianna Granger**, calma, calma, naum quero ngm se matando...

Axo q vc vai gostar desse cap... ele vai explicar mtaaaaaaaaaa coisa... inclusive para a Mione...

BjauM!!!!!!!!

**Mickky**, e se teve... mas ainda tenho mais dó da Mione... imagina q chato ter o Harry e o Draco brigando por vc... aiaiai...rs

Obrigadão!

BjS!


	14. Gênesis

**N/A: **esse cap. eu vou dedicar a DyoneSmith, que foi quem me pediu para que tivesse um cap. Assim, para a Mia Rolim, que gosta do shipper e para a Flá, minha beta querida, que como ela mesma disse me deu um "leve" empurrãozinho para que ele saísse!

_**Pra ser sincero eu não espero de você mais do que educação,  
Beijos sem paixão,  
crimes sem castigo,  
aperto de mãos  
Apenas bons amigos...**_

_**Pra ser sincero eu não espero que você minta  
Não se sinta capaz de enganar  
Quem não engana a si mesmo**_

_**Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos  
Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito  
Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito,  
Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos**_

_**Pra ser sincero eu não espero de você mais do que educação  
Beijos sem paixão,  
crimes sem castigo,  
Aperto de mãos,  
apenas bons amigos...**_

_**Pra ser sincero não espero que você me perdoe  
Por ter perdido a calma  
Por ter vendido a alma ao diabo**_

_**Um dia desses, num desses encontros casuais  
Talvez a gente se encontre,  
Talvez a gente encontre explicação  
Um dia desses num desses encontros casuais  
Talvez eu diga, minha amiga,  
Pra ser sincero... prazer em vê-la  
Até mais...**_

_**Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos  
Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito  
Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito  
Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos.**_

_**Pra Ser Sincero **_

_**Engenheiros do Havaí**_

* * *

_**14 – Gênesis**_

As férias de Philip chegaram, e assim como Hermione previra, não estava sendo fácil. Tanto ele quanto Tiago estavam fazendo de tudo para transformar a vida dela em um verdadeiro inferno.

Viviam emburrados andando atrás dela pela casa para mostrar a insatisfação de não terem o pai com eles, como se ela fosse culpada por tudo de ruim que acontecia no mundo. Tiago ficava reclamando alto, baixo, e por todos os cantos, enquanto Philip a seguia como uma sombra, sem falar nada. Aliás, ele não estava falando com ela. Sem contar Molly, ela que sempre fora como uma mãe, nesse momento estava perseguindo Hermione para saber o motivo da separação, não que ela não pudesse contar, mas não achava certo fazer isso com Harry. É, mesmo depois de tudo ela ainda se preocupava com Harry.

Harry passava na casa deles quase todos os dias após o trabalho, Hermione tinha concordado com isso, não queria que os filhos pagassem por sua separação.

Ela sempre ficava no quarto quando Harry chegava, como se não bastasse ter que trabalhar todos os dias com ele...

Harry já estava na casa dela e Hermione estava em seu quarto, mas estava com muita fome, não tinha jantado direito, tinha levado serviço para casa, estava para sair do Ministério e tinha muitos documentos para deixar em ordem. Não queria cruzar com ele, mas não seria orgulhosa a esse ponto, passar fome porque Harry Potter estava em i _sua /i _casa.

Hermione desceu decidida pelas escadas e passou direto pela sala, indo para a cozinha, e mesmo sem olhar para Harry, sabia que ele a tinha acompanhado com o olhar.

Lá, ela pegou um pedaço de torta de abóbora e esquentou um copo de leite.

Estava passando pela sala quando Tiago a chamou:

- Mãe, nós queremos falar com você!

Hermione encarou Tiago. Era impressão sua ou seu filho a estava desafiando?

- Você não vai cumprimentar o papai? – perguntou Philip no mesmo tom de voz.

Foi então que Hermione encarou Harry, como se tivesse acabado de ver que ele estava ali, e respondeu ao filho:

- Caso vocês não saibam, eu vejo o seu pai o dia inteiro, afinal de contas, trabalho com ele. Nós já nos cumprimentamos hoje.

- Isso não justifica!

Tiago estava transtornado, e estava muito parecido com Harry quando Rony não acreditou nele no quarto ano de Hogwarts.

Hermione fechou os olhos e tentou manter a calma.

- Não justifica o quê, Tiago?

- Não justifica o fato de você não olhar para a cara dele.

Tiago falava como se Hermione fosse algum tipo de criminosa, e Philip não falava, mas a encarava da mesma forma.

- Não quero que falem assim com a mãe de vocês.

Hermione virou os olhos em sinal de impaciência.

- Tudo o que nós queremos saber é o motivo. – retrucou Tiago.

Harry se calou e baixou os olhos, ainda não sabia o que Hermione tinha dado como justificativa para o término do casamento.

- E eu já falei para vocês não insistirem nesse assunto, porque não é da conta de vocês.

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

- Baixe a voz para falar com a sua mãe, Tiago.

O garoto bufou.

- Como pode não ser da nossa conta se vocês são nossos pais? – perguntou Philip com a voz arrastada.

Hermione estava extremamente irritada de ter dois filhos tão parecidos com os pais. Como podiam os genes dela ser tão incompetentes a ponto de nenhum de seus filhos terem nada dela?

- Sim, e não deixamos de ser seus pais. Deixamos de ser marido e mulher, o que é outra história, e a nossa relação pessoal não é da conta de vocês.

Sem pensar mais, Hermione foi em direção à escada, pronta para acabar com aquele assunto. Não agüentava mais os garotos torturando-na com aquela conversa. Estava no segundo degrau quando ouviu a voz arrastada e fria do filho.

- Foi por causa dele, não foi? Daquele idiota que se diz meu pai!

O sangue de Hermione subiu. Não que ela tirasse algum tipo de culpa daquela doninha, mas era incrível como sempre que alguém precisava de um culpado, atribuía a responsabilidade para cima de Draco. Harry estava sempre livre de qualquer suspeita. Mas naquele momento estava tão possessa com os dois que ouvir a insinuação do nome de Draco fez com que ela perdesse todo o raciocínio.

Ela então voltou o caminho e encarou bem os olhos do filho para dizer:

- Você acha ele um idiota?

Philip estranhou a pergunta da mãe, mas respondeu positivamente com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, porque eu também o acho. Então não toque no nome dele e nem mesmo faça menção a ele, porque eu não estou com paciência. – Hermione falou em um tom de ameaça que nem os filhos nem Harry conheciam, pelo menos não quando ela se dirigia a eles.

- Não diga bobagens, Hermione, assim eles vão pensar que o Draco tem alguma coisa haver com isso!

- Eles que achem o que quiserem, eu já disse que não devo explicações!

- Garotos, eu sou o culpado por tudo o que está...

- Chega Harry! – ordenou Hermione. – Vocês querem uma explicação? Pois bem, vocês terão!

O sangue de Harry gelou, não fazia a menor idéia do que Hermione ia dizer, e se transformar em um mentiroso para os filhos não era bem a idéia dele.

- O que aconteceu entre o pai de vocês e eu foi que nós sempre fomos mais amigos do que qualquer outra coisa, e nossa relação está desgastada. Decidimos, então, nos separar para isso não interferir na nossa relação com vocês.

Os três ficaram mudos. Não esperavam aquela resposta. Foi Tiago quem quebrou o silêncio de uma maneira que fez Hermione se sentir como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

- Nós não somos mais crianças para acreditarmos nessas historinhas que você conta mãe. Portanto, se não for para falar a verdade, simplesmente não fale nada.

- TIAGO!

- Deixe-o Harry. Quanto a vocês, acreditem no que bem entenderem, eu ainda não lhes devo satisfações. Boa noite.

E, segurando o choro, ela subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás.

Harry esperou que Mione saísse completamente da sala e encarou os filhos.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

- Vamos lá papai, nós estamos te ajudando. – respondeu Philip, como se fosse óbvio.

- Me ajudando em quê exatamente?

- A mamãe voltar com você, nós sabemos que foi ela quem pediu a separação.

Harry fitou Tiago, nunca tinha visto o filho tão atrevido como naquele dia.

- Prestem atenção, vocês não devem se meter nisso.

- E por que não? Nós somos seus filhos e vocês sequer contam o motivo pelo qual vocês se separaram. – retrucou Philip.

- Então vocês querem mesmo saber o motivo, não é? Pois eu vou contar.

Philip e Tiago ficaram quietos e completamente atentos ao que o pai dizia.

- O que aconteceu é que eu traí a confiança da mãe de vocês. Omiti dela algo muito importante e grave.

Tanto Philip quanto Tiago ficaram sem reação, eles que sempre viram o pai como alguém perfeito, alguém que não errava, estavam naquele momento vendo o herói deles se tornar falho. Harry sabia disso, e se tinha algo que o machucava mais do que trair a confiança de Hermione era ver a decepção estampada no rosto de seus filhos.

- Vocês querem fazer alguma pergunta?

- O que você omitiu?

Harry respirou fundo, a voz de Philip saiu tão fria... Estava com uma vontade tremenda de chorar, mas não faria isso na frente de seus filhos.

- Isso eu não vou dizer. É algo que diz respeito a mim e a ela.

- COMO ASSIM? NÓS TEMOS O DIREITO DE SABER!

Enquanto Philip sempre tomou partido do pai, Tiago sempre tomava da mãe. Com sua fala mansa e seu jeito meigo sempre tentava agradá-la. Mas ele estava irreconhecível, ele nunca tinha levantado a voz para Harry, nem tampouco para Hermione. E mesmo que Harry o compreendesse naquele momento, não podia perder as rédeas da situação.

- Acho melhor você se acalmar, mocinho. – respondeu Harry sério.

- NÃO, EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR! ESTOU CANSADO DE SER O BONZINHO! QUERO SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!

Até Philip se surpreendeu, geralmente era ele quem tinha esses surtos momentâneos. O loiro olhou do irmão para o pai com a sobrancelha erguida, esperava uma resposta também.

Harry ficou sem reação por um momento, e depois de organizar os pensamentos, respondeu:

- Tiago, eu ainda sou o seu pai e você ainda me deve respeito, tem sorte de eu ser paciente. E como eu já disse, o que aconteceu ou não diz respeito somente a mim e à sua mãe. Apenas contei o motivo para vocês a deixarem em paz, mas não aceito que me tratem assim, estamos entendidos?

O menino não respondeu. Tiago estava vermelho de raiva, e Philip, como era de costume ultimamente, parecia intocável com a história, era como se ele tivesse construído um muro em volta de si para que nada pudesse atingi-lo.

- Nós não temos opção, não é mesmo? Temos que aceitar e entender tudo isso sem sequer saber direito o que está acontecendo. – Philip falava displicentemente. – Ultimamente nós temos que ouvir e dizer amém a tudo o que vocês determinam. Que assim seja então.

Harry estava perdendo a cabeça.

- Só uma última pergunta: o Malfoy tem algo haver com isso?

O jeito que Philip estava falando estava tirando Harry do sério. Como aquele garoto, que tinha tido pouco contato com Draco, podia ser tão parecido com ele? E o que é pior, não com o Draco adulto que ajudou Harry durante a guerra, mas com o Draco insuportável que o vivia atazanando nos anos do colégio.

- Ele está ligado sim, mas não tem culpa alguma. Como eu já disse, quem errou fui eu.

- Eu tinha certeza.

- É como eu te disse, Philip, o Draco sabe do que se trata, mas nesse caso quem errou fui eu. Bem, acho melhor eu ir embora agora, está ficando tarde.

Nenhum dos garotos respondeu.

- Boa noite, meninos.

Sem obter resposta, Harry saiu se sentindo pior do que já estava.

* * *

Hermione estava em seu quarto. Ela estava sentada na poltrona abraçada às pernas, chorando copiosamente. Aquela situação toda a estava deixando sem chão. Ela esperava que os meninos se revoltassem, mas não estava tão preparada para aquilo como imaginava. 

Ouviu a porta do quarto abrir, não levantou a cabeça para ver quem era, estava cansada.

- Mamãe...

Era Tiago, a voz dele saiu baixa, como um sussurro. Hermione levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, ela pode ver que ele estava prestes a chorar.

- Eu vim porque preciso saber se você me perdoa pelo modo que eu tenho te tratado?

- É claro que perdôo, filho, vem aqui.

Tiago, então, ficou abraçado à mãe. Ela ainda chorava, mas já sentia melhor, pelo menos com Tiago ela já tinha se entendido. Não que ela duvidasse que isso iria acontecer, afinal, Tiago sempre fora mais compreensível. Mas ainda tinha Philip, e com ele, as coisas não seriam tão fáceis.

Mas, para a sua surpresa, ouviu novamente passos em seu quarto e ali estava Philip. Ele parecia tão mais velho depois de ter ido a Hogwarts... Ele se aproximou de Hermione e pediu desculpas também.

- Eu vou cuidar de você agora, mãe. Eu prometo.

- Obrigada, Philip... – Hermione respondeu sorrindo. Tinha seus filhos de volta.

No dia seguinte os meninos contaram à mãe o que Harry disse e não insistiram depois que ela falou que não diria nada além do que o pai havia dito. Foram então a Hogsmeade fazer compras. Tiago estava radiante, finalmente iria para Hogwarts. E Philip, por mais durão que quisesse parecer, estava feliz com a perspectiva de ter o irmão junto dele.

Chegaram tarde em casa, mas muito animados, tinham passado um sábado agradável. Combinaram de fazer a janta juntos.

Assim que pisaram em casa, os três foram surpreendidos por Arthur Weasley na lareira.

- Hermione, querida, que bom que você chegou! Olá garotos!

Os meninos responderam sorridentes.

- Aconteceu algo, Arthur? Você está me procurando há muito tempo?

- Na verdade estou te procurando há bastante tempo sim, mas não tem problema agora que te encontrei. Falei com a Molly e ela pediu para você deixar os meninos lá, os filhos do Rony estão na Toca também.

- Para ser sincera, pensei em ficarmos em casa hoje, sabe como é...

- Sei sim, querida, e sinto muito, mas preciso de você aqui com urgência. Por isso já falei com a Molly.

No fundo, Hermione já esperava por isso, não seria a primeira vez que ia trabalhar em pleno final de semana no Ministério, mas seria provavelmente a última em muito tempo, já que ela se afastaria para dar aulas em Hogwarts.

- Bem, vou levar os garotos à Toca, então, e logo estarei ai.

- Na verdade, Hermione, o Fernandes está te esperando, ele vai levar os meninos, você vem direto.

- Quem é Fernandes?

- Um auror novato.

- Arthur, nós sabemos que eu não confio em qualquer um para ficar com os meus filhos nesse momento. – respondeu em tom de aviso.

- Mione, você acha que eu não me preveni? - retrucou impaciente. – Ele é conhecido da Gina e de extrema confiança.

- Está bem, me desculpe. Onde ele está?

- Te esperando lá fora.

- Mas eu não o vi!

- Pedi para que ele não ficasse visível, se bem te conheço, a essa altura do campeonato, se você encontra com um homem parado à sua porta você o azararia antes de perguntar o nome dele.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir, gostava de ser reconhecida.

- Mas venha logo Hermione.

- Estou indo, vou apenas dar algumas instruções a esse tal de Fernandes.

- E quanto a vocês, garotos, Molly fez uma torta de abóbora deliciosa... aproveitem!

E Arthur sumiu.

- Vocês vão ficar chateados?

- Não, assim aproveitamos e jogamos um pouco de quadribol.

Hermione chegou ao Ministério cinco minutos depois. Assim que colocou os pés no lugar a secretária de Arthur a levou até a sala dele.

- Sabe, o Ministro estava doido atrás da senhora.

- É, eu estou percebendo. – respondeu meio irritada por estar sendo levada aos empurrões para a sala do chefe.

- Já não sabia mais onde procurá-la.

- Olha, pode deixar que eu conheço o caminho da sala dele.

Foi só então que a secretária se deu conta do que estava fazendo e ficou sem graça.

- Me desculpe, senhora Potter... eu não quis empurrá-la.

- Está bem, não se preocupe. – respondeu impaciente. – Apenas não me chame mais de senhora Potter, como todos já sabem não sou mais esposa do Harry.

Se tivesse algum lugar para a secretária enfiar a cabeça naquele momento, certamente ela o faria.

- Me perdoe senhora Po... quero dizer...

- Não diga nada!

E Hermione entrou na sala do chefe.

- Hermione, como vai?

- Bem, Arthur e você?

- Em pânico. Em uma semana vou perder uma das minhas melhores aurores e não tem ninguém para ocupar o lugar dela ainda.

- Eu sinto muito, Arthur, mas eu realmente não tenho escolha.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que não falei nada quando decidiu que ia sair. Mas preciso encontrar um auror que esteja à altura para te substituir. Você teria alguém para indicar?

- Acho que conheço alguém. Lembra quando eu fui à Itália fazer um curso de poções?

- Lembro.

- Então, conheci uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar.

- Se você diz, eu confio em você. Traga essa pessoa na semana que vem e a faça ficar na sua cola, até entender cada respiração sua.

- Nossa, Arthur, que exagero! – respondeu sorrindo.

- Não se faça de boba, você sabe o quanto é importante aqui. Mas, como já disse, eu apóio a sua saída. Você já falou com o pessoal?

- Ainda não. – ela respondeu cabisbaixa. – Vou sentir falta daqui.

- Sei que vai, mas não se preocupe, assim que sair de Hogwarts, as portas estarão abertas, como sempre.

- Obrigada.

- Era isso, está liberada agora.

- Sabe, Arthur, acho que vou à Toca comer a torta da Molly.

- Ela quer mesmo conversar com você.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não entendeu o fim do casamento, eu não disse nada do que aconteceu.

- Pensando bem, acho que vou direto para casa. – respondeu marota.

- E vai fugir da Molly até quando?

- Está bem, você venceu. Eu vou lá agora.

Hermione estava indo embora, e então decidiu passar em sua sala para buscar sua agenda, tinha certeza que estava lá o endereço de quem ela estava procurando. Quando entrou, deparou-se com Harry.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Desculpa, eu só vim porque queria ver as suas coisas. Aliás, obrigado por não contar nada aos meninos.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não adiantou nada, afinal você contou. – respondeu fria. – Você espera que eu acredite que veio à minha sala ver as minhas coisas?

- Sério, estou com saudades. Não sabia que você viria, então passei aqui.

- Bom, sendo assim, pode ir embora agora.

Harry não se moveu e Hermione passou por ele como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Eu não vou agüentar se você continuar me tratando assim.

Ela estava de costas para Harry e sentiu o coração apertar ao ouvi-lo falando daquele modo, estava tão triste.

- E como você espera que eu te trate, então? - ela não virou para olhá-lo.

- Eu não sei. Grite comigo, me xingue, me azare, mas não me ignore desse jeito...

Quando se virou para Harry, Hermione já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Por sua culpa minha vida foi inteira uma farsa! Uma mentira sem tamanho...

- Não admito que você diga isso! Nada do que eu senti por você foi uma farsa. Eu te amei e te amo mais do que já imaginei amar alguém. Errei, errei sim, mas foi tentando acertar.

- Já chega, Harry, eu não acredito no seu amor!

- O fato de você nunca ter sido capaz de me amar não quer dizer que eu nunca tenha te amado, não confunda as coisas. – a voz dele saiu amargurada.

Hermione ficou sem ação naquela hora.

- Vo... você não tem o direito de dizer isso!

- Não? Por quê? É mentira? O Malfoy sempre esteve entre nós, não negue isso. Você nunca deixou de amá-lo.

- Não mude de assunto, Harry. Não jogue em mim uma culpa que não me pertence.

- Droga! – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Eu não quero mais brigar com você. Tudo o que eu quero e preciso é do seu perdão. Se não for por tudo o que passamos juntos como marido e mulher, que seja ao menos pelo que vivemos juntos desde sempre.

- Não sei se consigo. – ela respondeu baixinho.

Harry se aproximou e acariciou o rosto da mulher delicadamente. Hermione fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dele. Mesmo que estivesse com raiva , não podia negar que ele lhe transmitia conforto, segurança, calma, dentre tantas outras coisas boas.

- Eu espero. Mas nunca se esqueça do quanto eu te amo.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo e ele sorriu.

- Páre com isso, você ainda vai se machucar assim.

Ela riu nervosa e inconformada com a situação.

- Você não vai me convencer assim.

- E nem pretendo. – ele ainda estava com a mão no rosto dela, e sem que ela esperasse, ele...

**Início do Flashback**

_- Gina, nós podemos conversar?_

_- Claro, Mione, pode falar!_

_As garotas estavam na toca, Gina tinha acabado de comunicar à família que se casaria com Dino._

_- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? Quero dizer, e o Harry?_

_- Mione, Harry e eu nunca tivemos futuro e nunca vamos ter, ele pode até gostar de mim, mas não me ama, porque se não fosse assim, nada teria nos separado._

_- E você? O ama?_

_Gina respirou fundo._

_- Hoje, com mais maturidade, sou capaz de dizer que não o amo mais. Ele foi uma paixão platônica da minha infância. Sempre vi o Harry como um herói desprotegido, sinto muito carinho por ele, mas não é amor._

_- E você ama o Dino?_

_- Acho que sim. O que eu e o Dino temos é diferente, sabe? Nós nos entendemos pelo olhar, às vezes eu sinto que ele entende o que eu sinto e penso só em me olhar. E é tão bom!_

_- Fico feliz por você!_

_Hermione se lembrou de Draco, aquela ferida ainda estava aberta, e o que Gina tinha dito, fez com que ela lembrasse o como se sentia quando estava com ele._

_- Mione, você está bem?_

_- Como? Sim, eu estou sim..._

_- É o Draco, não é? O que aconteceu para ele ter ido embora?_

_- Gina, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Até porque o Draco já não faz mais parte da minha vida. Então você não ama mais o Harry?_

_- Não! Mas o que está acontecendo? Que mudança repentina é essa? Até ontem você não conseguia viver sem ele e hoje ele não faz mais parte da sua vida?_

_Hermione tomou ar._

_- E se eu te dissesse que estou apaixonada pelo Harry?_

_- COMO?_

_- Isso o que você ouviu._

_- Eu... eu sei lá, isso me parece tão repentino._

_Hermione estava nervosa, disfarçar ou mentir na frente de Gina não era tarefa muito fácil, já que a ruiva a conhecia como ninguém._

_- Mas eu estou._

_- Se você está falando..._

_- Você me odeia por causa disso?_

_- Não Mione, como eu já te disse eu não sinto mais nada por ele._

_- Ok. – ela tomou ar de novo. – E se eu te dissesse que nós vamos nos casar?_

_Gina não respondeu, ficou estática olhando para Hermione como se estivesse engasgada._

_- Gina?_

_- Na boa, eu não sei o que pensar. O Harry veio me pedir em casamento na semana passada._

_- Gina, ele te pediu em casamento no mesmo dia em que me pediu._

_- Quê? – perguntou perplexa._

_- Eu não vou mentir para você..._

_- Acho isso ótimo._

_E Hermione explicou toda a situação à amiga._

_- Você está grávida do Malfoy?_

_- Se você soubesse como essa cara de incredulidade que você e seu irmão fazem me irrita! Sim, estou._

_- Sendo assim, eu não te aconselharia a casar assim, mas te entendo. E se o Draco voltar? _

_- Ele que vá para o inferno._

_- Mione, mas você o ama!_

_- Eu não quero mais amá-lo, e sou capaz de conseguir tudo aquilo que eu quero._

_- Mione, isso não é como tirar uma boa nota em Aritmancia. _

_- Você me perdoa por eu me casar com o Harry?_

_- Eu não tenho porque te perdoar. Você não está me fazendo nada._

_- Obrigada Gina. Posso te pedir uma coisa?_

_- Fala._

_- Não conte a ninguém. Só você e Rony sabem o que está acontecendo._

_- Não se preocupe._

* * *

_Passadas algumas semanas, Harry e Hermione estavam casados._

_No início, os dois apenas se cumprimentavam com um selinho na frente dos outros por aparência, mas com o passar do tempo, isso foi virando um costume e, em qualquer lugar, acompanhados ou não, cumprimentavam-se com um beijo._

_Harry era extremamente carinhoso e atencioso, e vivia pedindo para passar a mão na barriga de Hermione. Depois de algum tempo o neném se mexia só de sentir o toque dele._

_Cada um dormia em um quarto, eles ficavam até tarde assistindo televisão, pois Hermione perdia o sono com freqüência durante a gravidez, e depois iam dormir._

_Em uma noite, ela teve um pesadelo terrível que a fez acordar subitamente de madrugada. Harry foi ver o que estava acontecendo, alertado pelos gritos da esposa._

_- O que foi Mione?_

_- Um sonho horrível, Harry. Sonhei que vinha um comensal da morte e levava meu filho._

_Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama e a abraçou._

_- Calma, não vai acontecer nada. E não é só seu filho, é nosso!_

_- Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você..._

_Ele a abraçou mais forte. _

_- E nem precisa, porque eu vou estar sempre com você._

_Ele ficou com ela até que ela pegasse no sono, e quando estava saindo para ir para o seu quarto, ela reclamou:_

_- Você disse que ia ficar sempre comigo._

_Ele a olhou confuso._

_- E vou._

_- Então por que está indo embora?_

_- Achei que você não se sentiria à vontade comigo aqui._

_- Eu não me sinto é segura sem você aqui. Fique._

_Ele sorriu, não tinha dito a ela, mas estava apaixonado. Adorava estar com ela, nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito com ninguém. Adorava Hermione e o seu jeito decidido, o sorriso, o corpo, os olhares, o perfume, tudo. Estava completamente perdido._

_- Não se esqueça de que foi você quem me pediu!_

_- Não vou me esquecer._

_Depois daquela noite a relação dos dois mudou. Eles passaram a trocar carinhos, olhares e sorrisos desapercebidos._

_Logo depois, nasceu Philip, e então, o carinho que os unia ficou ainda maior. Harry era um verdadeiro pai para o menino. Se desdobrava em dois ou em quantos fossem necessários por Philip e Hermione. Levantava de noite para pegar o filho para fazê-lo, dormir, brincava com ele. E Hermione foi se encantando por esse Harry que estava conhecendo._

_Fazia uma noite quente e eles decidiram fazer pizza. Philip já estava dormindo, e agora acordaria só de madrugada ou de manhã. Ela estava com um vestido meio rodado preto, acima dos joelhos, e ele vestia uma calça social preta com uma camiseta verde. _

_Estavam na sala, já tinham comido e jogavam conversa fora, ambos alterados pelo vinho._

_- A minha pizza ficou muito melhor do que a sua, senhor Potter!_

_- Não me venha com essa, a minha está bem melhor!_

_Hermione tinha feito uma pizza de berinjela, e Harry uma de cogumelos._

_- Você não tem um bom paladar, Harry._

_- É o seu paladar que está alterado pelo vinho._

_- Isso é um disparate! Até porque você também bebeu do mesmo vinho!_

_Como sempre, quando bebia, Hermione ficava vermelha._

_- Você acha um disparate? – perguntou ele, em um tom de desafio._

_- Acho!_

_- Pensando bem – ele fez uma cara pensativa. – você tem razão, como sempre. A sua está melhor, e sabe por quê?_

_Ela sorriu vitoriosa._

_- Não, por quê?_

_Ele chegou bem perto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_- Porque tudo o que você faz é perfeito, Hermione._

_Ela parou de sorrir, sentiu um frio no estômago e o viu se afastar para olhá-la nos olhos._

_Hermione ficou totalmente sem reação. Apenas sentiu ele se aproximando. Ela fechou os olhos instintivamente._

_Foi um beijo lento e profundo, as línguas se procuravam e pareciam querer desvendar todos os espaços possíveis da boca do outro._

_O vinho já não tinha mais efeito algum, ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Seu coração estava batendo de forma descompassada e ela podia sentir que o dele também. Os dois foram deitando no sofá. _

_Os beijos estavam a cada momento mais intensos, e os carinhos cada vez mais ousados. Harry, então, parou de beijá-la. E, ao se levantar, pegou ela nos braços e a levou para o quarto._

_Quando chegaram, ele a deitou na cama e acariciou o rosto dela com as costas da mão._

_- Você é tão linda!_

_Ela corou._

_- Harry!_

_Era a primeira vez que Hermione olhava para Harry e não via seu grande amigo, mas um homem romântico e carinhoso, que faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz._

_Harry voltou a beijá-la. Ele passeava com a mão sem destino pelo corpo dela enquanto ela ora bagunçava seu cabelo (como se fosse possível ficar mais bagunçado do que já era!), ora passando as unhas por suas costas. _

_Harry passou a beijar o pescoço da esposa, e não demorou a descobrir que ela era extremamente sensível naquela região. Passou, então, as mãos por dentro das coxas dela e sorriu ao sentir que ficara arrepiada._

_Vendo que ela não o recusaria, voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e desceu para o colo. Afastou cuidadosamente a alça do vestido, beijando-a incessantemente naquela região. _

_Hermione perdeu o pouco chão que tinha quando ele beijou os seus seios. Harry já havia a deixado quase nua. E ela decidiu que era a hora dele também "perder" um pouco da roupa que vestia. Ela fez com que ele se afastasse e tirou sua camiseta. Logo em seguida, mordeu de leve sua orelha, fazendo, dessa vez, com que ele ficasse arrepiado._

_Estavam entregues. _

_Sem deixar de trocar beijos ou carinhos, os dois estavam nus seguindo o mesmo ritmo._

_Harry a todo momento dizia coisas como "Te Adoro!" ou "Você é linda!", e a colocava em primeiro lugar, sempre preocuado em satisfazê-la e não magoá-la._

_Ele era extremamente romântico, perfeito... perfeito demais para ser verdade._

_Na manhã seguinte, quando Hermione acordou, viu que Harry não estava mais ao seu lado, mas o quarto estava todo enfeitado com flores colhidas do jardim. Ela sorriu, encantada, e se deu conta que ela não tinha ouvido Philip à noite._

_Ela vestiu o robe e foi procurar pelo marido. Encontrou-o com Philip no colo no jardim, estavam brincando. Philip adorava aquele lugar da casa, fazia ruídos engraçados, segundo Harry e lindos, segundo Hermione, para as plantas e para os passarinhos._

_- Bom dia!_

_Harry ficou de frente para a esposa e, sorrindo respondeu:_

_- Ótimo dia, dorminhoca._

_- O Philip acordou muito cedo? Eu não o ouvi._

_- Hum... mais ou menos. Você não ouviu, mas eu ouvi, e é por isso que eu estou aqui._

_Ela sorriu._

_- Ainda bem._

_- Hermione, eu preciso te falar uma coisa muito importante sobre ontem._

_A expressão de Harry mudou, ficou séria. Hermione ficou receosa._

_- Claro Harry!_

_- Mas tem uma condição._

_- Fale..._

_- Você não vai dizer nada, ok?_

_- Nossa! Isso me parece uma ditadura... mas eu vou tentar._

_Ele virou os olhos, divertido, e depois tornou a ficar sério. _

_- Eu estou apaixonado por você._

_Hermione ficou sem ação momentaneamente, ele a pegou completamente desprevenida._

_- (silêncio)_

_- Harry eu..._

_- Sabia que não conseguiria... sabe, nós somos um casal, você tem que me permitir dar as ordens nessa relação de vez em quando! – respondeu maroto._

_Ela sorriu._

_- Sério, eu não estou te pedindo nem cobrando nada. Eu estou sentindo isso há muito tempo, mas não tive coragem de falar antes. Mas desde ontem isso estava explodindo dentro de mim... então eu não pude evitar..._

_Ela olhou para o chão, constrangida._

_- Eu quero que você apenas diga algo parecido quando ou se você estiver pronta pra isso, caso contrário, não fale nada._

_- Você é fantástico._

_- Eu sei._

**Fim do Flashback **

Ela riu, inconformada com a situação.

- Você não vai me convencer assim.

- E nem pretendo. – ele ainda estava com a mão no rosto dela, e sem que ela esperasse, ele a beijou na testa. (huahauhauhuahuahuahua, como eu sou ruim!!)

- Me perdoe somente quando estiver pronta para isso.

- Eu odeio isso em você. – ela falou ligeiramente irritada.

Ele a encarou com uma expressão de dúvida.

- Você não tem que ser tão paciente.

- Isso é só porque eu te amo.

- Tchau Harry.

- Eu falo que eu te amo e você me diz tchau?

- Não se faça de bobo. Eu já estou indo. Vim apenas buscar esses documentos.

- Hermione...

Ela virou novamente para olhá-lo.

- Eu guardei uma coisa que é sua.

Harry abriu a mão e mostrou a aliança.

- Eu não sou mais casada, Harry, não preciso mais dela.

- Mas isso pode ser apenas uma recordação. Vamos, pegue.

Hermione olhou bem para a mão de Harry e depois pegou a aliança.

- Mas você tem que saber que isso não muda nada.

- Eu sei...

- Ótimo.

- Tchau Mione.

- Tchau.

Na segunda feira, já perto da hora do almoço, chegou na repartição um homem alto, de ombros largos, cabelos e olhos castanho-claros e sorriso fácil. Um italiano autêntico. De repente todas as mulheres pararam para olhá-lo. Ofereciam-lhe café, salgados... Mas o que incomodou Harry, foi o fato de ele não parar de olhar para a sala de Hermione.

- O senhor não pode ficar aqui. – falou Harry autoritário.

- Como? – respondeu displicente.

- O que você ouviu, saia!

O homem se levantou e tomou um ar mais sério.

- Acho que está havendo algum engano. Eu vim para falar com...

- Eu não vou mandar o senhor sair de novo. – retrucou ameaçador.

- Não mesmo, senhor Potter, porque o senhor Masoli está comigo.

Hermione passou por Harry com uma expressão de desgosto e sorriu ao cumprimentar Masoli.

- Como vai, Marco?

- Bene, Hermione, belissima como sempre.

Ela corou quando ele beijou a mão dela.

- Grazie!

- Quem é ele? E o que ele faz aqui? – Harry estava arisco.

- Bom, talvez já esteja na hora de informar a vocês o que vai acontecer. – ela respirou fundo. – Essa é a minha última semana como inominável. A partir da semana que vem o Marco ficará no meu lugar.

Começou um burburinho no departamento.

- Como assim?

- Da maneira que falei, i _senhor Potter_ /i , e sendo assim, o Ministro me pediu para que eu arrumasse alguém para me substituir e eu arrumei. – Hermione olhou para Marco. – Você já almoçou?

- Não.

- Então vamos, vou te levar em um lugar ótimo.

Harry ficou enfurecido, o ciúmes tomou conta dele, estava com vontade de ir atrás dos dois e encher a cara do estrangeiro de socos. E que história era aquela de Hermione sair do Ministério? Ele tinha que se acalmar...

* * *

**Brianna Granger**, infelizmente naum posso matá-lo... pelo menos, naum ainda... rs

Q bom q gostou!

BjauM!


	15. Hogwarts, uma nova era

**_ Não fala nada _**

**_Deixa tudo assim por mim _**

**_Eu não me importo se nós não somos bem assim _**

**_É tudo real nas minhas mentiras _**

**_E assim não faz mal _**

**_E assim não me faz mal não _**

**_Noite e dia se completam no nosso amor e ódio eterno _**

**_Eu te imagino _**

**_Eu te conserto _**

**_Eu faço a cena que eu quiser _**

**_Eu tiro a roupa pra você _**

**_Minha maior ficção de amor _**

**_E eu te recriei só pro meu prazer _**

**_Só pro meu prazer _**

**_Não vem agora com essas insinuações _**

**_Dos seus defeitos ou de algum medo normal _**

**_Será que você não é nada que eu penso? _**

**_Também se não for não me faz mal _**

**_Não me faz mal não _**

**_Noite e dia se completam no nosso amor e ódio eterno _**

**_Eu te imagino _**

**_Eu te conserto _**

**_Eu faço a cena que eu quiser _**

**_Eu tiro a roupa pra você _**

**_Minha maior ficção de amor _**

**_E eu te recriei só pro meu prazer _**

**_Só pro meu prazer... _**

**_Só Pro Meu Prazer_**

_Leoni_

* * *

**_ 15 – Hogwarts, uma nova era. _**

Quando Hermione voltou como o tal Masoli, todas as atenções foram voltadas para os dois, que conversavam animadamente.

Eles foram para a sala da castanha, onde pediu que ele se sentasse ao lado dela para que lhe passasse o básico de seu serviço.

Harry passava o tempo todo na frente da sala da ex-mulher. O que mais o irritava era que ou ela o estava ignorando, ou ela não o estava vendo, o que seria bem pior neste caso, pois mostrava o quão entretida estava.

Para não parecer um louco (mais do que já estava parecendo), pois todos já haviam notado o fato dele estar andando como uma barata tonta na frente da sala de Hermione, ele pediu para que a secretária dele a chamasse.

- Senhora Potter?

Hermione virou os olhos em sinal de impaciência, teria que escrever na testa para que não a chamassem mais assim?

- Pois não?

- O senhor Potter pediu para que a senhora fosse à sala dele.

Hermione ia retrucar, mas a secretária, seguindo as ordens de Harry, concluiu antes.

- É um assunto urgente.

- Você me dá licença, Marco?

- Claro.

Hermione entrou na sala de Harry o mais indiferente possível.

- Com licença, senhor Potter, me chamou?

- Deixa de bobagens Hermione, você nunca me tratou assim nem aqui nem em lugar nenhum.

- Nesse caso, perdoe-me pela minha falta de profissionalismo.

Harry bufou.

- Escute, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu já falei.

Ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo furiosamente.

- Pare de se fazer de desentendida! Eu quero saber quem é ele? Se vocês estão saindo juntos? E por que você está saindo do Ministério?

- Eu já expliquei quem é ele, e com que eu saio ou o porque eu estou saindo do Ministério é um problema exclusivo meu.

Ele a segurou pelos braços.

- Será que você não vê que estou enlouquecendo de ciúmes? Que estou louco de vontade de matá-lo da forma mais dolorosa que existe?

Hermione se encolheu.

- Você está me machucando.

Harry a soltou.

- Desculpe, eu não quis.

- Eu sei.

- Hermione, me explique o que está acontecendo. – ele estava desnorteado, não sabia mais como agir.

Ela ficou pensativa.

- Está bem, de algum modo você vai saber mesmo. Eu vou dar aulas de transfiguração em Hogwarts, assim fico perto dos meninos e terei como garantir a segurança deles.

Ele sorriu, ela sempre arrumava um jeito para tudo.

- É uma boa saída. Mas eu não sei, Hermione, você acha mesmo que o Lucius vai ter coragem de aparecer?

- Não sei, mas não vou arriscar.

- Isso implica em perder a liberdade que ele conquistou.

- Você não compreende, Harry? É uma questão de honra para ele.

- Você pode ter razão. Eu não quero ficar parado, são meus filhos também.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. Harry se aproximou e segurou as mãos dela.

- Mione, vamos voltar a ficar juntos, nós dois sempre nos entendemos, sempre resolvemos tudo juntos. Seria tão mais fácil.

Ela não respondeu, sentiu os olhos queimarem, ia chorar, mas que droga!

Ele a olhou daquele jeito que ela não conseguia dizer não.

- Volta pra mim.

- Harry, pare com isso...

- Volta, por favor.

Ele a puxou pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra acariciou seu rosto.

- Pare... – a voz dela saiu mais baixa do que ela gostaria.

- Eu te amo.

Harry aproximou mais o corpo do dela e a beijou. Ela não cedeu na hora, tentou repudiá-lo, mas não podia. Não podia fazer isso com Harry, pois por pior que ele tivesse feito, ele sempre ficou ao seu lado.

No fundo ele tinha razão, ela não tinha permitido se entregar. Hermione sempre colocou Draco entre eles, na verdade, sempre colocou Draco em tudo.

Ela nunca entendeu por que não conseguia se apaixonar por Harry, ele sempre fora tão perfeito com ela.

"Droga! Sempre ele!".

Ela não deixaria Draco revirar a vida dela novamente.

"Mas que merda! Já estava interferindo! Estava com Harry, e não com Draco! Tenho que tirá-lo da cabeça".

Era isso, não ia deixar Draco fazer a diferença, tentaria ser feliz com Harry. Definitivamente, ela seria feliz sem Draco.

"Ele de novo!"

Hermione, então, se entregou ao beijo.

Harry, sentindo que a tinha de volta, aprofundou o beijo. Ela sorriu marota, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

- Ei, caso você não se lembre, estamos no Ministério, senhor Potter.

- Pouco me importa onde estamos. – e tentou beijá-la novamente.

- Harry...

- Deixa de ser chata!

Ele a beijou de novo. Ela se afastou.

- Harry, eu tenho que voltar prá minha sala, o Marco está me esperando.

Harry fechou a cara.

- Onde você o conheceu? Você ficou com ele?

- Ai, não começa...

Harry continuou emburrado.

- Eu o conheci na Itália, quando fui fazer o curso de poções, há dois anos. E não, eu não fiquei com ele.

- Você não me falou dele.

- Porque não era importante.

- Se não era, por que ligou para ele?

Hermione virou os olhos.

- Porque ele é muito bom no que faz. – respondeu, provocando-o.

- Mione!

Ela riu abertamente.

- Deixa de bobagem, Harry, eu estou falando de trabalho. Ele é auror em Veneza.

- E certamente se ofereceu para te mostrar a cidade.

Ela sorriu, sempre foi assim, por mais brava que estivesse com Harry, sempre achava graça em suas crises de ciúmes.

- Sim, se ofereceu.

- E...

- Mas eu não aceitei. Afinal, caso você não se lembre, eu sou uma mulher casada.

Harry a rodopiou e a beijou.

- Sim, minha mulher.

- Você anda muito possessivo ultimamente.

- É a saudades, senhora Potter. Não vejo a hora de voltar para casa.

Hermione se afastou um pouco e tomou um ar mais sério.

- Harry, acho melhor não voltar ainda.

- Por quê?

- Porque nós acabamos de nos separar, faríamos uma bagunça na cabeça dos meninos se contássemos para eles agora que voltamos.

- Deixe de bobagem, eles vão adorar!

- Harry, eu não acho bom nós recomeçarmos assim.

- O que você está falando? – ele estava ficando impaciente.

- Nosso casamento já começou assim, nos casamos e fomos morar juntos. Vamos fazer as coisas mais devagar dessa vez...

- Pra quê?

- Harry, a gente nunca namorou... ou pelo menos nunca passamos pelos processos de um namoro. Tenho certeza que isso vai ser bom.

- Mione, eu não estou te ententendo. De quais são os processos você está falando?

Ela sorriu.

- Vamos fazer do meu jeito, ok?

- Mas...

- Do meu jeito! – ela retrucou, com um ar mais mandão e debochado.

Ele bufou derrotado.

- Eu sempre cedo mesmo, né!?! Vai ser do seu jeito sim, como sempre.

- Ótimo! Eu vou para a minha sala agora.

Hermione beijou Harry e estava saindo quando ouviu.

- Eu estou de olho no italiano, viu?

Ela não respondeu.

* * *

A semana estava sendo ótima, Harry e Hermione estavam de fato namorando.

Ele mandava flores constantemente, bilhetes, dentre outras coisas.

Harry não custou a convencer Minerva de que ele devia dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, afinal, era mais reconhecido do que qualquer outro para o cargo.

Nenhum dos dois contou aos meninos que lecionariam, decidiram fazer surpresa.

Mas havia algo de estranho, eles não haviam dito um para o outro, mas os dois pensaram na mesma coisa; onde Malfoy estaria, que não dava nem pedia notícias há dias?

- Mamãe, anda, nós vamos nos atrasar.

- Calma, Tiago, estou indo...

- Pai, faz a mãe se adiantar.

- Relaxa, Philip, vocês não irão se atrasar.

- Onde é que vocês vão com essas malas?

- Para Hogsmeade.

Philip erqueu a sobrancelha.

- Com tantas malas?

- Sim, vamos passar uma temporada por lá.

- Vamos logo! Ou eu vou perder o Expresso.

- Acalme-se Tiago!

- Estou pronta. Vamos!

* * *

Harry e Hermione deixaram os meninos na estação Kings Cross e foram para Hosgmeade, de onde partiram para Hogwarts. Seria uma surpresa e tanto.

Eles chegaram mais cedo na escola e ficaram com McGonagall na sala dela, esperando o horário dos alunos e dos novos professores chegarem.

Aproximadamente vinte minutos após a chegada do casal Potter, Draco chegou (surpresa!!! Huahauhua). Hermione e Harry ficaram sem reação, enquanto Minerva calmamente pediu para que ele se sentasse.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy?

- Oi para você também, Potter.

- Não enrole.

Draco o encarou cínico.

- Não me diga que você não sabe? – o loiro sorriu vitorioso. – Nesse caso, eu te explico, eu sou o novo professor de poções. E devo imaginar que você é o professor de DCAT, e a Hermione a professora de Trasnfiguração.

- Minerva, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Hermione perguntou, mantendo a calma.

- Foi ele quem me deu a idéia.

Hermione esperou que ela concluísse.

- Ele esteve aqui antes de ir falar com você no outro dia, como já havia te dito. Me explicou a situação e eu comentei que, para complicar a questão da seguraça, perderíamos professores de confiança, Foi quando Draco se propôs a dar aulas de poções, e eu prontamente aceitei. Ele me me disse que falaria com você para que você assumisse alguma matéria aqui também.

- Mas como sabemos, você não confia em mim, afinal de contas, eu não presto para resolver nada. – Draco falou, dando uma volta em Hermione, e para concluir parou atrás dela e falou em seu ouvido – Só o Potter serve, mas querendo ou não, foi a minha solução que você acatou.

Hermione sentiu o sangue ferver, mas tinha que se manter calma. Recomeçar sua vida com Harry, com Draco por perto, não era exatamente o que ela tinha em mente.

- E é realmente uma pena que o Potter tenha vindo a tira colo. – concluiu entediado.

- Talvez você não compreenda, Malfoy, mas é isso que um marido deve fazer, seguir sua esposa, e caso não saiba, a recíproca é verdadeira também.

- Esposa? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Até onde sei vocês não estão mais juntos.

Harry foi para o lado de Hermione e colocou a mão sobre os ombros dela.

- Como você pode ver, as coisas mudaram, meu caro.

Se Draco antes trazia consigo uma expressão cínica, sarcástica, ou até de desdém, essa expressão mudou para irritação.

- Como assim, Hermione? Depois de tudo...

- Eu não te devo satisfações, Malfoy. E será realmente lastimável passar um ano inteiro com você, mas vejo que não me resta alternativa.

Draco ia responder, mas a sala de Minerva foi "invadida" por Gina, Rony, Neville e Meg (para quem não se lembra, a Meg é a amiga que a Mione levou para o natal).

- Desculpe-nos, Minerva, mas você sabe como é, a mamãe sempre embaça para nos liberar para Hogwarts, mesmo quando é para darmos aulas. – Gina falou afoita.

- Imagine, Gina, já marquei a reunião mais cedo para não termos problemas.

- Gina, o que voês estão fazendo aqui?

- Surpresa Mione, o papai me contou o que estava acontecendo, então falei com o Rony e com o Neville, e decidimos vir dar uma força: eu vou dar aulas de História da Magia. Evidentemente que pretendo modificar algumas coisas nessa matéria, o Rony vai dar aulas de Vôo e o Neville de Herbologia.

Hermione sorriu, era bom ter os amigos ao lado dela.

- Mas e você Meg, como veio parar aqui?

- Sabe como é, eu vi que você estava com problemas e eu não podia não fazer nada. Vou dar aulas de Runas Antigas, morra de inveja! – zobou a amiga.

- Meg!

Todos se cumprimentaram, logo chegaram Hagrid, Firenze, Trelawney, Sinistra e Flitwick, os antigos professores que permaneceram em Hogwarts. Hagrid era o vice-diretor da escola, porém não havia aceitado o cargo de diretor da Grifinória, alegando que não gostava da idéia de ter que ser mais severo com seus alunos grifinórios. Passaram o resto do tempo definindo como seria a segurança do colégio. Draco e Minerva já tinham tudo planejado, e o plano estava tão bom que não houve nenhum argumento ou reclamação.

- Para concluir a nossa primeira reunião do ano, quero passar alguns encargos a mais.

Draco, você será o diretor da Sonserina, Neville, você o da Lufa-Lufa, Hermione você da Grifinória e logo mais chegará a nova diretora da Corvinal. – Minerva sorriu orgulhosa ao falar de Hermione.

Os escolhidos agradeceram Minerva.

- Por que a nova diretora da Cornival? E o Flitwick?

- Eu não quero mais ser diretor querida – respondeu simpático a Hermione. – é muito exaustivo, vou deixar essa tarefa para os mais jovens.

- Eu passarei a ela tudo o que for discutido nesta reunião a nova professora, e ela será a diretora da Cornival. E Harry, eu pensei seriamente em te dar o cargo de diretor da Grifinória, mas cheguei à conclusão que não daria certo, já que você é um herói para 90 dos alunos.

- Está bem Minerva.

Nesse momento, entrou uma loira deslumbrante na sala de Minerva, cabelos longos e ondulados, olhos verdes e um corpo escultural.

- Minerrva, perrdon pelo atraso. – tinha o sotaque francês carregado.

- De forma alguma, eu apresento a vocês Jeanne Vasseur a nova professora de Aritmancia, e diretora da Corvinal.

A mulher tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade de Hermione. Cumprimentou todos com um aceno delicado com a cabeça.

- Drraco! Você aqui!

Jeanne se pendurou no pescoço de Draco, que ficou sem ação.

- Olá Jeanne, como vai?

- Com saudades... você sumiu...

Hermione cravou os olhos na cena, estava desconcertada.

Meg puxou Hermione delicadamente.

- Está dando na cara...

Hermione saiu do transe.

- Não é o que você está pensando.

- Eu sei que não. – concluiu debochada.

- Meg, não me provoque.

- Eu não faria isso agora, ou certamente você descontaria em mim toda a raiva que está sentindo da loira...

Hermione olhou ameaçadoramente para a amiga.

- Ok, ok, eu paro!

- Ótimo!

Pouco depois, Minerva ordenou a Hagrid que fosse receber os alunos do primeiro ano no saguão de entrada, enquanto os demais professores se dirigiam para o salão principal.

Hermione ficou sentada entre Harry e Rony, Draco estava ao lado de Rony.

Os alunos a partir do segundo ano já tomavam seus lugares no salão. E Philip olhou contrariado para a bancada. Ele ameaçou se levantar e ir até onde estavam seus novos "professores", mas Harry fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, e Philip retornou ao seu lugar.

A cerimônia de seleção seguiu tranqüila, Hermione e Harry ficaram satisfeitos ao ver que mal o Chapéu Seletor foi colocado na cabeça de Tiago e logo gritou, GRIFINÓRIA! Eles também notaram que Tiago parecia realmente satisfeito em tê-los por perto.

Hermione foi apresentada como professora Granger. Preferiu assim, já que de Potter, bastava Harry.

Após a cerimônia, Hermione e Harry levaram os filhos à sala de Hermione, onde conversaram.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Philip perguntou arrogante. – E que história é essa de você ser a nova diretora da Grifinória, mãe?

- Parabéns, Tiago, fico feliz que você tenha caído na Grifinória. – Congratulou Hermione e foi acompanhada por Harry.

- Eu também fico, obrigado.

- Vocês podem parar de me ignorar?

- Claro, Philip, é só você ser mais educado. – retrucou Harry ligeiramente irritado.

Philip bufou.

- Nós fomos convidados por Minerva para darmos aulas aqui e aceitamos, algum problema com isso?

- Claro que há mãe! Eu tenho a minha liberdade, e vocês a estão tirando!

Hermione e Harry se seguraram para não rir. Liberdade!? O que ele entendia por isso...

- Não seja bobo, Philip!

- Eu estou falando sério pai!

- Bem, você não tem com o que se preocupar, aqui nós não seremos seus pais, mas sim seus professores.

- Saco!

- Philip, já chega. Agora vá para o seu quarto antes que perca pontos para a Grifinória antes do ano letivo começar de fato. E acompanhe o seu irmão até o quarto dele, ele ainda não sabe aonde é.

- Está bem, vamos baixinho...

- Você tem que parar de me chamar assim, sabia?

Philip ergueu a sobrancelha e riu sarcástico.

- Quando você deixar de ser um baixinho eu paro de te chamar. Agora vamos.

- Não nos falam boa noite? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro que sim, boa noite professores. – o loirinho respondeu sarcástico, mas depois voltou e deu um beijo de boa noite nos pais.

A sala comunal dos professores era extremamente elegante, decorada com uma mescla das cores de todas as casas, de muito bom gosto. Tinham várias poltronas distribuídas e uma lareira aconchegante. Os quartos eram individuais, e tinham portas de carvalho.

Quando Harry e Hermione chegaram até a sala comunal, Rony, Gina e Draco e Jeanne ainda estavam nela.

- A Frrança não ficou mais a mesma sem você, Drraco.

- Você sabe como é, eu tive que voltar, sentia falta da minha casa, meu país.

Jeanne logo foi se deitar, não sem antes fazer um descarado convite a Draco.

- Bela compania, não Malfoy.

- Deixe sua esposa ouvir isso, Ronald!

- Calma, Gina, é só um comentário. Hey, Harry, que bom que chegou, estava te esperando para relembrar velhos tempos, a fim de perder uma partida de xadrez?

- Não me subestime, Weasley!

- Isso é um sim?

- Não sei. – Harry encarou Hermione, e a segurou pela cintura. – Você se importa?

- Claro que não. Assim eu aproveito e vou reler as aulas que preparei para amanhã.

Harry baixou a voz para que só Hermione pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Posso ir ao seu quarto depois?

Ela sorriu e deu um selinho nele.

- Claro.

Ele sorriu maroto para ela e se virou para Rony.

- Vamos lá, Ronald, vai levar a primeira lavada da sua vida.

Rony riu satisfeito.

- Não sonhe, Harry. A melhor de três?

- Sim, a melhor de três.

Hermione desejou boa sorte aos homens e se retirou, sendo seguida por Gina, que foi se deitar também. Draco ainda ficou um pouco assistindo à partida e sorriu ao ver a superioridade do ruivo sobre Harry. Ele definitivamente gostava de ver Harry perder.

Draco pediu licença para se retirar, e despercebidamente seguiu para um quarto que não era o seu.

O quarto de Hermione possuía uma decoração delicada, e ao mesmo tempo objetiva.

A cor predominante era vermelha. Tinha fotos dos filhos, e dela com Rony e Harry na escrivaninha, que ficava em frente à cama. Era um quarto espaçoso, como os dos outros professores.

Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira fazendo anotações em um pergaminho, estava realmente concentrada.

Draco entrou sorrateiro e trancou a porta atrás de si, só depois de já estar bem próximo dela ele se expôs.

- Boa noite professora Granger.

Ela já havia se trocado, trajava uma camisola azul bebê com um robe da mesma cor,.

Hermione congelou instintivamente, a voz dele estava próxima demais, ela ficou irritada por ter estado tão concentrada no que estava fazendo de modo a não perceber ele entrar. Afinal, o perfume amadeirado dele era irreconhecível.

Ela levantou e se virou para encará-lo, não gostou do quão perto ele estava. Essa era a primeira vez que estavam tão próximos há muito tempo, principalmente em uma situação como aquela, a sós, com ele em seu quarto, e de camisola.

- O que faz aqui? – tentou parecer calma.

- Você ainda tem coragem de perguntar? – ele parecia um pouco exaltado.

Ela o encarou incerta se deveria responder. Foi então que ele a segurou pelos pulsos e fez com que ela fosse para trás, em direção da escrivaninha.

- Não se faça de boba, Hermione, por que diabos você voltou para o Harry?

- Até onde eu saiba eu não te devo satisfações.

- Não brinque comigo, está evidente que você ainda sente algo por mim.

- Você realmente precisa da ajuda de um especialista, Malfoy! – ela tentou ser displicente, mas seu corpo definitivamente não estava contribuindo, seu coração estava acelerado e ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. Como um simples contato com ele a deixava assim?

- Não me provoque. – ele respondeu em tom de aviso. – Você não faz idéia do que sou capaz!

Ela o inclinou, a cabeça para frente, diminuindo assim a distância entre eles e perguntou desafiadoramente:

- E do que exatamente você é capaz?

Draco sorriu enviesado, era tudo o que ele precisava, ela o desafiando.

Sem nenhum aviso, puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou de maneira possessiva. Era o primeiro beijo desde o reencontro. Ela relutou inicialmente, tentava empurrá-lo, mas ele era muito mais forte. Enquanto tentava controlá-la, ele a empurrou contra a escrivaninha. Ela não tinha mais para onde fugir.

Ele continuou beijando-a com paixão, e ela não demorou a ceder. Antes que pudesse pensar, já estava sentada sobre o móvel com Draco encaixado em si, beijando desvairadamente seu pescoço enquanto ela acariciava a nuca dele.

Era um misto de sensações, saudade, desejo, paixão, raiva, tão misturados que era difícil decifrar qual deles os tinha colocado naquela situação.

Ela recobrou um pouco do juízo ela mergulhou os dedos no cabelo dele, na base do pescoço e puxou sua cabeça para trás com força, fazendo ele se afastar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Logo mais o Harry virá para cá.

Ele sorriu sarcástico. Como ela odiava aquele sorriso, principalmente porque ele ficava encantador.

- Bela bosta! O Harry pode ficar com você a vida inteira que nem assim fará você sentir o que eu faço.

Hermione puxou com mais força o cabelo dele, quando tentou voltar a beijá-la.

- Como ousa? Você não tem nem um pingo de bom senso, não é mesmo? O que faz você pensar que eu quero isso?

- O fato de você ficar toda arrepiada quando eu simplesmente falo com você. – ele fez com que ela afrouxasse a mão que prendia o cabelo dele e se aproximou do ouvido dela. – Principalmente, quando falo assim, de perto.

Ela respirou fundo e molhou os lábios, que estavam secos com a ansiedade. Ela queria que ele a beijasse e a possuísse ali mesmo, e por outro lado se odiava por isso.

- O que você quer Malfoy?

- Você sabe.

Draco já tinha voltado a beijá-la, dessa vez no colo. Ele retirou o roupão dela, deixando-a apenas de camisola.

- E a sua amiguinha? A Jeanne?

Ele sorriu abertamente.

- Com ciúmes, querida? Não tem porque, eu só tenho olhos para você, por mais fantástica que ela seja. E ela é! Você é infinitamente melhor.

- Como você se atreve? Você é tão desprezível...

- Eu faço o que eu posso.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse ser bom agora... – ela falou com dificuldade.

Ele parou de beijá-la e a encarou nos olhos.

- E eu não estou sendo? – perguntou se fingindo de ofendido.

- Não seja bobo, não é disso que eu estou falando.

- Nesse caso, como você mesma disse, eu não tenho muito jeito para ser herói!

E a beijou novamente, o beijo era possessivo, arrebatador. Draco desceu a mão para as coxas de Hermione, ela ficou sem ar, qualquer toque do loiro a deixava em êxtase.

Ele explorou a região sem pudor, e ela agora beijava o pescoço dele.

Draco a desejava muito, e sabia que se quisesse, naquele momento a teria. Mas também estava ciente de que ela o odiaria ainda mais depois.

Ele se afastou ofegante e se odiando por ter parado. Ela o encarou confusa.

- Você vai voltar a ser minha, e sabe por quê? Porque ainda me ama e me deseja como doze anos atrás. Mas não será assim.

As palavras dele tiveram o efeito de um choque. O que diabos ela estava fazendo, afinal?

Ele saiu de onde estava e foi para perto dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Duvido que o Potter consiga algo essa noite. Você é minha! Sempre foi.

E falando isso, se afastou em direção à porta. Ela tinha que se recompor.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Embora! Ou quer que eu fique? – perguntou malicioso.

- Não seja idiota, alguém pode te ver.

- Não me viram entrar, não me verão sair, prometo. Boa noite querida.

Ele beijou e mordeu de leve o lábio dela antes de sair.

Saiu satisfeito, ela ainda o queria.

Hermione estava se odiando, como pode ser tão submissa aos desejos dele? Ou seria aos dela?

Ela ficou estática, estava se sentindo um lixo, tinha deixado Draco fazê-la perder o controle, não que isso fosse uma novidade, mas ela estava possessa.

Depois de algum tempo ela vestiu o roupão, que antes estava sobre a escrivaninha, e sentou na cama, relembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido.

O que a trouxe de volta ao mundo real foram às batidas à sua porta, ela ficou sobressaltada, afinal, já sabia quem era.

**

* * *

****Mickky**, obrigada... uhm... eh bem difícil, já q a Gina gosta do marido dela, o Dino e está feliz no casamento... mas eu vou postar uma H/G q talvez vc possa gostar... :-D 

BjauM!

**Brianna Granger**, axo q vai matar a saudade do Draco nesse cap... rs Ele vai voltar com td!

Q bom q gostou... naum foi facíl, já que eu compartilho da sua preferencia... rs

BjauM!!!!!!!! Vlw!


	16. Antigas Brigas e Novas Disputas

_**N/A: Galera, antes de tudo, quero pedir minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora... eu tive alguns problemas pessoais que me complicaram um pouco e que me deixaram sem criatividade!!! Mas agora voltei a tona, (espero!) e quero agradecer a vocês, que não pararam de comentar... fico imensamente feliz!!! Isso realmente me ajudou muito, eu não fazia a menor idéia que tinham tido tantos comentários... principalmente pela minha demora... e agradecer a minha beta, Belle Lestrange, pq além dela me incentivar muito... quando eu terminei esse cap. ficou horrível e eu falei para ela que não tinha gostado e tudo mais... ela leu e me deu umas idéias fantásticas, que me fizeram retomar o fio da meada... Muitooo obrigaada a todos!!!**_

_**Brianna Granger ,** huahauhua... q maldade!!! Mas fazer oq se é verdade???? rsrsrs_

_DRACO, DRACO!!! Ops, não posso tomar partido!!! hahaha_

_BjauM!!! _

_Origada!_

_**Sophia.DiLUA ,** oba! Vc é nova aqui! Seja bem vinda!!!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado!_

_E a Mione, bem qnto a Mione... ainda tem muitas coisas para acontecer!!! rs_

_Quanto a Gina... acho que não, já que não faria muito sentido... na época que a Mione perguntou a ela se ela gostava do Harry para aceitar ou não o pedido de casamento, a Gina deixou bem claro que já não sentia nada... Mas ainda não tem nada definido... posso mudar de idéia na última hora... (olha o suspense!!!) rs_

_BjauM!!!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Surgiu como um clarão**_

_**Um raio me cortando a escuridão**_

_**E veio me puxando pela mão**_

_**Por onde não imaginei seguir**_

_**Me fez sentir tão bem, como ninguém**_

_**E eu fui me enganando sem sentir**_

_**E fui abrindo portas sem sair**_

_**Sonhando às cegas, sem dormir**_

_**Não sei quem é você**_

_**O amor em seu carvão**_

_**Foi me queimando em brasa num colchão**_

_**E me partiu em tantas pelo chão**_

_**Me colocou diante de um leão**_

_**O amor me consumiu, depois sumiu**_

_**E eu até perguntei, mas ninguém viu**_

_**E fui fechando o rosto sem sentir**_

_**E mesmo atenta, sem me distrair**_

_**Não sei quem é você**_

_**No espelho da ilusão**_

_**Se retocou pra outra traição**_

_**Tentou abrir as flores do perdão**_

_**Mas bati minha raiva no portão**_

_**E não mais me procure sem razão**_

_**Me deixa aqui e solta a minha mão**_

_**Eu fui fechando o tempo, sem chover**_

_**Fui fechando os meus olhos, pra esquecer**_

_**Quem é você?**_

_**Você...**_

_**Carvão **_

_Ana Carolina_

_

* * *

__**16 – Antigas Brigas e Novas Disputas**_

Harry e Rony jogavam a última partida quando Draco reapareceu na sala comunal. O loiro parecia muito feliz, estava com o famoso sorriso Malfoy no rosto.

- Foi visitar a Jeanne, Draco? – perguntou Rony o olhando de esguelha, não desviando a atenção do jogo.

- Talvez. – respondeu displicentemente.

- E o que mais te deixaria com esse sorriso bobo na cara? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Muitas coisas, Potter, muitas coisas. Mas quanto está o jogo?

Rony ficou pensativo olhando para o tabuleiro e falou vitorioso:

- Xeque Mate!

- Droga, Rony!

- Agora está 3 a 0, Draco.

Draco soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Sempre perdendo, não é mesmo, Potter?

- Você por um acaso já jogou xadrez contra o Rony? Ele chega a ser desleal! – Harry respondeu emburrado como uma criança.

- Hei, desleal não!

- Desculpe-me, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Ok.

- Eu vou dormir. Ou melhor, vou ver a Mione. – Harry olhou para Draco com a intenção de provocá-lo.

- Nesse caso, boa sorte Potter. Você vai precisar.

- Como?

- Nada não. E então, Weasley, joga uma partida comigo? Quero ver se você é tão bom assim.

- Se você insiste... Será um prazer ganhar de você.

Harry se levantou e cedeu o lugar a Draco.

- Vença ele por mim, Rony!

- Pode deixar, Harry.

- Já que não consegue me vencer pede ao Weasley, Potter. Está entrando em decadência.

- Vá à merda Malfoy. – mas Harry não tinha por que se mostrar irritado, afinal ele estava com Hermione e não Malfoy. – Boa noite para vocês!

Nem Rony nem Draco responderam, já estavam concentrados no jogo que estava para começar.

* * *

_... O que a trouxe de volta ao mundo real foram as batidas à sua porta, ela ficou sobressaltada, afinal, já sabia quem era. /i _

Ela não estava com vontade de responder, mas Harry bateu novamente na porta e ela ficou sem opções.

- Entre, Harry.

- Uau, você sabe que sou eu pelas batidas na porta. – brincou animado, mas não demorou a ver que Hermione não estava tão no mesmo pique.

Harry se aproximou e a viu sentada na cama, ela parecia um tanto quanto atordoada.

- Está tudo bem, Mione? – perguntou ficando de frente para ela.

Hermione não respondeu. Ficou de pé e o beijou de uma maneira avassaladora. Harry a puxou pela cintura e ela o pressionou pela nuca para que ficassem mais próximos.

Ela não deixaria Malfoy influenciá-la. Poderia ser feliz com Harry e provaria isso a Draco. Ela o beijava com sede, mas no fundo, não era Harry quem ela estava beijando. Em seus lábios ainda sentia o gosto dos beijos de Draco e sua pele ainda estava sensível pelos toques do outro.

Aquele cretino estava gravado dentro dela de uma maneira tão intensa que ela não conseguia tirá-lo de seu corpo, seu coração e sua cabeça.

Sentir a pele dele, seu toque, sua boca, há tanto tempo que ela queria estar com Draco novamente. Hermione começou a abrir a camisa de Harry sem parar de beijá-lo.

Harry se afastou para facilitar o trabalho dela e brincou:

- Se eu soubesse que voltar a Hogwarts te faria tão bem, teríamos voltado antes.

Harry voltou a beijá-la.

Ele tinha que abrir a boca? Estragou tudo, que droga! Hermione parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo.

Era Harry quem ela beijava com tanta paixão e desejo, e não Draco. Sentia-se culpada, estava enganando Harry. Mas que droga!

Hermione se afastou, sem olhar diretamente para ele, não conseguiria encará-lo.

- É melhor você ir, Harry, eu estou cansada.

Harry a fitou sem entender nada.

- Como?

- Estou cansada, Harry, preciso dormir.

- Você não me parecia cansada há alguns segundos atrás. – respondeu, puxando-a novamente para ele, tentando beijá-la. Ela se afastou.

- É sério, Harry. Melhor você ir.

O moreno a encarou, como se quisesse desvendar o que se passava dentro dela.

- Não tem problema se você está cansada, eu posso ficar com você aqui, quietinho. Apenas para ficarmos juntos. – completou carinhoso.

Ela ficou de costas para ele.

Harry não discutiu, sabia que havia algo de errado. Foi só então que se deu conta, Draco! Ele estava contente demais e desejou até boa sorte. Maldito Malfoy, ele pagaria.

Ele fechou a camisa e se fez com que ela se virasse para ele.

- Boa noite para você Hermione! – deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Boa noite, Harry.

Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Harry não quis demonstrar o quão furioso estava, saiu sem falar mais nada e foi direto para a sala comunal, louco para matar um certo loiro.

- O que você fez, Malfoy? O que você fez a ela?

Harry puxou Draco pelo colarinho, estava vermelho de raiva.

- Sua noite não me parece estar sendo muito boa, Potter, mas mantenha a calma. – respondeu debochado.

Harry socou Draco, que continuou rindo, o que deixou Harry ainda mais enfurecido.

- Você me paga, Malfoy.

Harry voltou socá-lo. Rony o segurou.

- Calma Harry!

- Esse cretino!

Draco limpou a boca e o nariz, que sangravam.

- Você tem sorte de eu estar muito bem humorado hoje.

- Filho da...

- Não perca a sua compostura, Potter. Não fica bem em você. Melhor eu ir dormir, antes que o "Santo Potter" tenha outro acesso de raiva. Outro dia continuamos, Weasley.

- Eu não vou perdê-la para você! Está me ouvindo Malfoy? NÃO VOU! – bradou

Draco parou no caminho e encarou Harry sério, pela primeira vez na noite.

- Lamento dizer, Potter, mas isso não tem jeito, já que não podemos perder o que nunca tivemos, e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Desgraçado!

- VÁ EMBORA MALFOY! – bradou Rony, ao que Draco prontamente acatou.

Harry estava possesso, sabia que conviver com Draco não seria fácil, mas não imaginou que os problemas começariam tão cedo.

Rony acalmou o amigo.

* * *

Hermione não dormiu naquela noite, as imagens passavam por sua cabeça como um filme, se sentia suja por permitir que Draco a tocasse daquele modo, e também porque, pela primeira vez, beijou Harry pensando em Draco. 

A noite foi longa.

No dia seguinte ela chegou bem cedo à sala dos professores. Minerva convocou uma reunião de última hora e ela foi a primeira a aparecer. Sequer a diretora se encontrava na sala.

- Bom dia, Hermione!

Draco chegou de mansinho e falou próximo ao ouvido dela, com aquela voz arrastada. Como ela o odiava...

- Se você tem amor a essa sua vida medíocre, não chegue mais perto de mim.

- Você não estava tão arisca ontem.

Hermione sentiu de novo um nó no estômago. Era culpa. Encarou-o impaciente.

- O que diabos você quer?

- Pedir a você que controle mais os nervos do seu marido, ele anda muito irritadinho.

- O que você está dizendo? O que falou a Harry? – perguntou, o pânico tomando conta de si.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, o que a deixou ainda mais furiosa.

- Eu não fiz nada, minha querida, você quem fez ou melhor, não fez.

- Seu cretino! O que aconteceu? – perguntou de uma maneira ameaçadora.

- Se você quer mesmo saber. – ele deu de ombros de maneira displicente. – Eu estava jogando xadrez bruxo com o Weasley e o Potter saiu fulo do seu quarto, veio me dizendo um bando de bobagens e me bateu.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta. Ele riu de novo.

- Acho que ele ficou mais irritado quando eu ri depois dele me bater. – Draco gargalhou.

Hermione ficou sem reação por algum momento. Como ela era burra! Com certeza Draco havia provocado Harry e, para completar, ela o desprezou... Harry deve ter ligado tudo.

Ela se sentiu ainda pior, se é que isso era possível.

- Você é desprezível!

- Pode até ser, mas que foi muito prazeroso vê-lo sair do seu quarto possesso, isso foi. Sabe, você não devia iludi-lo, ele me disse que não vai perder você e nós dois sabemos que você nunca foi dele.

Hermione se virou, pronta para dar um tapa na cara dele, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso.

- Nem pensar! O Potter já fez o serviço dessa vez.

Eles estavam próximos e Draco sentiu necessidade de puxá-la e beijá-la intensamente. Hermione estava vermelha de raiva.

Nesse momento, Jeanne entrou na sala e o casal se afastou.

- Bom dia, Drraco! E bom dia professora Potterr.

- Professora Granger, por favor. – Hermione pediu, escondendo a irritação.

- Como? Pensei que fosse casada com o Potterr.

- E sou, mas seria estranho para os alunos, professor e professora Potter, não acha?

- Se você diz... – Jeanne se virou para Draco e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. – Fiquei esperrando porr você ontem. – deu um selinho nele.

- Estava cansado, sabe como é... – Draco respondeu, sorrindo para Hermione ao ver o quão incomodada ela estava.

- Hum, entendo, mas non se esqueça que estou com saudades.

Draco passou a costa da mão sobre o rosto da loira.

- Claro que não.

Hermione não agüentou.

- Hem, hem... não creio que esse seja o lugar mais adequado para isso...

- Orra Herrmione, non seja tão antiquada. Tenho cerrteza que você sabe o que é isso. Um homem e uma mulherr... desejo, paixão... afinal, é casada, non?

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédula. Como aquela mulherzinha podia ser tão desfrutável?

Draco estava adorando aquela situação, Hermione estava louca de ciúmes e ele estava disposto a deixá-la mais ainda. Ele colocou a mão pela cintura da francesa e disse sorrindo.

- É claro que ela sabe. Afinal, é apaixonada pelo marido, não é mesmo Granger?

Ela não estava acreditando no que ele estava fazendo, mas decidiu se recompor, ele não alcançaria o objetivo dele mais uma vez.

- Evidente que sim, mas tenho bom senso. Não é apropriado ficar se agarrando em qualquer lugar, principalmente em um colégio cheio de alunos.

Draco e Jeanne sorriram e Hermione se sentiu idiota.

- Non seja boba, Herrmione, qualquerr lugarr é lugarr para demonstrarr o que sentimos. Além do mais, non tem alunos aqui.

Hermione virou os olhos e fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, apenas sentou e começou a ver quais seriam suas aulas no dia. Viu que a primeira aula seria na sala de Tiago e a última era na sala de Philip. Ficou feliz ao saber que logo encontraria os filhos. Ela não voltou a olhar o "casal" que estava na sala, mas percebeu que Draco evitou beijar Jeanne.

Pouco depois todos os professores chegaram e Hermione se sentiu péssima ao ver a cara de Harry.

Minerva chamou a atenção de todos e começou a falar.

- Ontem eu me esqueci de dar uma informação importantíssima a vocês. O professor Malfoy e eu definimos que será importante mantermos a comunicação sempre que necessário. – Minerva pegou algumas moedas que estavam sobre a mesa. – E essas moedas farão isso por nós, sempre que precisarmos nos comunicar, basta enfeitiçá-la com o que queremos dizer e todos que a carregam sentirão a moeda esquentar. (N/A:Acho que era assim que funcionava!!) Por isso, teremos que estar com a moeda em qualquer lugar que formos.

- Roubando as idéias da Hermione de novo, Malfoy? Ainda anda incompetente demais para ter as suas? – Harry comentou sarcástico, e concluiu. – Pelo menos dessa vez é para algo bom, não é mesmo?

Draco ficou calado, assim como a sala inteira.

Harry havia tocado em sua ferida, se havia algo do qual Draco não se perdoava era de ter possibilitado a entrada dos comensais em Hogwarts.

Foi Gina quem cortou o silêncio.

- Isso não vem ao caso, de qualquer maneira, é uma boa idéia.

- Era apenas isso, creio que já esteja na hora do café da manhã, e gostaria que todos os professores estivessem à mesa.

A sala permaneceu calada e todos seguiram a diretora.

Hermione segurou Harry.

- Harry, eu preciso falar com você.

Ele a olhou com carinho, mas respondeu ainda triste.

- Agora não é uma boa hora, Mione, temos que ir.

- Sim, mas podemos conversar no almoço?

- Claro, como você quiser.

- Está bem, obrigada!

E seguiram para o café da manhã.

Draco ficou atento ao ver que nem Hermione nem Harry estavam juntos ao grupo e isso o incomodou, principalmente porque, com Jeanne em seu enlaço, não pôde ficar para trás para saber o porquê da demora do "ilustre" casal.

Ao chegarem no café da manhã, Hermione se sentou entre Harry e Meg. A amiga estava realmente bem humorada, ainda não havia parado de falar. O bom nisso tudo e que Harry parecia se divertir com as baboseiras que a outra falava.

No final do café da manhã Harry parecia mais animado, o que aliviou Hermione.

As primeiras aulas foram ótimas, ela ficou muito feliz ao constatar que, por mais parecido que Tiago fosse com Harry, havia herdado seu gosto pelos estudos.

Ele levantou a mão em quase todas as perguntas. Ela sabia que não poderia deixá-lo responder tudo, ou então os outros falariam que ela o estava protegendo, o que acabou, de fato, acontecendo. Um sonserino, Willians Cols, insinuou que Hermione estava dando prioridade ao filho.

- Perfeito Potter, dez pontos para a Grifinória.

- Assim vai ser realmente fácil para Grifinória ficar com a taça das casas este ano.

- Se todos os alunos forem tão empenhados quando estão parecendo, creio que será sim, senhor Cols, mas vamos lá, estou disposta a dar uma "forcinha" à Sonserina, basta responder à minha pergunta. Para que serve o feitiço Feraverto, também chamado de Veraverto?

O garoto ficou desesperado, mas quando percebeu que a sala inteira estava olhando para ele, tomou um ar arrogante e respondeu.

- Não é justa essa pergunta, estamos no primeiro dia de aula, não temos como saber.

Hermione não deu importância ao que o sonserino respondeu e perguntou:

- Alguém sabe a resposta?

Por sorte não foi apenas Tiago quem levantou a mão. Rebecca, a filha de Gina, também o havia feito, e Hermione pediu a ela que respondesse.

- Esse feitiço é usado para transformar animais em cálices com água.

- Muito bom, senhorita Thomas, mais dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Rebecca ficou rubra.

- Bem, senhor Cols, como lhe disse, se os alunos da Grifinória continuarem empenhados como estão, ficará difícil para as outras casas. Portanto, eu recomendo que o senhor estude mais. – concluiu com um sorriso.

O sonserino bufou.

A aula já estava no fim.

- Eu quero em dois metros de pergaminho uma resenha sobre a aula de hoje para a próxima aula.

Na hora do almoço Harry e Hermione comeram rápido e não ficaram na mesa por muito tempo. Foram para perto do lago.

- O que você quer me falar, Mione?

- Sobre ontem...

Harry a fitou sério.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Então eu estou esperando.

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Eu estava conferindo o conteúdo das aulas de hoje quando o Malfoy entrou no meu quarto.

Harry olhou para o lado, sentiu novamente uma raiva imensa invadi-lo. Ela se calou.

Harry quebrou o silêncio depois de algum tempo.

- E o que aconteceu?

Ela olhou para o chão, achou que conseguiria contar a verdade a ele, mas toda a sua coragem foi embora naquele momento.

- Sabe, fiquei com muita raiva ontem. Eu entendi muito rápido que o Malfoy tinha ido até o seu quarto. Passei a noite imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta, a culpa é minha. Sabia que ele não daria paz.

- Eu não aceito que diga isso. Você não tem culpa de nada, a culpa é toda minha.

- Não adianta ficarmos procurando culpados agora. O que passou, passou.

- Harry, não aconteceu o que você está pensado. – falou desolada.

- Eu não estou pensando em nada.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Sabia o quanto Harry estava magoado.

- Harry, eu não sei o que dizer.

- Então não diga nada.

- Não, as coisas não podem ser assim. Eu estou te magoando.

Harry não olhou diretamente nos olhos de Hermione, pareceu mais interessado em olhar a grama.

- Escuta, Mione, eu sei o que você está pensando em fazer, mas eu digo desde agora que não aceito.

- Como?

- Ontem eu avisei o Malfoy que não te perderia para ele, e falei sério.

- Deve ter sido uma conversa interessante a de vocês. – retrucou irônica, estava cansada dos dois controlando sua vida.

- Você é a minha mulher e mãe dos meus filhos. Eu não vou aceitar te perder para o babaca que te abandonou quando você mais precisou.

Hermione começou a chorar silenciosamente. Harry fez com que ela o encarasse e segurou suas mãos

- Escuta Hermione, eu não sei e nem quero saber o que aconteceu ontem, até porque se você disse que não aconteceu nada e eu acredito. Mas eu simplesmente não vou desistir de você!

Ela chorou com mais intensidade. Harry havia sem saber, feito com que ela se sentisse ainda pior. Afinal, ela só não havia se entregado a Draco porque ele parou.

- Não chore, venha cá.

Harry encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito.

- Harry, isso não é certo com você.

- Deixa que eu decido o que é certo para mim, ok? – falou carinhoso, tentando esconder a raiva que estava de toda aquela situação.

- Mas eu não sei se...

- Já chega Hermione! Mas que droga! Eu estou falando que está tudo bem.

Ele a chacoalhou pelos braços de maneira bruta. Não queria mais falar sobre o assunto, era tão difícil para ela entender isso?

* * *

Draco não via a hora de se livrar de Jeanne para saber onde estavam Hermione e Harry, depois de dar uma desculpa, conseguiu. 

No instante que ele os viu perto do lago, foi para lá. Ele viu Harry chacoalhar Hermione bruscamente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter?

Não foi Harry quem respondeu.

- Saia daqui, Malfoy! – suplicou Hermione. Ela sabia que enquanto estivessem apenas Harry e ela as coisas não sairiam de controle, mas com Draco ali, sabia que as coisas não acabariam bem.

Harry a soltou e começou a caminhar na direção de Draco.

- Ora, ora, se não é o maldito Malfoy! Fico feliz em te ver, quero terminar o que comecei ontem.

Harry foi avançar em Draco e Hermione tentou segurá-lo, em vão, puxando-o para trás.

- Harry, por favor!

- Me solta Hermione! – bradou.

Hermione continuou tentando segurá-lo e Harry, cego pela raiva, afastou-a com um empurrão, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão.

- SEU IDIOTA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Draco não obteve resposta, pelo menos não verbal, tão pouco teve tempo de se defender, Harry o acertou em cheio no rosto.

- Estou cansado de você Malfoy!

E Harry o acertou novamente, dessa vez no estômago.

Draco perdeu o ar e não conseguiu devolver o golpe.

Harry o puxou pela gola da camisa e praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

- Você vai ter o que merece, seu desgraçado.

Hermione, a essa altura, estava de pé pedindo para Harry parar.

- Você enlouqueceu, Potter?

- Talvez, e é você quem vai pagar por isso.

Harry voltou a surrar Draco, que dessa vez retrucou.

Os dois estavam completamente sem controle e Hermione sem saber o que fazer. Logo os alunos foram se agrupando por perto, nunca tinham visto dois professores brigando.

Quem deu um basta foi Minerva. Ela chegou e petrificou os dois.

- Todos para dentro. AGORA! – ordenou.

Os alunos obedeceram prontamente. Ela liberou Harry e Draco.

- Vocês três, na minha sala agora! – sibilou.

Meg se aproximou de Hermione e perguntou baixo:

- Por que você não interferiu?

- E você acha que eu não tentei?

- Você está sem a varinha?

- O quê?

- Você ainda se lembra que é uma bruxa, Hermione?

Hermione colocou a mão sobre a testa inconformada. Meg estava certa, por que não os tinha parado com a maldita varinha?

Chegaram à sala de Minerva, que espumava de raiva:

- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? CASO NÃO SE LEMBREM, SÃO PROFESSORES DESSA ESCOLA E NÃO MAIS ALUNOS MIMADOS QUE FICAM ARRUMANDO BRIGA PARA CHAMAR ATENÇÃO!

Ninguém respondeu nada e Minerva continuou:

- Vocês não tinham outro lugar para dar show? Tinha que ser na frente de todo mundo?

- Minerva eu...

- Ainda não estou falando com você, professora Granger! – cortou seca.

Hermione olhou para o chão e sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

- Vocês dois, – falou apontando para Draco e Harry. – o que acham que eu deveria fazer com vocês? Aplicar-lhes uma detenção?

McGonagall ia ficando mais vermelha conforme falava.

- NEM ISSO EU POSSO FAZER, PORQUE VOCÊS SÃO PROFESSORES!

- Minerva eu lamento muito. – Harry tentou falar.

- Não adianta lamentar agora.

- Desculpe Miner...

- Nem comece, Malfoy. Saiam os dois da minha sala e arrumem essas caras, vocês estão horríveis. Quanto a você professora Granger, fique.

Hermione acompanhou com os olhos os dois saírem e depois se voltou para McGonagall.

- Minerva, eu realmente sinto muito.

- Eu também. Sempre soube que não seria fácil para você, mas nunca imaginei que perderia o controle da situação, principalmente no primeiro dia. – tinha menos raiva na voz dela, mas ainda saia cortante e severa.

- Eu... eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer.

- Isso eu vi. Mas vamos deixar uma coisa clara, isso não pode voltar a acontecer. Sei que você é responsável e eu não espero menos de você. Retome o controle da situação, antes que não me restem opções além de demitir os três. E Merlin sabe que eu não quero fazer isso.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça.

- Não se esqueçam que vieram para cá para proteger os meninos, e não para ficarem com joguinhos infantis.

- Isso não vai voltar a se repetir Minerva.

- Ótimo! Agora vá. As aulas já estão para recomeçar.

Hermione saiu da sala dela desconsolada. Para completar ainda teria que encarar os alunos, pior, ainda encontraria Philip, não seria fácil.

Como Hermione previu, Philip decidiu terminar de estragar o resto de seu dia.

Ele ignorou o que ela falava e até respondeu mal educado para ela, o que fez com que ela tirasse quinze pontos da Grifinória.

No final da aula, ela pediu para ele esperar um pouco.

- Não quero me atrasar para a próxima aula. o jantar.

- Essa é a última aula!

- Então, não quero me atrasar para o jantar.

- Isso é uma ordem, Potter!

Todos que acompanhavam Philip saíram e eles ficaram a sós.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo com você?

- O que você acha? Já é um saco vocês estarem aqui, e ainda ficam fazendo cena na frente da escola inteira. Além do mais, sabe com quem é a minha primeira aula de amanhã? Com o imbecil do Malfoy!

- Eu recomendo que pare de tratá-lo com tantos apelidos carinhosos, afinal, agora ele será seu professor.

- Foda-se! Quero que ele morra.

- Philip, o que disse? – ela estava incrédula com a maneira que o filho estava respondendo para ela.

- Que droga! Para de me tratar como criança!

- Estou te tratando como você merece. Não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas é melhor controlar o seu temperamento ou vai se encrencar.

- Eu não tenho medo.

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Você tem muita sorte de eu o estar tratando como um aluno, pois se estivesse aqui como sua mãe, você estaria em maus lençóis.

- Me poupe, mãe! Posso ir agora ou você vai me explicar o que aconteceu? – perguntou cínico.

Ela não conseguia acreditar na maneira com que o garoto falava com ela.

- Vou te dizer uma coisa, realmente não posso te castigar como mãe, mas nada me impede de castigá-lo como aluno. Você está de detenção, venha à minha sala depois do jantar. – estava furiosa.

- Ah não! Fala sério!

- Estou falando.

Philip a fitou receoso. Sabia que tinha passado dos limites, e que estava perto de uma linha perigosa.

- Pode ir agora.

Ele saiu sem responder.

* * *

Draco decidiu pedir desculpas a Hermione pelo que tinha acontecido, a culpa tinha sido dele, mas o que ele podia fazer? O Potter a estava machucando. Depois do jantar ele a viu indo para a sala dela e a seguiu. 

Draco viu Hermione sentar em sua cadeira e cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- É muita cara de pau mesmo! Saia daqui Malfoy!

- Calma, vim em paz.

Hermione se levantou furiosa. E apontando o dedo na cara dele, ordenou.

- Eu vou falar mais uma vez, saia da minha sala!

Draco ficou estático e perguntou com toda calma do mundo.

- Me desculpa?

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te mandar embora?

- Calma, eu vou sair, só quero saber se você vai ficar bem. – respondeu derrotado, sabia que ela não o perdoaria fácil.

- Eu sempre fico bem longe de você!

- Hermione, eu sei que você está com raiva pelo o que aconteceu hoje, eu não queria que as coisas chegassem aquele ponto, mas ele estava te machucando.

- Presta atenção Malfoy, nem que o Harry passe a vida dele tentando me machucar ele vai conseguir me ferir como você conseguiu.

Aquelas palavras saíram sem querer, mas Hermione não mentiu.

Draco ficou sem reação, aquilo o machucou.

- Vá procurar o que fazer e me deixe em paz. Afinal o que não te falta aqui é diversão, não é mesmo? – perguntou irônica.

- Eu realmente lamento muito. E prometo que vou fazer a Jeanne pegar leve. Nós dois nunca tivemos nada de importante.

Jeanne, Hermione tinha até esquecido do desejo crescente de matá-la.

- Escute bem, pouco me importa o tipo de relação que vocês dois tenham. Quero que você e a Jeanne vão para o inferno!

- Eu não vou considerar o que você está me falando.

- Urgh! - urrou de raiva

Hermione levantou a mão para bater em Draco e ele a segurou.

- Já falei que você tem que parar com essa mania de querer me bater.

Eles estavam próximos, os lábios quase se tocando, e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo.

Mas o silêncio foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta. Philip havia chegado.


	17. Floresta Proíbida

**N/A:**Não é ilusão, realmente estou postando o cap... vcs não tem idéia do como estou feliz por isso!!!!!!  
Sério galera, eu fico super chateada qndo demoro tanto para postar, mas foi muito difícil... digamos que além de ter sido um cap. complexo, vcs verão que é verdade, ainda tive alguns problemas extras...

O cap. 18 está praticamente pronto... devo passar para ela ainda essa semana... oq quer dizer que não demora a vir!!!!!!  
Obrigada pela paciência.

**Lika Nightmare**, muito obrigada! Vocabulário muito feio o desse menino, está precisando de um corretivo!!!!

Uhauauhauha... adorei oq flou da Jeanne... ela vai aparecer mais nos próximos caps.

Morra Jeanne safada!!! uhauahuah... Ótimo!

Talvez não tenha que esperar muito... depois desse cap. muitas coisas vão acontecer!!! Ops, flei d+!

Obrigadão!

BjS!

**Brianna Granger**, se eu fosse o Harry ficaria muitooo puto!! rs

Rir da cara dele enquanto apanha, é d+!!

Bom, nesse cap. teremos modificações do senhor Potter... Espero que goste!

BjS!!!

**Sophia.DiLUA**, todo mundo tá pedindo um final diferente para a Gina, não garanto ela com o Potter, mas garanto que vai se divorciar... :D:D:D

O Draco é um santo, as pessoas é que não entendem ele... uhauhauhauha...

Ele realmente não fez nada demais nesse cap.

Obrigaada!

_**Havia um tempo em que eu vivia  
Um sentimento quase infantil  
Havia o medo e a timidez  
Todo um lado que você nunca viu**_

_**Agora eu vejo,  
Aquele beijo era mesmo o fim  
Era o começo  
E o meu desejo se perdeu de mim**_

_**E agora eu ando correndo tanto  
Procurando aquele novo lugar  
Aquela festa o que me resta  
Encontrar alguém legal pra ficar**_

_**Agora eu vejo,  
Aquele beijo era mesmo o fim  
Era o começo  
E o meu desejo se perdeu de mim**_

_**E agora é tarde, acordo tarde  
Do meu lado alguém que eu não conhecia  
Outra criança adulterada  
Pelos anos que a pintura escondia**_

_**Agora eu vejo,  
Aquele beijo era o fim, ah era o fim  
Era o começo  
E o meu desejo se perdeu de mim  
E nunca mais, nunca mais, ou...**_

_**Entre a Cruz e a Espada**_

_Legião Urbana_

* * *

_**17 – A Floresta Proibida**_

Ele começou a bater palmas e falou espumando de raiva:

- Bravo, bravo! Como se não bastasse a vergonha que fizeram meu pai passar hoje, vão ficar se encontrando às escondidas pelo castelo? – Hermione e Draco ficaram imóveis. – Tenho nojo de vocês! – concluiu irado encarando a mãe.

- Filho, não é o que você está pensando...

- CALE A BOCA! E não me chame de filho. – concluiu amargurado.

- Philip, não fale assim com a sua mãe!

- NÃO SE META NA CONVERSA, SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE SUMIR? TEREI O MAIOR PRAZER EM ESQUECER QUE TE CONHECI!

- Sinto em desapontá-lo, mas eu não vou sumir por um capricho seu.

- CAPRICHO? Desde que você apareceu tudo tem dado errado. VOCÊ É UM FILHO DA P...

- JÁ CHEGA PHILIP!

- Deixa ele falar Hermione, quem sabe assim a raiva não diminui. Eu costumava me sentir melhor depois de xingar alguém.

- EU NÃO SOU COMO VOCÊ!

- É SIM! – Draco se aproximou irritado do garoto. – É tão parecido comigo que só pelo fato de estar infeliz precisa maltratar alguém que ama, e é por isso que está fazendo sua mãe sofrer!

- Eu, fazendo a minha mãe sofrer!? – perguntou com a voz aguda. – Foi ela quem decidiu vir para Hogwarts, foi por causa dela que meu pai te bateu hoje à tarde e passou o maior vexame, e é por causa dela que eu estou nessa maldita sala e por pouco não presenciei você a beijando. BEIJANDO A MINHA MÃE! Quem está fazendo quem sofrer aqui?

Philip estava vermelho de raiva e limpou bruscamente uma lágrima que teimou em escorrer. Hermione tomou a dianteira.

- Você está certo. – falou com a voz trêmula, também estava prestes a chorar.

Ele a olhou com desprezo:

- Estou cansado disso, cansado de você e desse babaca! Se pudesse, nunca mais olharia para a cara de vocês.

- Philip. – ela tentou colocar as mãos sobre os ombros dele, mas ele se afastou rancoroso.

- Não encoste em mim.

Philip saiu da sala a passos pesados.

- Filho, volte aqui, por favor!

Ela tentou segui-lo e Draco a segurou.

- Deixe-o um pouco sozinho, vai ser melhor.

- Não me diga como devo agir com o MEU FILHO! QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE TE EXPULSAR DA MINHA SALA, MALFOY?

- Não adianta me tratar assim.

- Eu não te tratei diferente até agora. – retrucou secamente.

Draco não falou mais nada, encarou-a tristemente e saiu, deixando uma Hermione arrasada pra trás.

* * *

Quando Harry chegou à sala comunal dos professores, estava tão distraído que pensou estar sozinho, porém uma pessoa o chamou: 

- Harry?

- Ah, oi Meg.

Ele sentou cansado em uma poltrona à frente da que ela estava.

- Como você está?

- Cansado, triste e me sentindo um idiota.

- Você não devia ficar assim, Harry.

- E como eu deveria ficar? Me comportei como um moleque hoje, e pior, na frente dos meus filhos. – disse arrasado.

- Não diga isso, você se comportou como um homem apaixonado se comportaria. – confortou-o.

- É...

- Harry não fique assim, é sério!

- Eu estou perdendo a Mione, Meg. E não sei o que fazer.

Meg se calou por algum tempo e ficou fitando o homem à sua frente. Os olhos que ela conheceu traziam um verde brilhando intensamente, e naquele momento estavam opacos, tristes.

- Não precisa ser assim.

Harry, confuso, encarou Meg. Nunca tinham conversado sobre algo sério antes e ele sorriu ao ver que ela tentava confortá-lo. Sempre gostou da sensação que lhe percorria quando alguém se mostrava preocupado com ele.

- Mas vai ser, por mais doloroso que possa ser, eu sempre soube que ela o amava.

- Neste caso, não é você quem vai perdê-la. – Harry levantou os olhos, curioso. – Ela é quem vai te perder, você acha que é fácil encontrar um cara tão maravilhoso como você? – deu uma piscadela fazendo-o sorrir.

- Fico feliz que algumas mulheres me vejam assim. – respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

- Você ficaria surpreso em saber o que à maioria das mulheres acha de você.

Meg pareceu constrangida depois de dizer aquilo. Harry teve a impressão de que ela deixou as palavras escaparem de sua boca, e sorriu do constrangimento dela. Ele se levantou, foi até ela e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Obrigado! Foi muito bom conversar com você.

Meg não era do tipo de mulher que corava por timidez, mas Harry viu a face dela ficar ligeiramente rosada ao responder: - Eu vou ver se consigo colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da sua esposa, não se preocupe.

- Obrigado!

Nesse momento Draco entrou e eles se encararam com todo o ódio que podiam sentir. Vendo que aquilo não terminaria bem, Meg interviu.

- Vocês dois já fizeram o bastante por hoje, é melhor irem para os seus quartos.

- Sabemos o por quê da briga não é mesmo Potter?

- Claro que sim, é porque você não aceita perder.

- Perder? – perguntou transtornado. – Você estava machucando a Hermione, é disso que eu estou falando!

- Não se faça de santo, Malfoy! Não combina com você. – respondeu com raiva.

- Claro que não me faço, mas também não sou hipócrita como você, nós sabemos o que aconteceu. – retrucou exaltado.

- Você dois, por favor...

- Não se preocupe, Meg, eu estou indo. Boa noite! – Draco saiu com a expressão cansada.

- Harry, o que deu em você?

- Não vou perdê-la para o Malfoy! Não pra ele. – o moreno estava transtornado.

- Você está falando como se a Mione fosse um troféu de um torneio de quadribol.

- Talvez, mas se for assim, melhor. Malfoy nunca foi páreo para mim nesse jogo e não é agora que será.

Meg olhava atordoada para Harry. Naquele momento ele não parecia mais o homem apaixonado com quem conversou há alguns instantes.

- Eu não esperava por isso. Você não é assim.

- Cansei de ser bonzinho.

* * *

Meg ficou esperando por Hermione na sala comunal. Ela demorou um pouco para aparecer, mas assim que a viu Meg a arrastou para o seu quarto. 

- Mione, eu preciso conversar com você.

- Isso eu já percebi, mas onde é o incêndio para você estar tão afobada?

- É que nós não conversamos desde que chegamos aqui, e eu preciso mesmo falar com você.

Hermione já tinha uma idéia do assunto, mas esperou que a amiga falasse.

- Como foram as aulas depois do incidente do almoço?

- Os alunos ficaram mudos com a minha presença.

- Sorte a sua, pois os meus estavam eufóricos para comentar o que aconteceu. Eu adoraria saber por que eles te privaram disso!

- Deve ser porque eu estou envolvida, as pessoas não costumam falar na cara o que pensam das outras. – completou triste.

- É, isso é mais ou menos verdade. – Hermione deu de ombros. – Mione, eu quero falar com você sobre o que está acontecendo. – Meg esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas como não o fez, continuou: - Eu não acho certo o que você está fazendo com o Harry! Me desculpe por falar, mas é que eu estava conversando com ele e... – Meg falava muito rápido, como se estivesse com medo de ser interrompida antes de dizer tudo o que queria, mas não adiantou, Hermione a cortou.

- Você não tem por que se justificar, nós somos amigas e eu não espero nada diferente de você.

Meg respirou aliviada.

- Que bom que você me conhece.

- É, mas continue me contando o que você conversou com o Harry.

Meg olhou para a amiga pensando em como contar; ela e Hermione se conheciam há pouco mais de um ano, mas mesmo assim se tornaram muito próximas.

- Ele está muito mal, Mi, perdendo o controle, se alguém me contasse que foi o Harry quem falou as coisas que ele me disse eu não acreditaria... ele sabe que você... que você ainda é apaixonada pelo Malfoy.

- Ele não tem como saber algo que não existe! Eu não sou apaixonada pelo Malfoy! – retrucou visivelmente irritada.

- Olha, Hermione, se você quer mentir para você mesma, isso é um problema seu! Mas mentir para os outros, quando está na cara que você ainda não o esqueceu fica feio - replicou severa.

Hermione bufou. – Ouça bem, Meg, eu o odeio, entendeu? Odeio o Malfoy!

- Mentira!Você gosta dele, só não aceita isso. Talvez seja melhor assumir de uma vez, porque desse jeito você está machucando não apenas si mesma e seus filhos, mas também uma pessoa fantástica que te ama muito.

As duas tinham deixado de lado o tom amistoso em que a conversa começou.

- Eu não admito que me chame de mentirosa!

- Por que não? Você está sendo!

- NÃO ESTOU!

- ESTÁ SIM! Pode ser por teimosa ou até mesmo por burrice, mas o fato é que você está mentindo. Você ainda ama o Malfoy!

- Já chega!

Hermione estava saindo do quarto quando Meg continuou falando em um tom mais compreensivo.

- Eu também não aceitaria, Hermione, deve ser muito duro amar uma pessoa que te fez tanto mal, e mais duro ainda decepcionar uma pessoa como o Harry, mas, por favor, ou abra mão dele ou o ame como ele merece, porque o que você está fazendo com ele não é certo, ele vai acabar fazendo uma bobagem e a culpa será exclusivamente sua.

Hermione não teve coragem de encarar a amiga, sabia que ela estava certa, mas era tão difícil aceitar tudo isso. Ficou admirando a porta por alguns segundos, segurando o choro, e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Sua cabeça trabalhava furiosamente, a briga com Philip, o fato de não conseguir resistir ao Malfoy, às palavras de Meg, tudo estava fervilhando em sua mente e piorou ainda mais quando encontrou Harry sentado em sua cama.

- Harry, o que faz aqui?

- Preciso falar com você.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e esperou que ele começasse.

- Hermione, o que aconteceu hoje não podia ter acontecido. Eu... eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça. Não sei explicar, mas quando vi o Malfoy, senti muita raiva e minha vontade de acabar com ele foi aumentando gradativamente... Nunca me senti assim. Tenho a sensação de que ele está prestes a tirar algo que é meu, só meu! ­– ele olhou para o vazio. – Você e os meninos são tudo o que eu tenho e tudo o que eu quero ter, eu sinto como se vocês estivessem escapando por entre os meus dedos.

Harry fechou as mãos com força, como se estivesse segurando algo nelas e sem que ele pudesse evitar, uma lágrima correu seu rosto. Hermione limpou a lágrima de Harry carinhosamente e acariciou seu rosto.

- Harry, eu também sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, mas você precisa saber que nunca, - ela levantou o rosto dele de modo que teve que encará-la nos olhos. – nunca vai nos perder. Haja o que houver, os meninos são seus filhos.

- E você?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente, levantou-se da cama e falou depressa:

- Está tudo errado! Nós viemos aqui no intuito de proteger as crianças e tudo o que fizemos foi deixá-los mais expostos ainda, nós estamos estragando tudo!

Harry levantou e a segurou, de modo que ela parasse de andar de um lado para o outro.

- Eu sei, e isso que me preocupa, nós envolvemos nossos filhos nisso tudo.

- Eu não entendo por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil!

- Nem eu, estava tudo tão bom até...

- O problema é que os meninos são os mais afetados nessa história toda.

- Eu sei, eu sei. O Philip veio falar comigo. Disse que estava orgulhoso por eu ter dado uma lição no Malfoy. – Harry respirou pesadamente. – Deus sabe que eu não quero que ele sinta raiva do pai, mas fiquei feliz por saber que ele ainda me ama incondicionalmente.

- Harry, você é o pai e o herói dele, sempre vai ser.

- Eu tive tanto medo quando o Draco chegou, pensei que o Philip me trocaria por ele. – comentou contendo o choro.

Hermione o abraçou.

- Não seja bobo, ele te ama! Você é o único pai que ele considera.

Harry sorriu enviesado.

- Agora eu sei disso. Eu nunca vou perder os meus filhos.

- Claro que não. – respondeu tentando animá-lo.

- Isso me deixa muito feliz, mas ainda tem você.

- Eu sempre estarei com você.

- Como o quê? Como minha melhor amiga? Eu não quero só isso.

Ela fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

- Talvez, mas independente do que acontecer, estarei sempre ao seu lado.

Instantaneamente a feição de Harry mudou, seus olhos tinham um brilho que Hermione nunca vira antes, algo parecido com obsessão.

- Provavelmente, porque eu não aceitarei te perder.

Hermione o encarou intrigada; Harry falou aquilo com um tom sombrio, como se estivesse dando um aviso a ela.

- Harry, por favor, essa história de novo não.

- Por que não? - ele estava se aproximando perigosamente. – Vamos falar do Malfoy, adoraria saber o que você pensa dele.

A essa altura, Harry a segurava pelos ombros, e seus olhos tinham um brilho maníaco.

- Deixe de bobagem! – ela não se afastou, por mais medo que o estado de Harry estivesse causando, queria mostrar que confiava nele, talvez assim ele se acalmasse.

Harry afastou a alça da blusa dela e começou a beijá-la no ombro.

- Harry, por favor.

- O quê? Você não quer? – ela notou que a respiração dele estava descompassada e o brilho em seus olhos ficava mais forte quando encontrava com os seus. Ele estava intensificando os beijos, alternando-os com mordidas, passeando suas mãos pelo corpo dela com uma pressão maior que o normal, parecia um animal atrás de sua presa. Sem avisos, entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dela, segurando firmemente a base do pescoço, fazendo com que ela o encarasse, e perguntou:

- Preferia que fosse ele?

Ela o empurrou pelo tórax e o fitou irritada.

- Saia do meu quarto!

- Você ainda não me respondeu. – ele a segurou com força no braço.

- Está me machucando. – choramingou.

- E você ainda NÃO ME RESPONDEU! – ele a apertou com mais força.

- Me solta! O que diabos está acontecendo com você, Harry? – ela conseguiu se desvencilhar por um momento o empurrando pelo tórax.  
- NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ SE JOGUE NOS BRAÇOS DO MALFOY! – ele a puxou para si de maneira brusca.  
- Você enlouqueceu!

- Só cansei de ser o bonzinho dessa história toda.

As palavras de Meg passeavam em sua mente como se estivessem zombando dela, _"...ou abra mão dele ou o ame como ele merece, porque o que você está fazendo com ele, não é certo_,_ ele vai acabar fazendo uma bobagem e a culpa será exclusivamente sua." _

Ele tentou avançar novamente, mas Hermione conseguiu pegar a varinha e apontou para ele.

- Não chegue perto de mim. – avisou.

- O que você vai fazer se eu desobedecer? – perguntou transtornado, mexendo no cabelo.

Ela ficou sem reação, não esperava por aquilo.

- Assustada? Não está acostumada a ser contrariada por mim, não é mesmo Hermione? Pois eu mudei! Não gostou da nova versão? – perguntou irônico, dando um passo à frente.

Ela não abaixou a varinha, porém, por mais determinada que quisesse parecer suas mãos a denunciavam, pois tremiam. Ela o encarava como se quisesse entendê-lo.

- Nem adianta tentar, você não vai conseguir, esse é um Harry novo!

- Então pegue esse Harry e saia do meu quarto e da minha vida. – bradou.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada sombria.

- É tudo o que você quer, não é? Uma desculpa para se livrar de mim e ir se agarrar com o Malfoy.

- Cale a boca Harry!

Ele se aproximou mais e, sem pensar duas, ela vezes o estuporou. Harry bateu com as costas e a cabeça na parede e seus óculos caíram.

- Eu avisei para não se aproximar.

- Você foi capaz de me estuporar, mas não é capaz de me responder uma simples pergunta. – falou amargurado. – Seria mais fácil se você confessasse que nunca o esqueceu.

- É TUDO O QUE VOCÊ QUER OUVIR, NÃO É MESMO? – perguntou entre lágrimas, mas com raiva. – QUER QUE EU DIGA ISSO PARA SE FAZER DE VÍTIMA E ME FAZER SOFRER!

- O que você está dizendo?

- Você realmente quer ouvir, eu só não entendo o porquê, sendo que VOCÊ SABE MELHOR DO QUE NINGUÉM QUE EU... que eu nunca deixei de amá-lo, mas admitir isso machuca e me faz miserável.

Harry olhou para o chão e começou a chorar, acompanhado por Hermione. Depois de algum tempo ele se levantou e foi em direção à saída do quarto sem olhar para ela.

- Eu não queria ouvir isso! Você não tem idéia do quanto dói. – e saiu.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Harry e Hermione não estavam sequer se encarando. Durante o café da manhã Meg se sentou ao lado de Mione e Harry na ponta oposta da mesa, próximo ao Rony. 

- Mi, o que aconteceu?

- Nós brigamos!

- Isso eu sei, mas por quê?

- Meg agora não, ok?

- Ops, alguém acordou de mau humor aqui hoje.

- É sério, Meg, depois conversamos.

- Tá bom, tá bom.

Draco estava ansioso pela primeira aula do dia, Philip estaria nela. Ele foi mais cedo para a sua sala e ficou esperando os alunos do segundo ano, que aos poucos foram chegando e se acomodando. As meninas suspiravam ao passar por ele e os meninos o reverenciavam, Draco era um herói de guerra. Philip entrou sem sequer olhar na cara dele.

"Pelo menos ele veio.", pensou.

- Vamos começar aula. – avisou com um sorriso, arrancando mais suspiros das meninas. – Eu sou o professor Draco Malfoy e vou ensiná-los poções. Vocês podem tirar dúvidas sempre que precisarem, mas por uma questão de educação, levantem a mão para terem a minha atenção. – foi irresistível não se lembrar de Hermione e da sua irritante mania de levantar as mãos para tudo, ele sorriu.

Ao voltar do transe, viu que a sala estava agitada, e só então Draco se deu conta de que teria que cortá-los.

- Acredito que vocês tenham achado o máximo a minha discussão com o professor Potter. – todos se calaram. – Mas não foi, Potter e eu agimos como crianças e se a cena que vocês viram ontem for servir para alguma coisa, que sirva para mau exemplo.

Um garoto da Corvinal ergueu a mão e perguntou:

- E por que brigaram?

- Isso não é da sua conta, senhor McMillan. – respondeu secamente. – Agora vamos começar a aula.

- Acostumem-se, o professor Malfoy é assim mesmo, costuma fugir do que o incomoda.

A voz de Philip saiu arrastada e Draco contou até cinco para manter a calma.

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória, senhor Potter.

- Mas que droga, Phil, será que você pode calar a boca durante as aulas, já perdeu quase cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória em dois dias. – reclamou baixo Arthur (filho do Rony).

- Isso! Tire pontos da Grifinória, isso vai ser fácil para você, não é mesmo? Assim faz a sua casa ganhar a Taça, coisa que não acontece há anos.

O cinismo na voz do garoto estava tirando Draco do sério.

- Você está passando dos limites, Potter. – avisou.

- O que vai fazer? Me entregar aos Comensais, professor? – perguntou sarcástico.

Draco foi para cima de Philip e o levantou pelo braço.

- Ouça bem, meça as suas palavras ou não agüentará as conseqüências. O senhor está de detenção comigo! E o aconselho a comparecer.

Foi estranho para ambos encarar olhos iguais aos seus, e o que enfureceu mais Draco foi o fato do olhar de Philip ter ficado impassível e piorou quando surgiu um sorriso cínico de lado nos lábios do garoto.

- Você sabe de quem eu sou filho, não sabe? É melhor me soltar ou o meu pai dará outra surra em você!

Draco não soube se o que tirou sua sanidade foi a ousadia por ter sido desafiado, a provocação em relação à Harry ou o fato do pequeno ter jogado em sua cara que ele não o via como pai. Uma tristeza imensa o invadiu junto com raiva, e Draco, que tremia, arrastou o garoto para fora de sua sala ouvindo algumas meninas entrarem em pânico.

- Você gostaria que eu anunciasse agora que eu sou o seu pai? – perguntou ameaçador. – GOSTARIA?

Philip abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de falar.

- Você não faria isso.

- Você faria? – Philip ficou calado. – Pense exatamente no que você faria e você vai descobrir a resposta. Agora volte lá para dentro e me respeite, eu não vou tolerar mimo seu! Tem algo que você precisa saber sobre mim. – ele puxou Philip para mais perto. – Eu não sou o Harry!

- Eu não tenho dúvidas disso. – retrucou o garoto amargurado.

* * *

Os primeiros meses passaram e a convivência entre Harry, Hermione, Draco e Philip estava cada vez pior, a única exceção no quarteto era Harry e Philip, que se falavam normalmente. As detenções se tornaram constantes e os grifinórios estavam impacientes com o fato de Philip perder pontos para a casa. Se não fosse por Arthur e Lucas, filho de Lupin, o garoto ficaria sozinho. Ele estava cada vez mais rebelde. 

- NÃO ME PROVOQUE, ZABINI.

Hermione estava passando por um corredor no terceiro andar e viu Philip segurando pelo colarinho, contra a parede, um garoto com o uniforme da Sonserina.

- SABE DE QUEM EU SOU FILHO? Eu acabaria com você se quisesse.

- VOCÊ É UM BABACA, POTTER!

- CHEGA! Seu pai, senhor Potter, é alguém que se envergonharia muito em ver essa cena. – Philip engoliu seco. – menos 30 pontos para cada casa. E agradeçam por não pegarem uma detenção. Principalmente você, Potter, que já tem muitas para a sua coleção, não acha? Conseguiu bater o recorde de seu avô e todos os outros Marotos juntos.

- Desculpe, professora. – pediu Zabini.

- Pode ir Zabini.

Philip rolou os olhos e virou para sair.

- O senhor fica. O que está acontecendo com você? Desse jeito será expulso da escola antes do final do ano.

- E quem se importa? – perguntou desafiando.

- Eu me importo! Caso não se lembre, ainda sou sua mãe e te amo, e me preocupo com você.

- Não é o que parece.

- Filho, por favor, não diga uma coisa dessas.

Philip saiu sem responder. No dia seguinte, Hermione não encontrou Philip, ele faltou à sua aula, não almoçou e nem jantou no Salão Principal. Meg tentou acalmá-la dizendo que ele devia ser mais um ataque de fúria do loirinho. Ficou mais preocupada quando não encontrou o filho durante o café nem no almoço do dia seguinte; estava decidida a falar com ele depois da aula. Cruzou com Harry no Salão Comunal, ele estava com uma cara estranha, mas como para variar ele sequer a olhou ela estava passando direto, mas ao abrir a porta se deparou com Draco.

- Temos que conversar. E você também, Potter.

Harry o olhou com indiferença.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você. Ou com vocês. – ele olhou para Hermione com raiva.

- Agora não dá, preciso ir falar com o Philip. – avisou Hermione.

- É sobre ele, você o viu durante esses dias?

- Não. É por isso que eu vou atrás dele.

Harry o olhou interessado.

- Você o viu, Harry? Você é o único com quem ele está falando.

Harry baixou a guarda.

- Não o vi, também estou preocupado.

Gina e Meg estavam chegando e entraram na conversa.

- Ele não apareceu à minha aula.

- Nem à minha, mas como disse a Mione, será que não é apenas birra?

- Se fosse, Meg, ele apareceria na minha.

- Isso é verdade Harry.

- Eu vou até a Grifinória para encontrá-lo.

- Vou com você, Hermione.

- Você fica Malfoy, eu vou. – avisou Harry. – Vamos Mione.

Ela o olhou sorrindo e ele foi rápido e seco na resposta.

- Nosso filho é mais importante do que qualquer desavença que possa haver entre nós.

Ela voltou a ficar séria.

- Ótimo, vamos então.

- Eu também vou.

- Draco, é melhor não.

- Não tem discussão, eu vou e ponto.

Harry bufou.

- Então vão vocês, eu vou ficar!

Hermione olhou para Draco emburrada, seria uma boa oportunidade para conversar com Harry e ele estragara tudo, sabendo que não haveria mais volta, partiu com o loiro.

No caminho encontraram Tiago, que correu em direção a eles.

- Vocês viram o Philip? - Tiago perguntou desnorteado. - Ele não dorme no dormitório há duas noites e ninguém sabe dele.

Rebecca (filha da Gina) chegou correndo logo atrás de Tiago.

- Eu vim lhe dizer isso, você não podia ter parado quando eu te chamei? – comentou irritada, apoiando as mãos no joelho recuperando o ar. – A Alana o viu anteontem à noite, foi em direção a Floresta Proibida.  
- Meu Deus! – desesperou-se Hermione. – Eu vou atrás dele!

- Nós vamos.

- Acho melhor falarmos com Harry.

- Temos que falar é com o Hagrid, ele conhece essa Floresta como ninguém.

- Certo.

- Obrigada, Rebecca, agora vocês dois, vão para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Eu vou atrás do meu irmão!

- Não, você não vai, já basta um perdido.

- Mas mãe...

- Tiago, por favor, vá para o seu quarto, assim que tivermos notícias prometo te avisar.

Tiago saiu a contragosto.

Eles se dividiram em grupos, Hagrid foi com Rony, Harry com Meg e Draco com Hermione. Harry escolheu rapidamente Meg, mas ficou incomodado ao ver que Hermione iria com Draco. Combinaram que se comunicariam através das moedas, Inclusive Gina, que ficaria no castelo, para o caso de Philip aparecer, avisaria aos grupos de resgate.

Um vento muito forte os atingiu assim que saíram do castelo, certamente choveria naquela noite. Os grupos se dividiram e foram em busca do garoto. Philip estava cansado de ficar ali, fazia dois dias que não voltava, tinha conseguido arranjar comida, mas nada que tirasse a fome que estava sentindo. Fazia um frio insuportável e começava a chover. Ele tentava voltar, mas não encontrava o caminho.

* * *

Tiago não agüentava mais a espera, fazia mais de uma hora que sua mãe havia partido em busca do irmão, ele estava com Rebecca, Arthur, Brad (Fred), Ryan (Fred), Lucas (Lupin), Marcos (Neville), Melissa (Jorge) e Melaine (Jorge) no salão comunal da grifinória. 

- Eu vou atrás dele! – comunicou Tiago irritado.

- Não é seguro Ti, temos que manter a calma, eles logo estarão de volta. – Rebecca falou tentando acalmá-lo.

- Becca eles já estão fora há muito tempo e nada de notícias.

- Se eles ainda não conseguiram, o que te faz pensar que você vai conseguir? – brigou, ficando vermelha.

Tiago ficou calado por algum tempo. – Não estou pedindo para ninguém me acompanhar, estou dizendo que não vou ficar parado enquanto meu irmão está correndo riscos.

- Tiago pense bem.

- Eu já pensei.

O menino virou as costas e começou a andar, quando ouviu Rebecca bufar.

- Eu vou com você!

- Não vai! – informou Arthur irritado. – Eu vou, é perigoso para você!

- E quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim?

- Seu primo!

Tiago já sabia que aquela briga não teria fim.

- JÁ CHEGA! VOCÊS VÃO OU NÃO?

Os dois abaixaram a cabeça envergonhados e acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

- Nesse caso, vamos!

- Nós vamos também. – informou Lucas.

Logo todos estavam dispostos a sair, mas Gina chegou.

- Por que será que algo me dizia que vocês fariam isso? O único lugar para onde vocês vão é para os respectivos dormitórios, e assim que tivermos notícias eu aviso.

- Desculpe-me tia, mas eu não vou obedecê-la.

Tanto Tiago quanto Philip se acostumaram a chamar Gina e Rony de tios.

- Não é com sua tia que está falando, Tiago, e sim com a sua professora. Isso é uma ordem.

Houve muita reclamação, mas no final todos acabaram cedendo. Gina decidiu que esperaria no salão da Grifinória, provavelmente Philip apareceria por ali, e assim, evitava que os garotos tentassem fugir.

* * *

- Malditos centauros! 

Ela saiu amaldiçoando. Os centauros se colocaram em seu caminho e não a deixaram passar até que ela explicasse detalhadamente o que fazia ali. Os centauros não gostavam dela, ainda se lembravam do incidente de Hermione durante o quinto ano, quando ela levou Umbridge para a Floresta para tentar conseguir alguma ajuda da espécie.

- Hermione, chega! Eles já não gostam de você, foi sorte terem nos deixado passar sem mais brigas.

- São uns idiotas que se acham os donos da razão! Além do mais, eu não sabia que tinham memória de elefante, faz mais de 15 anos que isso aconteceu. Deveriam morrer, todos! – continuou praguejando.

Draco a segurou pelo ombro e falou sério:

- Você quer encontrar o Philip? – ela não respondeu. – Então mantenha a calma e pare de reclamar dos centauros, você não acha nada disso deles.

Os olhos deles se encontraram. O cabelo de Draco caía molhado sobre seu rosto, mas o azul acinzentado continha um brilho intenso. Hermione se sentia uma menina toda vez que ele a olhava daquela maneira, como se quisesse protegê-la. Desviou o olhar e balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

A chuva intensa castigava. Draco e Hermione, além de encharcados e desesperados estavam ficando exaustos, já fazia mais de duas horas que estavam atrás do garoto.

- PHILIP! FILHO! – ela gritava o nome do filho o tempo todo. – ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – caiu no choro, não agüentava mais aquela angústia.  
- Não se desespere, Hermione! - Draco a segurou pelo braço e fez com que ela o encarasse, queria passar segurança, uma segurança que ele não tinha, mas a mulher estava descontrolada.  
- MEU FILHO ESTÁ DESAPARECIDO HÁ QUASE DOIS DIAS E VOCÊ ME PEDE PARA MANTER A CALMA?  
- Vai ficar tudo bem!  
Draco a puxou para um abraço forte, fazendo com que ela desabasse no choro. Se não fosse a situação estressante em que se encontravam, certamente o fato de seus corpos estarem molhados e colados teriam causado problemas.

Depois de algum tempo ela se acalmou.

- Obrigada, Draco.

- Não por isso! – respondeu tirando uma mecha de cabelo que cobria o rosto dela, e em seguida o acariciou. – Nós vamos encontrá-lo!

Novamente houve um encontro entre seus olhos, ela desviou e limpou mais uma lágrima que teimava em cair.

- Então vamos!

* * *

Harry e Meg seguiam sem descanso, estavam em uma parte escura da Floresta. Caminhavam juntos, para não se perderem. 

Um grito agudo ecoou por toda a Floresta e Harry prontamente reconheceu.

- Você ouviu?

- Sim.

- Já volto!

- Me espera eu vou com você;

Harry saiu rapidamente em busca do barulho, ela tentou acompanhá-lo na corrida, mas tropeçou no caminho, ficando para trás.

* * *

Philip caminhava sem rumo, estava cansado de seus pais, de Draco e todo o resto. Sentia como se seu mundo estivesse desabando, tudo no que acreditava estava se desfazendo diante de seus olhos. O garoto estava tão distraído que não viu uma acromântula, uma aranha gigante, se aproximar sorrateiramente, pronta para atacar. Quando se deu conta do animal, Philip entrou em desespero, o que iria fazer? Soltou um grito surdo e começou a correr. 

A aranha era muito rápida e logo o alcançou. Ao ver onde o animal estava ele tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. Fechou os olhos fechados esperando pelo ataque quando ouviu:  
- INCENDIO!

A aranha foi atingida e ficou virada contra o chão.

Ele fitou a pessoa, não sabia o que ela estava fazendo ali.

- Você? - perguntou desconfiado.  
- Pode confiar em mim, eu já lhe disse isso, - a pessoa estendeu a mão para que ajudá-lo a levantar. – estou aqui para te ajudar, em tudo, inclusive na missão de manter Draco e sua mãe separados.  
O garoto ficou naquela posição ponderando se seria seguro confiar, e depois de algum tempo decidiu que sim, já que não tinha mais nada a perder! Aceitou a mão estendida e se levantou.

* * *

Pessoas, não me matem... oq está acontecendo é extremamente necessário... o Harry perdeu o controle total né:S  
Eu amo muito ele, mas foi preciso!!  
Mas eis a pergunta que não quer calar, quem vai dar "uma ajudinha" ao Phil????  
BjS e até a próxima! 


	18. O Que Será?

**_N/A: _**O próximo cap. talvez demore um pouquinho mais... fui viajar super inspirada, mas hj estou sem um pingo de inspiração e cansada lê-se: sono, por isso não garanto para qndo é o próximo cap., só posso dizer que está adiantado... Até logo mais!  
BjS!

**Sophia.DiLUA**, hahahahha... talvez seja o Harry, talvez não... só o tempo irá dizer... rs

Me fla se vc gostar desse cap., ok?

BjauM!!!!!!

T+!

* * *

**_Não vou lutar contra o que eu sinto  
Vou me entregar como um soldado cansado e faminto  
Não vou lutar contra o que eu sinto  
Porque a verdade explode cada vez que eu minto  
Não posso mais viver em conflito  
Não vou negar o que é tão claro  
Vou me entregar em tudo que eu faço, em tudo que eu falo  
Não vou negar o que é tão claro  
Porque a verdade explode mesmo quando me calo  
Não posso mais viver sem estar ao seu lado  
Não vou lutar contra o que eu sinto  
Não vou lutar contra o que eu sinto  
A verdade explode cada vez que eu minto,  
não posso mais viver em conflito  
Não vou lutar contra o que eu sinto  
Não vou lutar contra o que eu sinto_**

**_Não Vou Lutar _**

_Titãs_

* * *

**_18 – O que será/center _**

Hermione e Draco se assustaram com o grito agudo que rompeu o ar.

- Philip, é o Philip!

- Por aqui, venha!

Puxou-a pela mão e os dois começaram a correr em direção ao barulho, que cessou tão de repente quanto surgiu, e eles tiveram que continuar por instinto. Adentravam cada vez mais a Floresta.

- Rony é por aqui! – avisou Hagrid indo em direção ao som.

O ruivo o seguiu. Canino passou por ele encolhido para se aproximar do dono.

- Vamos, Canino! Deixe de ser medroso.

Meg se levantou no ímpeto de seguir Harry, mas ele já havia sumido. Ela sentiu o medo invadi-la, não conhecia a Floresta e não saberia sair de lá sem ajuda.

* * *

Philip se levantou com a ajuda da pessoa, mas não deixou de olhá-la desconfiado. 

- Por que faria isso?

- Não importa! Tenho os meus motivos, assim como você tem os seus.

- Não vejo por que confiar em você se você não confia em mim.

- Como?! – perguntou com incredulidade. Garoto insolente, definitivamente é filho do Malfoy.

- Exatamente. Você conhece os meus motivos, mas não quer me contar os seus. Por que deveria confiar em você?

- Porque é a sua chance de não permitir que sua mãe fique com o Draco. – respondeu impaciente. – E se não quer confiar, azar o seu. Você por acaso sabe sair daqui? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

Desespero, era isso o que Philip estava sentindo. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como voltar para o castelo, mas não podia deixar que a pessoa percebesse isso. Manteve seu ar imponente quando perguntou:

- Tem algum plano?

A pessoa sorriu satisfeita.

- Vejo que estamos começando a falar a mesma língua.

- E qual seria?

- Simples, você deve fingir que aceita o seu pai.

- O QUÊ!? Nem pensar!

- Escute. – cortou secamente. – É o jeito, você fingirá que aceitou o Draco e depois fará com que a sua mãe pense que ele o está magoando. Philip ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu de lado.

- É, tem razão, talvez funcione.

- Vai funcionar, até parece que você não conhece a sua mãe. Assim que ela vir que o Draco está te machucando ela vai voltar para o lugar dela, - a pessoa engoliu seco. – voltará para o marido. Philip sorriu satisfeito.

- Simples, porém brilhante!

- Exato. Bem, para concluir o plano, nós teremos que nos comunicar com alguma freqüência.

- E qual o problema?

- Os outros não podem nos ver juntos freqüentemente, não a sós. – respondeu impaciente. – Por isso, você dirá que tem uma namorada e que não quer que os outros saibam quem é. Eu te mandarei corujas e você dirá que são dela.

- Pelo visto já tinha tudo planejado! – comentou.

- Sim, mas confesso que não esperava ter que explicar tudo nessas condições. Você foi imprudente em fazer o que fez. Além de arriscar a sua vida, poderia ter colocado tudo a perder. – a pessoa olhou para o lado, certa de ouvir alguém. – Ok, tem alguém chegando, topa ou não?

Philip estudou as possibilidades, talvez a pessoa tivesse razão, aquela seria a única chance de tentar manter o pai que ele realmente considerava ao lado de sua mãe e de quebra eliminar Draco.

- Sim, eu aceito.

- Ótimo! – o loiro notou um brilho estranho nos olhos da pessoa. – Até mais então, se não estiver enganado, em pouco tempo chegarão a você. Dizendo isso saiu correndo.

Philip se sentou no chão, estava cansado. Não via a hora de ser resgatado. Uma voz forte o chamou. "Hagrid", pensou. Ao reconhecer a voz do professor sentiu um alivio que há muito tempo não sentia.

- Aqui!

- Philip! – outra voz estava perto, quem seria? – Fale alguma coisa para a gente te achar.

"Tio Rony".

- Estou aqui, tio.

Rony chegou correndo e encontrou o menino; logo atrás, em uma tentativa de corrida, apareceram Hagrid e Canino. O ruivo olhou para frente e viu uma imensa aranha virada com a barriga para cima.

- Me-Merlin, uma aranha!

Hagrid olhou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E... e... ela está,,, morta? – perguntou gaguejando.

- Parece que sim. – respondeu com simplicidade.

- Foi você quem fez isso? – Rony perguntou impressionado.

- Foi! – Philip estava começando a ficar nervoso. "Temos que sair daqui".

- Caramba, tudo bem que você é filho da Mione, mas é tão novo para conseguir fazer uma coisa dessas! – comentou pensativo.

- Era necessário tudo isso? – perguntou Hagrid, em meio às lágrimas. – Matá-la?

- Era eu ou ela! – respondeu impacientemente. – Agora vamos embora! Por favor! – pediu.

- O que diabos você estava pensando quando fez isso? – ralhou Rony.

- Tio, não vai começar você também, era só uma aranha!

- Não é disso que estou falando. É sobre você se enfiar na Floresta Proibida!

- Ah, estava com problemas. – respondeu humildemente.

- Você terá problemas quando encontrar com seus pais. Eles estão doidos da vida! – advertiu Rony. – Mas agora vamos!

- Vou informá-los que o encontramos. – Hagrid estava ressentido.

- Ótimo Hagrid.

* * *

- Meg, que bom que te encontrei! 

Harry a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a se virar para ele.

- Me solta, Harry!

Como se tivesse acabado de conhecê-la, ficou sem reação. Nunca tinha reparado em como era bonita. O cabelo negro caía em seu rosto claro e contrasstava com seus olhos azul-escuros. O corpo demarcado pela roupa. Meg olhou para o chão, sem graça, com o olhar do homem sobre si, e ao notar que a estava "secando" de maneira deliberada, se recompôs e tentou se explicar.

- Desculpe-me, não devia ter te deixado sozinha.

Desviou os olhos, não gostou de encarar Harry tão de perto. Ele viu que o lado esquerdo do rosto dela estava com um corte e sangrava.

- Se machucou? - passou o dedo delicadamente pelo machucado, fazendo-a tremer.

Afastou-se novamente, não estava gostando daquilo, ele ainda era marido de sua melhor amiga, e mesmo que deixasse de ser, não seria certo. Ficou de costas para ele.

- Sim, caí tentando te alcançar. – respondeu aborrecida.

Fez com que ela se virasse para encará-lo.

- Me perdoe, Meg, eu sou um idiota, mas pensei que encontraria o Philip e falhei. Voltei o mais rápido que consegui com medo de te perder de vista.

- Me perder de vista?! – ela apontou o dedo na cara dele e começou a falar. – Você me largou aqui sozinha. Se você "me perdesse de vista" – acentuou ironicamente. – eu não saberia sequer voltar ao castelo!

- Você estudou em Hogwarts, não? – ela acenou que sim com a cabeça. - E nunca esteve na Floresta Proibida?

- Por um acaso o nome dela te diz alguma coisa? – sem esperar a resposta prosseguiu. – "Floresta PROIBIDA". Proibida, entende?

Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Agora eu entendo a sua amizade com a Mione. – ela bufou. – Você nunca ficou em detenção?

Ela olhou para o chão, um pouco sem graça.

- Algumas vezes, mas nunca aqui.

- De que casa você era mesmo?

- Corvinal.

- Hum.

- Bem, podemos voltar agora. – respondeu, tentando encurtar o assunto. Ficar na presença dele estava trazendo sensações perigosas.

- Mas não o encontramos ainda e não vou deixá-la sozinha novamente.

- Você não sentiu a moeda? – ele negou. – Rony e Hagrid já o encontraram.

Harry subitamente a levantou e girou com ela extravasando sua felicidade.

- Por Merlin!

Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, principalmente ao ver que Harry também sorria. Como ficava lindo quando fazia aquilo... Hermione só pode ser doida por não ser perdidamente apaixonada por um homem como ele.

- Eles o encontraram!

Saindo do transe em que se encontrava, lembrou-se que ainda estava brava com ele. Tudo bem que estava tentando encontrar o filho, mas não queria se entender com ele naquele momento, se seu corpo estava demasiadamente sensível ao olhar e ao toque de Harry Potter.

- Ok, Harry, ponha-me no chão agora! – falou voltando ao seu tom habitual.

Ele começou a descê-la, e então seus corpos se roçaram de maneira sensual. Já com os pés no chão, Meg e Harry ficaram extremamente próximos um do outro, a respiração descompassada. Sem saber exatamente o por quê, ele não conseguiu se afastar, pelo contrário, começou a se aproximar perigosamente e ela sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas. Fechou os olhos por instinto, no momento em que o viu fazendo o mesmo. Segundos depois, Harry roçou seus lábios no dela, sentiu um forte arrepio subir-lhe a espinha e, voltando à realidade, virou o rosto.

- Vamos. – chamou com a voz baixa.

- Meg me desc...

- Vamos! – repetiu em tom de aviso.

Ele ficou sem reação imediata. Depois, pegou-a pela mão e tomou o caminho de volta para o castelo. Quase havia beijado uma mulher que não era Hermione. Sentiu-se estranho, será que o que estava fazendo era certo? Será que valia a pena?

* * *

Caminhavam em silêncio, o vento e a chuva intensa continuavam. Já não sentia frio, fome ou cansaço, estava tomada pelo pânico. Ter ouvido um grito do menino e não tê-lo encontrado a estava deixando desnorteada. O que teria acontecido ao seu filho? Teria encontrado algum animal? Alguém? Essa falta de informação estava acabando com ela. 

- Ai!

- O que foi, Draco? – perguntou impaciente por ele ter interrompido sua linha de pensamentos.

- Você não sentiu? – perguntou enfiando a mão no bolso. Ela o encarou, confusa. Draco então tirou uma moeda do bolso. – Isso!

O coração dela acelerou, só podia ser notícias do Philip.

Ela foi procurar a dela, mas ele a parou.

- Vamos ver essa aqui, está bem? Vai ser a mesma coisa.

- O que diz aí?

Ele se concentrou em ler a moeda, sua vista estava embaçada, teve que limpar os olhos antes de continuar. Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e se aproximou para ler também.

- ENCONTRARAM ELE! RONY E HAGRID O ENCONTRARAM! Está tudo bem!

- Me deixa ler a mensagem. – pediu impaciente.

Draco a entregou a moeda, que dizia: "Encontramos o Philip, ele está bem."

Do jeito que estava, Hermione pulou no pescoço de Draco, chorando de felicidade.

- Graças a Deus!

- É!

Ele a segurou pela cintura e sentiu o coração acelerar com o contato. De uma maneira ou de outra ela estava novamente em seus braços. Começou então a acariciar com delicadeza o cabelo, que estava pesado por conta da chuva.

- Eu não te falei que ia ficar tudo bem? – falou carinhoso.

Subitamente, Hermione endureceu. Só agora se deu conta do que tinha feito, seu corpo estava colado ao dele, sentiu-se arrepiar e sabia que não era por causa da chuva. Afastou-se um pouco e se deparou com os olhos dele perfurando os seus. As roupas grudadas ao corpo, mostravam cada detalhe do corpo do outro. Era a primeira vez que se viam de maneira tão íntima depois de tanto tempo. As respirações descompassadas e os batimentos acelerados eram visíveis.

Draco sentiu uma onda de calor invadi-lo, esqueceu-se da chuva, vento ou frio. Mesmo que aquele não fosse o momento, estava se sentindo completamente atraído, com uma imensa vontade de tomá-la em seus braços naquele instante, ela estava tão perfeita. Sem contar que ela o olhava como há muito tempo não fazia, com carinho, saudade e amor. Não conseguiu evitar em se sentir mais vivo.

Naquele momento não havia espaço para sentimentos contraditórios. A forma com que Draco a tratara a noite inteira, o carinho, o respeito, a preocupação com o filho, tirou toda e qualquer raiva que sentisse daquele homem. Um misto de saudades, desejo, ternura, tomou conta dela. Sentiu a face queimar quando notou que ele a despia com os olhos, riu achando graça em como ainda conseguia agir como uma adolescente perto dele.

**_O que será que me dá que me bole por dentro_**

**_Será que me dá_**

**_Que brota à flor da pele será que me dá_**

**_E que me sobe as faces e me faz corar_**

**_E que me salta aos olhos a me atraiçoar_**

**_E que me aperta o peito e me faz confessar_**

**_O que não tem mais jeito de dissimular_**

**_E que nem é direito ninguém recusar_**

**_E que me faz mendigo me faz suplicar_ **

Agarrou-o novamente e dessa vez o beijou como nunca havia feito, com sofreguidão, avidez, como se estivesse com medo de vê-lo partir novamente. Draco ficou surpreso, inicialmente, não esperava por aquela atitude, mas ao sentir a língua dela pedir passagem parou de pensar, segurou-a mais forte pela cintura se entregando ao momento. Beijavam-se intensamente, como se a chuva estivesse levando todo e qualquer ressentimento que pudesse existir entre os dois. As mãos tocavam sem culpa ou pudor e as línguas seguiam uma dança lasciva.

**_O que não tem medida nem nunca terá_**

**_O que não tem remédio nem nunca terá_**

**_O que não tem receita_ **

Perderam a noção de onde estavam e o que estavam fazendo, o contato era praticamente total, já que as roupas molhadas faziam uma fina barreira no corpo, que era a única coisa que os separava, estava atiçando mais o desejo que ambos sentiam. Prestes a perder o controle, mordeu de leve o lábio inferior dela, arrancando-lhe um gemido. Sabia que logo não conseguiria parar, mesmo que quisesse. E então, a boca dela se deslocou para o pescoço, apertou-a mais contra o corpo. Queria mais! Sem pensar muito, encostou-a a um tronco com um pouco de brutalidade. Ela reclamou com um muxoxo e ele se desculpou com um murmúrio. Os olhos se encontraram mais uma vez. Sem pestanejar começou a beijar, morder e lamber a orelha dela. Ao sentir o corpo dela ficar mais relaxado e as unhas dela fincarem em suas costas, passou a acariciar seu ventre por baixo da blusa, e logo depois seus seios.

**_O que será que será_**

**_Que dá dentro da gente que não devia_**

**_Que desacata a gente que é revelia_**

**_Que é feito aguardente que não sacia_**

**_Que é feito estar doente de uma folia_**

**_Que nem dez mandamentos vão conciliar_ **

Hermione sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, seu corpo queimava como brasa por onde ele tocava ou beijava, Draco a segurou com o braço livre com mais força. Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar em um beijo sedento. Já não havia chuva, frio ou Philip... Philip, tinham que parar... Os pensamentos de Hermione novamente se perderam quando sentiu a boca de Draco em seu pescoço, tirando o bom senso que tentava voltar.

**_Nem todos os ungüentos vão aliviar_**

**_Nem todos os quebrantos, toda alquimia_**

**_Que nem todos os santos, será que será_**

**_O que não tem descanso nem nunca terá_**

**_O que não tem cansaço nem nunca terá_**

**_O que não tem limite_ **

Quando voltou para beijá-la, ela desviou o rosto, estava rindo, sem entender o que estava realmente acontecendo, tentou novamente, e ela mais uma vez desviou.Ficou encarando-a, esperando que ela saísse dali e acabasse com tudo. No entanto, ela roçou os lábios nos dele, e assim que ele foi aprofundar o beijo, desviou. Se ela queria jogar, então que assim fosse.

Estava fascinado com os novos encantos da sua "menina", já não era mais a mesma, agora tinha truques e estratégias tendenciosas para levá-lo à loucura. Ficaram algum tempo apenas provocando o outro. Sem resistir mais, segurou-a e voltou a beijá-la como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo.

Era como um vício, simplesmente não conseguia manter seus lábios longe dos dele.

**_O que será que me dá_**

**_Que me queima por dentro será que me dá_**

**_Que me perturba o sono será que me dá_**

**_Que todos os tremores me vêm agitar_**

**_Que todos os ardores me vêm atiçar_**

**_E todos os suores me vêm encharcar_**

**_E todos os meus nervos estão a rogar,_**

**_E todos os meus órgãos estão a clamar_**

**_E uma aflição medonha me faz implorar_**

**_O que não tem vergonha nem nunca terá_**

**_O que não tem governo nem nunca terá_**

**_O que não tem juízo_ **

Hermione mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do homem, arrancando um gemido rouco do mesmo. Sabia que, a cada toque, ficaria mais difícil se afastar. Ela vestia uma blusa de lã verde musgo e uma calça jeans. Draco estava com uma camisa vermelha e calça jeans preta.

Voltou a mão ao ventre dela e, sem que tivesse tempo de reclamar, arrancou-lhe a blusa. Mal teve tempo de apreciar a visão, o sutiã era da cor da blusa, e entrava em contraste com a pele clara da mulher, mas rapidamente foi fazer companhia à outra peça, no chão úmido da floresta. Enquanto isso, beijava, lambia e mordiscava levemente os seios. Estavam em êxtase. Hermione não conseguia reagir ou pensar em nada, apenas passeava das costas largas para a nuca e o cabelo do homem, traçando movimentos voluptuosos com as unhas por toda a extensão. Só ele era capaz de deixá-la assim, sem ações, sem pensar, sem bom senso, como poderia evitar? Estavam no meio da Floresta Proibida!

Logo a camisa dele também desaparecera. As ações se tornaram mais intensas e explosivas, estavam prestes a consumar o que desejavam há tanto tempo, enquanto Draco passeava do pescoço aos seios, ela o arranhava as costas. Estavam prontos, desceu as mãos para abrir a calça dela, quando a moeda que estava em seu bolso voltou a queimar. Hermione não sentiu porque sua moeda estava perdida com as roupas.

- Maldição! – reclamou se afastando.

- O que foi? – perguntou, respirando com dificuldade.

- Esta moeda! Por que diabos ela tem que queimar?

Como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta do que esteve prestes a fazer, ela enrijeceu.

- É alguma coisa com o Philip?

Draco começou a ver, irritado.

- Estão perguntando se estamos perdidos... merda!

Sentiu-se aliviada e envergonhada.

- Temos que voltar!

Frustrado, constatou que ela tinha razão, estavam ali por causa de Philip. Porém o garoto estava seguro na escola e eles tinham e queriam vê-lo. Voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez mais calmamente, aproveitando cada toque. Ao sentir novamente uma onda de prazer se apoderar de si, decidiu parar. O contato com a pele dela sempre o deixou sem rumo. A amava e desejava tanto que chegava a doer. Afastaram-se lentamente e ficaram algum tempo com as testas encostadas, encarando-se enquanto recuperavam o fôlego e a sanidade.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela com delicadeza e a levantou pelo queixo.

- Você sabe que nunca deixei de te amar?

Não houve resposta.

- Caso não saiba, eu sempre te amei!

Os dois ficaram por um momento sem saber o que fazer. Na realidade, queriam dar continuidade ao que estavam fazendo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinham que voltar.

- Vamos encontrar nosso filho.

Ela acenou positivamente e começaram a se vestir. Quando estavam prontos e ela se virou para ir embora. Ele a segurou delicadamente pelo braço.

- Antes, – puxou-a, trazendo-a para perto, com um sorriso travesso. – vou aproveitar só mais um pouquinho o momento, afinal, eu não sei se, quando voltarmos, vou encontrar a senhora Potter ou a i minha /i Hermione.

Não teve tempo para ficar sem graça, irritada ou qualquer outra coisa com o comentário, logo ele a beijou novamente com paixão e, sem resistência, se entregou. Ela também não sabia com quem ele encontraria quando voltassem. Um beijo rápido, mas tão intenso quanto os anteriores. Ao se afastarem, ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Você continua maravilhosa!

Ela sorriu.

- E você continua indecente.

- Sabia que você me deixa completamente louco?

- Preciso falar que fiquei seminua no meio da Floresta Proibida? – comentou com um sorriso quase envergonhado.

Ele sorriu.

- Vamos, Draco! Já estamos bastante atrasados!

Seguiram o caminho de volta para Hogwarts. Levaram mais de meia hora para conseguirem encontrar a orla da Floresta. Hermione sentiu a pernas faltarem, por um momento, e parou na entrada do castelo, Draco a acariciou e falou em tom acolhedor:

- Vamos lá, vou estar com você.

Ela sorriu nervosa.

- Não sei o que fazer.

- Logo mais você vai descobrir, você sempre sabe.

- Fico feliz que você esteja ao meu lado.

Beijou o rosto dele de maneira casta. Seguiram na direção da sala de Minerva McGonagall. No corredor, em frente à porta, encontraram Harry e Meg. Harry andava de um lado para o outro. Os quatro estavam encharcados e sujos de barro.

- Desse jeito vai fazer um buraco no chão! – reclamou Meg mal humorada.

- Desculpe, mas eles não chegam! – retrucou emburrado.

- Se é de nós que estão falando, estamos aqui. O que é isso na sua testa, Madson?

- Nada não Malfoy.

Ele fez alguns movimentos com a varinha e fechou o ferimento da mulher.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Hermione.

- Lá dentro. – informou Harry. – Vocês demoraram!

- Estávamos muito distantes da orla. – ela se justificou sem graça. – Onde estão Ron e Hagrid? Quero agradecê-los.

- O Ron foi comer alguma coisa, você o conhece! E o Hagrid foi levar o Canino para a cabana, estava nervoso, preocupado com vocês. – explicou. – Estava te esperando, Mione, não quero falar com ele sem você.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco. Gina saiu de dentro da sala acompanhada por Neville.

- Que bom que chegou, Mione, o Hagrid estava querendo ir atrás de vocês.

- Como o Philip está, Gina? Ele se machucou?

Gina e Neville se entreolharam, como se procurassem as palavras, deixando-a mais preocupada.

- Me diga que ele está bem... – pediu em pânico.

- Acalme-se, ele está bem.

- ÓTIMO! Estava até agora, porque quando eu colocar as minhas mãos nele... vou apertar seu pescoço até ele sentir dor! – Harry bradou irritado.

- É melhor se acalmar, Harry, ou vai apertar mesmo o pescoço dele.

Harry, Hermione e Draco olharam atentos para Gina, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Parece que nada aconteceu, ele está sentado na cadeira da Minerva como se tivesse sido convidado para tomar um chá. Ela está doida com ele!

- Como?!

- Qual é, Mione? Não me diga que imaginou que seria diferente? Achou que ele estaria mostrando arrependimento, orgulhoso como ele é! Até parece que não conhece nosso filho. – Harry falou sem ser grosseiro após um longo suspiro. – Vamos tentar domar nosso pequeno rebelde.

- Certo.

- Você vem Meg? Afinal esteve conosco nas buscas? – perguntou Harry atencioso.

- Acho melhor não, sabem como é, tem que ser algo entre vocês. – respondeu com um sorriso franco.

Abriram a porta e a escada espiral apareceu na frente deles. Antes de subir Harry se voltou para Draco e o chamou:

- Você também, Malfoy, afinal, é o pai dele.

Draco assentiu nervoso e os acompanhou.

Minerva tinha os olhos vermelhos e arregalados, em seu rosto havia uma expressão de fúria. Estava possessa.

- Vocês! Dêem um jeito nesse garoto ou darei eu! – vociferou antes de sair.  
Ficaram parados esperando a diretora sair e encararam o garoto. Um silêncio surdo tomou conta da sala por algum tempo, até Hermione ir até o filho e abraçá-lo de uma maneira sufocante.

- Tive tanto medo por você!

O menino retribuiu o abraço aliviado, sempre conseguia se safar das broncas, mas teve medo de não obter sucesso dessa vez.

- Eu também, mamãe! – olhando por cima do ombro dela, encontrou os olhos de Harry. Sentiu a vergonha tomar conta de si, não podia decepcionar novamente o pai.

- Perdoe-me, papai. – pediu choramingando.

Harry manteve a expressão dura.

- Por que fez isso?

- Não sei, estava confuso, chateado.

- Isso não é desculpa.

- Eu sei. – respondeu cabisbaixo.

- Prometa que isso nunca mais vai se repetir.

O garoto acenou positivamente, e Harry partiu de encontro ao filho e se juntou a Hermione no abraço.

Draco olhava para a cena sem saber exatamente o que sentir. Vendo os três juntos daquela maneira, sentiu-se um intruso, alguém horrível por querer destruir uma família.

- Mas você está bem?

- Estou sim!

- Deve estar com fome, comeu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ainda não.

- Vá para o salão da Grifinória, tome um banho que vou pedir aos elfos que sirvam alguma coisa para você comer.

- Obrigado, mãe. Vou indo então.

Draco chegou a pensar que aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas vendo que eles iam realmente permitir que Philip fosse embora, decidiu se intrometer.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. – sua voz saiu um pouco trêmula.

Os três olharam para ele com incredulidade.

- Ele precisa comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho! Olhe o estado em que ele está! – retrucou Hermione impaciente.

- Ele por acaso viu o estado em que estamos? Ele sabe que, além de colocar em risco a própria vida também nos colocou em risco? É claro que não sabe, e nem tampouco quis saber. Veja o estado em que você ficou nas últimas horas, Hermione.– a voz de Draco saiu mais firme.

- Draco...

- Hermione ele não vai a lugar algum! Não sei o que está acontecendo com vocês. – olhou de Hermione para Harry. – Philip não vai sair daqui sem as saber as conseqüências de seus atos. Principalmente as que poderiam ter acontecido.

- Você está louco. – retrucou displicente e olhou para os pais. – Boa noite para vocês!

- Philip fique onde você está. – ordenou.

- VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM PARA MANDAR EM MIM!

- SOU O SEU PAI! AGORA SENTE NESSA CADEIRA! – bradou Draco, apontando para a cadeira de Minerva.

Philip, assustado, olhou para Harry, como se estivesse pedindo ajuda, mas o moreno o incentivou a obedecer. O garoto engoliu em seco, e então se sentou. Hermione olhava assustada para a cena. Draco passou a mão pelo rosto tentando ficar calmo. O que deveria fazer agora? Ele pensou que Harry e Hermione resolveriam tudo, mas os dois foram omissos. Sentindo raiva de ambos, ele os encarou e para desabafar a tensão e o nervoso por eles não terem tido outra atitude falou:

- Onde fica a história de apertar o pescoço dele? Estou impressionado. – concluiu de maneira sarcástica.

- Não sei como os comensais costumam tratar os filhos, mas as pessoas normais não descontam a raiva em cima de crianças. – Harry respondeu irritado, era só o que faltava, esse imbecil dizer como ele devia ou não educar um filho, justo ele, que não tinha a menor idéia do que era ter um.

- Escute aqui, Potter, não estou com raiva, nem tenho por que estar! Mas ele agiu errado e merece ser punido. E, caso queira saber, os comensais só castigam os filhos quando fazem algo contra a sua honra; casos como este eles sequer consideram, e sabe por quê? Porque a maioria simplesmente não se importa, acham que é perda de tempo. Agora ouse sujar o nome de um deles para ver o que acontece.

Harry estava furioso, sentiu vontade de atacar Draco, mesmo sabendo que ele estava certo. Sentiu Hermione segurando sua mão, para acalmá-lo, ela o conhecia como ninguém. Draco respirou fundo e continuou mais calmo. Sem saber como agir, optou por contar a verdade, estava na hora do garoto conhecer o risco que corria.

- Está na hora de você saber de duas coisas importantes: primeiro, por que eu parti e segundo, por que estamos em Hogwarts.

- Draco, isso não é necessário. – suplicou Hermione.

- Exatamente, cale-se Malfoy! – ordenou Harry, que estava vermelho de raiva.

- Vocês já estão bastante calados por mim! – retrucou ríspido.

Philip se levantou em um pulo da cadeira e, antes que a mãe intervisse novamente, falou:

- Eu quero saber!

- Vou te contar, agora senta aí!

Philip obedeceu sem pestanejar, queria saber o que estava acontecendo e, se quem estava disposto a contar era o imbecil do Malfoy, que assim fosse.

- Você vai mentir? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Não, mas aprenda uma coisa ,Philip, se a minha intenção fosse mentir, eu não responderia afirmativamente a sua pergunta; ninguém responderia.

- Mas eu deixaria a pessoa em alerta mostrando que não confio em tudo o que ela diz! – respondeu prontamente. Draco sorriu de lado.

- Você é bem filho da sua mãe mesmo.

Philip sorriu como o pai. Hermione e Harry ficaram em pé próximos à mesa, ansiosos pelo que Draco falaria. Harry estava um pouco mais calmo, o que fazia uma certa vergonha vir à tona; sabia que estava errado e que Philip merecia um castigo, mas simplesmente não conseguia, tanto ele quanto Hermione sempre foram omissos com o garoto, provavelmente por tê-lo feito viver em uma mentira imposta por eles.

- Filho, o que você tem que entender é que...

- Não me chame de filho!

- Não seja infantil! Eu sou seu pai e vou te chamar de filho! – Philip se calou. – Como eu estava dizendo, você tem que entender que eu não deixei a sua mãe por não amá-la, mas sim por amá-la demais.

Os olhos de Draco e de Hermione se encontraram e ambos ficaram sem reação por algum tempo.

- Vai transformar esse momento em uma peça teatral para dar em cima da minha mãe ou vai direto ao assunto? – perguntou impaciente e irritado.

Hermione corou.

- Não, mas isso faz parte da história. – respondeu, voltando a atenção ao filho. – Assim que Dumbledore morreu, eu vi meu pai morto e descobri que minha mãe havia sido assassinada. Isso fez com que eu me decidisse ir para o lado da Ordem, e foi então que eu me apaixonei por Hermione. Não foi muito fácil fazê-la acreditar que o que eu sentia era verdadeiro, mas eu consegui, e começamos a namorar. – fez uma pausa – Sua mãe e eu estávamos apaixonados, fazíamos de tudo para pegarmos as mesmas missões ou qualquer coisa que nos deixasse juntos. – Draco não conseguiu conter um sorriso, sua atenção já não estava mais em Philip, e se estivesse teria visto a cara de total descontentamento do garoto. – Queríamos aproveitar cada segundo, pois nunca sabíamos se seria o último. O dia da última batalha chegou e todos lutaram bravamente. Sua mãe salvou minha vida e logo depois foi ferida. Fui com ela para o hospital e lá me informaram que não era nada grave, que tudo que precisava era de descanso, então voltei ao campo de batalha para ajudar na busca e reconhecimento dos corpos. – Draco puxou respirou profundamente. – E foi lá que encontrei meu pai.

- Mas ele não tinha morrido? – perguntou Philip, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

- Eu pensei que estivesse, mas não estava. Foi tudo um plano dele e do Voldemort para que eu sentisse medo de abandoná-los e seguisse o lado das trevas; porém o tiro saiu pela culatra.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que ele sabia que eu estava com a sua mãe e ameaçou matá-la caso não terminasse a nossa relação. Minha família sempre se achou superior por ser "sangue-puro".

- O cara ameaçou a minha mãe e você não fez nada? – Philip perguntou incrédulo.

- Ele é o meu pai!

- E daí? Pelo que você está me falando ele é um tremendo filho da...

- Eu realmente não sei onde está aprendendo esse seu vocabulário! – cortou severamente Hermione.

- De qualquer modo, Philip, ele me pegou desprevenido. Imagina como você ficaria se acreditasse que seu pai estivesse morto e, de repente, ele aparecesse vivo na sua frente? Fiquei assustado.

- Sei bem como é isso. – respondeu pensativo. – Afinal, você apareceu e se apresentou como meu pai, quando eu acreditava que era o... – Philip ficou sem saber o que falar, chamar "seu pai" de Harry, soava estranho. – Você entendeu!

- Claro que entendi.

Harry, de algum modo, estava se sentindo enciumado em ver os dois conversando e se entendendo, sabia que esse entendimento era preciso e que acabaria acontecendo. Sempre achou "o filho" parecido com Malfoy, mas, de repente, aquela semelhança o estava incomodando.

- Mas e aí, o que aconteceu depois?

- Depois eu decidi que iria atrás do meu pai, tentar capturá-lo. Pensei que assim sua mãe estaria segura, Lucius certamente pensaria que eu estava partindo por medo e que não voltaria, então a deixaria em paz, não ia querer arriscar a liberdade à toa.

- Ele era um Comensal?

- Sim, era.

Philip se sentiu enjoado, cada fato novo de sua verdadeira família o envergonhava, não conseguia ver nada de heróico nela. Como se soubesse o que estava se passando na cabeça do filho, Hermione interviu.

- Sua avó morreu tentando proteger seu pai. Ela foi contra o que Voldemort e Lucius planejaram, e então eles a mataram.

- Nesse caso, minhas duas avós bruxas fizeram a diferença! – disse satisfeito se referindo a Lílian e Narcisa.

Phillip ainda era uma criança, e como tal, precisava de heróis.

- E então?

Draco olhou para Harry e pode notar que o moreno estava com medo dele contar que Harry sabia de tudo isso.

- Terminei com a sua mãe através de uma carta, e sem ela entender direito o por quê, e fui embora. – Harry agradeceu silenciosamente. – E por isso nunca soube de você.

- Você disse que ia voltar depois que capturasse esse tal de Lucius; por que não voltou?

- Eu descobri que sua mãe havia se casado com Harry e decidi esquecer a história, pensei que ela não me amasse como eu a amava. Só agora descobri que Harry se casou com ela para protegê-la, naquela época não consegui pensar nisso, estava cego de ciúmes.

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta da sala. Draco, Hermione e Harry sentiram como se tivessem voltado no tempo e passado por aquilo tudo novamente, enquanto Philip parecia armazenar todas as informações. Depois de um longo período, Philip perguntou:

- Certo, e como essa história traz vocês para Hogwarts?

- Philip, você terá que compreender que o que eu vou te dizer agora é muito sério. Minha família é tradicionalmente contra os chamados "sangue-ruins". Nunca um Malfoy se envolveu com um nascido trouxa, entende? Nunca, até eu. Por isso meu pai colocou em risco a sua liberdade; ele certamente prefere morrer a perder a honra dos Malfoy. – um ar tenso tomou conta da sala. – Acontece que ele descobriu que você é meu filho e não aceita isso, pelo fato de sua mãe não ser nascida bruxa.

- Desgraçado!

- E por isso ele está atrás de você!

- COMO?

- Exatamente, ele quer... quer te matar.

- E por quê? – perguntou com a voz aguda.

- Você é um mestiço para ele. Ele acredita que você esteja "sujando" o sangue da família.

- Então manda ele te matar! Quem sujou foi você, e eu quem pago?

Draco rolou os olhos.

- Não é a mim que ele quer, até porque eu sou o único que pode dar continuidade à família. No entanto, não aceita que seja com uma trouxa. Na cabeça dele, se conseguir te eliminar tudo será resolvido, entende?

- Se eu entendo? – a voz novamente ficou aguda. – O que eu entendo é que você foi embora inicialmente por um motivo nobre, mas ainda assim covarde, poderia muito bem ter ficado com a minha mãe e ter tentado vencê-lo, mas não, VOCÊ PREFERIU FUGIR!

Sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Draco perdeu a cabeça e retrucou nervoso.

- Talvez um dia você ame alguém como eu amo sua mãe e, então, vai ser capaz de entender como é difícil para alguém como nós dois, que estamos acostumados a termos tudo, abrir mão de algo que se quer tanto. Talvez entenda como é difícil deixar o egoísmo de lado e colocar uma pessoa acima de qualquer coisa!

- COVARDE!

- Já chega! – bradou Harry.

- Pai, por culpa desse... – Philip olhou com desprezo para Draco. – imbecil, tem um cara querendo me matar!

- Sim, seu avô está querendo te matar, e é por isso que sua mãe, eu e ele estamos aqui, para te proteger, mas se você continuar fazendo coisas como fugir para a Floresta Proibida, vai ficar realmente difícil! Talvez até poupe o serviço do Lucius sendo morto por alguma criatura.

- Harry!

- É verdade, Hermione, e por pior que seja, Draco tem razão; nós somos muito moles com o Philip, ele merece um castigo!

Philip ficou nervoso, as coisas saíram do controle, tinha se livrado do castigo e agora, por culpa do Malfoy, agora iria recebê-lo.

- Sim, é verdade. – concordou Hermione. – Mas qual?

- Não sei se posso me intrometer...

- Pára de graça e fala logo! – Harry não pediu, praticamente mandou.

- Ele foi escolhido para ser o novo apanhador da Grifinória, certo?

- NÃO! – o desespero foi tomando conta do garoto, isso não!

- Excelente! Você nunca mais vai jogar quadribol! – determinou Hermione.

- Por favor, isso não!

- Mione, não está pegando muito pesado? – Harry interveio. – Não poder "nunca" mais jogar quadribol é demais!

- É verdade, Hermione. – apelou Draco. – Pensei em algo mais leve, como uma partida.

- Só porque a próxima é contra a Sonserina! – Philip estava vermelho de raiva.

- Três partidas. – decidiu Hermione.

- Mione, assim ele vai perder muitos jogos na temporada!

- Está bem, Harry, duas então e não se fala mais nisso!

- Está certo!

- VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO!

- E por que não? – perguntou Hermione calmamente.

- Porque estão agindo como meus pais, mas aqui são meus professores.

- Philip, sou a diretora da Grifinória e te garanto que muitos alunos estão irritados com você pela quantidade de pontos que tem perdido. Estou agindo pelo bem da casa, poderíamos tirar mais pontos, mas assim não estaríamos punindo você, pois parece não se importar, portanto, é um castigo completamente plausível. Seu pai já foi proibido de jogar por muito menos!

- Filho, não discuta! Vá tomar banho agora, que mandaremos algo para você comer!

- Mas pai...

- Vá!

Philip saiu chateado da sala. Sentia-se traído pelo pai, ele não fico ao seu lado quando mais precisava, e também tinha o Malfoy; fingir que o aceitava seria muito mais difícil do que ele pensava.

* * *

**Amores, para quem não conhece a música da fic, é "O que será" do Chico Buarque com o Milton Nascimento... achei que tinha tudo haver com o momento...  
BjS!  
Espero que gostem e comentem mtooooooooo... rs**  



	19. Ciúmes

_**Sophia.DiLua - **muuuuuuuuito obrigada!  
__Obrigada pela paciência... mas acho que vai gostar... ficou "meio" grandinho... rs  
__Quem você acha que foi?????  
__Tbm gostei muito da atitude do Draco, alguém tem que tomar as rédeas do pequeno Malfoy... rs  
__Espero que goste desse cap.  
__BjauM!_

* * *

_**Não quero seu sorriso  
**__**Quero sua boca  
**__**No meu rosto  
**__**Sorrindo pra mim  
**__**Não quero seus olhares  
**__**Quero seus cílios  
**__**Nos meus olhos  
**__**Piscando pra mim  
**__**Transfere pro meu corpo  
**__**Seus sentidos  
**__**Pra eu sentir  
**__**A sua dor, os seus gemidos  
**__**E entender porque  
**__**Quero você !  
**__**Não quero seu suor  
**__**Quero seus poros  
**_

_**Sentidos**_

* * *

_**19 – Ciúmes**_

- O fato é que você não podia ter feito isso! – bradou irritada.  
Já discutiam há mais de meia hora, estava cansado, principalmente porque Potter participava da conversa. Já tinham cuidado de Philip, que depois de tomar banho foi servido com um banquete na cozinha pelos elfos.  
- Hermione, era preciso! Não podíamos esconder a verdade por mais tempo do Philip.  
- A questão, Malfoy, é que você devia ter nos consultado para saber se concordávamos ou não com isso. – retrucou Harry nervoso.  
- Ah sim, em que momento exatamente Potter? Quando estávamos perdidos na Floresta ou na frente do garoto? Ele ia adorar caso ficássemos perguntando um ao outro se já era hora dele saber a verdade!  
Tentara manter a calma até então, mas os dois o estavam tirando do sério.  
- Falaríamos depois, você não tinha o direito!  
- Ele é meu filho também, tenho tanto direito quanto você ou o Harry! – respondeu irritado. Os olhos encontraram com os dela e sentiu que as coisas estavam fora de controle.  
- NÃO, NÃO TEM! Não pode tomar decisões sobre esse assunto, até porque não tem a menor idéia do quão difícil as coisas estão sendo para ele!  
Encarou Hermione magoado, não era possível que ela estivesse dizendo aquilo. Não tinha idéia? É claro que tinha, Philip estava assustado, magoado, sentindo-se traído, mas não podiam permitir que o menino fizesse o que bem entendesse por causa disso ou perderiam o controle da situação.  
Quando perguntou a ela com quem encontraria ao voltarem ao castelo, com a senhora Potter ou com a i _sua_ /i Hermione, não tinha previsto o que aconteceria. No final das contas, encontrou com uma Hermione muito possessa.  
Sem responder, saiu da sala comunal e foi para o seu quarto.

- Droga! – reclamou a mulher, suspirando pesadamente. – Vou indo, Harry, boa noite!  
- Hermione, – chamou relutante. – pode ficar um pouco mais? Preciso falar com você.  
Encarou-o ansiosa, desde a briga dos dois não haviam conversado. E ela já havia reparado que naquela noite ele a havia tratado normalmente.  
- Sei que faz tempo que não nos falamos.  
- Três meses. – respondeu rápido, deixando-o desconcertado.  
- Sobre aquele dia... – começou sem graça, passando a mão de modo desajeitado pelo cabelo. – preciso me desculpar com você... estava nervoso, disse e fiz bobagens, me desculpe.  
Ela ficou estática por pouco tempo, deixando-o nervoso, sem saber se aceitaria ou não as desculpas, para, então, correr para abraçá-lo.  
- Não agüentava mais não falar com você! – ela se recostou no peito dele, que imediatamente começou a acariciar-lhe o cabelo.  
- Nem eu, nem eu...  
Eles se afastaram, Harry se sentiu culpado ao ver que ela chorava.  
- Hey, não chore, está bem? Já está tudo certo! – ele limpou a lágrima com o dedo indicador acariciando seu rosto.  
- Ainda bem que voltamos a nos entender...  
- É, agora as coisas voltaram ao normal.  
- Harry – a voz saiu relutante. –, você sabe que nós não vamos voltar a ficar juntos, não é? – não sabia qual seria o efeito daquelas palavras. Ele respirou fundo.  
- Quem diria? Doze anos casados e voltamos a ser apenas amigos. Sabe, Mione, geralmente casais separados se odeiam pelo resto da vida. – comentou em um tom que estava entre sério e divertido.  
- Mas não vai ser o nosso caso... – falou dando um tapa leve no ombro dele.  
Ele ficou quieto por um minuto, deixando-a apreensiva, para depois sorrir maroto.  
- Claro que não. Afinal, quem vai cuidar de você?  
Voltou a abraçá-lo, finalmente haviam se entendido. Tudo voltava a fazer sentido agora, ou quase tudo.

* * *

Draco decidiu voltar e conversar com Hermione, sabia que não tinha dito aquelas coisas para magoá-lo. Não queria ficar brigado, agora que as coisas pareciam estar direcionadas. Quando abriu a porta do quarto se deparou com ela abraçada ao Potter. Sentiu o sangue fervilhar e um ciúme descontrolado tomar conta de si. 

"Então é assim? Basta se entenderem para que ela caia nos braços dele!".

Todo e qualquer sentimento bom sumiu de dentro dele, deixando lugar para ressentimento e uma imensa vontade de esmurrar Harry.  
Voltou para o quarto emburrado.  
Algum tempo depois, ouviu alguém bater na porta, imaginou ser Hermione e por isso não abriu, não queria falar com ela, nem vê-la. Encontrá-la abraçada com Harry fez com que sentisse traído, enganado e trouxe de volta o seu enorme orgulho Malfoy.  
Depois de insistir duas ou três vezes, desistiu, falaria com ele no dia seguinte, quando estivessem mais calmos.

* * *

O inverno se aproximava e, de quebra, o natal também. Os dias estavam cinzentos. Hermione não estranhou quando Draco a evitou no café da manhã no primeiro dia, mas ficou extremamente irritada com o fato dele ter ficado próximo à tal "Jeanne" nos dias que se seguiram.  
Ao encontrá-lo, a francesa pulou em seu pescoço se dizendo preocupada com Philip. Aparentemente, ela sabia que Draco era pai do garoto, óbvio que não era preciso ser muito inteligente para descobrir isso, já que Phil era a cara do pai, mas de qualquer modo, ficou ainda mais irritada. Como se não bastasse o gelo que estava levando. "Então ele conta as coisas para ela!".  
Ouviu-a reclamar por ele não tê-la chamado-a para as buscas. Draco parecia bastante interessado em ser atencioso.  
Não conseguiu evitar um terrível embrulho no estômago ao ver que o decorrer do assunto foi recheado com sorrisos, cumplicidade e carinhos da parte dela. O pior de tudo é que Draco evitava o olhar de Hermione, o que deixava claro que o que estava acontecendo não era simplesmente para provocar ciúmes.  
O dia seguinte foi atribulado. Quando os alunos ficaram sabendo que Philip Potter estava fora do jogo contra a Sonserina o colégio virou uma bagunça. Os alunos da Grifinória, Cornival e Lufa-Lufa não estavam falando com Hermione, enquanto os da Sonserina a cumprimentavam em todos os lugares.  
Foi na segunda aula do dia que uma garota de estatura média, olhos e cabelos castanho-lisos e com um ar furioso pediu licença para falar com ela.  
Anne Wood, do sexto ano e a capitã da Grifinória, foi argumentar com Hermione sobre o castigo do seu apanhador.  
- Pois não senhorita Wood, em que posso ajudá-la?  
- Professora é sobre o Potter, não pode liberá-lo para o jogo?  
- Lamento, mas não. O senhor Potter infringiu as regras e merece ser punido por isso.  
- Mas professora...  
- Sem mais.  
Um tom púrpura tomou conta da garota.  
- Isso não é justo! A senhora está agindo como mãe dele! Pensa que não sei que morre de medo de voar? Li todas as biografias que lançaram sobre a senhora!  
- Me diga, senhorita Wood, – Hermione sabia que Anne era uma excelente aluna, mas que quando o assunto era quadribol, simplesmente perdia o bom senso, e ela nunca compreendeu como algo tão idiota era capaz de fazer as pessoas perderem o bom senso. – o que acha de não jogar o próximo jogo? – o tom de voz saiu como se tivesse perguntado de qual cor a garota gostava mais.  
- N-ã... Não, por favor, não faça isso professora. – suplicou amedrontada.  
- A idéia está me deixando realmente satisfeita. Quero ver quem vai dizer que proibi Philip de jogar por ser sua mãe depois que a senhorita for suspensa do jogo também!  
Harry passava pelo corredor e viu tudo o que tinha acontecido, achou melhor tomar partido, ou Hermione suspenderia o time inteiro da Grifinória.  
- Professora Granger, pega leve! O nervoso dela é normal, o jogo será em poucos dias e não há outro apanhador na Grifinória.  
Ela encarou Harry ligeiramente irritada.  
- Está bem, está bem! Mas escute bem, srta. Wood, controle-se quando for falar comigo, pois da próxima vez não escapará de uma detenção! – ameaçou irritada, antes de partir.  
- Obrigada, professor.  
- Não por isso, já tem alguém para o lugar do Phil?  
- Ainda não! Ele era o melhor, os outros são uma vergonha. – respondeu chateada.  
- Eu conheço alguém. – comentou sorrindo.  
- Quem? – os olhos dela brilhavam de ansiedade.  
- Tiago.  
- O seu outro filho? – perguntou confusa.  
- Sim, Tiago Potter! Ele voa muito bem, é leve e rápido.  
- Mas é do primeiro ano. – já desanimada. – O que significa que a professora Granger não vai aliviar para ele jogar.  
- Faça o teste com ele, se gostar eu troco uma palavrinha com Minerva depois! – respondeu maroto antes de sair.  
Quando soube que seu caçula seria o novo apanhador, Hermione quase teve um colapso nervoso. Argumentou com Minerva que não tinha cabimento, até porque Tiago era novo demais. A diretora retrucou dizendo que Harry entrou no time com a mesma idade e estava são e salvo. Ao tentar replicar, a diretora se impacientou.  
- Já chega Hermione! Está decidido e ponto. 

Parecia que tinham grudado uma fita adesiva nos lábios de Tiago, pois não importava a hora do dia ou a situação, lá estava ele, sorrindo. O jogo seria em duas semanas, e todas as atenções estavam voltadas para ele. Afinal, seria, junto com o pai, o aluno mais novo a iniciar no quadribol. Quem estava insatisfeito com a situação era Philip, não se conformava com o fato do irmão ter "tomado o seu lugar", até porque sabia que seria difícil tirar o garoto da posição, uma vez conhecidas as suas qualidades. E para piorar tudo ele não podia perder a linha, afinal, tinha um plano a seguir. Com o passar dos dias se tornou mais "amigável" com Draco, o único problema era que estava se acostumando com a presença do "pai" e começou a se incomodar com o fato de achá-lo o pai tão parecido com ele. Tinham assuntos em comum e pareciam compreender bem um ao outro. "É só teatro.", Philip tentava se convencer. Seu plano começava a dar certo. Seu pai e sua mãe voltaram a se entender, não como marido e mulher, aliás, já tinham dado entrada no divórcio, mas nada os impedia de mudar de idéia e voltar atrás. Enquanto isso, Malfoy e sua mãe sequer se falavam, ele parecia evitá-la. A única coisa que estava estranha é que "seu parceiro" ainda não havia entrado em contato.

Uma semana já tinha se passado e Draco sequer tinha dado chances dela se explicar. Toda vez que se aproximava, ele saía de perto ou simplesmente a ignorava. Acompanhado com o crescente "bem-estar" entre ele e Jeanne, Hermione se sentia cada vez pior. Afinal, dessa vez, a culpa de estar dando tudo errado era sua. Ele não podia entender que estava nervosa?

Em uma tarde de sábado, depois de passar a manhã inteira trancada em seu quarto revisando pela quarta vez as aulas que daria na próxima semana, decidiu que não ficaria mais se escondendo de Draco e Jeanne.  
Foi à biblioteca e se surpreendeu ao ver a francesa por lá. Estava com um livro de Poções. Sentindo-se pouco à vontade com a presença da "rival", foi atrás de Minerva, que estava em sua sala. Queria conversar com a diretora, aproveitaria para perguntar algumas coisas que a atormentavam há meses.  
Hermione não havia terminado de subir a escada espiral do escritório quando Minerva a cumprimentou:  
- Olá Hermione, como vai? – perguntou por cima dos óculos. Analisava alguns pergaminhos.  
- Bem, e você?  
- Também. O que te faz aqui em um quando todos estão em Hosgmeade?  
- Não quis ir, e como já tinha professores o bastante... – explicou-se.  
- Não estou a repreendendo, querida, apenas perguntando. – sua voz saiu doce.  
Hermione sorriu sem graça.  
- Minerva, gostaria de conversar com você.  
- Pode falar.  
- Tem algo que gostaria de perguntar...  
Pela primeira vez a diretora tirou os olhos do pergaminho e encarou a ex-aluna.  
- Sim.  
- É... de onde exatamente a senhora conhece a senhorita Vasseur?  
- Jeanne?  
- Sim.  
Minerva havia soltado o pergaminho, sabia que Hermione estava curiosa para saber sobre a "outra" professora, mas não achou que teria coragem de perguntar.  
- Ela esteve aqui durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Já era uma promessa na época.  
- Promessa?  
- A melhor aluna do colégio, assim como você. – respondeu sorrindo gentilmente.  
- Obrigada. – Hermione ficou pensativa. – Estranho, não me lembro dela.  
- Talvez por ela ser um ano mais nova do que você. Jeanne estava no terceiro ano na época do Torneio.  
- Uhm... certo, talvez seja isso. – respondeu distante. Provavelmente Jeanne e Draco se conheciam há bastante tempo.  
- Querida, não sei se tenho o direito de me envolver, mas me acho no dever. – Hermione a encarou. – Imagino que você tenha motivos para não se entender com a senhorita Vasseur, mas ela é uma boa mulher. Acredito que, em outra situação, vocês se dariam bem.  
Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, e sem querer parecer mal educada respondeu:  
- Talvez... E o que ela fazia na França antes de vir para cá?  
- Ela é medi bruxa, como o Draco, porém nunca trabalhou em hospitais, especializou-se em pesquisa. Conhece sobre poções como poucas pessoas...  
- Poções? E por que a senhora não a deixou dando aula de poções, então?  
- Foi o Draco quem planejou tudo, por isso, foi o primeiro a ser contratado. E como ele também é excelente na área, não vi motivos para mudá-lo de cargo. Na verdade, foi ele quem me lembrou da Jeanne.  
- Então ele sabia que ela viria? – a voz de Hermione saiu aguda. Lembrou do dia em que conheceu Jeanne, ela pulou no pescoço do Draco, que fez a cara mais inocente do mundo, cretino!  
- Na verdade não, com toda a confusão que aconteceu antes de vocês virem para cá, esqueci de avisá-lo que a havia contratado também.  
Dessa vez Hermione sequer tentou disfarçar a irritação que sentia.  
- E por que Aritmancia? Ela seria uma excelente professora de História da Magia. – perguntou como uma criança birrenta e enciumada.  
- Nós duas sabemos que não lhe devo satisfações de como faço para escolher os meus professores, estou certa? – Hermione ficou sem graça e sem resposta. – Ótimo! Vou aceitar o silêncio como um sim! – concluiu severa. – A senhora Thomas (a Gina) está muito bem no cargo de professora de História, não há por que movê-la. Chamei Jeanne para ministrar Aritmancia porque ela é também muito boa com os números. Tem uma lógica invejável!  
- Ela é perfeita, então! – retrucou sarcástica.  
- Está passando dos limites, Hermione. – advertiu.  
- Desculpe Minerva. Melhor eu ir, ando cansada, e talvez um bom cochilo me ajude.  
- Creio que sim. De qualquer forma, não se deixe levar pelo ciúme. Pode fazer muitas coisas erradas por isso.  
- Já fiz muitas mesmo! – respondeu dando de ombros, já em pé. – Obrigada por tudo.  
- Não por isso.  
Saiu da sala de Minerva mais irritada do que estava antes.

* * *

- Nunca mais eu aceito trazer esses pestinhas a Hosgmead, nunca mais!  
- Calma, Meg, são apenas crianças! – comentou Harry morrendo de rir.  
Tinham acabado de pedir uma cerveja amanteigada no Caldeirão Furado, o dia estava sendo cansativo, nunca imaginaram quanto os professores sofriam para cuidar dos alunos em Hosgmeade.  
- São terríveis, isso sim! Acredito que sejam gnomos ou qualquer outra criaturinha chata disfarçada! Pare de rir! – concluiu emburrada.  
- Gnomos! Nunca imaginei que gnomos fossem tão inteligentes.  
- Humpf!  
- Relaxa, daqui a pouco nós já vamos voltar ao colégio. – lembrou-a depois de se acalmar.  
- Daqui a pouco, até parece! Ainda falta uma hora.  
- Faltam trinta minutos e você está me saindo muito resmungona...  
Ela o olhou ameaçadoramente.  
- Não me provoque, Harry, ou...  
- Ou o quê? – perguntou zombeteiro. 

O encarou séria.  
Harry sentiu os lábios secarem. Mesmo que tentasse se esquecer do que aconteceu na Floresta, não conseguia, e, estando ali, tão próximo, ela o encarando daquela maneira... Alguns sentimentos "inconvenientes" voltaram.  
Ela pareceu entrar no mesmo transe, pois sustentou o olhar.  
Viu Harry começar a se aproximar e sentiu um frio subir-lhe a espinha.  
"De novo não!".  
- Ou não vai suportar as conseqüências, Potter!  
- Ahn!? Como? – ele não estava prestando atenção.  
- Absurdo! Então é assim? Eu aqui usando toda a minha habilidade para te ameaçar e você sequer me ouve. Estou decepcionada! – respondeu, fingindo-se chateada.  
- Desculpe. – Harry tomou um ar sério. – Meg, é que nós temos que conversar sobre...  
Sabendo sobre o assunto a que Harry se referia, Meg o cortou sem pestanejar.  
- Não há nada o que falar! Temos que ir, Harry. Precisamos "vigiar" os nossos alunos.  
Ela se levantou e estava saindo quando sentiu Harry segurar-lhe o braço.  
- Por favor...  
- Não há nada a ser dito, pois não aconteceu nada. – Harry a soltou e respirou fundo, resignado, ela não cederia. – Se você vai ficar eu vou indo embora. Tchau!  
Viu-a partir, derrotado. "O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Por que fico assim perto dela?".  
Estava confuso.

* * *

O jardim em frente ao lago da Lula Gigante, sempre gostou de ficar ali para pensar. Apesar do forte vento que cortava seu rosto, não sentia frio, talvez por estar absorta em seus pensamentos.  
Estava com um ciúme doentio de Draco e não conseguia lidar com isso. Vê-lo com Jeanne a deixava sem pensar direito. Isso sem contar as noites que passou em claro imaginando se estariam juntos.  
- Professora Grangerr? – o sotaque estava menos carregado.  
- Vasseur. – cumprimentou, encarando-a.  
- Como está?  
Ficou desconfiada, desde quando aquela francesinha perguntava a ela como estava? E o que aconteceu com o sotaque insuportável?  
- Bem, e você?  
- Aproveitando o sábado! – a loira se sentou de frente para Hermione.  
- O seu sotaque melhorou muito.  
- É uma maneirra de pensarr. – Sempre gostei do meu sotaque francês, faz sucesso entre os homens, se é que me entende. – respondeu com um sorriso gentil, e Hermione sentiu o estômago dar uma volta. – Mas essa temporada na Inglaterra fez com que eu perrdesse um pouco dele. De qualquerr forma, não é sobre isso que vim falar. – mudou de assunto, ainda sendo gentil e suave, de modo que ficou muito parecida com Umbridge.  
- Pode falar.  
- É evidente que temos algumas diverrgências, mas não gostarria de serr como uma inimiga parra você. – após constatar que a morena ia continuar calada, Jeanne continuou. – Como deve saberr, tenho muito afeto porr Draco, e agorra também pelo garroto, Philip. Seu filho é um doce.  
Era o fim! Falar sobre Draco era uma coisa, agora ela querer "alguma coisa" com Philip, isso era demais!  
- Recomendo que você não se aproxime do meu filho, Vasseur. – retrucou ameaçadoramente.  
- Oh... sinto tanto porr não gostarr de mim... O que eu te fiz?  
Hermione ficou em pé, aquela mulherzinha a tinha tirado do sério, afinal de contas, ainda se fazia de vítima! Cretina!  
- Ok "Jeanne", – frisou o nome. – se é o que você quer, vou dizer o que me fez... nada! Absolutamente nada. Porém essa sua cara de santa não me convence. Nunca me convenceu!  
- Non estou entendendo.  
- Não tente me enganar.  
Jean estava cansada de tentar ficar amiga de Hermione, tudo isso era importante para Draco voltar com ela, mas não suportava aquela mulher.  
- Envie! – retrucou praticamente cuspindo as palavras. ( inveja). – É isso o que está sentindo. Mas non me desafiarria se fosse você! – advertiu-a.  
- L'occasion fait le larron. (A ocasião faz o ladrão). Como imaginei, por baixo dessa pele de santa existe algo realmente ruim! Onde está a moça pura e ingênua? – perguntou com cinismo. – Vasseur, você engana a quem quiser, mas não a mim, entendeu?  
- Então vou te dizerr uma coisa Grrangerr. – o sotaque carregado voltou, provavelmente pelo nervosismo. – Qui cherche trouve. (Quem procura acha.). Au revoir... (Até a próxima). 

Saiu balançando o longo cabelo loiro.

Hermione bufou, era tudo o que faltava agora, aquelazinha a ameaçando.

* * *

Chegou ao salão comunal dos professores e encontrou Harry sentado no sofá. Parecia distante.  
- Oi.  
- Ah... Mione.  
Ela se sentou ao lado dele.  
- Tudo bem?  
Harry deitou em seu colo e ela começou a acariciar seu cabelo.  
- Não sei.  
- Quer conversar?  
Ele a encarou, era bom poder continuar tendo momentos como esses com ela. Fazia com que se sentisse mais tranqüilo e relaxado.  
- Não sei direito...  
- Vamos, me conte! –incentivou-o.  
- Não sei se me sinto a vontade.  
- Uhm... entendo.  
- Não é por nada, mas é que...  
- ...tem mulher envolvida. – concluiu a frase por ele.  
- Como você sabe? – perguntou, sentando-se.  
- Te conheço bem, Harry, ainda lembro de quando você falou pela primeira vez da Cho. Morri de ciúme, sabia?  
Voltou a se deitar, estava sorrindo.  
- Ciúmes! Sei sim!  
- É verdade!  
- De qualquer forma, acho que vou me sentir melhor se falar com você.  
- Ok, só não me conte os detalhes. Sabe como sou possessiva! – falou zombeteira.  
- Se, sei!  
- Mas me diga, quem é?  
- Não vou dizer. Até porque não sei o que está acontecendo direito.  
- Uhm... entendo. Então me conte como aconteceu?  
- Não sei como começou.  
- Você por acaso sabe alguma coisa, senhor Potter?  
Ele a olhou com os olhos comprimidos, como se a estivesse repreendendo, mas sorriu antes de continuar.  
- Me sinto bem ao lado dela, mais feliz, entende?  
- Claro que sim.  
- Desde que nos separamos não me sinto legal, mas quando estou com ela as coisas parecem tão mais fáceis e naturais! – observou em tom sonhador.  
- Que bom! Também acho que a Meg está interessada em você.  
- Por que acha isso? – perguntou ansioso, levantando-se de sopetão. – Ela te falou alguma coisa? – ao perceber que tinha se entregado, tentou consertar o que havia dito. – MEG? Quem falou que é a Meg?  
Hermione começou a rir.  
- Ora, Harry, por eliminação, e por observação também. E acho que ela esteja interessada por estar se afastando de mim, pode estar com vergonha, sabe como é, você ainda não deixou de ser meu marido.  
- Explique-se.  
- Sobre?  
- Sobre como deduziu ser a Meg e o lance da vergonha...  
- Certo, suponho que seja alguém de Hogwarts já que não saímos daqui. Então temos poucas opções. Espero que não seja nenhuma aluna. – observou fazendo-se de séria. – Temos a Gina, que sabemos que está bem casada e que hoje, tenho certeza que você só vê como amiga; Além da nossa amiguinha ruiva temos Minerva, Trelawney e Sinistra, não acho que fazem o seu tipo. – comentou sorrindo do bico que ele fez. – E a Meg!  
Voltou a deitar e recolocou a mão dela sobre o cabelo, para que continuasse com o cafuné.  
- Certo, mas faltou alguém.  
- Quem? – perguntou curiosa.  
- Jeanne Vasseur.  
- Harry Potter, você não se atreveria. – ela cravou a unha no couro cabeludo do ex-marido.  
- Ai! – reclamou. – Estou brincando!  
- Ótimo! – voltou a acariciá-lo.  
- De qualquer forma, é a Meg mesmo.  
- Fico muito feliz por vocês.  
- Não fique. Ela tem sido bem difícil...  
- Imagino. – falou mais séria. – Creio que seja minha culpa.  
- Por quê? Nós não estamos mais juntos.  
- Somos amigas, Harry, e além do mais, não nos separamos judicialmente ainda. Meg é bastante rigorosa quanto a certas coisas.  
- É, ela não fala sobre o que aconteceu, por mais que eu insista.  
- Sobre o que aconteceu? Ah... então já aconteceu alguma coisa e ela não contou! Meg que me aguarde.  
- Não aconteceu nada...  
- Sei. – retrucou sem estar convencida.  
- Sério. "Quase" aconteceu. – respondeu sorrindo maroto.  
Ela apertou a bochecha dele.  
- Você não existe Harry. Prometo que vou conversar com ela. 

Nesse momento, Draco entrou no Salão Comunal e olhou para a cena com uma cara bastante emburrada.  
- Pelo visto o casal perfeito está de volta!  
- Você sempre tem que aparecer para estragar tudo, não é Malfoy? – retrucou Harry, sem se levantar do colo de Hermione.  
- Sinto muito, Potter, prometo não fazer mais isso. Não incomodarei mais você ou a sua "esposa". – retrucou irônico e irritado.  
- Ihhh... pelo visto a doninha está irritada!  
Hermione estava sem palavras. Draco estava com ciúmes, e mesmo assim não se aproximava. Não sabia o que fazer.  
- Drraco!  
Ouvir aquela voz fez com que Hermione bufasse, coisa que não passou despercebida pelo loiro.  
- Jean! Te procurei durante a tarde, onde esteve? – perguntou carinhoso.  
- Arry, Herrmione. –cumprimentou-os. – Estive pôrr aí, resolvendo algumas coisinhas... Mas querro falarr com você. Estive com Phil agorra, ele me contou que vocês têm conversado bastante. Fico tan feliz pôrr você.  
- Vou dormir, Harry. – avisou baixo, para que apenas o moreno a ouvisse.  
- Tudo bem. Boa noite!  
Ele se levantou e beijou o rosto dela de maneira demorada antes de agradecer e pedir que ainda não falasse nada a Meg. Ela prometeu que não contaria e passou por Draco e Jeanne sem olhá-los.  
Mulherzinha dissimulada. E que história era aquela de Draco conversar com Philip?

* * *

Entrou irritado em seu quarto, Hermione parecia fazer de propósito. Sempre que chegava ou saía lá estava ela com o "Santo Potter".  
Havia decidido se afastar desde a noite que a viu se jogar nos braços do idiota por ele simplesmente por ter voltado a falar com ela. Não achava certo ela sempre entendê-lo, independente do que tivesse feito. Não sabia por que exatamente haviam brigado, mas ficou sabendo que pegou pesado com Hermione em uma discussão.  
Não suportava saber que ela sempre perdoava Potter.  
Passou anos se culpando por tê-la perdido, se martirizando por ter errado, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes, ela parecia ter entendido o motivo pelo qual ele partiu no passado, era para estarem bem! Mas não, ela tinha que ficar de graça com ele. Não queria sofrer novamente por ela estar com Harry. Se o tinha escolhido, não restava alternativa além de aceitar que fora derrotado.  
Socou a parede com raiva, estava há semanas tentando se enganar, e por mais que quisesse ou tentasse esquecê-la, simplesmente não conseguia. Sempre que a via tinha vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la, tocá-la, estava ficando louco!  
Respirou fundo, sentiu a mão doer e uma lágrima escapar, além da dor tinha a raiva. Ao menos estava se entendendo com Phil. Estavam realmente se conhecendo. Seu filho não brigava mais por qualquer coisa e até puxava assunto. Adorava quando conseguia arrancar sorrisos dele, coisa que geralmente acontecia quando contava alguma de suas aventuras com Pirraça. O garoto adorou saber que o poltergeist vivia atormentando e zombando do "pai". Mas Draco não se importava, Pirraça tinha feito coisas realmente engraçadas contra ele e seus colegas.  
Estava realizado com a aproximação com o filho, e ficava feliz em poder compartilhar isso com Jean. Sabia que era apaixonada por ele, mas só a via como amiga. Tentou gostar dela, porém achou errado se aproximar, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria amar outra mulher. Jamais foi capaz de amá-la, por mais que tenha tentado.  
Conheceram-se durante o Torneio Tribruxo, achou-a muito bonita desde o inicio. Flertaram por algum tempo e combinaram de ficarem juntos no baile. Draco ia deixar Pansy de lado em algum momento, sabia que se arrumaria com alguém.  
Mas, no baile do torneio, tudo mudou, foi naquele dia que ele olhou para Hermione pela primeira vez e não a viu como uma sangue-ruim. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao lembrar como ela estava linda e como teve inveja do Krum. Principalmente quando viu que ele a estava beijando. Sim, ele presenciou o primeiro beijo de _sua _Hermione.  
- Droga! – reclamou chutando uma cadeira. Ia ficar todo dolorido se continuasse fazendo isso. Foi tomar banho irritado, mesmo que passasse a vida tentando não a tiraria da cabeça... ou do coração.  
Ele e Jean ficaram juntos no baile, não ia deixar uma sujeitinha sangue-ruim qualquer estragar a sua noite, porém não conseguiu ser natural com sua acompanhante, que, depois, mandou-lhe diversas cartas, que jamais foram respondidas. Anos mais tarde encontraram-se na França, e depois de saber do casamento de Hermione, decidiu refazer a vida ao lado dela.  
Se davam muito bem, ela era divertida, inteligente e sensual. A loira sempre teve muita paciência com ele, mesmo quando desabafava sobre Hermione. Jean nunca falou nada, apenas o ouvia e acariciava o seu cabelo. Esperava que ele falasse tudo o que queria e depois ficava em silêncio até ele dormir tranqüilo por ter desabafado.  
Sua compreensão o comovia muito. Quando decidiu voltar à Inglaterra, ela pediu a ele que não partisse, que esquecesse Hermione, mas quando ele disse que não ia mudar de idéia, ela acatou.  
Estava feliz por poder contar com ela novamente. Sabia que esperava mais dele, mas sabia também que o entendia e que não cobraria nada.Por que não era capaz de se apaixonar por outra mulher?

* * *

Enquanto tomava banho, lembranças invadiram a cabeça de Hermione, o sumiço do filho, a discussão com o mesmo, a reconciliação entre ela e Harry, Jeanne, Draco e ela na Floresta, não conseguiu evitar um arrepio ao se lembrar disso.  
Desejava que tudo estivesse bem. Sentia falta de seu cheiro, seu toque, sua voz e de tudo mais. Então vieram as cenas da discussão, quando ela o acusou de não compreender o que se passava com o filho.  
Mas que saco, por que tinham que brigar tanto?  
Sabia que estava errada, mas achou antecipada a decisão dele em contar a verdade. O objetivo, tanto dela quanto de Harry, era resolver tudo e só depois explicar a Philip, mas Draco tinha invertido tudo.  
Sentiu o coração apertar quando se lembrou de sua expressão ao sair da sala comunal. Queria ir pedir desculpas, abraçá-lo e confessar tudo o que sentia, mas estava sendo tão difícil, já que não lhe dera oportunidade de falar.  
Saiu irritada do banho.  
Por que tinha que ser tão teimoso?  
Estava chateada por ficar brigada com ele, principalmente por ter culpa no cartório. Decidiu resolver o problema de uma vez. Secou e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo antes de sair, estava decidida a pedir desculpas. Se ele aceitaria ou não, era outra história.

* * *

Estava sentado com as costas endireitada na cama, vestia um pijama azul marinho, não estava com sono, mas sim com raiva. Ela podia ter falado o que falou sobre Philip sem a intenção de feri-lo, mas se agarrar com o Potter foi instintivo, tão instintivo que fez de novo, e isso o deixava louco. Potter sempre estaria entre eles! E pior: na sua frente.  
O que mais o irritava era ainda conseguir sentir seu cheiro, seu toque e o seu gosto. Por que tinha que amá-la e desejá-la tanto?  
Queria simplesmente conseguir não pensar nela, mas era impossível. Sentia-se do mesmo jeito de quando descobriu que estava casada com Harry: traído.  
Caía uma chuva fina, aquele barulho o irritava, trazia lembranças que tentava esquecer. Fechou os olhos tentando controlar os sentimentos que estavam tomando conta dele, desejo, raiva, amor, paixão. Merda!  
Balançou a cabeça no intuito de afastar aquilo tudo. Não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que ela e Harry sempre seriam "amigos". Estava morrendo de ciúmes.  
Ouviu alguém bater na porta, não sabia quem era e tão pouco estava interessado em saber. A pessoa insistiu e ele ficou quieto, talvez pensasse que ele estava dormindo.  
Novamente bateram à porta, cruzou os braços em sinal de impaciência, não podiam simplesmente ir embora?  
O silêncio foi seguido pela porta sendo aberta. Draco arregalou os olhos ao ver Hermione de entrando em seu quarto.  
- Por que não abriu a porta?  
Demorou a responder, o perfume dela invadiu o quarto no momento em que a porta foi aberta.  
"Que merda! Preciso sentir raiva dela, raiva!"  
- Porque não quis e seria mais educado de sua parte ter ido embora!  
- Não tenho por que ser educada em relação a isso, não foram uma nem duas vezes que você invadiu o meu quarto sem ser convidado! – replicou calmamente.  
- A diferença é que você queria me ver.  
- E você não quer? - perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ele ia dificultar tudo. Tentou se acalmar, afinal, era ela a errada da história. Sentou-se na beira da cama, não querendo ficar muito próxima, pois sentia que se chegasse muito perto, não pediria desculpas alguma, seria capaz de se jogar sobre ele e beijá-lo até ele ceder, sorriu ao pensar nisso.  
- Depende do que você tem a oferecer! – respondeu sarcástico.  
Nessas horas ela se lembrava exatamente por que o odiava, como ele ousou falar aquilo, e o pior de tudo é que a loção pós-barba e cheiro de sabonete que ele exalava fez com que ficasse quieta por mais tempo do que previra. Como se não fosse o bastante, não conseguia pensar nenhum argumento decente, e tinha a impressão de que se falasse, gaguejaria.  
- O que veio fazer aqui? – não tinha olhado diretamente para ela, mas sabia que estava com um pijama de malha cor de rosa. Essa era uma das coisas que mais gostava nela, o fato de não ficar se produzindo o tempo todo para parecer sexy ou coisa do tipo. Hermione era naturalmente sensual, talvez pelo sorriso tímido que virava malicioso, por seu olhar que brilhava intensamente quando encontrava o seu ou qualquer outra de suas qualidades.  
A voz num tom irritado que ele usou a tirou do transe. Estava olhando para ele, não se lembrava de ter piscado. Quando voltou à realidade, respirou fundo antes de responder.  
- Por que tem me evitado? Estou tentando falar com você há semanas! – respondeu chateada.  
- Porque não estou à sua disposição Hermione, não sou um cachorro que você estala os dedos e eu vou correndo. – respondeu olhando para ela pela primeira vez na noite. Estava com os cabelos presos e seu pescoço era um alvo tentador. Quase se arrependeu de ter sido grosso em sua resposta.  
- Infantil! É isso que você é! – retrucou irritada, levantando-se da cama.  
- Infantil? Se foi isso que veio fazer aqui, pode ir embora!  
- Droga Draco, quero te pedir desculpas, custa me ouvir?  
Ele a encarou com um ar interessado, conhecia o orgulho de Hermione e sabia que pedir desculpas era realmente algo complicado para ela, sabia também que estava se desculpando pelo que tinha falado em relação a Philip, e não por causa do Potter, não fazia idéia de que esse era o real motivo para ele se afastar. E se bem a conhecia, o ciúmes que sentia de Harry não faria muita diferença para ela.  
"Harry é meu amigo!", seria a resposta. Amigo sim! Quantos amigos têm filhos juntos?  
Continuou a encarando, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde falaria "dele".  
- Não queria ter dito aquilo, estava nervosa. – continuou. – Você tem todo direito de decidir coisas sobre o Philip, ele é seu filho também. Acontece que Harry e eu sempre discutimos tudo antes de fazer as coisas. Phil nunca nos deu esse tipo de problema, então nunca tínhamos que tomar uma decisão tão rápida. Principalmente em circunstâncias como àquelas...  
- Eu fico me perguntando, se algum dia você vai conseguir dar um passo sem a autorização do Potter. – a voz dele estava carregada de acusação.  
O encarou intrigada, por que estava falando aquilo?  
- Como?  
- Você pergunta a ele se pode ir ao banheiro também? – continuou irônico.  
- Do que está falando? – estava perdendo a paciência.  
- Basta que ele volte a falar com você e logo já se joga em seus braços! – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Por que não vai lá agora? Ele deve estar sozinho e vai adorar ter a sua companhia! – concluiu sarcástico.  
- Você é tão... tão ridículo!  
- VOLTE PARA ELE ENTÃO!  
- EU DEVERIA FAZER ISSO!  
- ENTÃO FAÇA!  
- VOU FAZER!  
- ENTÃO VÁ!  
O sangue fervia, estava vermelha de raiva. Ficou muda pensando no que dizer, e quando nada de útil veio à cabeça, soltou:  
- Babaca! Sou uma tremenda idiota de por ter vindo aqui.  
Virou os calcanhares, já havia aberto a porta quando ele a alcançou e segurou seu braço.  
- Isso é tudo o que você tem a me dizer? – a verdade é que já não queria que ela saísse dali, por mais raiva que estivesse queria que ela lutasse pelo que queria. – Passou semanas atrás de mim para dizer isso?  
Virou irritada, e constatou que estavam muito próximos.  
- Não era assim que eu queria falar, mas você nunca me deixa escolha, não é mesmo? – respondeu chateada, odiava a forma com que Draco a tratava quando estava nervoso e odiava o poder que ele sempre teve sobre ela. – Mas de qualquer modo, me arrependi de ter vindo.  
Ele a soltou e ficaram de costas.  
- Por que está aqui então?  
- Já disse o que vim fazer, mas se você não aceita minhas desculpas, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Talvez a "Jean" possa fazer algo para te deixar feliz. – ele sorriu ao ouvir o nome da Jean sendo dito de uma maneira sarcástica. Então ela também estava com ciúmes? Isso era bom! Queria dizer alguma coisa, certo?  
Estava na porta quando ouviu a voz dele.  
- Você desistiria fácil assim se fosse ele?  
Estancou pensando na pergunta. Desistiria fácil de fazer Harry entendê-la? Não, não faria isso, lutaria até ele ouvir tudo o que ela tinha a dizer.  
Draco olhava para onde Hermione estava parada agora, sabia que aquele silêncio não era normal. Ela sempre tinha as respostas na ponta da língua.  
- Não, eu não desistiria. – continuava de costas para ele. – Não faria isso por que não tenho medo dele, ou de mim quando estou perto dele.  
Draco se aproximou, fechou a porta e a virou pelos ombros delicadamente. Ela olhava para o chão, levantou seu rosto esperando que continuasse.  
- Não tenho vontade de matá-lo em um momento e depois todos os meus pensamentos envolvem uma situação onde não haja espaço entre nossos corpos, onde não exista certo ou errado. O que estou dizendo é que o Harry não me deixa completamente desprovida de sensatez só pelo perfume que usa ou pelo fato de ter feito a barba, ou então... 

Não foi capaz de terminar a frase, pois Draco avançou e a beijou ferozmente, o que, por sinal, ela agradeceu mentalmente por ter feito, já estava ficando insuportável ficar perto dele sem senti-lo.  
Tinha se esquecido da raiva e do ciúme que estava sentindo, não tinha mais por que, afinal, não resistia a ela mesmo.

Desceu uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço avidamente, logo, ele soltou o cabelo da mulher. Viu que mordia o lábio inferior na tentativa de evitar um gemido. Decidido fazer com que perdesse o controle, a deitou na cama rapidamente e levantou a camisa que ela vestia, começou a beijar próximo ao umbigo subindo em direção aos seios, sabia que não resistiria. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ao sentir os lábios de Draco, soltou um gemido arrastado, fazendo-o aumentar a pressão.

Arranhou as costas dele com força, sabia que ficaria marcado, mas não tinha importância. Segurou-se para não reclamar quando ele se afastou e ficou a encarando de maneira possessiva, como se quisesse ter certeza que aquele momento não era fruto de sua imaginação.

Voltou a beijá-la com desejo. Deitou o sobre ela, que abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo. Sentiu uma das mãos dele descer em direção à sua coxa direita, a apertá-la como se quisesse trazê-la para mais perto, de modo que a fez sentir o quanto aquela situação o excitava.

- Sempre soube que você ainda não resistia a mim. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
O cérebro dela estava lento, talvez não estivesse funcionando naquele momento. Sentiu as mãos dele ansiosas em suas pernas.  
- O quê?  
- Sabia que você estava ansiosa para que eu fizesse você perder o controle, que cedo ou tarde me "atacaria". – respondeu de um jeito presunçoso e divertido.  
- Está querendo dizer que você acha que eu vim aqui para isso? – perguntou incrédula.  
Não estava mais dando atenção a ela, ou melhor, ao que ela falava. Não viu quando ele tirou suas calças, na verdade só se deu conta quando sentiu a boca úmida e gelada dele tocar a parte interna da coxa. O segurava pelo cabelo, mas estava sem forças para puxá-lo.  
Foi com dificuldade que conseguiu falar.  
- Estou... falan...do... com... você!  
Ele mordeu o lugar onde anteriormente beijava.  
- Draco! – gemeu o nome dele quando a sua intenção era repreendê-lo.  
Demorou a se recompor até porque a cada momento os beijos dele ficavam mais intensos.  
Cansada de estar sendo atacada de maneira tão avassaladora (cansada não era exatamente a palavra), rolou para cima dele, deixando-o deitado, enquanto ela sentava sobre ele. Riu da expressão surpresa que tomou conta de seu rosto.  
- Caso não tenha escutado, fiz uma pergunta. Realmente acha que eu vim aqui para _isso_? – perguntou abrindo lentamente a camisa azul marinho do pijama que ele vestia, ele achou torturante a lentidão que fazia isso. Ela estava com uma cara séria.  
- Eu não acho nada, tenho certeza que você veio aqui para me seduzir. – respondeu com um sorriso travesso. A camisa estava completamente aberta.  
- Não acredito que está me dizendo isso! – continuava séria. – Jamais faria uma coisa dessas!  
Deslizou o dedo pelo abdômen dele com as unhas, e ele apertou com a mão direita a coxa esquerda dela e com a outra segurou com força sua cintura.  
- Hermione, Hermione, depois não vai agüentar as conseqüências dos seus atos... – advertiu tentando se conter.  
- E por que não iria? – sorriu maliciosa antes de beijar o tórax dele.  
Ficou sem resposta, estava completamente nas mãos dela.  
- Você tem que começar a responder as coisas que eu pergunto ou será castigado!  
Ela mordiscou o lugar que antes beijava e ele gemeu alto e rouco. Senti-la sorrir sobre sua pele era como se levar fortes choques elétricos.  
Subiu então para o pescoço, com beijos intensos, sem deixar de passear com as mãos pelo seu corpo, arrancando palavras inteligíveis do homem.  
Puxou-a de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem e suas bocas ficassem na mesma altura.  
- Estou adorando essa idéia de castigo.  
Ela tentou voltar a beijá-lo, mas ele virou e voltou a ficar sobre ela.  
Segurava seus braços em cima da cabeça, proibindo-a assim de se mexer.  
- É a minha vez agora. Também tenho ótimos métodos de tortura...  
- Isso não é justo Draco, você é mais forte que eu! – reclamou fazendo bico.  
- A vida não é justa.  
Tirou de uma vez por todas a blusa que ela vestia e passou a beijar-lhe o colo e logo os seios. As mãos procuravam os pontos sensíveis.  
Estava somente de calcinha. Draco sorria quando toda vez que ela reprimia um gemido e intensificava os beijos pelo pescoço, seios, barriga, umbigo...

Não agüentava mais aquela espera, ele fazia tudo lentamente como se fosse para torturá-la, deixá-la sem rumo.  
Desceu os beijos para as coxas, e quanto mais próximo ficava de seu sexo, os beijos, chupões e toques ficavam mais intensos.  
Afastou-se com um sorriso safado, e desenhou roçando o dedo indicador um caminho que começava no ventre dela, passava pelos seios e pescoço e acabava em seus lábios. Em seguida, percorreu o caminho com a a língua, levando-a à loucura.

Em meio a carícias, beijos e palavras desconexas, as roupas já estavam pelo chão.  
Quando Draco estava pronto para penetrá-la, ela pediu:  
- Me beija!  
Ele sorriu e olhou carinhosamente para ela antes de fazer o que pedia.  
No momento seguinte, estavam se beijando e envoltos em um ritmo e em uma simetria que nunca haviam chegado antes.  
Começaram com movimentos lentos e sincronizados, tentavam regularizar a respiração, mas a sanidade e a preocupação em respirar logo foram deixadas de lado e vieram movimentos intensos, rápidos e descontrolados, novamente sem culpa, pudor ou limites.

Beijos... Suor... Gemidos... Sussurros... Carícias...

Eram um do outro novamente. Finalmente eram apenas um.

Sentiu que as pernas dela agarrarem mais força o seu quadril, as unhas fincarem suas costas e ela se contrair. Aumentou o ritmo. Deliraram de prazer antes de chegarem ao clímax.

Deixou todo o peso do corpo sobre o dela e colocou o rosto entre o vão do pescoço e o colo, precisava se acalmar. Ao sentir que a respiração voltava ao normal, levantou o rosto e voltou a beijá-la com carinho e erotismo. Seus corpos pareciam ligados com uma espécie de ímã, algo que os deixava sem controle quando estavam próximos do outro, fazendo com que ambos sentissem uma imensa necessidade de grudar o corpo no do outro.

- Te amo. – acariciou o rosto dela, tirando um cacho de cabelo castanho que teimava em ficar por ali.  
- Também te amo muito Draco.  
Voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez com calma. Durante o beijo, saiu de dentro dela e depois se deitou ao seu lado a trazendo para perto em um abraço.  
- Reparou que está chovendo?  
- Sim, por quê?  
- Eu gosto de chuva. – respondeu sorrindo.  
Ela correspondeu o sorriso.  
- Parece que sempre que você me faz perder a cabeça está chovendo. – beijou rapidamente seus lábios, antes de voltar a se aninhar em seu peito. – Só cometo loucuras ao seu lado.  
- Loucuras fantásticas, diga-se de passagem.  
Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, apenas aproveitando o fato de estarem juntos sem brigar ou qualquer outra coisa. Estavam pegando no sono, era sempre tão bom quando estavam naquela sincronia.  
- Então quer dizer que você e Phill têm conversado?  
- Acredita? – comentou entusiasmado. – Ele tem sido bem razoável ultimamente.  
- Que bom.  
- É.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Deixando o cansaço tomar conta dos corpos. Sentindo que logo dormiria, inclinou o corpo sobre ele e falou:  
- Melhor eu ir agora.  
- E onde pensa que vai? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, com um ar mandão.  
- Para o meu quarto. É tarde e eu estou morrendo de sono.  
- Você não vai a lugar algum. Vai ficar aqui comigo essa noite! – falou sério, com os olhos acinzentados perfurando os dela. – Não vou te deixar sair, preciso de você! –puxou-a com vontade para ele de novo.  
Não insistiu, aconchegou-se em seus braços e se deixou dormir como há muito tempo não fazia, estava novamente com o único homem que era capaz de amar sem limites.


	20. Feliz Natal

_**Minha cor  
Minha flor  
Minha cara  
Quarta estrela  
Letras, três  
Uma estrada  
Não sei se o mundo é bão  
Mas ele ficou melhor  
Quando você chegou  
e perguntou:  
Tem lugar pra mim?**_

_**Espatódea  
Gineceu  
Cor de pólen  
Sol do dia  
Nuvem branca  
**_

_**Sem sardas**_

_**Não sei quanto o mundo é bão  
Mas ele está melhor  
Desde que você chegou  
E explicou  
O mundo pra mim**_

_**Não sei se esse mundo estã são  
Mas pro mundo que eu vim já não era  
Meu mundo não teria razão  
Se não fosse a Zoé**_

_**Espatódea**__  
Nando Reis_

* * *

_** 20 – Feliz Natal **_

Abriu os olhos lentamente, estava escuro, seu corpo estava envolvido pelos braços dele, podia sentir o batimento ritmado de seu coração e o subir e descer de seu peito, tudo aquilo lhe transmitia tanta paz.  
Levantou a cabeça para admirar seu rosto e sorriu ao ver que dormia tranqüilo, nem parecia o Draco de sempre.  
Acariciou de leve seu cabelo, antes de beijar-lhe suavemente os lábios.  
- Se eu acordar é bom você estar disposta. – murmurou sonolento em tom de brincadeira, trazendo-a para mais perto pela cintura.  
Sorriu e beijou seu rosto, puxou-a pelo braço para que se abraçassem novamente. Logo em seguida, além dos braços, as pernas também a cobriram. Sorriu ao lembrar que antigamente reclamava por ele tratá-la como um travesseiro ou um bichinho de pelúcia, mas agora, tinha total consciência do quanto sentiu falta do peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. Voltou a relaxar e dormiu.

* * *

- Preguiçosa. –chamou-a beijando seu ombro.  
- Hum? – reclamou.  
- Amor, passou da hora... perdemos o café da manhã.  
- Estou com fome. – ficou de frente para ele, ainda sem abrir os olhos.  
Ele sorriu, beijando-a brevemente.  
- Roubamos alguma coisa da cozinha.  
- Então me deixa dormir.  
- Até deixaria, mas logo mais teremos aulas.  
- AULAS? – levantou num pulo. – Que dia é hoje?  
- Quinta-feira.  
- Por Merlin, Draco, por que não me acordou antes?  
- Porque eu também estava dormindo. – respondeu calmamente.  
- Que horas são? – perguntou levantando, procurando as roupas espalhadas pelo chão para se vestir.  
- Calma, temos trinta minutos até as aulas começarem...  
- TRINTA MINUTOS? Você fala como se tivéssemos tempo!  
Ele levantou e a segurou pelos ombros.  
- Calma, vamos chegar a tempo, é só nos apressarmos um pouco.  
- Prá você é fácil falar. – respondeu tentando se acalmar. – Preciso ir para o meu quarto e me arrumar.  
- Isso, vai dar tudo certo. – concluiu acariciando o rosto dela.  
Hermione sorriu em resposta.  
- Vou indo, então.  
- Hei... não sem antes se despedir de mim.  
- Draco, estamos atrasados...  
- Um beijinho e não se fala mais nisso.  
Foi até ele e beijou seu rosto. Ele a segurou.  
- Nem pensar.  
Puxou-a para um beijo calmo e rápido.  
- Agora sim. E não se atreva a se despedir de outra maneira daqui pra frente.  
- Tá bom, amor, posso ir agora? – já estava impaciente, odiava se atrasar.  
- Me chamou de amor? –puxou-a novamente pela cintura.  
- Desse jeito não vamos chegar nem para o almoço. –repreendeu-o, mas sem evitar um sorriso.  
- Você me convenceu, vou ser bonzinho e te deixar partir, mas mais tarde vou cobrar pela minha bondade.  
Ela fez um sinal negativo.  
- Você não tem jeito mesmo! – comentou sorrindo. – Vou embora.  
- Vá! Vá antes que eu te agarre e te prenda aqui! – brincou, indo em sua direção, Ela se esquivou e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Draco e Hermione estavam juntos há uma semana, mantinham discrição, já que o divórcio saíra há poucos dias e ela não gostava da idéia da escola inteira saber que estava com Draco.  
Porém, mesmo não sendo vistos juntos ou demonstrando carinho em público, não tinha a menor possibilidade de esconder o relacionamento de algumas pessoas.  
- Então vocês estão realmente juntos?  
- Essa conversa de novo não, Harry!  
O moreno bufou.  
- Você está feliz?  
Hermione o encarou, estava com o cabelo preso em uma trança perfeita, os olhos brilhando e um sorriso bobo no rosto.  
- Ok, não precisa responder. – concluiu ligeiramente emburrado. – Apesar de tudo, ainda sinto um pouco de ciúme de você. – comentou ameno.  
- Eu entendo, também sinto de você, mas de uma maneira diferente.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Mas fico feliz em ver que você está assim.  
- Não saberia definir como estou feliz, Harry, está tudo perfeito, estamos muito bem, Draco e eu, os meninos "aceitando-o", você do meu lado e a Meg está cedendo...  
- Ouvindo você falar assim, nem dá pra perceber que a Meg tem me evitado há dias!  
- A culpa é sua!  
- Minha? – perguntou com a voz alterada. – Eu definitivamente não sei o que fiz pra ela não querer falar comigo!  
- Não fez nada. – respondeu Hermione calmamente.  
- Então, isso que não entendo!  
- Harry, o problema é exatamente esse, você não fez nada. Nosso divórcio já saiu e com isso a Meg certamente relutaria menos, mas você não faz nada. Quando ela chega perto você fica quieto e sem ação! Juro que estou me lembrando do Harry de 15 anos que tinha medo de falar com a Cho.  
Essa mania de falar como se estivesse explicando a uma criança o resultado de uma soma irritava muito Harry, ainda pior, o desarmava por completo, pois se sentia exatamente como uma.  
- Não está acontecendo isso! Eu só... só... a Mione é estranho, estou inseguro, ela é tão... tão... perfeita.  
- Que lindo! Você está realmente apaixonado! – falou apertando a bochecha dele.  
- Pára você sabe que não gosto disso!  
- Desculpe, não faço mais. – respondeu sorrindo arteira.  
Draco entrou no salão comunal e olhou pra cena com ar superior.  
- Certo, saia de perto da minha mulher, Potter!  
Harry bufou.  
- Mal estão juntos e ele já está possessivo assim? – perguntou a Hermione, mas não esperou resposta. – Vou para o quarto!  
- Você não vai a lugar algum! Draco, deixe de ser bobo, estamos conversando. Está na hora de se darem bem, afinal, os meninos são diretamente afetados com o relacionamento de vocês.  
Os dois fizeram barulhos estranhos de reprovação, mas não contestaram. Draco sentou em uma poltrona ao lado de Hermione e perguntou:  
- Sobre o que estavam conversando?  
- Nada. – respondeu Harry de malgrado.  
Draco ia começar uma discussão com o "oponente", quando Neville, Ron, Meg e Gina entraram animados na sala comunal.  
- É evidente que o Chudley Cannons vai vencer a Liga esse ano!  
- Holyhead Harpies e não se fala mais nisso!  
- Ron! Gina! Vocês dois estão cegos ou o quê? É claro que Montrose Magpies vai vencer mais uma vez, diga-se de passagem! – Meg comentou orgulhosa.  
- Francamente, eles dão sorte, Meg, no ano passado ganharam por 10 pontos!  
- Sorte não, Ron, competência!  
Ron girou os olhos e comentou num muxoxo: - Se as mulheres continuassem se preocupando apenas com suas famílias e com o que devem fazer para o almoço ou o jantar, o mundo certamente seria um lugar melhor.  
- RONALD! – repreenderam todas as mulheres reunidas.  
Ele ao redor e informou rápido: - E-eu vou para o meu quarto, a Luninha está me esperando lá! Er... ela não precisa saber disso, ok?  
Hermione jogou uma almofada no amigo antes que saísse.  
Gina e Neville também se retiraram, alegando que tinham que terminar de montar as aulas da manhã seguinte, e logo Meg informou que tinha esquecido algo na biblioteca e iria buscar.  
Depois que a amiga saiu pela porta, Hermione repreendeu Harry.  
- Por que não vai atrás dela?  
- Hermione, não _acho que_ seja a hora certa para falarmos sobre isso. – advertiu-a.  
- Então o Potter está interessado na Madison!?  
- Cale a boca Malfoy! – Harry se levantou num pulo da poltrona, sobressaltando Hermione, que tentou acalmar os ânimos antes que as coisas saíssem do controle, mas Draco foi mais rápido quando se levantou e retrucou:  
- Por que calaria? Sabe, Potter, mesmo depois de tanto tempo você continua burro e idiota em relação às mulheres! O que está esperando para ir atrás dela? Alguém pedi-la em casamento antes que você o faça?  
- Fala como se fosse expert no assunto. Quantas vezes foi casado mesmo?  
Draco o observou por algum tempo, provavelmente definindo se o azararia ou manteria a compostura.  
- Nenhuma, mas não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente, pelo visto, o senhor "eu-sou-perfeito" Potter, não aprende com os próprios erros.  
Harry se calou. No fundo sabia que Draco tinha razão. Os olhos se perfuraram por segundos antes que Harry saísse pelo retrato de um coronel para fora da sala comunal.  
- Por que fez isso?  
Draco olhou para a mulher e no momento em que viu a expressão insatisfeita no rosto dela puxou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para um beijo que não foi correspondido, já que ela virara o rosto esperando por uma resposta. Eles não brigariam por causa do Potter, não mesmo!  
- Ora, Mione, apenas quis fazer com que o Potter acordasse! Se não for atrás dela, a Madison não vai se jogar nos braços dele!  
- Você foi ignorante!  
Beijou a bochecha dela, e em seguida a testa, o nariz, a outra bochecha, já não estava mais brava.  
- Não vai me convencer assim...  
Pescoço... Ombros... Braços...  
- Draco, pára!  
- Só estou tentando me redimir! – disse entre um beijo e outro, sorrindo.  
- Por favor. – pediu enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e ela o alongava, a fim de abrir espaço.  
- Não quero que me ache ignorante, meu amor! Preciso que me perdoe!  
- Sei! Mas aqui não é lugar pra isso. – disse rendida.  
- Absolutamente, seu quarto ou o meu?

* * *

- Meg? Meg?  
Estava procurando por ela na biblioteca já escura e fechada. Só convenceu madame Pince a deixá-lo entrar por alegar ser professor e precisar usar um material importante. Ela reclamou e saiu da biblioteca dizendo que os antigos professores jamais fariam isso com ela: - Uma falta de respeito! Fiquem aí então, você e a professora Madison!  
E saiu sem dizer mais nada. Harry continuava a procurá-la.  
- Meg? Você poderia respond...  
- Te peguei!  
Ela saiu de trás de uma prateleira parando atrás dele para assustá-lo. Ao ver que tinha alcançado seu objetivo começou a rir descontroladamente, apoiando-se ns joelhos, quase sem ar.  
- Tinha que ver... a sua... a sua cara! Tão, mas tão engraçada...  
Ele, que inicialmente ficou irritado com o susto, não resistiu ao sorriso encantador da mulher e sorriu com o canto dos lábios.  
- Você me paga senhorita Madison! Escute o que estou falando.  
- Ahhh sim! Estou com muuuito medo do grande Harry Potter! Afinal de contas, ele se assusta com um simples buh em uma biblioteca escura. – provocou, entre risos.  
Esperou o riso cessar, ela ficava absolutamente linda daquela maneira, então Meg se deu conta que Harry já não sorria.  
- Você ficou bravo? Quero dizer, desculpe, mas não resisti eu...  
- Não fiquei bravo. – acalmou-a segurando seus braços gentilmente.  
Ela ficou sem jeito com a maneira que a segurava e a encarava. Seus olhos pareciam querer desvendá-la.  
- Que bom, nesse caso, vou indo já peguei o que precisava. – comentou mostrando um livro grosso.  
- Espere! Realmente preciso conversar com você!  
- Não sei por que insiste, não temos nada sobre o que conversar...  
Virou as costas para sair, mas Harry foi mais rápido e a segurou.  
- Não vai mais fugir, vai me escutar, querendo ou não!  
- Eu não...  
- Escute Meg, não sei o que está acontecendo, mas não há como negar que algo existe entre nós.  
Ele se aproximava ao passo que falava, sua voz estava rouca e Meg fechou os olhos.  
- Me sinto feliz ao seu lado, muitas coisas começaram a fazer sentido agora.  
- E a Mi...mione... – gaguejou ela.  
- Mione e eu não somos mais casados, mas ainda somos amigos, não faz sentido continuar fugindo. Até porque ela dá o maior apoio para nós.  
- Ela o quê? – abriu os olhos abruptamente e se arrependeu logo em seguida. Seus olhos dele de tão perto eram mais encantadores. Tinham um brilho intenso e único.  
- Ela sabe, eu não contei nada, mas é realmente difícil esconder algo dela.  
Aproximou seu rosto do rosto dela, as respirações aceleradas e mãos trêmulas.  
- Mas não é certo. – sua voz saiu com dificuldade, Harry passava seus lábios pelo rosto da mulher que respirava lenta e profundamente.  
- E por que não seria? Você também quer.  
Sem esperar por mais resistência Harry segurou com delicadeza seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou.  
Meg estremeceu os lábios de Harry, tinham um gosto de hortelã e seu toque era gentil, toda e qualquer resistência foi por água baixo. Afinal, pra que fugir se ela também o queria?

* * *

- Mãe.  
- Phil, Tiago! – Hermione os abraçou com vontade. Fazia tempo que não ouvia os filhos a chamarem daquele jeito quase possessivo, na verdade não via a hora daquilo tudo acabar para que pudesse voltar a ser _apenas_ a mãe deles. – Que saudades de vocês.  
- Nos vemos todo dia, não sei como consegue sentir nossa falta! – falou Philip.  
- Está fazendo tipo, foi ele quem me disse: "Vamos lá falar com a mamãe. Estou com saudades dela". – Tiago engrossou a voz, fazendo uma imitação perfeita do irmão, tirando sorrisos da mãe.  
- Eu sei que sentem minha falta. – ao ver a expressão emburrada do primogênito, completou. – E sei que são dois machões também. – Tiago riu. – Mas me digam o que vieram fazer aqui? Quase não os vejo na biblioteca.  
Philip rolou os olhos.  
- Porque aqui é chato!  
- Aham. Phil quantas vezes vou ter que te falar que a bibli...  
- Antes que vocês comecem a discutir a importância da biblioteca, vamos conversar sobre o que realmente interessa. – os dois encararam Tiago surpresos, definitivamente ter se transformado em apanhador fez muito bem a ele, jamais os interromperia em outras circunstâncias. – Nós vamos passar o natal aonde?  
Hermione ficou sem reação por um momento, não tinha pensado nisso.  
Seria estranho passar como sempre na casa de campo que eles tinham, mas por outro lado, seria bom para seus filhos entenderem que os pais podem ficar bem juntos sem serem um casal.  
- Hum, não sei, o que sugerem?  
- Falamos com o papai, e ele falou que você decide, mas nós queremos ir para a nossa casa de campo como sempre. – falou Philip.  
- Têm certeza que não preferem ficar por aqui? Afinal, já estamos todos reunidos, poderíamos fazer algo...  
- Não! – responderam os dois em uníssimo.  
- Ok! Vou falar com o pai de vocês, já que realmente insistem.  
Os meninos sorriram e Philip completou antes de sair.  
- E mãe, convide o meu pai.  
Ela ficou estática por alguns minutos, de tudo o que podia pensar essa era a última coisa que esperava ouvir, Philip tinha acabado de convidar Draco para passar o natal com eles! Definitivamente, estavam se entendendo. Tinha certeza que Draco ficaria realizado.

* * *

- Fez o que combinamos?  
- Sim, mas não sei. Estive pensando que talvez estejamos indo longe demais com tudo isso!  
- Escute aqui seu Malfoyzinho de meia tigela, você vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar! O passo já foi dado e o Draco vai nessa maldita viagem com vocês. Quando voltarem... – a pessoa sorriu debilmente. – tudo estará perfeito para eu fazer o que preciso. Nem pense em voltar atrás, está me ouvindo? – a pessoa o segurou bruscamente pelo braço.  
- O que vai acontecer se eu fizer isso? – perguntou, não deixando a arrogância morrer.  
- Mato a sua mãe.

* * *

Era uma quarta-feira e quando começou a aula do sexto ano, notou que os alunos estavam eufóricos e dispersos. Hermione estranhou, já que a aula era Cornival e Grifinória.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui hoje? Por que estão tão desatentos? – interrogou irritada.  
- Você sabe, professora, eles sempre ficam assim em véspera de jogo! – comentou uma menina da Cornival.  
- Jogo? Que jogo? Ah meu Deus, é amanhã o jogo entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina!  
Anne Wood, capitã da Grifinória, sorriu e comentou:  
- Eles não sabem o que espera por eles, aquelas cobras... – os olhos da garota brilhavam. – Voa "baixo" o Potter. Amo aquele garoto!  
O estômago de Hermione embrulhou, tinha se esquecido completamente do jogo.  
- Não fale assim da Sonserina, senhorita Wood! – repreendeu-a.  
- Ah sim, desculpe professora. – pediu rapidamente, Hermione já havia ameaçado tirá-la do time, e ela não queria problemas.  
- E quanto a vocês. – falou irritada pra sala. – Quero que prestem atenção na minha aula ou terão problemas, logo começam as provas e não quero notas baixas!  
O maldito jogo acabou com o seu humor. Não queria que o filho jogasse, mas não tinha nada que pudesse fazer.  
Passou o resto do dia ansiosa e, para completar, encontrou com Jeanne no meio do caminho para o Salão Principal na hora do jantar.  
- Granger!  
- O que quer Vasseur? - perguntou impaciente.  
- Apenas lembrá-la que não vou deixar barato, você e o Draco.  
- Ah, cale essa boca!  
A loira a segurou pelo braço.  
- Ele vai ser meu.  
- Quer saber de uma coisa? Vá para o inferno você e essa sua paranóia!  
Jeanne ficou olhando Hermione ir embora, ela teria o que merecia, cedo ou tarde...  
Era tudo o que faltava, aquela francesinha de meia tigela a ameaçando, como se não bastassem seus problemas. Com os nervos à flor da pele entrou no Salão Principal, que estava uma loucura, alunos eufóricos e, para seu desespero, os professores também. A noite foi conturbada, Hermione não conseguiu pregar os olhos.  
Na manhã seguinte, o Salão Principal estava tomado por vermelho e dourado de um lado, incluindo alunos da Lufa-Lufa e Cornival, e verde e prata do outro, que também tinham o apoio de alguns Corvinais.  
Harry e Hermione mal tiveram tempo de desejar boa sorte a Tiago e logo o garoto desapareceu na multidão.  
- Não vai dar certo, Harry! – o pânico expresso na voz.  
- Relaxa Mi, o Ti vai arrasar!  
Odiava quando Harry fazia com que suas preocupações parecerem ridículas, e para completar não sabia onde Draco estava.

* * *

As arquibancadas lotadas, todos eufóricos. Mal tinha conseguido falar com o filho. Um aperto forte no peito, uma sensação ruim no estômago. Estava divagando em tudo o que podia dar errado quando um homem esguio, loiro e sorridente se sentou ao seu lado.  
- Onde você estava? – sua voz soou quase assustadora.  
- Calma, amor, estava resolvendo algumas coisas!  
Os olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados e ela estava pálida. Draco teve a sensação de tê-la visto assim durante o período de provas, principalmente nos N.O.M.S.  
- Que coisas?  
- Quanta curiosidade, não!  
Encarou-o perplexa, mas antes que pudesse argumentar qualquer coisa ouviu uma voz magicamente aumentada anunciar a entrada dos times em campo.  
- Oh meu Deus! Chegou a hora! – desesperou-se cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos.  
Draco discretamente segurou a mão dela que estava livre e apertou, passando segurança.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem.  
- Está certo, vai ficar.  
- e... TIAGO POTTER, o apanhador.  
Gritos de vivas e vaias foram ouvidos. Hermione sentia o coração bater acelerado e os minutos pareceram se arrastar.  
Logo o jogo começou e a mulher apertou com força a mão que Draco oferecia.  
- GOOOOOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! ANNE WOOD! ESSE TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA ESTÁ MUITO DIFERENTE DO QUE ERA PREVISTO, MAS PARECE ESTAR DANDO CERTO. DEZ A ZERO.  
Tiago voava alto, procurando o pomo, a neve havia cessado, mas o vento atrapalhava na localização do objeto dourado.  
Não ouvia tudo o que o narrador dizia, o jogo parecia estar disputado, a última coisa que ouvira foi um gol da Sonserina.  
"Preciso pegar o pomo!"  
Quarenta minutos de jogo e nada! O jogo estava 110 a 90 para a Sonserina e nenhum dos apanhadores parecia estar próximo ao pomo.  
Hermione acompanhava o filho atentamente, como se caso tirasse os olhos dele, o garoto pudesse se ferir ou algo do tipo. O pequeno parecia tão concentrado procurando pelo pomo...  
Os batedores da sonserina jogavam balaços aleatoriamente para acertar o apanhador, isso quando não passavam pelos artilheiros tentando os derrubá-los das vassouras.  
Draco estava possesso com a situação.  
- Ninguém vai fazer nada? Esses garotos vão causar um acidente. Estão jogando sujo!  
Harry o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e respondeu:  
- Não sei por que está falando isso. A Sonserina nunca jogou diferente.  
- Ah Potter, isso não é verdade!  
- Claro que é! Vocês nunca jogaram limpo!  
- Não diga bobagens...  
- Vocês podem calar a boca! – Hermione reclamou irritada os encarando brevemente.

Assim que voltou a atenção ao jogo, piscou várias vezes para entender o que tinha acontecido, Tiago estava tão compenetrado em sua tarefa que também não viu o balaço vir rapidamente e atingi-lo no peito.  
Gritos de susto saíram das arquibancadas e Hermione levou ambas às mãos a boca ao ver que o menino perdia altura. Ficou sem reação. Foi quando Jackie Golden, um batedor da Grifinória, mergulhou rapidamente e teve tempo de segurar o amigo.

- Bem Potter?  
Tiago o encarou um pouco desnorteado, olhos fora de foco, mas logo assentiu positivamente e agradeceu, voltando ao jogo.  
E o batedor berrou com um companheiro:  
- Mark, sua obrigação era cuidar do Potter e daquele balaço! Fique mais atento ao jogo!  
Grande parte da platéia aplaudiu quando Tiago voltou ao jogo, não houve vaias.

Hermione estava aos prantos.  
- Calma, ele está bem!  
Draco a abraçou ternamente, e Harry apareceu ao lado deles colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela.  
- Relaxa Mi, ele está bem... OLHEM!  
Ao virar, Hermione viu o filho mergulhar novamente, mas dessa vez no comando da vassoura em busca de um objeto dourado, Maicon Tompson o acompanhava, tentando ser mais rápido. Estavam próximos ao solo, e Tiago impulsionou o corpo para frente e esticou as mãos.  
O público explodiu em aplausos e vivas.  
A Grifinória havia vencido.

* * *

- Por que não está na festa?  
Philip estava sentado em frente ao lago da Lula Gigante, ignorando completamente o frio e a neve, que voltara a cair, desenhando no chão com um pequeno graveto.  
- Não estou afim.  
Draco se sentou ao lado do filho olhando para a mesma direção que o garoto.  
- Acho que seu irmão vai gostar de te ver lá.  
- Eu quem devia estar lá! – confessou chateado.  
- Mas você sabe que só não está lá por estar de castigo, não sabe?  
- Sei.  
- Então, depois você volta a jogar!  
- Acho que não, o Tiago é excelente, como você pode ver.  
- Sei.  
Ficaram em silêncio, Draco olhando para o lago e Phil para o desenho.  
- Mas ele é muito novo.  
- Meu pai também era! – Philip olhou para Draco. – Me desculpe. Quero dizer, bem, eu não sei como chamar vocês.  
Draco riu.  
- Não se preocupe, imagino que deve ser confuso.  
O garoto esboçou um sorriso.  
- Não está com frio?  
O menino estava agasalhado, mas não o bastante para o frio que fazia.  
- Talvez um pouco.  
- Acho que lá dentro vamos sentir menos frio. O salão comunal da Grifinória deve estar cheio e quente, tenho certeza que vão gostar de te acolher, principalmente porque, pelo que já soube, é o queridinho de muitas garotas. – comentou casualmente.  
- Essa é uma tentativa de me fazer ir à festa? – perguntou sorrindo sarcástico.  
- Acho que você vai se arrepender se não for.  
Philip encarou o pai sentado ao seu lado, de repente sentia-se bem por ele estar ali, poderiam ficar conversando por horas, e ainda assim, teriam assunto.  
- Talvez tenha razão.  
- Acredite filho, eu tenho.  
Draco se levantou e ofereceu a mão ao garoto, que logo aceitou. - Ok, vamos lá! Er... Você tem uma blusa a mais aí? – perguntou sem graça.  
Draco colocou os braços sobre os ombros do filho e o trouxe para perto.  
- Não tenho aqui, mas existem muitas formas de se esquentar.  
Phil ficou sem reação no início, mas aos poucos se acostumou com o contato.  
- As pessoas não podem me ver abraçados a um professor. – comentou quando estavam próximos à entrada Principal.  
- Você tem razão. Boa festa então!  
- Obrigado!

* * *

A festa no Salão Comunal da Grifinória era interminável, mas ele ainda não tinha avistado alguém que desejava muito.  
Estava perdendo a esperança de ver o irmão entrar pelo retrato, a fim de parabenizá-lo. Pelo visto, ainda não o tinha perdoado por ter aceitado ser o apanhador no lugar dele. Apenas após duas horas de festa, Philip entrou o olhando diretamente nos olhos, com um meio sorriso. Esperou que se aproximasse.  
- Você foi perfeito, baixinho, parabéns!  
- Obrigado, sei que você teria feito melhor.  
- Não diga tolices, Tiago! – repreendeu-o. – Você é excelente!  
- Eu capturei o pomo por você, Phil, não queria que a Grifinória perdesse, achei que você se sentiria culpado.  
O loiro sorriu e abraçou o irmão e, em seguida, se afastou.  
- Obrigado Ti, foi muito importante pra mim.  
- Sabe, você precisa parar com essa mania da nossa mãe de abraçar todo mundo por aí. – debochou o caçula.  
- Ah pirralho! Vem aqui que eu te pego!

* * *

- Estava resolvendo o quê agora? – perguntou com as mãos na cintura e a cara amarrada.  
- Estava com o Phill, Mione. Você anda muito possessiva. – comentou, puxando-a pela cintura.  
Encarou-o, talvez devesse falar da ameaça de Jeanne e o quanto se sentia insegura, mas achou que seria patético e resolveu se calar.  
- Ok, você tem razão, desculpe. O que estava falando com ele?  
- Coisas de pai e filho. – retrucou orgulhoso.  
- Certo, não vai me contar, né?  
Ele negou com a cabeça.  
- Então eu não te conto do convite que ele te fez! – informou vitoriosa.  
- Você não faria isso?!  
- Eu faria sim!  
- O que aconteceu, me fala! – pediu ansioso.  
- Apenas porque sou boazinha! – adotou um tom mais sério. – Philip quer que passe o natal conosco.  
Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saíam, até porque não havia palavra que definisse como se sentia.  
- Sério?  
- Sim, querido, me pediu pra te convidar.  
- Não acredito!  
Beijou docemente os lábios da mulher e perguntou curioso: - Onde vamos passar?  
- No mesmo lugar que passamos sempre.  
- Mas lá é sua casa com o Potter! – reclamou irritado.  
- Eu sei, e conversei com Harry sobre isso, tínhamos pensado em ficar por aqui, mas os meninos pediram para irmos para lá, sempre gostaram muito.  
Ele respirou fundo.  
- Tudo bem, fico feliz de poder passar o nosso primeiro natal em família... sem brigas.  
- É, vai ser fantástico.  
- Tenho que conversar com o Potter, prometi no ano passado que daria a vassoura ao Tiago. Ele não pode dar a mesma coisa.  
Hermione sorriu com o comentário de Draco, ficou feliz ao ver que seu futuro companheiro se preocupava com os seus dois filhos.  
- Fale com ele, tenho certeza que não terá problemas!

* * *

A casa estava inteira enfeitada, luzes e todo o resto. Haviam cuidado da decoração com carinho, a casa estava cheia e todos ajudaram. A Casa de Campo dos Potter, mais um ano, estava cheia e tomada pelo clima natalino.  
Nada de preocupações ou intrigas, estavam felizes.  
Fred e Jorge faziam com que qualquer momento parecesse uma festa, Ron e Luna, sempre sorridentes, Molly e Arthur satisfeitos com o rumo que sua família tomara, Gui e Fleur, pareciam cada dia mais apaixonados e Carlinhos, agora, arranjara uma namorada russa bastante simpática.  
O filho de Sirius e Marieta, agora com um ano, carregava o ar superior de um Black. O pai se gabava dizendo que seria tão garanhão quanto ele.  
Estavam tão envolvidos no clima natalino que se esqueceram por alguns dias da realidade, se esqueceram de Lucius.  
Depois de algumas discussões, Draco e Harry chegaram a um consenso sobre o presente de Tiago. Draco cumpriu a promessa e lhe deu a vassoura e Harry um estojo e guia para usá-la.  
Philip já havia superado o ciúme e não pestanejou em pedir ao irmão para dar uma volta.  
- Fico tão feliz que esteja tudo correndo tão bem, chega a ser até estranho.  
Hermione e Draco se encontravam de madrugada para conversar e ficarem juntos.  
Tinham certeza que Meg e Harry fariam o mesmo. Decidiram não deixar explícito nenhum dos relacionamentos, para que os garotos não criassem caso. Eles sabiam, mas não eram obrigados a vê-los com outras pessoas o tempo todo.  
- Eu também. – respondeu com os olhos fechados enquanto ela acariciava o seu cabelo. Estavam há aproximadamente duas horas conversando, Draco deitado em seu colo na cama, enquanto ela acariciava seu rosto e cabelo. – Não achei que fosse ser assim. Está tudo dando certo para nós. – ele suspirou longamente. – Nem nos meus melhores sonhos pensei que pudesse acontecer.  
Hermione sorriu e inclinou um pouco o corpo para beijá-lo suavemente.  
- Meus natais sempre foram horríveis, minha mãe tentava fazer com que eu me sentisse feliz como qualquer criança, ganhasse presentes e me sentisse amado. Já meu pai sempre me falou que isso era coisa para fracos. – ficou em silêncio por um momento. – Agora ele quer destruir tudo o que tenho.  
- Não pense nisso agora, amor, vai dar tudo certo! Estamos juntos e felizes. Também não esperava que tudo desse tão certo assim! Até com o Harry você está se entendendo.  
- Não é pra tanto. – disse contrariado. – Não quero falar do Harry agora!  
- Ah! Então ele voltou a ser o Harry!  
- Hermione, páre com isso ou então...  
- Ou então o quê Draco? – perguntou desafiadora.  
Encarou-a com falsa indignação e levantou lentamente a encarando. Ela tentava conter o riso.  
- Ou então o quê, Draco?  
Ele não respondeu, deitou-a e ficou sobre ela.  
- Ainda preciso responder?

* * *

Os dias passaram tão rápidos que na hora de voltar a Hogwarts todos já estavam saudosistas.  
No último dia a casa estava mais quieta que o normal, e Draco se encontrou com Philip no jardim, coberto pela neve, estava com um pedaço de madeira afastando pequenas pedras.  
- Phil, está muito frio aqui fora, melhor entrar, filho.  
O garoto não o encarou, estava concentrado em sua tarefa.  
- Gosto do frio.  
- Mas pode pegar um resfriado.  
- Está parecendo com a minha mãe! – retrucou impaciente.  
- Está me chamando de maníaco na maior cara de pau? – perguntou zombeteiro.  
O menino riu de canto de boca. Draco o acompanhou, era incrível como aquele moleque era parecido com ele. Os trejeitos, o rosto, o corpo, a personalidade... e mais fantástico ainda era reparar que ele tinha coisas de Hermione, como o olhar de repreensão ou a mania de morder os lábios quando estava nervoso. Era a mistura, quase que perfeita, dos dois. A prova de que se amaram um dia, e no caso deles, que se amariam para sempre... Nada mudaria isso.  
- Deixa ela te ouvir falando isso.  
- Ela sabe que é paranóica.  
Mais sorrisos compartilhados.  
Philip bateu em outra pedra e acertou uma lata que havia colocado há alguns metros de distância.  
- Realmente quis acertar lá? – perguntou desconfiado.  
O garoto rolou os olhos.  
- É claro que sim!  
Os olhos de Draco se iluminaram.  
- Se você está chateado por talvez não voltar a ser o apanhador da Grifinória... Phil, faça o teste para batedor! O time precisa. O balaço que seu irmão levou foi culpa de um dos batedores... você é bom!  
Philip o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
- Sério?  
- Sim! Não estou tentando te agradar, estou sendo sincero!  
O garoto encarou o pai por alguns segundos, como se pudesse, dessa maneira, entender o que ele realmente sentia.  
- Eu acredito em você!  
Draco sorriu satisfeito.  
- É melhor entrarmos, pai, ou quem vai ficar doente é você.  
Draco ficou estático, em estado de choque, ele havia o chamado de pai! Finalmente! Uma onda quente invadiu o seu peito e os olhos começaram a arder. Desejou tanto tempo por aquilo, tanto tempo, mas naquele momento não sabia o que fazer.  
- Sem sentimentalismos, certo?  
O homem assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Gosto de você. Realmente gosto. – concluiu pensativo.  
- Eu te amo, filho! Agora vamos entrar ou eu realmente vou ficar doente. 


	21. Planos

_**E agora, o que eu vou fazer?  
Se os seus lábios ainda estão molhando os lábios meus?  
E as lágrimas não secaram com o sol que fez?  
E agora como posso te esquecer?  
Se o seu cheiro ainda está no travesseiro?  
E o teu cabelo está enrolado no meu peito?  
Espero que o tempo passe  
Espero que a semana acabe  
Pra que eu possa te ver de novo  
Espero que o tempo voe  
Para que você retorne  
Pra que eu possa te abraçar  
E te beijar  
De novo**_

_**E agora, como passo sem te ver?  
Se o seu nome está gravado no  
Meu braço como um selo?  
Nossos nomes que tem o "N"  
Como um elo  
E agora como posso te perder?  
Se o teu corpo ainda guarda o  
Meu prazer?  
E o meu corpo está moldado com o teu?  
**_

_**Espero que o tempo passe  
Espero que a semana acabe  
Pra que eu possa te ver de novo  
Espero que o tempo voe  
Para que você retorne  
Pra que eu possa te abraçar  
Espero que o tempo passe  
Espero que a semana acabe  
Pra que eu possa te ver de novo  
Espero que o tempo voe  
Para que você retorne  
Pra que eu possa te abraçar  
E te beijar  
De novo  
De novo...de novo...de novo...  
N  
**_

_Nando Reis_

* * *

_**21 – Sem Falhas**_

- Então você acha que está tudo sob controle? – perguntou com a voz fria.  
- Sim, como eu já disse, tenho um plano.  
- O garoto está com o pai como se fossem melhores amigos há anos, meu filho voltou a ficar com a sangue-ruim nojenta e você me diz que está tudo bem porque tem um plano? Sua estúpida!  
- Não me trate assim, Lucius, você não tem o direito, não sou sua serva ou coisa do tipo.  
O homem se levantou da poltrona onde estava, aproximou-se ameaçadoramente da mulher e lhe deu um tapa no rosto.  
- Sua tola, incompetente! Deveria ter conquistado meu filho, dado a ele um herdeiro sangue-puro e tê-lo feito se casar com você. Seus planos são ridículos e você tem sorte por eu te considerar como uma serva ou já estaria morta! Nunca tolerei falhas. – segurava-a pelo pescoço, erguendo-o para não quebrar o contato visual e apertando sua jugular, mantendo-a calada. – Vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar, entendeu? – alterou a voz pela primeira vez.  
Sem opções, a mulher concordou com a cabeça.  
- Ótimo! Você vai trazer aquele bastardo até mim. Diga a ele que para abrir mão do acordo ele terá que fazer uma coisa e traga-o aqui.  
Os olhos do homem brilhavam intensamente, algo maníaco dentro deles fizeram com que i _ela_ /i o temesse. – ENDENTEU? – ele apertou com mais força, estava completamente transtornado. Ela acenou freneticamente com a cabeça e Lucius a soltou.  
- Ótimo! E não demore, você tem um mês para trazê-lo até mim, sem erros dessa vez. Agora vá.  
Ela não retrucou, até porque sua voz não sairia.

* * *

Fazia mais uma semana que estavam de volta a Hogwarts. O clima de festa ainda contagiava todos.  
Philip tomara uma decisão, abandonaria o plano ridículo e caso _ela_ não o deixasse em paz se abriria com os pais, contaria a verdade sobre o que planejara.  
Gostava de Draco, ele era engraçado, inteligente, turrão às vezes, mas de modo geral carinhoso, apesar de um tanto desengonçado talvez.  
Estava feliz, todos estavam. Seu pai e Meg, sua mãe e seu outro pai... Era confuso, mas muito bom!  
Daria um jeito nas coisas no dia seguinte.

* * *

As coisas não podiam estar melhores entre eles. Draco e Hermione nunca se deram tão bem, nem mesmo quando eram mais jovens. E, apesar dele e Harry se estranharem às vezes, a relação estava melhor, até porque ambos sabiam que o bom convívio entre eles era essencial para os meninos, e também porque apesar das divergências, os dois descobriram coisas em comum durante a guerra, tinham algumas idéias parecidas.  
Ambos se empenharam muito durante o natal para ajudar Phil como batedor. O loirinho era realmente bom, e com certeza conquistaria lugar no time.  
- Nunca fui tão feliz!  
Draco e Hermione estavam juntos no salão comunal, sentados no mesmo sofá, um de frente para o outro.  
Era tarde e a lareira era a única fonte de luz e calor que havia no lugar.  
- Isso é só o começo. – ela respondeu entre o beijo que trocavam.  
- Pra tudo ficar perfeito só falta meu pai nos deixar em paz.  
Ela suspirou longamente e ele se afastou, fitando-a. Depois de algum tempo, tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e falou sério.  
- Vamos vencê-lo! Em breve poderemos ser uma família normal, os meninos e nós dois.  
Hermione sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos pelo cabelo fino dele, trazendo-o para mais perto.  
- Seremos.  
Beijou o pescoço dela demoradamente, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, e em seguida a orelha, sentiu que ela ficou arrepiada, e sorriu antes de dizer.  
- Passaremos todos os feriados de natal e páscoa juntos, talvez com o Potter e a Meg de intrusos, bem, tem os Weasley também... é, teremos muita companhia, o que será bom para as festas que vamos fazer. Acompanharei os meninos virarem dois grandes jogadores e vencerem muito pela Grifinória. – Hermione sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele que ficou contorcido por ter confessado isso. – E explicarei a eles que namoradas, ou melhor, que as mulheres de maneira geral, são perigosas. Elas transformam você em uma pessoa submissa, boba e imensamente feliz, e possuem o poder de nos levar do céu ao inferno em um piscar de olhos.  
Os olhos de Draco brilhavam com uma intensidade que Hermione nunca vira antes. Parecia estar falando de um sonho que demorou uma vida inteira e está perto de realizar, seus olhos estavam mais claros do que o normal e prestes a marejar. – E quando tiverem decepções amorosas, vou dizer a eles que a outra pessoa não merece tal sofrimento, e levá-los para beber se for o caso!  
- Draco!  
- Sim, todo mundo precisa de um porre ou outro uma vez na vida Hermione, e se eles puderem contar com o pai deles ou com um dos pais deles pra isso, melhor.  
Prefiro meus filhos enchendo a cara comigo ao invés de ser com outras pessoas.  
Ela sorriu, aquilo era tão perfeito que estava difícil de acreditar que realmente estivesse acontecendo. Draco começou a beijar seu ombro e passou a distribuir beijos em toda a extensão de seu braço.  
Voltou a fechar os olhos para sentir os lábios frios tocarem sua pele quente. Esse contato sempre a deixara sem rumo e Draco sabia disso.  
- Então eles vão virar homens e arrumar esposas e nos dar netos, muitos netos.  
- Puxa vida! Já está pensando em netos? – perguntou abrindo os olhos.  
- Claro! Mas antes dos netos, você me dará uma filha!  
Voltou a encará-la, estava sério e Hermione teve a sensação de que se ficasse presa aos olhos dele daquele jeito poderia ficar cega ou coisa do gênero.  
- Como!?  
- Sim, quero ter uma filha com você.  
- Draco, nada nos garante que se eu, por ventura, engravidar, será de uma menina.  
- Eu garanto, tenho certeza!  
- Não sei, já temos o Phil e o Ti. Acho que já é o bastante.  
- Hermione, eu quero ter o que infelizmente eu não tive com o Philip. Ver ela crescer dentro de você, mãozinhas, pezinhos e tudo mais. Vê-la nascer, cuidar à noite, trocar as fraldas, dar banho, tentar acalmá-la, fazê-la dormir encostada no meu peito, brincar, vê-la aprender a andar e falar, ouvir ela me chamar de papai, dar colo quando chorar, acompanhar tudo dela.  
Hermione ficou calada por algum tempo, não sabia o que pensar ou responder, então falou com a voz baixa.  
- E se não for menina?  
- Eu vou amar e cuidar do mesmo jeito, mas eu tenho certeza de que será menina. E também, se não for, vamos tentar até vir uma!  
- As coisas não são fáceis assim!  
- E por que não? Somos novos ainda e podemos muito bem ter mais filhos.  
- A questão é que os meninos estão crescidos. Será difícil pra eles aceitarem.  
- Eles vão adorar! Imagina, uma coisinha pequena e mandona andando pela casa!  
Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e Draco continuou.  
- Eu quero que se pareça com você. Seja mandona e inteligente, mas principalmente em relação às regras e namorados, nada de excessos!  
- Não entendi a parte dos excessos. Quebrei, querendo ou não, todas as regras que Hogwarts tinha!  
Draco ficou pensativo.  
- Está certo. Que se pareça em relação aos namorados.  
- Ela não precisa namorar, pode só curtir.  
- Não! Nada de curtir, só namorados, com uns 30 anos e poucos, como você.  
- Está dizendo que não tive namorados?  
- Estou dizendo que teve poucos namorados, o que é diferente.  
- Quantos namorados acha que tive? – perguntou em tom desafiador.  
- Eu e o Potter! – respondeu sorrindo.  
- Bom, tem razão, namorar só _namorei _vocês dois. – retrucou sorrindo para provocá-lo.  
- Está insinuando que ficou com Hogwarts inteira? – perguntou debochado.  
- Não, estou dizendo que o meu currículo amoroso engloba mais pessoas além de você e o Harry.  
- Quem, por exemplo? – perguntou num tom que incomodaria Hermione se ela não estivesse tão tranqüila e feliz.  
- Ernesto, Vitor...  
- O jogador? Tinha me esquecido. – ele bufou. – Não gosto dele desde o baile de inverno. – respondeu irritado.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Memória curta, meu amor.  
- Mais alguém?  
Ela olhou para baixo e recomeçou a falar:  
- Ralph, Lucky, Brian...  
- Quem são esses? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
- Oras, eu sempre viajei muito com os meus pais, os conheci em viagens. – respondeu corando e evitando o olhar de Draco e ele sorriu.  
- Está mentindo!  
- Como? – fingiu-se de ofendida.  
- Sim, está mentindo. Não existiu Ralph, Lucky ou Brian.  
- Claro que...  
- Então responda olhando nos meus olhos. – a desafiou.  
- Er... Uhm... – ela bufou. – Ok, você venceu. Estava mentindo! Dos três últimos que eu falei o único que realmente existiu foi o Ralph.  
Draco sorriu enquanto olhava para ela.  
- E quem foi ele?  
Ela suspirou várias vezes antes de responder.  
- Meu melhor amigo do jardim. – falou baixinho.  
- Quem? Não ouvi! – disse debochado.  
- Meu melhor amigo do jardim de infância. O máximo que fazíamos juntos era empurrar um ao outro no balanço! Satisfeito? – perguntou levemente irritada.  
- Muito! E sabe por quê?  
Ela mantinha o cenho fechado, estava brava e ele adorava isso.  
- Porque isso te faz especial, te faz mais minha. – Draco voltou a beijá-la.  
- Se eu for pensar assim, você é de toda a Hogwarts. Ficou com todas! – reclamou emburrada.  
- Sempre fui seu. Porque o que importa é que eu sempre quis ser só seu, mesmo antes de saber.  
Hermione relaxou e o puxou pela camisa para beijá-lo.  
- Você não presta, sabia?  
Voltou a beijar o ombro dela, preocupado em descer a alça da blusinha que ela vestia.  
- Por quê?  
- Cantada barata!  
- Você gostou! Eu sei disso!  
Ela sorriu.  
- Convencido.  
- Uhm, uhm...  
- Draco.  
- Hum?  
- Eu vou dormir.  
Ele sorriu malicioso.  
- Estava pensando na mesma coisa. Vamos para o quarto de quem?  
- Não, eu realmente dormir. – explicou. – No meu quarto!  
Ele a encarou ligeiramente desapontado.  
- Só vou pegar o meu pijama. – ficou de pé.  
- Não, amor, não é por nada, mas hoje eu vou realmente dormir.  
- Oras, durmo com você se é o que você quer. Por mais chato que isso pareça – completou brincando. – mesmo que não tenha me parecido ser essa sua intenção quando você me beijou!  
- Eu sei, me desculpe por isso, mas estou realmente cansada.  
- Certo, já te vou te encontrar no seu quarto.  
- Não, acho melhor não. Amanhã tem provas e quero estar disposta.  
- Hermione, são os alunos que terão provas e não a gente!  
- Eu sei, mas nós que vamos aplicar, temos que estar dispostos. – ela se levantou também.  
- Estou disposto! Ver um monte de aluno folgado entrar em pânico por não saber nada depois de terem me enchido o saco durante o ano inteiro! Vou adorar!  
- Draco, estou falando sério. Acho melhor não dormimos juntos hoje!  
- Ah Mione, larga a mão de ser chata. – reclamou a puxando para perto.  
- Estou falando. Só hoje, ok? Estou cansada e ansiosa pelas provas, depois tudo volta ao normal. – falou começando a distribuir beijinhos pelo rosto dele.  
- Teremos provas a semana inteira!  
- Mas essa é a primeira e a que me deixa mais ansiosa.  
- Eu prometo ficar quietinho! – ele fez bico e Hermione o abraçou com carinho.  
- Mas eu não, meu amor. Acha que é fácil dormir em paz com você do meu lado? – piscou brincando.  
- Sou irresistível, né?  
Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
- Modesto também, mas isso não vem ao caso. Bom, eu vou indo.  
- Sem chances mesmo?  
- Nenhuma!  
- Ok, fui derrotado! Mas caso mude de idéia, a porta está sempre aberta pra você! – completou piscando. – Boa noite minha vida!  
- Boa noite!

Despediram-se e foram se deitar, sem desconfiar que não estiveram sozinhos em momento algum e que Jeanne sabia exatamente o que fazer. Se tudo saísse como ela planejara, se livraria de Hermione, Philip e Lucius de uma vez só.

* * *

Draco tinha o sono pesado.  
Era uma luta acordá-lo de manhã e ela sabia disso como ninguém. Assim como também sabia que tinha exagerado em não dormir com ele. Draco tinha razão, eram os alunos e não eles que deveriam ficar ansiosos.  
Levantou cedo e se arrumou, ia acordá-lo. Depois de tanto tempo dormindo e acordando ao lado de Draco, sua cama pareceu estranhamente vazia e grande. Estava com saudades.  
Abriu a porta devagar e entrou sem fazer barulho, o objetivo era acordá-lo carinhosamente e não matá-lo de susto. Sabia que ele ia gostar de vê-la ali.  
Ao se aproximar da cama, entrou em estado de choque. Ao lado de Draco semi-nu, estava Jeanne coberta apenas pelo lençol.  
Perdeu a força nas pernas e teve que se apoiar na estante, fazendo barulho, acusando sua presença no quarto.

* * *

Hermione tinha dado o braço a torcer e "invadiu" seu quarto pela noite, o que tinha lhe proporcionado uma boa noite de sono. Ouviu-a entrar no quarto pela madrugada, mas não abriu os olhos, apenas a abraçou de modo que seus corpos se encaixaram e voltou a dormir.  
Ouviu um barulho. Draco abriu os olhos lentamente, já não era noite e alguém estava em seu quarto próximo à estante. Mas quem?  
O primeiro contato com as luzes do dia fizeram seus olhos arderem, demorou a reconhecer o vulto que permanecia imóvel e mudo em seu quarto.  
O choque que encontrou nos olhos castanhos fez com que seu horror aumentasse, se Hermione estava ali de pé, quem estava abraçando?  
Olhou para o lado e viu os fios loiros espalhados pelo seu peito. Levantou-se de supetão. O que Jean estava fazendo ali?  
- Hermione!?  
Ela não respondeu, parecia estar em choque ainda.  
Jeanne espreguiçou-se demoradamente e sorriu antes de abrir os olhos. E ao ver o que acontecia, sentou-se também.  
- Bom dia, meu amor. – falou olhando para Draco, como se não tivesse visto Hermione.  
- O que diabos faz aqui? – perguntou furioso.  
- Como assim? – demonstrou confusão e então olhou para o ponto onde Draco olhava.  
- Oh oui, bonjour Herrmione!  
A voz de Jeanne fez com que Hermione saísse do choque em que entrara. Uma noite, uma maldita noite que não passavam juntos e o desgraçado dormia com a francesa.  
- Creio que não tão bom quanto o seu.  
Ela manteria seu orgulho e sua dignidade, não se rebaixaria, não choraria ou gritaria, Draco Malfoy não merecia isso.  
A frieza de Hermione assustou Draco, que se levantou rápido da cama, estava apenas de cueca samba-canção.  
- Meu amor, e-eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas seja lá o que for, não é o que parece ser.  
Colocou a mão no ombro dela, sua voz saiu com uma tentativa frustrada de manter a calma. Ela não acreditaria.  
- _Apenas _não toque em mim. – sibilou.  
- Hermione, você tem que acreditar em mim...  
- Acreditar no quê? Que você não sabe como ela veio parar na sua cama? Ou que ela dormiu aqui porque tem medo do escuro? Em qual mentira eu devo acreditar Draco?  
- Merda! Pensei que fosse você!  
Ele só teve consciência da força de suas palavras, quando sentiu a mão de Hermione esquentar o seu rosto.  
- O que fez com que se confundisse? A cor dos olhos, os cabelos lisos ou o fato dela ser mais alta que eu? Me diga, o quê?  
Havia se traído, sim, as palavras saíram tremidas e seu tom de voz aumentou. Mas não iria, não podia chorar. Não ali.  
- Eu estava dormindo. Você sabe como tenho o sono pesado. Não percebi, pensei que fosse você. Eu...  
- Me poupe das suas histórias.  
- Non devemos satisfações a ela, mon amour!  
Jeanne ficou em pé e se agarrou no pescoço de Draco, que rapidamente a empurrou.  
- Hermione...  
- Ela tem razão, Malfoy, você não me deve satisfação!  
Estava sem forças para continuar ali, precisava liberar do nó que estava formado em sua garganta e chorar.  
Sem olhar para trás, saiu do quarto.

* * *

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Draco andava desnorteado de um lado para o outro, aquilo não podia ser verdade! Não podia.  
- Apenas estou abrindo seus olhos, meu querido!  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
- Que eu te amo e ela não.  
- Não seja imbecil! Você acabou de destruir minha vida!  
- Tolice!  
- Tolice? Você é uma ridícula. Não sei como pude ficar um dia seque com você!  
- Não diga isso, me ofende!  
- Jura?! – perguntou irônico. – Acredita que foi a intenção?  
- Está sendo grosseiro!  
- Ora sua... sua... SAIA DO MEU QUARTO!  
- Non me trate assim!  
- SAIA!  
Vendo que a mulher não cederia, pegou-a pelo braço e a arrastou para fora do quarto.  
- Se ela confiar em você, eu conto a verdade, caso contrário, ficará provado que ela não te ama!  
- Ela nunca vai acreditar em mim... Eu não acreditaria. – concluiu derrotado.

* * *

Foi ao quarto dela precisava se explicar, mas Hermione já não estava lá.  
"Merda de prova! Deve estar na sala."  
Seguiu o caminho para a sala dela, pouco importava se suas provas ficassem atrasadas ou algo do tipo.  
Ao chegar à porta, viu que Hermione já aplicava sua prova.  
- E não tentem colar, não serei tolerante com isso!  
Talvez fosse melhor conversarem quando estivessem mais calmos.

O dia passou devagar. Tudo a irritava, não tinha tido seu momento para "surtar". Tudo o que queria era seu quarto, sua cama, silêncio e escuridão.  
Após a última aula, seguiu para onde tanto desejava, não jantaria.  
Hermione tomou um banho demorado, nada melhor para se acalmar, ao menos Malfoy não tinha ido perturbá-la.  
Deitou em sua cama e lá ficou.  
Como tinha sido estúpida em acreditar nele depois de tudo, quanta burrice. Ele era um Malfoy, e isso já era uma prova contra seu caráter! Phil não é assim, não foi criado por ele.  
Ouviu baterem na porta.

- Hermione? Abra a porta, vamos conversar.  
Ficou muda.  
- Eu sei que você está ai, abra, por favor!  
As lágrimas passaram a ser mais grossas e mais intensas. Queria que saísse logo dali.  
- Não vai abrir... – ele suspirou longamente. – Eu poderia abrir a porta, nós dois sabemos disso. E adoraria abrir e te obrigar a me encarar, ver nos meus olhos que estou sendo sincero com você. Que não sabia que era ela, que pensei que fosse você, que eu jamais te trairia e que eu te amo, mas não vou. Não vou abrir a porta porque preciso sentir que você confia em mim... e que me ama também.  
Ela se levantou e encostou na porta, ele ouviu, e fez o mesmo.  
- Diga alguma coisa! Que me odeia, que eu sou um monstro! Fale comigo... Por favor!  
Vendo que ela permaneceria muda, concluiu.  
- Estou indo, quando quiser me ouvir, fale.

Ao ver que tinha partido, ela escorregou pela porta e voltou a chorar. Tudo o que mais queria era que seus olhos tivessem se enganado.

* * *

Harry viu que alguma coisa estava estranha entre Draco e Hermione, e após se despedir de Meg, foi ao quarto de Draco, que parecia bastante abatido.  
- O que aconteceu, Malfoy?  
- Perdi a Hermione.  
- E como conseguiu fazer isso de novo?  
- Não fiz nada Potter.  
Harry o encarou, Draco respirou profundamente.  
- Conte-me o que aconteceu, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.  
- Eu duvido Harry, mas de qualquer forma...  
Após a narrativa, Harry ficou sobressaltado.  
- Quer dizer que a Mione entrou no seu quarto e encontrou a Jeanne na sua cama?  
- Isso!  
- E que você não sabia que era ela?  
- Exatamente! Também não acredita, não é?!  
O loiro estava derrotado demais para um mentiroso.  
- Por algum motivo, Draco – usou o nome dele para mostrar confiança. -, acredito em você. Vou tentar falar com a Mione, abrir os olhos dela.  
- Obrigado Harry, mas eu não acredito que consiga.  
- O que não me impede de tentar!  
Harry colocou a mão no ombro de Draco antes de sair.

* * *

- Mione abra a porta!  
- ...  
- Se não abrir, abro eu!  
Logo ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto e o som da porta se abrindo.  
Odiava vê-la naquele estado, esse era o motivo pelo qual passara a odiar Malfoy, só ele a deixava assim.  
Sem dizer nada a abraçou carinhosamente e deixou que chorasse em seu ombro.  
Hermione soluçava e Harry permaneceu em silêncio, apenas acariciando seu cabelo.  
- Mione, eu sei que não quer ouvir isso, mas acho que ele não está mentindo.  
- Ela estava na cama dele Harry!  
- Eu sei querida, mas você acha que esse é o tipo de coisa que Draco faria?  
Ela fungou mais forte.  
- No fundo sabe que não.  
- Não consigo acreditar Harry, não consigo.  
- Mione, você está errada, ao menos dê a ele a chance de se explicar. Draco te ama.  
Hermione não respondeu, mas seria não sabia como se portar diante aquilo. Harry ficou ali até que Hermione dormisse, ela estava tão frágil.

* * *

Os dias passaram e ela não mudou sua maneira, continuou a ignorar Draco e seguir como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele por sua vez, não a procurou, precisava que acreditasse nele.  
- Vai deixar as coisas assim, Draco? – perguntou pela milésima vez durante o jantar.  
- Não enche Harry! Já falei que ela tem que confiar em mim.  
- Você acreditaria se entrasse no quarto dela e Harry estivesse lá? – perguntou Meg, fazendo Harry se sobressaltar.  
Draco a encarou sério, provavelmente não.  
- Então não cobre que ela acredite em você!  
Sentiu o coração apertar, Meg estava certa. Tinha que criar coragem e ir dizer tudo e obrigá-la a encará-lo.  
Quando chegou ao salão comunal, Hermione estava lendo um livro, não tinha ido jantar de novo.

- Não vai comer nada?  
- Estou sem fome.  
- Mas não faz bem.  
- Isso não é da sua conta!  
Ele se sentou de frente pra ela.  
- É sim, nós sabemos que é.  
- Me deixe em paz Malfoy!  
- Tem que me ouvir.  
- Não, não tenho!  
- Por favor, Hermione, em nome do nosso filho.  
- Não coloque nosso filho nisso! – retrucou irritada.  
- Você tem que acreditar em mim.  
Normalmente ela gritaria, mas após um longo suspiro, sua voz saiu derrotada.  
- Como Draco? Como eu posso acreditar em você?  
Pela primeira vez, ela o encarou nos olhos e ele sentiu que ela precisava tanto quanto ele aceitar que aquilo tudo tinha sido uma armação.  
- Não sei, mas tem que acreditar! Eu fui deitar e logo dormi, no meio da noite senti alguém deitar ao meu lado e tive certeza de que era você.  
- Eu... eu queria tanto..., mas não posso, não consigo!  
Sem dizer mais nada, Hermione se levantou e foi para o seu quarto, deixando Draco sozinho na sala.

* * *

A estréia de Philip pela Grifinória não podia ter sido melhor. O time bateu a Lufa-Lufa rapidamente, num jogo limpo.  
O próximo jogo seria contra a Corvinal, que enfrentaria a Sonserina na semana seguinte.  
O garoto já tinha percebido que algo estava estranho com seus pais, mas não sabia o que era, nenhum dos dois contava, por mais que ele insistisse. Será que Jeanne tinha conseguido?  
Resolveria as coisas com ela. Tinha que resolver.  
Foi até a sala onde ela dava aulas.  
A sala era azul, mantendo um tom neutro, cheia de ábacos, quadros e vasos elegantes. Um lugar extremamente sofisticado.  
- O que você fez?  
- O que está falando?  
- Meus pais, eles estão brigados, você tem algo aver com isso? – perguntou de maneira arrogante.  
- O que acha?  
Ele ficou em silêncio, fazendo-a gargalhar.  
- Claro garoto estúpido!  
- Eu vou contar tudo a eles! E vou agora!  
- Não vai a lugar algum!  
Antes que Phil pudesse reagir, ela bateu com um vaso na cabeça dele, fazendo-o desmaiar.  
- Talvez, te levar ao Lucius seja a melhor saída, garoto estúpido!

* * *

_Se deseja encontrar seus filhinhos vivos, venha à Casa dos Gritos. JV _

Ela releu várias vezes para acreditar naquilo. Saiu desnorteada em busca de Tiago e Philip, mas ninguém os tinha visto. Falou com Rebeca (filha da Ginny), sua última esperança e quando a menina respondeu não saber onde estavam os meninos, nem Arthur (filho do Ron), Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar. O que tinha acontecido a eles?  
Seguiu desesperada para o lugar indicado, não avisaria ninguém, se os meninos estivessem com Lucius, todo tempo era precioso.  
A passagem pelo Salgueiro Lutador parecia mais estreita e o ar parecia não chegar. Precisava de seus filhos e Artur... Tinha que vê-los.  
Ao chegar ao lugar escuro que um dia encontrara Sirius, ela olhou para os lados com a varinha em punhos. Avistou os três garotos amarrados com os braços para cima por cordas imaginárias, mas no momento que foi se aproximar, viu uma figura que tanto odiava se aproximar de Philip e com a varinha apontada para ele, ordenar:

- Avisarei apenas uma vez, abaixe a varinha Granger!


	22. Juízo Final Parte 1

**N/A:** Ok, lá vamos nós!

Novamente, desculpas. Não é por falta de respeito ao leitor, espero que entendam. Foi uma mistura de mil coisas, onde a principal foi falta de criatividade mesmo... .

Quero agradecer a cada comentário durante esse período, pq ele foi muuuuuuuuuuuuuito mais importante do que vocês podem imaginar.

Bom, minha beta me mandou hoje a primeira parte e como estou ansiosa, decidi postar. Ou seja, tem mais uma "partizinha" pela frente antes do Epílogo. XD

E eu sei que vocês vão me azarar até a minha última geração depois de terminarem de ler. .

Ok, espero que tenham uma boa leitura! Bom, ainda não consegui pensar em uma música para esse cap.

**AVISO!**

**Esse cap. contém cenas de violência explícita e linguagem imprópria. Não é recomendado para menores de 16 anos.  
E tenho dito, se você passar daqui, eu não me responsabilizo! ù.u**

* * *

_If we could see tomorrow  
**Se nós pudéssemos ver o amanhã**  
What of your plans  
**O que seria de seus planos?**  
No one can live in sorrow  
**Ninguém pode viver na tristeza**  
Ask all your friends  
**Pergunte aos seus amigos**  
Times that you took in stride they're  
**Tempos que você enganou**  
Back in demand  
**Eles estão de volta reclamando**  
I was the one who's washing  
**Eu era o único que lavava**  
Blood off your hands  
**O sangue de suas mãos**_

_Don't you cry tonight  
**Não chore esta noite**  
I still love you baby  
**Eu ainda amo você, baby**  
Don't you cry tonight  
**Não chore esta noite**  
Don't you cry tonight  
**Não chore esta noite**_

_There's a heaven above you baby  
**Há um paraíso acima de você**  
And don't you cry tonight  
**E não chore esta noite**  
I know the things you wanted  
**Eu sei que as coisas que você queria**  
They're not what you have  
**Não são as que você tem**  
With all the people talkin'  
**Com todas as pessoas falando**  
It's drivin' you mad  
**Está te levando a loucura**  
If I was standin' by you  
**Se eu estava esperando por você**  
How would you feel  
**Como você se sentiria**  
Knowing your love's decided  
**Sabendo que seu amor está decidido**  
And all love is real...baby  
**E todo amor é real**  
_

_And don't you cry tonight  
**E não chore esta noite**  
Don't you cry tonight  
**Não chore esta noite**  
Don't you cry tonight  
**Não chore esta noite**  
There's a heaven above you baby  
**Há um paraíso acima de você**  
And don't you cry tonight  
**E não chore esta noite**_

_I thought I could live in your world  
**Eu pensei que poderia viver no seu mundo**  
As years all went by  
**Enquanto os anos se passavam**  
With all the voices  
**Com todas as vozes**  
I've heard  
**Que eu ouvi**  
Something has died  
**Algo morreu**  
And when you're in need of someone  
**E quando você precisar de alguém**  
My heart won't deny you  
**Meu coração não vai te negar**  
So many seem so lonely  
**Muitos parecem tão solitários**  
With no one left to cry to baby  
**Com ninguém para quem chorar, baby**_

_And don't you cry tonight  
**E não chore esta noite**  
And don't you cry tonight  
**E não chore esta noite**  
And don't you cry tonight  
**E não chore esta noite**_

_There's a heaven above you baby  
**Há um paraíso acima de você**  
And don't you cry  
**E não chore esta noite**_

_**Don't Cry**_

_Guns N' Roses__/i/center_

* * *

**22 – Juízo Final – Parte 1**

_Ao chegar ao lugar escuro que um dia encontrara Sirius, ela olhou para os lados com a varinha em punho. Avistou os três garotos amarrados com os braços para cima por cordas imaginárias. No momento que foi se aproximar avistou a figura que tanto odiava se aproximar de Philip, e com a varinha apontada para ele, ordenar:  
- Avisarei apenas uma vez, abaixe a varinha Granger!_

Hermione olhou melhor para o filho e viu que estava machucado. Havia um corte grande na lateral do rosto e sangue escorrendo. Parecia estar zonzo.  
Sentiu o sangue congelar, sabia que ela era uma mulher sem escrúpulos, mas isso era demais até para Jeanne.  
- O que fez com meu filho? – questionou dando um passo para se aproximar.  
**- Abaixe a varinha! - **ordenou apertando a varinha com força contra a garganta de Phil.  
Sem alternativa, obedeceu à ordem lentamente, a francesa parecia descontrolada demais para ser contrariada.  
- Pensou que seria como? Que no final eu sumiria e te entregaria o Draco de bandeja? Pensou que eu não faria nada para tê-lo ao meu lado?  
- Por Merlin Jeanne, você conseguiu o que quis. Não ficaram juntos? Não há mais nada entre ele e eu.  
- Sua imbecil, e você realmente acreditou nisso? Nós não ficamos juntos! Draco me renega desde que te reencontrou.  
- Como?  
Então tudo pareceu mais claro, ela tinha armado tudo. Exatamente como Draco dissera.  
Como era idiota, não acreditou no homem que amava, mesmo sabendo da índole de Jeanne. Tentou parecer calma.  
- Por favor, solte os meninos, vamos resolver isso entre nós.  
A loira soltou uma gargalhada fria e forçada e foi em direção a Hermione com a varinha apontando para seu coração.  
- Mãe!  
Hermione olhou para Tiago, que se debatia. Seus pulsos estavam com marcas vermelhas, cada movimento dele cortava um pouco mais a pele. Além do machucado natural da situação, aquelas malditas amarras estavam enfeitiçadas, quanto mais ele se mexesse, pior seria.  
- Fique calmo Tiago, pare de se mexer. – pediu Hermione tentando passar tranqüilidade.  
Jeanne ainda ria e ignorou o comentário da outra, pouco importava se o garoto se machucasse ou não, o fim dele seria o mesmo de qualquer maneira.  
- Oh sim, Potterzinho de merda, vou matar sua mãezinha. Nem o "herói" do seu pai nem ninguém vai poder fazer nada! – concluiu maldosamente. Voltou-se para Hermione e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto.  
Colocou a mão sobre o rosto quente, esperando o que viria em seguida. Jeanne estava desesperada e parecia não levar em conta a vantagem de estar armada, enquanto Hermione estava sem varinha. Melhor assim.  
Se queria brigar dessa maneira, Hermione não tinha o que temer, pensou rápido quando viu que Jeanne daria outro tapa, e segurou a mão dela torcendo seu pulso, ficando atrás da outra, que tentou acertar-lhe um feitiço mesmo estando de costas. Hermione a paralisou e apertou seu pescoço.  
Jeanne largou a varinha, fazendo força para tentar se soltar.. Depois de algum tempo, Hermione aliviou a força possibilitando que Jeanne puxasse o braço dela para, em seguida, mordê-lo com força.  
Hermione gritou e a soltou. Logo Jeanne foi para cima dela e fincou a unha na pele da outra na altura do pescoço.

- **Solta a minha mãe sua vagabun...**  
Antes que Tiago terminasse a frase, uma mão encheu em cheio o seu rosto. Hermione olhou desesperada para compreender o que tinha acontecido, quando viu Lucius por cima dos ombros de Jeanne, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Jeanne não a soltou.  
- Esses mestiços nojentos. Não te ensinaram a ter educação, moleque? - sem olhar para onde estavam as mulheres, ordenou: – Solte-a Vasseur!

Após resistir um pouco, Jeanne obedeceu a ordem e cedeu. Hermione não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Lucius Malfoy muito mais magro, envelhecido e aparentemente debilitado, olhava para Tiago com o mesmo desprezo e nojo que a encarara anos atrás. A bengala, que antes era usado para melhorar sua imagem, naquele momento era utilizado para apoio do corpo.  
Ao encontrar os olhos de Hermione, seu desprezo e nojo transformaram-se em fúria.

- Ora, ora, se não é a maldita sangue-ruim que desonrou o sangue da minha família... – falava enquanto se aproximava lentamente.

O pescoço de Hermione estava vermelho e havia marcas das unhas e arranhões que Jeanne deixara ali. Tinha sangue em alguns pontos onde a outra fincou mais fundo a unha.  
Lucius a encarou e olhou para onde sangrava, _sangue sujo. _Após chegar perto o suficiente, segurou-a pelo rosto e cuspiu em sua cara.  
Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tinha que tentar manter a calma. Limpou o rosto. Perder o controle não ia ajudar em nada.  
- Seu cretino filho de uma puta! – bradou Arthur.  
- Ora, ora, um Weasley, um maldito Weasley para me divertir. Quem diria que meu plano sairia tão eficiente? – falou olhando com malicia para o garoto.

- Pelo que mais ama Malfoy, deixe Arthur e meus filhos em paz. Vingue-se de mim se quiser, mas deixe-os partir.  
Lucius voltou a encará-la e dessa vez parecia ainda mais furioso.  
- Pelo que mais amo? Imbecil, pensa que está falando com quem? Malfoys não amam. Vou me vingar de um por um e você será a última. Quero que assista a morte lenta de suas crias. Mas antes preciso fazer uma coisa.

O homem afastou definitivamente Jeanne de Hermione.  
- Mas o que está fazendo? – perguntou a loira irritada.  
- Chegou sua hora.  
- Ma.. mas... você me disse que ela seria minha. – e então pareceu compreender a mensagem do homem. – O que pretende fazer? – perguntou, deixando o pânico aparecer.  
- Quis lutar com ela na força bruta, como se fosse uma trouxa nojenta. Abandonou sua varinha, quando essa era a sua vantagem, desonrou seu sangue. Burra! Não merece ser chamada de sangue-puro se age como uma trouxa.  
Ele ergueu a varinha.  
- Por favor, não fa...  
A frase morreu na garganta de Jeanne.  
- _Avada Kedavra!_

A luz verde rompeu da varinha de Lucius e acertou Jeanne diretamente no peito. A mulher caiu sem vida.

- **Não**! – gritou Hermione.  
- Oras, cale-se! – ele foi até o corpo de Jeanne e com o pé a chutou para a direita, mais perto dos garotos.  
Hermione olhou para os meninos, o horror estampado na face de cada um deles. Olhavam vidrados para Jeanne morta.  
Lucius viu a preocupação da mulher e falou sombriamente:  
- Não se preocupe, vê-la morrer será o menor trauma deles essa noite. Não importa o que você imagine que acontecerá, Granger, será muito pior. – após ter causado o impacto que esperava, concluiu a frase com um sorriso. – Mas pense pelo lado positivo, eles não vão se lembrar disso depois de mortos.

- Por favor, deixe-os ir. – suplicou.  
Ele voltou a se aproximar, segurou seu rosto novamente e disse:  
- Implore, Granger, é tudo o que eu mais quero. Será muito mais prazeroso assim.

Encarou-o e pode ver em seus olhos que ali não havia mais vida. Lucius era um homem morto, sem nada a perder. Seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Sentiu um frio na espinha junto com o desespero, que começava a tomar conta dela. Alguém precisava chegar. Ela precisava de ajuda.

- Hmm, por onde vou começar? Tenho tanto a fazer... – comentou como se estivesse escolhendo a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte. Voltou os olhos para Hermione. – Acho que já sei por onde! – comentou sorrindo, vou ensinar algo a esses moleques!  
Lucius afastou-se um pouco de Hermione e olhou para os garotos.  
- Alguém já lhes ensinou alguma maldição imperdoável?  
- Vá se foder! – respondeu Philip, que estava com a face vermelha de raiva e coberta por sangue.  
-_ Estupefaça!_  
Philip gritou e sentiu a cabeça cair para o lado. Parecia desmaiado. Hermione entrou em pânico e gritou. Malfoy foi até ele e o acordou. Queria que aquele bastardo nojento visse o que ia fazer.

- Imaginei que não. Então, eu vou mostrar alguma coisa a vocês. – comentou como se falasse do tempo.  
Apontou a varinha para Hermione: - _Crucius!_

Caiu no chão. A dor era pungente, como se houvesse várias navalhas dentro de seu corpo, dançando e rasgando tudo lá dentro.  
Sentiu vontade de gritar, tinha necessidade de colocar para fora toda a sua dor, mas não podia, não com as crianças ali. Mordeu com força o lábio inferior. Achou por um momento que perderia os sentidos, tentou pensar em algo bom, Draco veio à sua mente.

_"Estava distraída lendo na sala da mansão Black, foi quando o percebeu ali, ficou irritada.  
- O-que-você-está-fazendo-aqui? – falou palavra por palavra bem devagar.  
- Nada, apenas olhando. – respondeu com simplicidade.  
- Olhando o quê? – perguntou irritada, crispando os lábios.  
Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso lindo, que derrubou uma a uma as barreiras que tinha em seu coração.  
- Estou olhando o livro que está em suas mãos, só isso. – Draco fez a cara mais inocente que conseguiu.  
Sentiu raiva e ansiedade. Como ele podia ser tão cara de pau para dizer isso? Teve vontade de sorrir."_

A dor diminuiu por alguns segundos, Lucius tinha parado. Mas não durou sequer um minuto e voltou a atacá-la, de novo e de novo...  
Fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seu rosto. Sempre que recomeçava, a dor voltava ainda mais forte.  
Seu corpo se contorcia no chão. Tinha que pensar em algo bom.

_"Estavam no jardim da mansão Black, era uma noite bonita de verão e ela foi se desculpar com ele por algum motivo, irrelevante no momento. Discutiram, e então a imagem de Draco se aproximando para beijá-la tomou conta de sua mente. Foi o primeiro beijo dos dois. Hermione se permitiu sorrir. A dor era menor."_

- Você está gostando então, sua desgraçada?  
E ela voltou. Não estava mais no jardim da mansão Black e Draco não a beijava, era Lucius que estava ali e pronto para amaldiçoá-la novamente.  
Aquilo não teria fim.  
Mas, surpreendendo suas expectativas, Malfoy foi até ela e a fez ficar em pé, puxando-a para cima pelo cabelo.  
Não fazia idéia do que viria agora, então apenas esperou. Ele socou seu rosto.  
- **Maldita**! Vai ter o que merece!  
Arrastou-a pelo cabelo até o outro lado e a empurrou com força contra a parede. Ela sentiu as costas baterem contra a mesma, dando-lhe a sensação de ter quebrado alguma costela.

Recomeçou a sessão de Crucius, ela ouvia as vozes de fundo dos garotos, mas não devia se concentrar nelas, não ainda. O desespero deles colocaria tudo a perder, ela não iria suportar.  
A cada nova maldição, seu corpo parecia mais dolorido, como se estivesse cedendo... Cada vez um novo lugar recebia a maldição e a dilacerava por dentro. A cada momento sentia-se mais fraca...

_"- Hermione, você tem que se acalmar. – pediu calmamente.  
- Vá para o inferno.  
Sem opção, Draco a virou, deixando-a de costas para ele, e prendeu a castanha contra o seu corpo._

_- Eu te odeio Malfoy.  
Draco a virou para que eles ficassem cara-a-cara, ele continuou segurando-a pelos braços.  
- Odeia nada! Eu vi como ficou quando achou que eu tinha me ferido. – replicou bravo._

_- Você é um idiota Malfoy.  
- Você já me disse isso hoje. – ele deu mais um passo para frente e a segurou pela cintura, impedindo ela de se afastar.  
- O qu... o que você quer? – perguntou ela trêmula.  
- Eu sei que você sabe você é inteligente o bastante para saber. – ela estava tremendo muito e permanecia sem ação. – Mas já que quer se fazer de boba, eu respondo. – Draco a continuou segurando com a uma mão em sua cintura , levantando com a outra seu rosto, fazendo com que os olhos mais uma vez se encontrassem. – Eu quero você."_

Sentiu seu corpo sair do chão e começar a flutuar. Demorou a compreender o que estava acontecendo, teve que voltar à casa dos gritos.

- E essa, é a famosa _Imperius_. Fracos como essa sangue-ruim não conseguem resistir a ela. E tornam-se alvos fáceis.

Ele a tinha colocado na vertical, e fazia com que ela corresse para longe e depois de encontro à parede várias vezes seguidas. Como se fosse um fantoche.

A dor estava insuportável, além de suas pernas estarem sem forças para continuar e Hermione decidiu que não ia permitir que ele continuasse. Agora tinha que se concentrar no que estava acontecendo. Tinha que pará-lo.  
A consciência começou a tomar conta dela, e sentiu que Lucius tinha mais dificuldade agora para controlá-la.

- Vai resistir, infeliz? Pensa que é simples assim?  
Lucius a ergueu no ar e fez com a varinha movimentos de ir, e vir e dessa vez Hermione não teve como resistir.

"_- Você quer parar?  
Dava para ver o peito dela subir e descer, estava tão envolvida quanto ele.  
Seu cérebro estava fora de funcionamento, a única coisa em que ela pensou, foi:_  
"_Que se dane! Não quero que pare!".  
- Não ouse parar agora! – respondeu ela sorrindo, sedutoramente.  
Draco voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez com mais calma. Beijava-a e dava leves mordiscadas em seu pescoço. Hermione soltava gemidos baixos.  
Delicadamente, o loiro abaixou a alça da camisola e passou a beijá-la na região do ombro, indo em direção aos seios."_

Já não era igual. Seu coração, que naquela ocasião batia forte e acelerado, estava lento e fraco. Como se tivesse acabado tudo.  
Depois de mais alguns arremessos, Lucius decidiu parar. E Hermione, que estava na vertical, caiu no chão sem resistência. Já não agüentava mais.  
Demorou um pouco para conseguir abrir os olhos. E quando o fez viu que Malfoy sorria olhando para ela.

- Ora, ora, ainda viva, sangue-ruim? – aproximou-se dela. – Temos que resolver isso então. Acho que mudei meus planos, você vai ser a primeira mesmo.

Chutou-a no estômago e ela perdeu o ar. Tentar respirar doía, sentiu o pânico invadi-la, precisava tentar. Quando finalmente conseguiu inspirar, o ar entrou queimando por todo o percurso que fez, e ela tossiu e engasgou. Começava a sentir ânsia.  
Ao notar como aquilo a deixara, Lucius repetiu o gesto. Uma, duas, três vezes, sem dar a ela o tempo de recuperar o ar. Ouvir os garotos gritando e chorando o incentivava. Quando finalmente parou, gargalhou satisfeito, ela havia vomitado.

- É isso que os sangues-ruim como você merecem. E todos vocês, seus bastardos, terão o mesmo. – completou olhando para os meninos. – Era isso que devia ter acontecido, isso teria acontecido se o Lorde estivesse aqui.  
Como se aquilo a tivesse trazido de volta, Hermione balbuciou com dificuldade:  
- Era um Lorde de merda, não conseguiu vencer o Harry. Nem mesmo quando era apenas um bebê, não é mesmo?

Queria mantê-lo atento a ela. Precisava de tempo, alguém tinha que chegar, se ele terminasse o serviço antes disso, Lucius pegaria um dos meninos. E isso, Hermione não poderia suportar.

* * *

_" - Como Draco? Como eu posso acreditar em você? "_  
Seu coração doía sempre que se lembrava dessa pergunta. Ele não pode responder nada que a convencesse.

Não deu certo há anos atrás e não estava dando agora. Talvez nunca tenha sido certo! Talvez não fosse para ser. Talvez e apenas talvez, fosse a hora de se conformar.

Draco estava deitado em sua cama relembrando da última conversa. O mais doloroso era saber que ela queria perdoá-lo, mas não conseguia.  
Isso fazia com que sentisse ainda mais culpado. Ainda pior.

Sem contar o péssimo pressentimento, como se uma coisa muito ruim fosse acontecer. Provavelmente exagero, desespero por não tê-la com ele, mas seu coração estava mais apertado do que o normal.  
Fechou os olhos e pode vê-la.

_"- Estou... falan...do... com... você!  
Ele mordeu o lugar onde anteriormente beijava.  
- Draco! – gemeu o nome dele quando a sua intenção era repreendê-lo.  
Demorou a se recompor, até porque a cada momento os beijos dele ficavam mais intensos._  
"_Cansada" de estar sendo atacada de maneira tão avassalador, rolou para cima dele, deixando-o deitado, enquanto ela se sentava sobre ele. Riu da expressão surpresa que tomou conta de seu rosto.  
- Caso não tenha escutado, fiz uma pergunta. Realmente acha que eu vim aqui para u__isso/u__? – perguntou abrindo lentamente a camisa azul marinho do pijama que o loiro vestia, ele achou torturante a lentidão com que fazia isso. Ela estava com uma feição séria.  
- Eu não acho nada, tenho certeza que você veio aqui para me seduzir. – respondeu com um sorriso travesso. A camisa estava completamente aberta.  
- Não acredito no que está me dizendo! – continuava séria. – Jamais faria uma coisa dessas!  
Deslizou o dedo pelo abdômen dele com as unhas, e ele apertou com a mão direita a coxa esquerda dela e com a outra segurou com força sua cintura.  
- Hermione, Hermione, depois não vai agüentar as conseqüências dos seus atos... – advertiu, tentando se conter.  
- E por que não iria? – sorriu maliciosa antes de beijá-lo no tórax.  
Ficou sem resposta, estava completamente nas mãos dela.  
- Você tem que começar a responder as coisas que eu pergunto ou será castigado!  
Ela mordiscou o lugar que antes beijava e ele gemeu alto e rouco. Senti-la sorrir sobre sua pele era como levar fortes choques elétricos.  
Subiu então para o pescoço, com beijos intensos, sem deixar de passear com as mãos pelo seu corpo, arrancando palavras inteligíveis do homem.  
Puxou-a de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem e suas bocas ficassem na mesma altura.  
- Estou adorando essa idéia de castigo.  
Ela tentou voltar a beijá-lo, mas ele se virou e voltou a ficar sobre ela.  
Segurava seus braços em cima da cabeça, proibindo-a assim de se mexer.  
- É a minha vez agora. Também tenho ótimos métodos de tortura...  
- Isso não é justo Draco, você é mais forte que eu! – reclamou fazendo bico.  
- A vida não é justa."  
_  
Aquele dia tinha sido fantástico. Estavam tão felizes. Era ela e somente ela que o fazia sorrir ou sentir qualquer coisa de verdade.  
Adorava seu olhar, sua pele, sua pose quando ficava brava, o toque, os pés, a boca, seu sorriso... Tudo! E sabia que era recíproco.  
Levantou-se decidido. Que merda estava fazendo?  
Claro que era para dar certo! Eles que eram teimosos demais. Dois idiotas, cabeças duras, sempre foi para dar certo!  
Lutaria por ela. Mesmo que passasse a vida inteira apenas lutando. E recomeçaria agora. Ela poderia negar o quanto quisesse, mas ele faria de tudo para que voltasse atrás.

Iria procurá-la e dizer que tinha que acreditar nele porque se amavam. Porque eram um do outro, e que isso não tinha como mudar.

* * *

Ele a levantou novamente de uma vez só com uma mão.  
- **Não se atreva a falar do Lorde, sua desgraçada maldita! Sangue-ruim, vagabunda. Não se atreva!**  
Voltou a socá-la, dessa vez com mais força.

Ela sentiu sangue escorrendo de seu nariz e boca, o corpo inerte apenas correspondendo ao que Lucius fazia.  
- Eu sempre me perguntei como você seduziu meu filho. Lógico que se ofereceu para ele durante a guerra. Mas é só isso, sangue-ruim? Você é tão boa assim na cama?

- **Desgraçado, filho de uma puta! Solte a minha mãe!**  
Era Philip, Tiago berrava algo atrás. Hermione sentiu outra lágrima escorrer pela sua face. Como eles ficariam depois que tudo acabasse? Esqueceriam algum dia o que estavam vendo?

Lucius os ignorou.

- O quê, hein, nojenta? **O quê?**

Ele a soltou com tudo no chão, e ela novamente não apresentou resistência para ficar em pé. Lucius se aproximou de Philip e fez com que o garoto o olhasse para dizer:

- Mas isso vai acabar e vai ser breve! E então eu acabo com os bastardos. Começando pelo seu irmão, ou quem sabe pelo Weasley.  
- Ele... ele tem seu sangue. – apelou em desespero. – É seu neto.

Lucius largou Philip e foi alucinado até o lugar onde Hermione estava.

-**Não repita isso! Nunca mais! Está me ouvindo?** - a chutou novamente.

Demorou para recuperar o ar, mas quando conseguiu, respondeu:  
- A continuação da sua família, a única chance...  
- _Ouça bem._ - falou baixo perto do ouvido dela. - _Não existem Malfoys mestiços!_ **Está me ouvindo?** Ele vai morrer e não existirá mais Malfoy algum, porque eu matarei o traidor do meu filho também. Então, os Malfoy nunca serão desonrados e continuaremos sendo uma família pura.

- Me envergonho de ter seu sangue, seu velho desgraçado!  
Lucius foi até Philip com um olhar maníaco.  
- Nesse caso, concordamos em algo, moleque. E é por isso que você também vai morrer.  
- Eu preferia sequer ter nascido se soubesse da minha descendência nojenta!  
Malfoy o esbofeteou com vontade.  
- Cale-se! Logo, será como se não tivesse nascido.

Voltou-se para Hermione novamente e decretou:  
- Estive pensando, acho que aprenderam sobre a terceira maldição vendo a francesa, não? Mas sabe, sangue-ruim, você não vai morrer fácil, não receberá _Avada Kedrava_. Não, será lenta e demoradamente.

Um novo sorriso irradiou seu rosto.

Levou algum tempo para entender, como se fossem horas até chegar.  
Ao ouvir Lucius bradar o _Sectussempra_, ela soube que seria o fim. Já tinha perdido muito sangue e a maldição talvez não demorasse tanto para matá-la.  
No início, a dor era lancinante, como se arames farpados estivessem rasgando de dentro de seu corpo, cortando a pele e tudo o que vissem pela frente. Rasgava tudo.

Respirou fundo e sentiu o ar entrar dolorosamente em seus pulmões. Não havia mais esperanças. Então a dor se tornou mais fraca.

Já não podia lutar, e antes de se entregar balbuciou:  
- Desculpem-me, amo vocês!

"_Estava com Phil em seus braços. O parto tinha sido cansativo, mas segurar aquele bebê tão indefeso a fez sentir que estava disposta para fazer tudo novamente. O envolveu em seus braços para tentar acalmá-lo. Ele chorava forte e alto. Depois de sentir o contato com a mãe, pareceu se acalmar._

_Aproveitou para olhá-lo melhor. Cada traço. Aquilo era tão importante._

_Era a cara de Malfoy, o mesmo nariz empinado, lábios finos e o modelo dos olhos e o rosto pontudo. Era careca e muito claro. "Será que tem a mesma cor de olhos?", pensou."  
- Posso segurá-lo?  
Olhou para Harry séria, ele realmente cuidaria de seu filho com Malfoy, como se fosse seu. Ele parecia ansioso. Queria ficar com o filho ali sob sua proteção para sempre, mas não podia negar esse pedido a ele. Não a ele. Sorriu e assentiu: - Claro!  
Quando Harry pegou Philip no colo, Hermione viu uma lágrima correr por seus olhos.  
- Ele é lindo.  
Ela sorriu, Philip teria realmente o amor de um pai. Um pai de verdade."_

A dor continuava a diminuir, sentia o sangue quente saindo de seu corpo. Era um alívio, como se o sangue aquecesse seu corpo e diminuísse a dor.  
Uma sensação nova tomava conta dela. Paz. A dor já não existia. Sua preocupação agora eram seus filhos. O que ia acontecer?

_"- Eu não te falei que ia ficar tudo bem? – falou carinhoso._

_Subitamente, Hermione endureceu. Só agora se deu conta do que tinha feito, seu corpo estava colado ao dele, sentiu-se arrepiar e sabia que não era por causa da chuva. Afastou-se um pouco e se deparou com os olhos dele perfurando os seus. As roupas grudadas ao corpo, mostravam cada detalhe do corpo do outro. Era a primeira vez que se viam de maneira tão íntima depois de tanto tempo. As respirações descompassadas e os batimentos acelerados eram visíveis. _

_Agarrou-o novamente e dessa vez o beijou como nunca havia feito, com sofreguidão, avidez, como se estivesse com medo de vê-lo partir novamente. Draco ficou surpreso, inicialmente, não esperava por aquela atitude, mas ao sentir a língua dela pedir passagem parou de pensar, segurou-a mais forte pela cintura se entregando ao momento. Beijavam-se intensamente, como se a chuva estivesse levando todo e qualquer ressentimento que pudesse existir entre os dois. As mãos tocavam sem culpa ou pudor e as línguas seguiam uma dança lasciva."_

Ao se lembrar desse dia, quase pode sentir a chuva novamente sobre seu corpo. Assim como pode sentir todo o resto.¹ A dor partira completamente, estava tranqüila, em paz. Relaxou. Sem sofrimento. Uma sensação prazerosa.  
Como se todo o cansaço tivesse tomado conta de seu corpo. Precisava dormir.

A última coisa que ouviu foi alguém chamá-la. Ela conhecia aquela voz, mas estava tão distante, devia ser mais uma alucinação. Draco não estava ali. Finalmente, deixou-se entregar ao cansaço.

* * *

¹ - Relacionado ao cap. 18, "O que será?", no momento em que eles estão procurando Philip pela floresta.

* * *

Ok, vocês devem estar me odiando! E estão com todo direito!!  
Não tenho muito o que dizer a não ser que a continuação vem logo! xD  
Eu tenho esse cap. pronto desde o começo da fic, mas não sabia se ficaria bom. Confesso que quando terminei, achei exagerado. Mas depois acabei gostando.  
Não digo mais nada! :X  
Em breve atualizo. Prometo! xD


	23. Juízo Final Parte 2

**N/A:** Ooooolá… bom, explicações...  
Não vou me prolongar muito aqui porque ainda não me sinto a vontade, por tanto, só como explicação por vocês merecerem...  
O cap. está comigo há bastante tempo, desde o segundo dia que postei a parte inicial dele, se não me engano, porém decidi esperar um pouco para postar. Em meio a isso, meu avô faleceu. Se não fosse o comentário da Paula no meu e-mail, sabe-se Deus quando eu ia postar. Perdi um pouco a noção do tempo. Por isso, obrigada Paula.  
Sobre a demora é isso aí.

Bom, sobre a fic... Uou, é o último cap. e acreditem, está sendo dificílimo postar esse cap., é como cortar o cordão umbilical.  
Sou grata a essa fic por tudo que me proporcionou, eu ri, chorei, sonhei, temi, torci por personagens diferentes, fiquei estressada, comemorei, ...  
Cada comentário me encheu de força e garra para continuar. Sou grata a cada palavra de incentivo ou critica. Grata a minha beta, a minha capista e a cada uma de vocês. Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo!  
Essa fic foi postada pela primeira vez em: 02/03/07. Ela participou de mudanças enormes na minha vida e eu acho que muitas delas refletiram na fic.

Os comentários para cada uma de vocês, estão no final do cap.

Sobre continuação, não, não vai ter. Galera, essa fic tem 22 caps. com 220 págs. Acho que foi tudo o que pude tirar dessa história, já foi. Principalmente porque quando a iniciei, ainda não tinha sido lançado "Relíquias da Morte" e minha visão sobre algumas personagens mudaram muuuuuito.  
Acho que agora, com minha vida corrida, o que posso fazer é escrever as vezes uma short ou outra... XD E vou tentar continuar "O Pacto". Mas assim como o Epílogo, também sem data. .

Desejo do fundo do coração que tenham gostado da fic, foi para isso que escrevi! ;) E ela foi uma vitória para mim.

Sim, estou chorando aqui.  
Bom, para diminuir a delonga. Fica a promessa de um Epílogo, que comecei, mas que preciso trabalhar.  
Vou fazer uma ficha técnica da fic. Caps. e músicas utilizadas. )  
Mais uma vez obrigada e perdoem-me pela demora, não apenas nesse, mas em todos que demorei.

Com carinho,

Gabione

* * *

When your day is long  
**Quando o dia é longo  
**And the night - the night is yours alone  
**E a noite, a noite é somente sua,  
**When you're sure you've had enough of this life  
**Quando você tem certeza que já teve o bastante desta vida,**  
Hang on  
**Persista...**

Don't let yourself go  
**Não desista de si mesmo,  
**'cause everybody cries  
**Pois todo mundo chora  
**and everybody hurts, sometimes  
**E todo mundo sofre, às vezes...**

Sometimes everything is wrong  
**Às vezes tudo está errado,  
**Now it's time to sing along  
**Nesse momento é hora de cantar junto.  
**When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)  
**Quando seu dia é noite, sozinho (Agüente, agüente)  
**If you feel like letting go (hold on)  
**Se você tiver vontade de desistir (Agüente)  
**If you think you've had too much of this life  
**Se você achar que teve demais desta vida,  
**To hang on  
**Bem, persista...**

'Cause everybody hurts  
**Pois todo mundo sofre,  
**Take comfort in your friends  
**Consiga conforto em seus amigos.  
**Everybody hurts  
**Todo mundo sofre...  
**Don't throw your hand, oh no  
**Não se resigne, oh no  
**Don't throw your hand  
**Não se resigne  
**If you feel like you're alone  
**Se você sentir como se estivesse sozinho.  
**No, no, no, you're not alone  
**Não, não, não, você não está sozinho...**

If you're on your own in this life  
**Se você está por sua própria conta nesta vida,  
**The days and nights are long  
**Os dias e noites são longos,  
**When you think you've had too much of this life, to hang on  
**Quando você pensa que você teve muita desta vida, para persistir...**

Well, everybody hurts  
**Bem, todo mundo sofre**  
sometimes, everybody cries  
**Às vezes, todo mundo chora.  
**And everybody hurts, sometimes  
**E todo mundo sofre, às vezes.  
**But everybody hurts, sometimes  
**Mas todo mundo sofre, às vezes.  
**So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,  
**Então agüente, agüente, agüente, agüente, agüente...  
**hold on, hold on, hold on  
**Agüente, agüente, agüente**

Everybody hurts  
**Todo mundo sofre...  
**You're not alone  
**Você não está sozinho...**

**Everybody hurts  
**_R.E.M_

* * *

_**22 – Juízo Final – Parte 2**_

- Professor! Professor!  
Draco e Harry pararam ao ouvir Rebecca correndo em direção a eles. Estancaram no corredor.  
- O que houve? – perguntou Harry preocupado. – Estávamos te procurando mesmo.  
- É sobre a madrinha!  
Draco sentiu um embrulho no estômago. O que tinha acontecido com Hermione?  
- Fale logo Rebecca, desembucha! – ordenou o loiro.  
- Ela... ela veio me perguntar sobre os meninos. Eu disse que não sabia onde eles estavam. Então ela saiu correndo, parecia estar em pânico. Deixou esse papel cair. Sei que é feio e que eu não deveria ter lido, mas ela estava realmente estranha. Então eu olhei e...  
- Dê-me esse bilhete aqui! – Draco puxou da mão da menina e Harry o encarou com cara feia.  
- Desculpe-me Rebecca, mas estou preocupado.  
A menina o olhou de uma maneira brava, e muito parecida com a mãe. Draco abriu o bilhete e viu Harry se unir a ele para ler.

_Se deseja encontrar seus filhinhos vivos, venha à Casa dos Gritos. JV_

- JV? – Indagou Harry.  
Draco pensou um pouco.  
- Jeanne! Aquela cretina! O que está acontecendo? Vai me pagar por isso! – calou-se por um momento e então falou com preocupação. - Bom, se estiver sozinha, Hermione já deve estar com o controle da situação.  
- Como assim, se estiver sozinha? Você não acha que...?  
- Não sei, Harry, não sei mais de nada. Vamos logo.  
Antes de saírem, Harry falou para Rebecca.  
- Becky, avise ao Ron, sua mãe, Meg, Neville, Luna ou pelo menos um deles. Explique a história e diga que precisamos de ajuda. Mande-os para a Casa dos Gritos.  
A ruivinha saiu correndo assustada e agitada para obedecer o padrinho.

* * *

- Hermione! – sua voz saiu com todo o desespero que sentia. Ela estava no chão, corpo inerte, coberta de sangue, parecia não respirar. Não podia perdê-la. Tentou se aproximar, mas seu pai se colocou na frente.  
- Não tão depressa. – Lucius sorria como Draco nunca vira antes. Havia satisfação, orgulho, loucura. – Agora sim a festa está completa!  
Harry estava ao seu lado.  
- Escute, vou enfrentá-lo, vá até lá e salve Hermione. Sabe como estancar o sangue?  
- Sei. – respondeu Harry em um fio de voz, vê-la naquele estado era desesperador.  
- Ótimo, faça isso então.

Lucius gargalhou.

- Não vai conseguir nada Potter, mas vá até lá, tente, vai ser fantástico ver a sangue-ruim morrer nos seus braços.  
Lucius abriu espaço e Harry passou.

- Se ela morrer, eu acabo com você aqui mesmo!  
- Ela já está morta. Confesso que resistiu mais do que eu esperava, mas já não há mais chances. O que vocês acham, bastardos? – perguntou voltando-se para os três meninos que a essa altura choravam.  
- **Vai pagar! Você vai pagar por isso seu desgraçado**. - Tiago continuava se debatendo, assim como os outros dois. Seus punhos, pulsos e roupa cobertos de sangue.

Ele olhou ao redor e viu Jeanne morta no chão.

Draco tentou pegar Lucius desprevenido para desarmá-lo, mas o outro se safou.

- Você pensa que está lidando com quem, moleque?  
- Matou a Jeanne! – afirmou desorientado.  
- Não vai fazer diferença ao mundo. Além do mais, não faz idéia do quanto essa mulher te sacaneou. – comentou irônico.  
- Vai pagar por tudo. Por Hermione, Jeanne, meus filhos...  
- Você quem vai pagar. Sujou o nome da família, nos desonrou. Vou me livrar de um a um. E como pode ver – provocou olhando para Hermione. –, já comecei.  
- Desgraçado!

Draco tentou estuporar Lucius, que usou o feitiço de escudo.  
Precisava terminar logo com aquilo, tinha que tentar salvar Hermione. Desviou a atenção para onde ela estava. Harry abaixado e uma poça de sangue, mas pelo que podia ver, havia estancado o sangramento.

Quando voltou a atenção a Lucius, era tarde. Havia sido estuporado e jogado longe.  
Foi rápido para recuperar sua varinha, que caiu no chão com o impacto.

Lucius sabia que Draco não hesitaria, assim como sabia que tinha poucas chances contra o filho. Já não era o mesmo e não conseguiria batalhar contra um homem com a metade de sua idade. Só tinha uma coisa a fazer: Pegá-lo de surpresa, e tinha que ser definitivo.

Draco sabia que seu pai não demoraria com ele. Tinha que ser rápido. Viu nos olhos do outro que estava pronto para matar a qualquer momento. Ele não tinha escolha se não fazer o mesmo.

- _Avada Kedrava!_ - bradaram os dois juntos.

Os feixes em verde saíram das varinhas ao mesmo tempo. Quando se encontraram no ar, foi como se lutassem para ver qual chegaria primeiro do outro lado. Depois de algum tempo, sem que nenhum dos lados tivessem "vencido" algo como um elo foi criado.  
Então houve uma explosão e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Dor. Muita dor. Cada pedacinho do seu corpo doía. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?  
Queria abrir os olhos, mas até isso estava difícil, ouvia vozes.

- Acha que ela tem chance de ficar... de ficar louca?  
Houve um silêncio.  
- Não posso garantir nada, senhor Potter. Já é um milagre ela estar viva.  
- Eu sei, eu sei.  
- Tenho que ir, com licença.  
- Dr. Sarhall.  
- Sim.  
- Por favor, não diga nada aos meninos. Não quero que eles saibam disso, não até termos certeza.  
- Claro senhor Potter.

Sentiu Harry acariciar seu cabelo, ainda não tinha conseguido abrir os olhos. De quem será que estavam falando?  
Sentiu algo molhado cair em seu rosto e forçou-se para ver o que era. A luz queimou sua vista a fazendo fechar os olhos novamente, mas agora estava mais fácil. Já podia voltar a abri-los.

Harry chorava enquanto acariciava seu cabelo. Estava de cabeça baixa e com os olhos fechados.  
- Harry?  
Sua voz saiu muito baixa, como um murmúrio. Seu rosto doeu pelo esforço.  
- Mione? – colocou a mão no rosto dela para poder olhá-la melhor, para ver se era real. – Hermione! Por Deus, você acordou!  
Ela reclamou.  
- Ai, está me machucando.  
A soltou.  
- Desculpe, mas não acredito! Ainda não acredito! – ele sorria enquanto segurava sua mão.  
Ela correspondeu ao sorriso dele levemente, já que isso fazia a dor aumentar.  
- O que está acontecendo? Por que está assim?  
- Não se lembra? – perguntou ficando sério.  
- Como?  
Harry ficou calado e separou suas mãos.  
- Fale de uma vez!  
- Não lembra mesmo do que o Malfoy fez?  
Seu corpo todo doeu. Sentiu uma dor dilacerante e começou a se contorcer. Harry a abraçou ficando sobre ela.  
- Calma, calma. Acabou!

Então tudo voltou à sua mente. Jeanne, os meninos, Lucius, as torturas...  
- Onde estão os meninos? O que aconteceu? – o mesmo pânico daquele dia a invadiu.  
- Eles estão bem. Foram para casa há algum tempo. Estavam cansados, estão ficando muito tempo aqui.  
- Muito tempo quanto?  
- Já faz uma semana, Mione.  
Ela começou a chorar baixo, tudo voltando à sua mente em uma velocidade estrondosa. Tentou se levantar, mas estava fraca. Depois de algum tempo, voltou-se para Harry e perguntou:  
- O que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei?  
- Quando Draco e eu chegamos, Lucius tinha acabado de lançar o _Sectussempra_.  
- Draco... Não foi alucinação então, ele estava lá. – contemplou com um sorriso. – E então?  
- Malfoy permitiu que eu cuidasse de você, talvez por achar que não tinha mais esperanças. – ele abaixou a cabeça. – e ele e Draco começaram a lutar.  
Harry ficou calado e Hermione sentiu uma ansiedade crescente em seu corpo. Por que tinha que fazer tantas pausas?  
- E...?  
- Lucius está morto!  
Ela suspirou aliviada.  
- E Draco? Onde ele está? Preciso falar com ele, me desculpar. Foi Jeanne Harry, ela quem armou tudo! – concluiu ansiosa. – Fui tão idiota!  
Harry desviou os olhos e isso ligou o alerta de Hermione.  
- Onde está o Draco?  
- Mione... eu não sei como dizer.  
As lágrimas escorriam livremente, não podia ser aquilo, não o que ela estava pensando.  
- Por favor, não me diga que...  
- Não, ele não está morto, não sabemos como, mas ele ainda não morreu. Porém, também não sabemos até quando. – concluiu derrotado.  
- Não. – ela soluçava, pouco importava a dor em seu corpo agora. – Como, Harry? Como?  
- Ele e Lucius lutavam e lançaram no mesmo momento a maldição da morte. Houve uma explosão e Lucius morreu. Ninguém entende como Draco ainda está vivo.

* * *

Depois da explosão, as cordas sumiram e Philip, Tiago e Arthur caíram no chão.  
Harry protegeu o corpo de Hermione, ainda com vida, com o dele. E depois que a fumaça baixou olhou para onde estava Draco. Viu Philip correr em direção ao mesmo e abraçá-lo.  
- Pai! – gritou desnorteado.  
Levantou-se e foi até onde estavam, abraçou Phil e só então pode ver, Draco estava vivo. Nesse momento, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dino e Meg apareceram. Logo atrás, McGonagall e todos os outros professores.  
- Temos que levar Draco e Hermione para o hospital urgente. E os garotos também precisam passar por um medibruxo.  
Logo todos estavam no hospital. Se era inacreditável para os medibruxos o fato de Hermione estar viva, muito mais era Draco ainda respirar.

- Talvez seja por serem pai e filho. – falou um. – O sangue tem poder.  
Luna encarou o médico que disse isso e falou: - Meu pai me disse certa vez que para essa maldição fazer efeito, temos que realmente desejar a morte da outra pessoa.  
- Lucius desejava a morte de Draco, Luna, acredite. – falou Harry deprimido.  
- Sim, sim, mas como não é apenas um feitiço, tem o desejo de quem aplica. Talvez, o fato de Lucius querer matar por vingança não tenha sido tão forte quanto o de Draco por proteção, por amor.  
Ginny suspirou.  
- É, talvez não, mas ainda assim ele não volta!  
- E tão pouco acreditamos que irá voltar, senhora Thomas.

* * *

Estavam todos no quarto, as enfermeiras não gostaram da idéia, mas o diretor liberou depois de Harry argumentar.  
Finalmente ela tinha acordado e apresentava um bom quadro clínico.

Philip e Tiago, não queriam desgrudar da mãe, chegaram logo após ela acordar, há cerca de uma hora. Estava cansada, mas queria ficar com os filhos, teve tanto medo de perdê-los.

- Me perdoe mãe, foi tudo culpa minha. Eu... eu aceitei ajuda daquela mulher para separar você e meu pai. E é por isso que você está assim – choramingou olhando para ela. – por isso se machucou tanto. – era a décima vez que Philip se desculpava aos prantos, agarrado ao colo da mãe. _"Como quando nasceu"_, pensou Hermione.  
- Phil acabou. Já está perdoado Não tinha como saber que Jeanne faria o que fez, não tinha noção dos riscos. – ela o afastou de seu colo e olhou o curativo no supercílio direito do filho. – Ela enganou todo mundo.  
- Menos você.  
Hermione sorriu.  
- Eu estava com ciúmes, só por isso.  
Sentiu a voz ficar embargada, Draco veio à sua mente.  
- É por minha culpa que meu pai está morrendo.  
- Shiu, não diga bobagem. – abraçou-o de novo. – Nós soubemos desde o início o que colocamos em risco. Lucius era um maníaco, filho, não se culpe por isso.  
Abraçou-a ainda mais forte. - Vai ficar tudo bem, querido.  
Olhou ao redor e encontrou Arthur, ele ainda não tinha se aproximado.  
Sem soltar o filho, e com Tiago acariciando seu cabelo, ela puxou assunto:  
- Está tudo bem, Arthie?  
- Sim, está.  
- Você foi muito corajoso.  
- Não pude ajudar. – falou olhando para o chão.  
- Não tinha como, querido, você não abandonou seus amigos. Fiquei orgulhosa de você.  
Ele corou.  
- Ficarei feliz se algum dia tiver um terço da sua coragem, madrinha.  
Ela sorriu quando ele foi até ela e o abraçou também.  
- Estou ficando com ciúmes! – brincou Ginny. – A Mione está sendo muito mimada.  
Com o tempo, o clima ficou mais leve e todos conversaram sobre amenidades.

Após algum tempo todos foram embora, e deixaram Tiago e Philip aproveitar a companhia da mãe. Eles iam ficar com Meg durante a noite, e quando ela voltou para buscá-los, não quiseram ir.

- Voltaremos amanhã. – informou Tiago, após muita reclamação.  
- Sim, eu sei querido. Espero por vocês!

Harry saiu quando as visitas chegaram, foi para casa tomar uma ducha e voltou antes delas partirem.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

- Quero vê-lo, Harry!  
- Já falamos sobre isso, Mione, não estão liberando visitas ao Draco.  
- Não me importa, permitam-me ou não eu vou vê-lo. Eu preciso.  
Harry suspirou.  
- Eu te ajudo, vou falar com o diretor novamente, era amigo do Draco, talvez libere você. Vou fazer o que puder.  
- Por favor, Harry.

Os remédios que tomara começavam a fazer efeito e ela dormiu por algum tempo.  
Já era estava no final da tarde quando acordou, pronta para falar com o médico.

Levantou-se e tomou banho, recebendo o auxílio de uma das enfermeiras. Não estava satisfeita por Hermione estar em pé, mas quando chegou ao quarto, lá estava ela parecendo que nada havia acontecido.

- A senhora está muito apressada! Isso pode prejudicar. – falou carrancuda. – Deveria ir com calma.  
Hermione sorriu.  
- Não se preocupe, estou ótima.

Pouco tempo após a enfermeira sair, o diretor Sheridan apareceu.  
- Pois não, senhorita Granger? Como se sente? Falaram-me sobre a senhora hoje. Que já se levantou.  
- Sim, sim.  
- Não pode ir tão depressa senhorita Granger.  
- Me sinto bem doutor.  
- Ainda assim pode prejudicar.  
- Doutor, preciso pedir algo importante. – decidiu ir direto ao ponto.  
- Farei o que puder para ajudar.  
- Quero ver Draco Malfoy!  
- Sinto muito, mas ele não pode receber visitas.  
- Por favor, eu preciso vê-lo.  
- Sinto muito, mas não vou permitir. O estado dele é grave, não sabemos como pode reagir. Eu não acredito que ele possa ouvir, sentir ou algo do tipo, mas se puder, pode ficar agitado.  
Hermione virou o rosto.  
- Sinto muito senhora, com licença.

Harry esperou ela falar e, como isso não aconteceu, tomou a frente.  
- Lamento, mas eu te avisei.  
- Eu vou vê-lo Harry e vou ainda hoje.  
- Mione, o diretor não permitiu!  
- Ele não precisa saber!  
- Desde quando você desrespeita as regras? – perguntou incrédulo.  
- Desde quando você as respeita? – perguntou esboçando um sorriso, fazendo Harry sorrir também.

* * *

Já era tarde quando Hermione levantou-se para ir ao quarto de Draco.  
- Tem certeza que é o 121 B?  
- Sim, eu verifiquei.  
- Tenho que ir para o segundo andar então, certo? Saio da escada e entro à direita e é o terceiro quarto do lado direito.  
- Não é bom andar de escadas.  
- Eles vão desconfiar se eu pegar o elevador. – falou como se fosse algo óbvio.  
- Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?  
- Não, mas eu já desisti muitas vezes do Draco, não posso fazer isso de novo.

* * *

Foi mais fácil do que imaginou. Seu andar, à noite, era silencioso e estava vazio, exceto por um ou outro enfermeiro que passava. Teve mais dificuldade quando chegou ao andar de Draco, a UTI sempre é corrida, mas percebeu que exatamente por isso, ninguém olhou para ela.  
Passou rápido por um grupo de medi-bruxos e entrou rapidamente no quarto para não ser vista.

Esperou o ar voltar, era muita adrenalina e ansiedade. Tinha medo do que veria. Ele estava pálido, com aparelhos respirando por ele e cheio de tubos. Parecia um hospital trouxa. Sentiu o coração desacelerar.

Aproximou-se e tirou uma mecha loira que sempre caía em seu no olho. Acariciou seu rosto.  
- Não me deixe, por favor. – deixou as lágrimas correrem e segurou a mão dele. – Preciso de você, Draco, preciso que me perdoe.

Não soube quanto tempo passou ali. Havia uma cadeira no quarto e ficou sentada ao lado dele, segurava sua mão, como se isso o impedisse de partir, de ir embora para sempre. Tinha tanto a dizer para ele. Tantas coisas a esclarecer.

Repetiu o ritual todos os dias e forçou sua permanência no hospital por mais tempo, já que assim poderia fazer suas visitas noturnas.

Até que ela recebeu o intimado: estava cem por cento curada, teria que sair. Sem alternativas, conversou com doutor Sheridan novamente.  
- Ele continua sem reagir. Chegamos a pensar que ele apresentaria alguma mudança, às vezes, parece mais forte pela manhã, mas ainda assim, continua sem melhoras.  
- Eu o tenho visitado doutor.  
- Acha que sou bobo, Granger? Que eu não sabia?  
Ela o encarou com incredulidade.  
- E permitiu?  
O médico respirou profundamente.  
- Eu conheço a história de vocês, senhorita Granger, e como ele parecia estar melhor pelas manhãs, eu permiti. Porém, não mudou muita coisa. O quadro clinico continua o mesmo desde o primeiro dia.  
- Doutor Sheridan, eu acredito que o Draco vai voltar. É apenas uma questão de tempo. Ele está resistindo há tanto tempo. Por favor, permita que eu o continue visitando. Sinto que ele sabe o que está acontecendo.  
- Eu não posso permitir.  
- Claro que pode! É o diretor do hospital.  
- Não é conveniente.  
- Mas pode ser importante.  
Sheridan ficou calado por algum tempo. Não acreditava na melhora de Draco, não havia melhora e tão pouco ele piorava. Mal não faria. Talvez ajudasse mesmo.  
- Está bem senhorita, mas terá trinta minutos por dia, nada mais, estamos entendidos?  
- Claro, muito obrigada doutor!

* * *

Já fazia dois meses, e nada!  
Draco continuava inerte a qualquer coisa. Poucas vezes parecia tentar reagir, ou talvez ela imaginasse aquilo para acreditar que ele estivesse voltando.  
- Estou tão cansada, Draco, você bem que podia me dar um sinal.  
Todas as coisas estava iguais, em seu lugar, porém sem ele por perto tudo parecia tão errado.  
Não sabia quanto tempo aquilo iria durar, mas ficaria até o fim, não desistiria dele.  
- Phil também sente a sua falta, precisamos tanto de você.  
Estava sempre frio, parecia morto. Afagava as mãos dele como se pudesse aquecê-lo, sempre fazia isso, mas nunca surtia efeito.  
- As pessoas me dizem para desistir, que não vai voltar, mas não me importa, enquanto você estiver tentando, vou estar aqui.  
Puxou a mão dele e beijou com carinho, ao colocá-la novamente na cama, sem soltá-la, sentiu ele apertar a sua.  
Tirou a mão por instinto. Não era possível! Levantou os olhos, ele continuava de olhos fechados. Não podia estar sonhando, não podia ser mentira.  
Pegou a mão dele novamente, e ele tornou a segurar a dela novamente. Tinha que chamar um médico, mas tinha medo de sair dali e daquilo não ser real.

Quando o doutor Sheridan entrou no quarto, verificou novamente o quadro de Draco e nenhuma alteração foi encontrada.

- Tenho certeza de que ele apertou minha mão, doutor.  
- Sinto muito.

Não reagia há uma semana, o fato dele apertado sua mão no outro dia a deixou ainda mais ansiosa. Também por isso, doutor Sheridan liberou para que Philip e Tiago pudessem visitá-lo pelo tempo que quisessem.  
- Estou com fome, mãe!  
- Nós já vamos Tiago, não quer comer algo também Phil?  
- Não, vou ficar aqui!  
- Certeza?  
- Sim.  
- Vou levar seu irmão, então.  
- Está bem.  
- Não saia do quarto, estamos entendidos?  
Ele revirou os olhos.  
- Está bem!

* * *

- Você acredita que ele vai acordar?  
- Sim filho, eu acredito.  
- Eu acho que não. – falou enquanto mordia o misto quente.  
Ela suspirou.  
- Eu não sei filho, mas realmente desejo que sim.  
- Eu também desejo mãe, mas não acredito. E acho que Philip está deixando de acreditar também.  
Hermione ficou calada, talvez se dissesse para ele não fazer isso, iludisse o filho.

* * *

Colocou as mãos sobre o leito que o pai estava, próximo às dele. Não teve coragem de pegá-las.

- Você já não me castigou demais? – fez silêncio. – Não é o suficiente? Faz mais de dois meses pai, mais de dois meses e nada! Mamãe diz que você não me culpa por nada, mas você não acorda... Mesmo que ela esteja certa, eu ainda não fiz isso pai, simplesmente não posso me perdoar, não enquanto você estiver assim. Preciso te ver vivo, ver você aqui para acreditar que tudo de errado que eu fiz pode ser perdoável.

Philip esperou alguma reação e nada.

- Eu não mereço sua consideração nem nada do tipo, mas eu preciso tanto... tanto.

Levou um susto quando sentiu algo frio tocar sua mão. Draco havia pousado sua mão sobre a do filho, que se levantou sobressaltado.  
- Pai?  
Draco estava com os olhos abertos e esboçou um sorriso para ele.  
- Eu vou... vou chamar a mamãe, um médico ou sei lá.

* * *

Hermione e os meninos tiveram que esperar do lado de fora. Doutor Sheridan e sua equipe estavam no quarto, porém mesmo que soubessem que fazia apenas vinte minutos, era como se estivessem há horas esperando.

Harry chegou acelerado.  
- Como ele está?  
- Os médicos não falaram nada! – reclamou Tiago.  
Ficaram andando de um lado para o outro na sala de espera, quando finalmente a enfermeira apareceu.  
- Podem entrar.

* * *

- E então, Draco, já vai me responder o que diabos está fazendo vivo?  
- Sou teimoso, Tom. – respondeu esboçando um sorriso.  
- Disso eu sei. – retrucou bem humorado.  
- Cuidaram bem de mim, por isso estou aqui. – respondeu olhando para Hermione.  
O médico olhou intrigado para Hermione e voltou-se para Draco.  
- Ela também é teimosa.  
- Também sei disso. – respondeu sorrindo. – E devo muito a ela por isso. Se eu não a tivesse sentido aqui por todo esse tempo, não sei se eu teria resistido.  
Hermione aproximou-se, sorrindo entre lágrimas.  
- Eu ficaria toda a eternidade aqui.  
- Não entendo como você sabia que ela estava aqui... Não há explicação.  
- Sabia o tempo todo, principalmente quando não estava. A única coisa que eu esperava era a hora dela chegar.  
- Inacreditável. Difícil de acreditar Draco.  
- Sim Sheridan, agora me deixe conversar com a minha família.  
- Mal educado e mal agradecido! – respondeu injuriado.  
- Obrigada Tom, tive sorte de você estar no comando de tudo.  
- Sim teve! – respondeu o outro sorrindo. – E vou arrumar uma maneira de você me agradecer por isso. Agora vou deixá-lo com a sua família.

Assim que o médico saiu, Hermione o abraçou;  
- Tive tanto medo!  
- Eu também. Principalmente quando cheguei e te vi naquele estado, pensei que tivesse sido tarde demais.  
Beijou a testa dele.

- Phil, venha aqui, por favor.  
O garoto obedeceu.  
- Escuta filho, não se culpe pelo que aconteceu, na sua idade eu teria feito a mesma coisa ou pior. Você aprendeu a lição e teve um tremendo azar, já que Lucius era louco e Jeanne também. Jamais te castigaria desse modo, eu te amo filho.  
- Você ouviu o que eu falei? – perguntou assustado.  
- Cada palavra, e fiquei desnorteado por não conseguir acordar e te dizer que não tinha pelo que te perdoar.  
- Ahh, então aos meus apelos você não ouviu? – acusou Hermione em tom de brincadeira.  
- Se eu acordasse antes, quem me garantiria que você ficaria ao meu lado todo esse tempo? Sabe como sempre fui possessivo. – respondeu divertido. Agora contem-me o que aconteceu.

Harry narrou a história, e quando chegou ao fim, Draco encarou-o sério.  
- Então eu recebi o _Avada Kedavra_?  
- Sim!  
- E como sobrevivi? Alguém sabe?  
- Temos algumas suposições apenas, mas nada comprovado.  
- Temos que descobrir, afinal será um avanço incrível para os medi-bruxos.  
Harry o encarou divertido.  
- É engraçado imaginar você como um médico sério!  
- Eu sou um cara sério. – respondeu fingindo-se de ofendido.  
- Sei.  
- Francamente Potter, agora temos mais uma coisa em comum.  
- Sempre me copiando, Malfoy! Tem que parar com isso. – desdenhou.  
- Pelo menos não fiquei com nenhuma cicatriz como o garoto que sobreviveu. – constatou divertido.  
- Oh, então você ainda não sabe? – perguntou Tiago sério.  
Draco o encarou com os olhos arregalados e colocou as mãos sobre a testa em pânico.  
- Onde? Onde está?  
Todos caíram na risada.  
- Engraçadinho. – concluiu em tom de brincadeira.

No fim do dia, Harry levou os garotos com ele, e deixou Draco e Hermione sozinhos. Ela tinha ficado calada grande parte do tempo e, se Harry bem a conhecia, queria falar a sós com Draco.

- Então você sabia que eu estava aqui...  
- O tempo todo. Seu toque, suas lágrimas, sua presença.  
- Oh Draco. – choramingou.  
- Obrigado, amor.  
- Não me agradeça eu... eu... não sei o que seria de mim se você tivesse me deixado.  
Segurou a mão dela e levou a direita até seus lábios.  
- Você não desistiu de mim.  
- Nunca mais vou desistir, prometo.  
Encostou seus lábios aos dele.  
- Te amo tanto!  
- Sim, eu sou irresistível. – sorriu pela careta que ela fez. – Te amo muito também.  
- Não quero ficar mais sem você.  
- Isso é um pedido de casamento? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.  
Ela sorriu.  
- É uma intimação.  
- Tão gentil.  
Acariciou o rosto dele e voltou a chorar.  
- Não precisa mais chorar, estou aqui agora. – puxou-a de encontro com o seu peito. – Ficaremos juntos. Já não há nada para nos separar.  
- Nada!

* * *

- Hei Phil e essa cicatriz? Os medi-bruxos não tiraram por quê?  
- Caramba, pai só viu hoje? – Draco deu de ombros. – Eu pedi para me recuperar do modo trouxa.  
- E por quê? Desse jeito vai ficar com cicatriz.  
- Para não esquecer o que minhas escolhas podem causar, esse é o intuito.  
- Sei, sei. Tem certeza que não é para imitar o Potter? – perguntou fingindo ciúmes.  
Phil sorriu, era incrível como o sorriso era idêntico ao dele.  
- Talvez, mas pelo menos arrumei uma boa desculpa para isso.  
- Verdade!  
Acariciou o cabelo do filho.  
- Vá jogar agora, sabe como é? Por enquanto só posso assistir. Sua mãe não me deixa nem levantar direito!  
- Sei como é quando ela fica preocupada. – respondeu com simplicidade.  
- Fica insuportável! Vai lá agora, estão te esperando.

Estavam na nova casa de Harry e Meg, que estava grávida de seis meses, um garoto, David. Era uma festa e jogariam quadribol. Meg aproveitou para tirar um cochilo. Hermione apareceu ao lado de Draco quando Phil saiu.

- Não vai jogar?  
- Não, sabe que não gosto de quadribol.  
- Só porque é ruim!  
- Não. Eu sou ruim porque não jogo.  
Ele riu desdenhoso.  
- Quanta pretensão!  
- Sou boa em tudo o que _quero_ fazer! Sabe disso, não? – provocou sentando no colo dele enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços.  
- E como sei. – retrucou malicioso. – Já que não vamos jogar podíamos ir para casa e voltar mais tarde. – sugeriu mordiscando sua orelha.  
- Quanta falta de educação, senhor Malfoy!  
- É que temos que treinar _Sra. Malfoy_. Ainda quero a minha menina.  
- Você insiste nisso.  
- Claro, e sei que você não está colaborando. – acusou-a.  
- É, não estou.  
- Por favor, Mione. Você não tem vontade de ter uma menina? – perguntou fazendo bico.  
- A questão não é essa, tem os meninos. Eles já são crescidos, mas está bem Draco. Tentaremos ter outro filho, mas nada nos garante que será uma menina.  
Ele a apertou em seus braços.  
- Eu garanto, meu amor. Eu garanto!  
Ela sorriu.  
- Tem certeza que não quer ir para casa agora?  
- Sim, eu tenho!  
- Chata!  
Ela riu.  
- Teremos tempo para isso mais tarde. Logo os meninos voltam para Hogwarts e teremos ainda mais tempo.  
- Hmm... Verdade. – desceu os lábios pelo pescoço e continuou provocando.  
- Por Merlin, estão todos aqui!  
Ele sorriu e respondeu:  
- Isso torna tudo muito mais interessante.  
- Meus filhos estão aqui!  
- E você acha que eles estão preocupados com o que estamos fazendo?  
- Draco!  
- Ok, ok! Eu paro.

* * *

- Nem está parecendo que é médico! – reclamou.  
- É minha filha que está nascendo!  
- Sim! E é de mim que vai sair. Então pegue logo as malas e vamos para o hospital! – ordenou, seu rosto estava púrpura de dor e de raiva pela demora do marido.  
- Dói muito?  
- **Anda Draco!**

- Vamos lá Mione, inspire e expire, inspire e expire... – e ele obedecia às próprias ordens e Hermione girou os olhos.  
Sua respiração estava ofegante e Hermione estava irritadíssima com Draco. Não que fosse muita novidade, depois da gravidez, mas ele a estava realmente tirando do sério hoje.

- Faça força senhora Malfoy, está quase lá.  
- Inspire e expire, inspire e expire...

Um grito rompeu no ar, e logo o choro de Norah foi ouvido. As enfermeiras a limparam e a enrolaram em uma manta cor de rosa.  
Draco a pegou das mãos de uma senhora ruiva e de rosto gentil.  
- Ela é linda!  
Norah chorava com força.  
- Me dê ela aqui Draco.  
Entregou a menina à esposa e ela se acalmou quando Hermione a aconchegou em seu colo.  
- Como é brava minha lindinha. Puxou a mãe, né?  
- Ela é clara como você.  
- Mas o cabelo é cheio, Phil e eu éramos carecas. Tão linda! – olhou para Hermione, estava suada do parto e seu rosto, apesar de demonstrar total prazer, também aparentava cansaço. – Obrigada Mione, eu te amo tanto.  
- Eu também! Ainda bem que insistiu para termos outro filho.  
Ele a beijou.  
- Estou adorando a sensação.  
- Nem pense nisso Draco, é o último também!  
Ele riu.  
- Certo, certo. Norah fechará com chave de ouro.

Na hora do almoço, Neville apareceu com Tiago e Philip, haviam sido liberados de Hogwarts para conhecerem a nova integrante da família. Aos poucos todos foram chegando para prestigiar a nova Malfoy.

Quando Harry chegou, Draco o chamou para tomarem um café.  
- Algum problema, Draco?  
- Na verdade não. É que há algo que preciso falar com você.  
- Sim.  
Ele suspirou fundo e falou:  
- Você cuidou da Hermione para mim, melhor do que devia, devo acrescentar, cuidou do Phil como se fosse seu filho e sou muito grato por isso.  
- Por nada, foi um prazer, acredite.  
- Quero que participe da educação de Norah também, até porque ela não vai curtir a idéia de você ser tão ligado aos irmãos dela e não ter nada com ela.  
- Draco, eu vou participar. É filha da Mione, irmã dos meus filhos.  
- Pode calar a boca, Harry? Estou falando!  
Harry rolou os olhos.  
- O que estou tentando dizer é que gostaria que fosse o padrinho dela. Sabe como é, acho que se algo acontecer a mim ou a Mione, você é a melhor pessoa para cuidar da Norah.  
Harry o encarou incrédulo.  
- A Mione sabe disso?  
- Não falei para ela, mas duvido que ela recuse.  
Harry sorriu e assentiu.  
- Será uma honra Draco.  
- Obrigada Potter.

Norah mamava furiosamente quando Hermione recebeu a notícia.  
- Não podia ter escolhido melhor, meu querido.  
- Eu sei Mione. Eu sei.  
- E como está o David, Harry?  
- Lindo! A Meg está com ele. Mandou lembranças e avisou que quando você estiver em casa ela te visita. Não quer expor o David.  
- Ah sim, claro, mande lembranças a ela também.  
- Sim, agora vamos meninos. Vou levá-los de volta Hogwarts.

Depois que todos saíram, Norah deixou o peito de Hermione e Draco a fez dormir. Era tão bom sentir a respiração da filha em seu pescoço, o subir e descer lento de seu peito tão pequenininho e ela cheirava tão bem.  
Adormeceu na cadeira ao lado de Hermione, com a filha nos braços. E então, tudo era realmente perfeito. Agora sim sua vida fazia sentido, ao lado de seus filhos e da mulher que amava, nada mais podia dar errado.

* * *

Sei que ficou clichê, mas eu não queria um final diferente... rs  
Espero de coração que tenham gostado! XD  
Beijos!


End file.
